Sanctuary High
by kuroi-sakurapetals
Summary: Shun the new guy at Sanctuary High, falls in love with Hyoga when they first meet.Will Hyoga return the affection or is he in love with someone else?ShunHyoga.Set in Alternate Universe.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own or plan to make any form of profit what so ever from the use of these characters. So don't sue because you'll get nothing okay.

Well this is my second fanfiction and as I promised, I would be doing a Saint Seiya fic with Shun and Hyoga, well here it is. There are very few Shun and Hyoga fics out there and so I wanted to add to the sparse collection. This story will contain yaoi so I think if you don't like it, don't read this story and I won't tolerate flames either because quite frankly you were warned in the summary so there is no need for you to send me any reviews saying that this is wrong and whatever you haters think. This story is also AU. I'm saying that now so no one will get confused.

Also please go easy on me this is my first Saint Seiya fic and second fan fiction in general and I'd like to point out that the episodes of Saint Seiya I saw were in Spanish so don't kill me if I get some things wrong cuz as you can see I speak only English but somehow I always knew what was going on in the show.( don't ask me how)

"Speech" 'thoughts'

Chapter 1

Shun sat in the front seat of the car silently looking at the scenery outside. He had finally gotten to live with his brother Ikki after years of separation and was extremely happy but he did feel sad since he had to leave behind all his friends from school. He did not know anyone in this town besides his brother, so he was a little apprehensive. He would have to start all over again and make new friends, something he wasn't looking forward to. Most boys found that he was too girly and most girls were jealous they weren't as good looking as he was. He was told since he was young that he was far too girly looking for his own good and that was the main reason he was picked on. That and the fact that he used to be a complete sissy when he was younger, but when he and Ikki were separated and he was sent to live with his master and Jun they had taught him to be strong and protect himself. The truth was that now he could easily kill someone, he didn't want or feel the need to. He would always avoid a fight however he could and only where it was absolutely necessary he would use his skills. Jun had always told him that he was a very kind, humble person because he possessed so much strength and would rather get beaten up than use it.

He was so lost thinking that he did not even notice that they had arrived. He looked out at the large house. 'Ikki sure has outdone his self this time.' He thought as he watched the house over and over again. He didn't know how Ikki managed to afford such a nice house, but he knew better than to question his brother of such things unless he wanted to hear a lecture about how hard he worked for him to come live with him. He was grateful, yes but that didn't change the fact that Ikki probably did something or the other to get such a large house in his possession.

He climbed out of the car and walked up the stone path that led to the front door. He turned the knob on the door, it was locked. And as if he had shouted for the keys, they were flung at him and he caught them without even turning around. He opened the door to his new home and stepped inside. The house was not as fancy as his old home but it was definitely nice. He looked around for a moment and was about to walk up the stairs when he heard a stream of curses come from outside. He shook his head. Ikki would never change. He walked over to his brother to try and help him bring in his luggage but he was told that help was not necessary. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to exploring his new home. There were a total of ten rooms in the house, the living room and bed rooms being the largest. There was even a library too. He still didn't believe that Ikki could afford something like this. He went to look for Ikki and found him putting his suitcases into a green room. Green was always his favorite.

"This house is wonderful Ikki, how in the world did you afford it?" he was answered by Ikki rolling his eyes at him. He only smiled at Ikki more.

"Shun does it really matter; besides I make a lot of money in my job okay. Well I'm glad you like it Shun but I think you could take it from here and unpack. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." With that said he made his way to leave but was stopped by Shun latching on to him. "Thanks Ikki this means so much to me."

"No problem and what do you have in those suitcases, I swear I was carrying boulders of stone." He laughed at the boy's embarrassed grin and left for the kitchen.

He looked at his room. It was a nice large room with a large bed and well everything seemed big to him. He sat down on the bed and began to unpack his things.

Before he knew it, Ikki was shaking him awake and telling him dinner was ready. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He made his way to the dinning table to eat is dinner. Ikki had actually cooked something edible which surprised him because he remembered a lot of burnt food whenever he would visit. He was about to put some spaghetti into his mouth when Ikki spoke up.

"Shun you'll be starting school on Monday. I got you enrolled into Sanctuary High. Its one of the best all boys schools in the country and since your grades were so good they accepted you." At this Shun was about to say something but Ikki beat him to it. "And I know what your gonna say, don't worry, I make enough money to send you there. Hell I make enough money to send three people there. For once I wanted you to have the best, you never once complained about your life before and I know you had a tough time but its time to change that." They both resumed eating their dinner and discussing what they were going to do for the rest of the weekend since it was Friday.

"Ikki, how do the uniforms look? I mean are they ugly and what color are they and..." Shun was cut off by Ikki laughing.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will look good in it, after all they are green, your favorite color."

"They are! That's great! Wow maybe this school won't be so bad after all." He was glad that it was not any other color like brown or eggplant.

"Yeah but just the jacket, the shirt's white and the pants are black. Oh I can't forget the green tie with a red monogram on it at the bottom. I know how much you love ties." He knew Shun couldn't stand ties, he would always wear his loose; he would feel like he was suffocating.

"Just great, a tie, I thought maybe I escaped that horrible thing but no it always has to follow me everywhere I go. And its always hot here why wear I tie, do they want us to bake alive?" Shun complained.

"yes but in the winter it gets very cold so I suggest you don't go gallivanting around with your shirt open, you already are like a twig, I don't need a frozen one." He barely missed a piece of bread thrown at him.

"I 'm not that thin." He replied looking away.

"Actually if I didn't know you I would have thought you were a girl, you've got the body of one." This time he ducked to miss another piece of bread thrown at him.

"I do not look like a girl! You're just jealous that your hair looks like a total mess." Shun shouted back. His whole face was red from embarrassment. He was always told that.

"I bet you'll pickup a lot of boys there, with those pretty looks of yours, they can't resist." Ikki knew that Shun was into boys as he was too. He felt like being mean today. He looked on amused by Shun's reaction. The boy's face was turning crimson and he was looking down at his plate.

"I even bet there will be fights over who gets to sit next to you in class or show you around the school." Ikki didn't seem like he would stop taunting the boy.

"Yeah right like that would ever happen, if there were girls maybe but not boys." He said quietly. No one ever approached him before besides fan girls and he didn't want their attention.

"Well brother that's gonna change from Monday, I'm sure you'll have a new following by the end of the week. But I think its time we go sleep, I know your tired and tomorrow we have a lot of work to do so I think we better get an early rest." Ikki said as he gathered the plates. Shun yawned. Ikki was right he was still tired from their long trip here and they did have a lot of work to do.

"You're right Ikki we do have a lot of things to do." He helped clean up then headed to his room for some much needed rest.

He didn't know why but all he could think about was going to school on Monday. He didn't love school but he had never hated it. He was excited and scared at the same time to meet new people and he had a feeling that the people at Sanctuary High were a lot different than anyone he ever met.

TO BE CONTINUED...

So how was it for a first try at Saint Seiya? Well I'll only know if you review and no flames or else I'll hunt you down and let dogs infected with rabies attack you. To the other lovely readers please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Saint Seiya nor do I plan to make any profit from them by using them in this story.

Hey well I was never one to get a lot of reviews but one review is just pathetic. Thank you one reviewer, who ever you are, you're great and you wrote such a nice review too. Thanks a million. As for you other readers, it's not so hard to review a story you know and well you don't have to write anything fancy just leave a few words and I'll be really happy. Well enough complaining for now, On with the story.

"speech" 'thoughts'

Chapter 2

Shun sat patiently in the principal's office. Every few minutes he would tug at his tie, a sign that he was extremely nervous. He was waiting for the principal to come and formally welcome him to the school. He looked around for what was the millionth time that morning. The school was very big, in fact it was twice the size of his other school and he had thought that, that school was huge. This one seemed like a castle and it looked like one too. There were columns everywhere giving the school a Greek look. And then there were ridiculas amounts of stairs. He was sure to get a body like Adonis by the time he graduated. And if the stairs didn't do it, then it was all the sports he had to participate in. Sanctuary high was known for having the top athletes in all of Japan, so he could only guess that the coaches here were very dedicated.

His thoughts were interrupted by the secretary telling him that the principal was ready to speak with him. He got up and followed the secretary to the room. She opened the door and motioned for him to go in. With a smile she closed the door behind him, he looked around the room. It was a very lavish room, fit for a king. He looked at the table to the middle of the room. There looking out the window was a very handsome man with blue hair. He didn't seem to notice that Shun had even entered the room. As Shun was about to open his mouth to say something, the blue hair man spun around to look at him. He looked Shun up and down, making the boy blush.

"Welcome Andromeda Shun, to Sanctuary High, please have a seat." He looked at Shun for a few more moments then turned to look out the window again. "From the file your old school sent me, I can see you are an excellent student and athlete, something this school appreciates. You should consider yourself lucky that you will be attending here, many people have sent in applications and have been turned down, this is after all the best school all boys school in the country. I trust that Saori has given you your schedule." He turned around to look at Shun again.

"yes Head Master uh..." he was cut off before he could embarrass himself. "please forgive me, you can call me Head Master Kanon or Mr. Kanon, whichever you prefer." Shun only shook his head.

"Well Seiya will show you around the school, he should act as your guide. A very nice boy, a bit energetic but nice none the less." With that he stood and walked around the desk to stand next to Shun.

"It was pleasure to meet you Head Master Kanon" he stuck his hand out. Kanon shook it.

"Oh the pleasure was mine, you are a fine student, you should fit right in." he looked the boy over again. 'Very polite boy, he'll have a fan club by the end of the week' Kanon thought to himself. "Well your classes will be starting soon, I shall keep you no longer. Enjoy your day."

"Yes I will. Thank you." He smiled and then exited the room. 'That Head master sure looks young and he's hot too.' He thought with a giggle. He heard a few giggles to his left and saw the purple haired Ms.Saori speaking to a brunet boy about his height. Said boy was leaning on the table flirting shamelessly with the secretary. He noticed how young all the staff looked. He looked around but saw no one waiting for him so he decided to ask the secretary.

"Excuse me Ms. Saori, do you know where someone named Seiya is, he's supposed to show me around the school." She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, actually Shun he's right next to you." She laughed at the expression on the boy's face.

"That's me. So you're the new kid huh, welcome to Sanctuary High. Lets get going, class is going to start in fifteen minutes, don't want to be late to class on your first day now do you." Seiya turned to wink at Saori and grabbed Shun and left the office.

"Shun's your name right?" Shun only nodded. "So how did you manage to get into this school at this time in the term, it's really hard to get in here even when their accepting people." Shun could tell that Seiya was a curious person. He looked like if he got into mischief too.

"I really don't know how myself, that's something my brother doesn't want to talk about and once Ikki doesn't want to talk about it, you don't talk about it."

"Did you say Ikki? As in Ikki Phoenix? He's your brother? No wonder you got in, he was one of the best athletes this school ever had. Even though the vice principal didn't like him too much."

"My brother went to school here? I didn't know that. Wow that's so cool, but how did you know him? You're my age aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I was in my first year here when he was in his final year. You didn't even know that he went here? But how? He's your brother right?"

"Yes he is, but I didn't live with him, I only just moved here last Friday."

"Oh, so would you like to meet my friends? I know you're new here and well you don't know anyone here so, how about it?" Seiya was a very friendly boy. He and Shun quickly became friends.

"Sure, why not? you could always show me around the school later we only have five minutes left anyway." They were so busy talking that they hadn't realized the time.

"Yeah well we have first class together so let's head over there now." With that, they headed over to their first class which was exactly a five minute walk away.

"You stay outside Shun; I'll tell Mr. Aries that the new student has arrived." Shun nodded and waited to be called in, the door opened and revealed a man with long waist length lavender hair in a white long sleeve shirt and grey pants that fit him perfectly. He looked at Shun and smiled.

"So you are Andromeda Shun, welcome to Sanctuary High, I am Mu Aries, I'll be your geography teacher, please come with me, I'll introduce you to the class." He motioned for Shun to walk inside with him.

Mu walked to the front of the class and fake coughed to get the students attention. They all became quiet. "Today class we have a new student, his name is Shun Andromeda." He motioned for Shun to come closer to him.

Everyone eyes were glued to Shun as he walked over to Mu. He felt nervous all over again. "Hello" was all he said.

"Shun go sit over there behind Hyoga, he's next to Seiya." Shun looked through the class and spotted Seiya. He walked slowly over to him but stopped half way there when he realized he was getting an intense stare from the blond next to Seiya. 'So that's Hyoga, he's really cute' he smiled a little at him and said blond gave him a small smile in return. He blushed. When he finally sat behind the blond, all he could think about was how lovely Hyoga's eyes were. 'He's got the nicest blue eyes I've ever seen, clear as the sea.'

"Okay class now take out your text books and turn to chapter four, we'll be reviewing types of soils today." Mu said as he drew out a soil profile on the board. "Can anyone name this soil profile?"

No one put there hand up except for Shun. "Okay Shun what soil profile is this?"

"Well from the large layer of humus I would say that it is a chernozem soil profile."

"Very good Shun, does anyone know why there is such a large layer of humus?" Mu knew that the boy probably was the only one who knew the answer, but he wanted to see if the boy would raise his hand again. Both Shun and Hyoga put their hands up at the same time.

"Hyoga, since Shun has already answered a question, why is there a large layer of humus in the chernozem soil?"

"This is mainly because of the large amount of leaf litter from the grasses, as grasses are the main vegetation found growing in this particular soil."

"Very good Hyoga, now Shun tell me what kind of climate is the chernozem soil found in." Mu asked again. Shun only smiled.

"Well it is found in temperate regions such as Russia and America. The summers are warm and the winters are cold, so therefore the extreme temperatures favor the development of this soil type."

"Excellent, you see, if you other students were to study like I'm sure Shun did, you would not be failing this course. Now Friday you would be getting a quiz on the different soil profiles so I suggest you study or I'll give you a project to do on soils worth 50% of your final grade." He turned and walked back to the board and continued with the lesson. Shun was too busy taking down notes to notice Hyoga turn and glance at him.

Soon the class was over and after talking to Mu about all the work he had to catch up on, Shun was about to exit the class when Seiya called him over.

"Hey Shun, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine." Seiya moved aside to reveal the breathtaking blonde.

"Nice to meet you Shun, I'm Hyoga." Hyoga said with a small smile as he looked Shun up and down. Shun could only blush, he noticed a lot of people looking at him like that a lot.

"Same here Hyoga. You have an accent, I take it your not from around here." he flinched after he said it, he didn't mean to sound so rude. "Please forgive me for my rudeness. I didn't mean to be so blunt."

"It's quite alright Shun, and yes I'm from Russia actually. I only moved here some years ago." He only smiled. This Shun was far too cute for his own good and very attractive as well. Very soft features and bright green eyes. He took an immediate liking to the boy.

'So that explains the blonde hair and blue eyes and that very sexy accent' Shun smiled as he talked to Hyoga some more. The blond was very quiet and didn't talk much but he didn't have a problem with that, his company was very nice. He looked down and his schedule and saw that they had cooking class next. He wondered if Hyoga was in the same class too.

"Well I have cooking next, do you guys have cooking as well?" he asked as he looked at both Seiya and Hyoga but actually looked at Hyoga longer.

"Yes unfortunately, we do have cooking too. The school made it compulsory since they want us to leave this place well rounded individuals." It seemed Seiya didn't like cooking too much.

"It can't be that bad, I like to cook actually." Shun said with a smile. He was always the better cook between him and Ikki.

"Yeah, well you must be the only one in the class besides Shiryu who can cook, trust me you don't want to see or taste the food when it's practical day. 99% of the food is burnt and unrecognizable."

"Well I'll like to meet this Shiryu then, if he's the only one who can cook in this school." It seemed that the students focused more on sports than the school work itself. Everyone he passed in the hall way was buff and tan. He saw some whacky hair styles too, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah he's real cool and not only can he cook but he gets good grades and he's an excellent fighter as well. He's from China. He's my best bud." Seiya said with a grin on his face obviously proud that he was best friends with the almost perfect Shiryu, well he sounded almost perfect.

"Wow, I can't wait to meet him." Shun was in awe that someone could be good at so many things. Well the school is known for the best students, so it wasn't a big surprise.

Hyoga slightly frowned, it seemed that Shun was very interested in Shiryu and no doubt when he met him he'll be even more interested than before. A lot of people had a lot of respect for the Chinese boy, but as if sensing his jealous thoughts, Shun moved even closer to him an smiled "I'm sure everyone's not so bad at cooking, it probably just Seiya, you look like you're a good cook, are you?"

Hyoga had a slight plush on his cheeks and Shun smiling sweetly at him was not helping him to hold back the darker one that threatened to cover his whole face. "Well I'm not as good as Shiryu, but I can cook Russian food well."

"Hey maybe you can give me some recipes, I'll love to cook some Russian food." He smiled brightly at Hyoga. The boy only nodded. He looked at him a little longer. 'He is so beautiful, that blonde hair, the blue eyes and the body, simply breathtaking.' He was looking at Hyoga so much that he was almost knocked out by a column. Almost, because Hyoga grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the way.

"Are you alright Shun?" Hyoga asked with concern. The boy would have out cold on the ground now if he hadn't looked across at him in time.

"Oh yes I'm okay, thanks, I would have been out cold on the ground right now." He said with a bright pink face. 'Well I know better than to stare at Hyoga too long.' He thought with a grin.

"Hey guys we're here, class is going to start any minute now. Don't want to get in trouble with Mr. Aldebaaran now do we." Seiya said.

They entered the class and were met by sour looking boys who had their heads hanging down and looking for all the world like if someone died.

"Well it seems Seiya has made it to class on time today, and my you've brought us someone new, hope he doesn't blow up frying pots like you." Mr. Aldebaaran joked. He was a friendly teacher and everyone liked him but they all hated the fact that they had to cook and to make it worst wear aprons in the class whenever they did.

"Please everyone take a seat, I'll like to introduce you to Shun, and he's new here." The big man smiled and Shun smiled back. He greeted the class and took a seat next to Hyoga as Mr. Alderbaaran joked it was safer that way.

"Now next week Monday, you'll be having a practical exam. Now don't screw up those faces just yet, it worth 20 % of your grade so if you all will like to actually pass this term, you'll try to not burn anything. And you can't get a written exam instead and if you stay home or skip class you automatically fail. Now you can groan and screw up your faces." He turned and went to his desk. He picked up a sheet of paper and walked back to the middle of the class.

"I've decided to pair you up since it seems that you work better in pairs and my pots don't get blackened as much. I chose who will be your partner since I know you all will go flocking to Shiryu for help. Now I put who I think will complement each other in pairs, so if you don't like your partner tough luck, I'm not changing anyone around." He started to call out names and Shun hoped he didn't get paired up with Seiya.

"Seiya, you will be working with Shiryu, I think Shiryu's discipline will be able to counter your lack of it. Hyoga, you will be working with Shun, well since he's the new guy and he seems comfortable around you."

Shun was jumping for joy on the inside as was Hyoga who didn't seem to look interested in the class at all. Shiryu looked like if he could kill someone and Seiya was smiling from ear to ear and everyone else was grumbling about how lucky Seiya was.

The rest of the class was spent discussing what would be done next Monday for the exam.

The morning went by quickly and it was now time for lunch, something Seiya was more than happy about. Shun was still recovering from the scary class history class with Mr. DM as they called him. The man was a very scary individual who seemed to have taken a liking to staring at Shun. Thankfully Shiryu blocked Shun from the psycho's view most of the time. That was one time Shun remembered being glad that he was smaller than most boys.

They made their way towards a table and sat down. Shun and Seiya were talking about how scary Mr.DM was. Hyoga and Shiryu only listened while they spoke, both looking away at the teachers table from time to time.

"Why was he staring at me like that? He was really scary." Shun said as fiddled with the food on his tray. He didn't really like cafeteria food all that much. Even in this fancy school the food wasn't so great.

"Probably because you look so innocent and you're pretty looking, didn't you notice that a lot of people were staring at you." Seiya said and the pointed to a table who were staring at Shun boldly.

"What? Why are they staring at me, don't they have girlfriends or something and I'm not pretty looking." He did notice people staring at him but he thought that he had something on his face.

"Girl friends? You're the closest to a girlfriend they'll ever get; I must say that you are very pretty looking Shun, there's no use denying it. That's why they're staring at you like if you're a piece of meat and they've been starving."

'Could it be true that the whole school was full of yaoi's like Seiya said? Then I would be right at home.' Shun wondered if Hyoga and Shiryu were that way too.

"So what does D.M stand for anyway? Are those his initials or something?" It puzzled Shun why someone would rather be called two letters instead of a name. 'Maybe he doesn't like his name.' he thought to himself.

"well I heard that the D.M stands for death mask, what that is, I don't know, but I know I heard that when he was a teenager his name was Valentino Cancer, but he changed it after some mysterious accident." It all sounded like the typical school gossip that was made up by some bored students who had nothing better to do.

"I'll ask my brother about him. He might know something." Shun was sure Ikki would know something about it. Hyoga turned to look at him when he said he had a brother.

"You have a brother?" he looked at Shun.

"Yes, he's the one that I live with. His name is Ikki." Shun said as he looked at Hyoga with a small smile on his face.

"Ikki? As in Ikki Phoenix? He's your brother?" he looked at Shun with surprise written all over his face. 'The great Phoenix is his brother, if I mess with Shun, I'll get killed.' He thought as he watched Shun pout cutely.

"So what if he's my brother, does it even matter? Is that such a big deal?" he was getting annoyed now with everyone making a big fuss over his brother. He was going to ask Hyoga something but he noticed how Hyoga was staring at the teacher's table. He looked over there to see what could have stolen Hyoga's attention from him. He saw all the teachers he had already met for the morning, some he didn't meet yet and then there was two who were sitting closely together. One had shoulder length wavy blue hair and the other had straight black hair and had a cold expression on his face. The one with the wavy blue hair was chatting away while the other was extremely quiet. Shun glanced back at Hyoga and saw that he had a slight blush on his face and he would look down at his food every few seconds. Shun knew it was one of the two teachers he was looking at. He felt slightly jealous of whoever was making Hyoga act this way. He looked across at the quiet Shiryu and saw he too was staring at the teachers table but Shun could tell he was looking at Mu from the direction he was looking in. He was going to ask Seiya about it when from the corner of his eye he saw the quiet black haired teacher stand up and leave. He immediately saw Hyoga's gaze following the retreating form. 'So that's the lucky guy.' He thought with a frown as he looked down at his not so tasty food.

Hyoga who seemed to be out of his trance now, looked at Shun and saw him frowning. He wondered what made the usually smiling boy sad. "Shun are you alright?" he asked concerned. Shun, who was so busy thinking about how he probably had no chance with Hyoga, looked up quickly hearing Hyoga talking to him. "Yeah, I'm alright, just that the food here isn't too tasty" he lied. Hyoga could tell that this was not the reason but did not want to press on. He knew they had only known each other for a few hours, so he was pretty sure that he was not going to hear anything too personal from the kind boy.

"So Shiryu, what are you and Seiya going to cook for next week's class.?" Shun asked quickly to change the topic. Shiryu looked up at him and smiled.

"well knowing Seiya, I'll have to cook everything, but we haven't chosen anything yet. Did you and Hyoga choose anything yet?" he asked as he looked at Shun. He stared at him like if it was the first time he had ever seen him, something Hyoga did not like.

"Well I was thinking that we should cook a Russian dish since Hyoga said he could cook those best." Shun was blushing slightly from the intense stare he was receiving from Shiryu.

Hyoga looked at Shun for a moment, the boy was too kind. He actually was willing to cook something that he knew nothing how to make because his partner was comfortable with it. He noticed the slight pink in Shun's cheeks from Shiryu staring at him. He looked at Shiryu and narrowed his eyes. Shiryu merely raised his eyebrows in return. Seiya who was strangely quiet for the whole lunch was looking on at what was going on between his friends. He looked back and forth between Hyoga and Shiryu and then he looked at Shun. He could tell Hyoga and Shun were attracted to each other but he didn't miss Hyoga staring at Camus. He had known that Hyoga had liked Camus for the longest while and he was sure there was something going on between them even though Hyoga always denied it. He knew that this would all lead to trouble especially because Camus was with Milo. Seiya held his head; it hurt from trying to process all the information. He definitely needed to talk to Shiryu about this.

It was Shun to break the awkward silence. "Don't you guys find the teachers in this school are really young? I mean the geography teacher doesn't look older than twenty and that scary history teacher looked at least twenty-three." He looked at Shiryu and saw he was blushing and so was Hyoga. It seemed that he chose the wrong topic to bring up.

"Yeah, that's because they were past students here and also they so loyal to the school they immediately became teacher's right after they finished some months of training." Seiya seemed to know everything about what was going on in the school.

"Oh" was all Shun could say. He was astonished that anyone could be so smart to become a teacher so quickly which meant they had to be the best in that subject area. He was going to say something else but the bell for the end of lunch rang.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for the breathtaking literature teacher. He had long blond hair like Hyoga's only longer like Shiryu's and blue eyes too. He was sure Ikki would fall in love right away if he saw Shaka. Then there was the extremely flirtatious Math teacher whom he saw sitting close to the other teacher Hyoga was staring at. Milo had the whole math class blushing as he winked at everyone from time to time then he was wearing the tightest pants Shun had ever seen in is life with a long sleeve white shirt and of course the top buttons were open and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Shun was told that everyone liked Milo because he was so cool. Well from the glare Milo would get from Hyoga, he was guessing that not everyone liked him. He had not been in the chemistry class with Hyoga that the black haired one was teaching. He could imagine how Hyoga would be in a trance staring at Camus all class long.

He walked home alone despite offers from Seiya and Shiryu to walk with him. They were living in the opposite direction and he didn't want to make them walk all the way back after walking him home. Hyoga lived in his street but he had swimming practice after school so he was left alone. He didn't mind one bit because he needed some time to think about all that happened today. He knew he was attracted to Hyoga but he didn't know if the feeling was mutual and with Hyoga having the hots for Camus as he was told by Seiya he was sure there would never be anything there. And then he could tell that Shiryu had a thing for the geography teacher because anytime he mentioned all the geography he had to catch up on Shiryu would turn beet red. He wondered who Seiya had a thing for.

He finally reached his drive way and saw his brother's car there. He ran up the path and flung open the door. He had a lot of things to tell Ikki about.

"Ikki, I'm home!" he yelled from in the living room. He walked to the living room to see Ikki typing away at his laptop. Ikki looked up at him and smiled.

"So how was your first day Shun? Did you like the school?" he asked as he closed down his laptop.

"Yes Nisan, I did, I made three new friends actually, their very nice." He said as he took a seat beside his brother. "Nisan, you should've seen the literature teacher, he was a real looker. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, the quiet kind, you know the type you like." He looks on amused as his brother started to blush.

"By chance, is his name Shaka?" he asked. It probably was the same Shaka who was a year ahead of him when he went there; he always had a thing for the blonde.

"Yup, that's his name, was he there when you went to school there?"

"Yes, he was a year ahead of me, very smart and strong too. Now so what are your new friends' names?" he was trying to switch the topic so that Shun would not question him any longer.

"Oh there's Seiya, he's my height, brunet with brown hair too. Then there's Shiryu, he's Chinese, long black hair, very tall and he has blue eyes." He said out of breath as he talked so quickly.

"Didn't you say you made three friends? So, what about the next guy?" he noticed that Shun started to blush. He smirked. "Saving the best for last are we?"

"No! Well his name is Hyoga, blonde with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, just the right height and nice body too. He's Russian." He said with the cutest look on his face.

"I see you already like someone, and did you make any admirers brother?" he knew that the boy probably was stared at whole day.

"You should have seen how the history teacher was staring at me Ikki, it was scary, and thank god Shiryu was sitting in front of me." He watched as Ikki started to laugh. "That's not funny Ikki! You should have seen him how he was looking at me. It was really scary."

"Didn't I tell you that Shun, so who fought to sit next to you? Let me guess you sat next to Hyoga all day right?" he looked at Shun as he ducked his head and blushed. He could only laugh at how well he knew his brother.

"I think I should go start dinner now, you're probably starving." He dashed off into the kitchen before Ikki could say anything else. Ikki only shook his head and smiled. His brother would never change.

Shun told Ikki about the young teachers and he realized that Ikki knew all of them. He asked him about Camus in particular. He learned some interesting facts about the man. Ikki only wondered why Shun was interested in Camus so much but didn't say anything. He knew his brother would tell him in time. The rest of the night was spent doing lots of homework and talking about school. By the time Shun was finished it was half ten in the night. He hopped in bed and fell asleep quickly. He was excited about meeting his new friends again tomorrow.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Oh my, that was long. I only got two reviews so far. What a bummer. But hey the one and only Chirella reviewed and liked my story. Yay I'm so happy one of my favorite yaoi writers reviewed my story. That's so cool. Hope you liked it. I wrote a nice long chapter for you guys, I hope you like it. If I got anything wrong please tell me so I could fix it okay. Remember I saw it in Spanish people, so I didn't know what was going on at first. Please review, I'll appreciate it a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these characters and I don't plan on making any profit from them either.

I am so happy that you people liked the second chapter. Thank you to all that reviewed especially Chirella who left two reviews for the second chapter. I never thought that anyone would like something I wrote so much. I know that feeling very well, not being able to stop thinking about a story that I read. I have to say I could not resist making Alderbaran the cooking teacher; he seems like the type who enjoys cooking. Then there is Mu being the geography teacher, true Mu could teach anything and still have me interested, but my favorite subject was geography and since Mu is my favorite Goldie and I am an Aries myself, I made him the geography teacher. I made Milo the math teacher because my math teacher was the flirtatious kind (though I could not stand his guts, which is hardly the cast with Milo whom is my second favorite Goldie.) Shaka is so intellectual I had to make him the literature teacher. Then Death Mask being the scary history teacher, my old history teacher was a very scary individual, a teacher that even the principal was a little scared of. And last but not least, Camus being the chemistry teacher. I was going to make him the French teacher but I felt that chemistry some how suited him better.

Chapter 3

Shun walked to his first class of the morning with a frown on his face. If there was something that the overly sweet boy didn't like, it was physics. He didn't like it at all and he was sure that he would never need to use it at all. When does an occasion arise when one needs to know the density of chromium in order to survive? Not very often. He never liked the science subjects at all. If there was anything that he sucked at, it was science. All those formulas to try to figure out and trying to understand them was the first part, knowing when to actually use them was the other. He would never see the importance of knowing all that stuff since he was sure you weren't going to need it. He hoped that the physics teacher was nice, that would be the only thing to ease the pain of sitting through a physics class.

He walked in the class and spotted Hyoga. He quickly sat next to him before anyone could take that seat.

"Hey Hyoga, I'm so glad that someone I know is in this class, I was afraid I was stuck here all by myself." He smiled brightly at the blonde.

"You don't sound like you like physics very much." He smiled back at the boy. He wondered if Shun knew how cute he was. The boy was far too cute for his own good. He had the nicest smile Hyoga had ever seen. He could tell that those were real smiles he saw and not forced ones like he was used to seeing. When Shun smiled, his face would light up like the sun, it was such a fantastic sight that you could never look away. And that what he was doing now, staring at the boy.

"So is the teacher nice? I hope so because I don't think I'll be able to handle it if the teacher's a complete grouch." He looked at Hyoga praying that he was going to say that the teacher was cool. He noticed Hyoga began to blush. 'Please don't tell me that Camus is the physics teacher too.' He didn't need to see Hyoga staring at Camus and looking all flustered. He didn't need to be reminded that he probably didn't have a chance with the sexy Russian. He frowned slightly at the dazed looked Hyoga had on his face at the moment.

Hyoga looked at Shun and saw him frowning. He didn't like seeing the boy frown; it was something he didn't want to see from the nice boy. He wondered what could have made him frown. He remembered that he hadn't answered him yet. "Well the teacher is the chemistry teacher, Mr.Camus." he smiled again when he thought about Camus.

'Just great, why did it have to be him? Hyoga won't even know that I'm here next to him.' he thought bitterly. As he was about to ask Hyoga to borrow his notes for the night, Camus walked through the door in all his glory. He was clad in a navy blue shirt and a pair of black pants that fit perfectly. Shun could tell he was the type who liked everything perfect. Even his hair was perfectly in place. Even though it was loose, not a strand was out of place. He walked slowly to the teacher's desk and put his books down. Shun didn't have to look at Hyoga to tell he was staring. He wondered if he should move to a seat near the window so he could distract himself from Hyoga's open mouth gaping.

"Well I have your tests from last week and as usual the grades are disappointing, some of you have improved and some of you, I honestly don't know what happened." He began to share out the tests. He came to Hyoga. "Nicely done Hyoga, as usual you're the only one who got over 90 percent." He smiled as he handed the blushing boy his test. Hyoga only managed to mumble out a reply. He came to Shun next and looked him up and down. "So you are Andromeda Shun I take it. Well that test was only to see if the students understood the topic so you don't have to worry, but I suggest that you borrow someone's notes to catch up, you have missed a lot of work." With that he walked off and handed out the rest of the tests.

Shun was struggling to keep up with Camus, he was moving quickly and he didn't stop to explain anything over. He explained everything clearly but Shun had a hard time writing down notes because Camus was speaking at the speed of light. He looked across at Hyoga and he could tell that he was understood everything. Not once did he look like he did not know what was being explained. Another reason Shun could not focus was because Camus was staring directly at Hyoga when he was speaking. The two seemed to be in a heated stare out. But Hyoga could never last long and would look down at his book with a blush on his cheeks. Shun frowned at the pair. He was sure that Camus liked Hyoga back. He could tell. He wondered if the same thing went on in chemistry. If so, then he was sure he was going to be in agony. Seeing the boy he had the hots for staring at someone else was not something he needed to see.

The class soon ended and Shun thanked God he didn't have Physics till Friday. But he did have chemistry two days in a row which was not so great. He was about to leave when Camus stopped him.

"Shun, I will like to speak to you for a moment. I wanted to recommend that you get a tutor. You have missed quite a bit of this term's work and I don't want you to be behind." He looked the boy up and down before looking out the class.

"Yes sir, actually I was going to ask Hyoga to help me." He said with a smile. Camus spun around at the mention of Hyoga's name.

"Actually I think that Shiryu would be a better tutor for you, he is quite good at helping students with work." He started to pack up his books. "That will be all for now Shun."

"Yes thank you Mr.Camus, I'll go now." He could tell that Camus didn't want him anywhere Hyoga. 'Well I'll just ask Shiryu, I don't think I can concentrate with Hyoga around.' He left the class and made his was over to Biology. This was just not his morning.

He entered the class and immediately spotted Shiryu, Hyoga and Seiya. He sat next to Shiryu since that was the only seat he saw available. Hyoga didn't seem to be pleased about that.

"Hey Shiryu, Seiya, how are you guys?" he looked at Shiryu who had his hair tied back in a low ponytail. He wondered if one day his hair would ever be that long.

"Hey Shun, we're fine. So what class did you have just now?" Shiryu looked at Shun. He saw how the boy's face slightly crunched up in distaste. He could tell that he didn't like whatever class he just had.

"Well I just had Physics with Mr. Camus. You know the really serious teacher? Well yeah he told me that I needed a tutor, since I missed out a lot of work."

Shiryu looked at Shun again. He could tell it was more Camus teaching Physics that bothered the boy more than the subject itself that he didn't like. He could tell that Shun was attracted to Hyoga, but he wasn't blind and so he too noticed that Hyoga had a thing for the serious French man. Shiryu wondered if Milo knew about all of this involving Hyoga and Camus, since he was the one going out with Camus at the moment. He could only smile at the green haired angel next to him. He was sure that Shun was probably not feeling well about all of this what was going on.

"Hey I can tutor you if you like Shun." Hyoga said with a smile on his face. He would love to get to be close to the green eyed beauty.

"Well actually when I told Mr. Camus that I was going to ask you, he recommended Shiryu instead. He said that Shiryu was good at helping students." He looked at Hyoga with a sad expression. He would love for Hyoga to be his tutor but Camus just seemed so possessive that he didn't want to get in the way of things. He noticed the hurt expression on Hyoga's face. It must really hurt for someone that you like so much to say something like that. He really regretted saying what he just did now.

Shiryu himself was shocked. Everyone knew that Hyoga was Camus' favorite student; he was even the best student in both classes. Something was going on here and he just knew it. He definitely needed to talk to Seiya about this after school. He looked over at Seiya and saw that he too had a shocked expression on his face.

"Well if you would still like too, I would really like for you to be my tutor, Hyoga." He hoped that he had made the boy feel better. He really felt like a total idiot for actually saying that to him.

Hyoga was shocked to say the least. He was the top student in both chemistry and physics and yet he chose Shiryu over him. He felt hurt that the one he liked for so long would think so lowly of him, but what Shun just said, that he would like for him to be his tutor, seemed to help make most of the hurt go. Most of it. It still hurt him that Camus didn't think him capable to tutor someone.

"I hope that you are alright with that Shiryu." Shun said as he looked at Shiryu with apologetic eyes. He hoped that he didn't hurt Shiryu's feelings by asking Hyoga instead. Shiryu nodded and smiled in return.

They continued on chatting for a few minutes until the biology teacher finally arrived. In walked a bronzed man with light brown hair and light brown eyes. He smiled politely at the class and then made his way over to his desk. He pulled out the biggest book Shun had ever seen in his life. He flipped it open and walked to the front of the class with it.

"Good Morning class, please take out your work books, today we'll be finishing off co-ordination today so that we can start Movement tomorrow." He said as he looked around the class seemingly looking for something. His eyes landed on Shun and he moved toward him. He came to stand directly in front Shun. "So you must be Shun then, well you since you are new you don't have to worry about the tests that you missed since they were not going toward the final grade but you do have a lot of work to catch up on. See me after class and I'll talk to you some more." He walked off and then started to call out exercises for the class to do.

Soon the class was over and Shun was talking to Mr. Leo about all the work he had to catch up on. Unlike Camus, Mr. Leo had not told him to get a tutor and even offered him help if he needed any at all. Aiolia as Seiya called him was very different to Camus, who seemed to be afraid of socialization on the whole. The man was very kind and had a quiet smile, something Camus did not have. Camus seemed to have a frown upon his face constantly and to Shun he seemed like the type who only spoke when they felt it was necessary. He saw some similarities between Camus and Hyoga and he figured that was the main reason for their attraction to each other.

He walked out of the class and spotted Seiya and everyone else waiting for him at his locker. He smiled at them as he walked over to his locker. "Hey thanks for waiting for me guys." He said with a smile.

"So what do you guys have next? I have music class, what do you guys have?" he looked at them waiting for a reply. He heard three groans at the same time. 'Well I guess they all have music too.' He thought to himself as he got his music books from out of his locker. "Well I guess from the groans you have music too. Is it really so bad?" he looked to Seiya for the answer since he was sure he would get a reply from him.

"Actually we're okay with the class, it's the teacher. She's like a complete psycho. She just doesn't know when to stop. The whole class is afraid of her. She's a total nutcase." Seiya went on to say that she couldn't stand Ms. Saori. Shun couldn't see why anyone would dislike the sweet Ms. Saori. The only thing bad about her was her lipstick choice. It seemed that she favored lilac lipstick, something Shun thought only strippers wore.

"What's her name?" he asked. He wanted to know just incase she decided to ask him anything.

"Ms. Polaris or sometimes if your lucky you can call her Ms. Hilda. Trust me, when she's in a bad mood, call her Ms. Polaris." Seiya warned. He probably faced her wrath already.

They headed off to class quickly since Ms. Polaris didn't like tardiness. They got in the class and luckily found that the back row was empty. They quickly sat down before anyone else claimed the seats and took out there books. Everyone in the class was completely quiet and didn't say a word. They all looked at the door waiting for the psycho teacher to walk through. They stayed like that for fifteen minutes until Seiya couldn't take it anymore and started to talk to Shiryu.

"I don't think that she's coming to class today, she's never late to anything." He said as he looked at Shiryu with hopeful eyes. Shiryu returned the look to Seiya, he too silently praying that the crazed woman was home with the flu.

Just as Seiya was about to say something else the door flung open to reveal Mr. DM himself. Shun groaned, he thought he had escaped one psycho and in came another. He shrank down in his seat hoping to hide from the psycho who was now walking to the center of the class.

"Ms. Polaris is going to be absent for two months since she has some affairs to attend to, so I will be your substitute teacher until she returns. She left you work to do so don't think that you got off. Mime, would you hand these out to the class." He handed some copies to a red head in the front row will he made his way over to the teacher's desk.

Shun was glad that Mr. DM hadn't noticed he was in the class because he was sure he would have been stared at, and they way the blue haired man stared at him was scary. When Mime finally reached him, since he was the last person in the class all the copies ran out. Mime stood there for a while just staring at Shun for a few seconds before he went back to Mr. DM and told him that there were no more copies available. Mr. DM looked up from correcting history tests and looked over to Shun whom Mime had just pointed at. The man looked Shun up and down and started to get up from his seat. He made his way over to Shun who looked like if Jack the ripper was coming for him. Mr. DM finally reached Shun and looked the boy up and down hungrily, something that Hyoga noticed and wasn't too pleased about.

"Andromeda Shun, go with Mime to get a copy made of this paper. It is very important that you get one today." With that said he strolled back to the desk and continued to correct the test papers. Shun was shocked by his weird behavior. 'why did he have to come all the way over just to tell me something that Mime could have told me himself?' he found the man to be a complete weirdo. He got up out of his seat and made his way over to Mime who was waiting for him by the door. He unluckily had to pass in front of the sicko history teacher, who stared at him as he passed by. Shun wondered if the Principal knew that he had a psycho on his hands.

They made their way to Ms .Saori and asked her to copy the assignment for them. Shun had noticed that Mime would keep looking at him every so often and whenever Shun would see him, would look away with pink cheeks. He blushed too since he had never gotten so much attention from someone who was attractive. They didn't speak to each and the awkward silence was annoying. Shun took the initiative and introduced himself. The boy smiled at him in return and introduced himself as well.

"So can you play an instrument? I can play the piano a little bit. What about you?" he asked the red haired boy.

"I play the harp actually." He said in a quiet voice. He looked at Shun and smiled. Shun returned the smile. "Wow, you can play the harp, that's so cool, maybe you can play something for me someday."

Mime's face was as red as his hair. "Thank you, not much people find the harp a cool instrument, and it would be my pleasure to play something for you."

Now it was Shun turn to blush. The boy was looking at him intensely and he found it hard to keep his face one color. Ms. Saori soon came out with the copy and they left. They spoke about school on the way back to class. When they made it back to class they found Mr. DM standing by the window looking outside and the class in complete silence busy doing work. Shun made his way back to his seat next to Hyoga all the while getting stared down by the History teacher by the window. The rest of the class was uneventful except for Seiya suddenly shouting out that he couldn't take it anymore while pulling his hair. He realized that he had just said that out loud and gave an embarrassed smile while apologizing for the interruption. Everyone including Mr. DM had huge sweat drops on their heads.

The morning wizzed by quickly and soon it was lunch, something that Shun dreaded. The school had horrible food that looked like something the army would give you when soldiers were out on missions. Shun was smart enough to bring his own lunch today. He settled down next to Hyoga and pulled out his lunch to start eating. He noticed Seiya, Shiryu and Hyoga looking at him strangely.

"What is that you got there Shun? Did you bring food from home? What is it? Is it tasty? Can I have some?" Seiya said in a rush as he looked at the small bowl of food Shun had hungrily. Shun backed up a little, afraid of how Seiya was acting over edible food.

"Well it's just some rice balls with some sushi and some vegetables. Would you like to taste some?" he didn't have much since he didn't eat a lot but he still offered Seiya since the boy seemed extremely hungry. He looked at Shiryu and Hyoga and saw they were looking down at their food in scorn. He definitely didn't have enough for all of them. He would bring them some tomorrow as a treat. He took his chop sticks and picked up a piece of sushi and dipped it in some soy sauce and gave it to Seiya whose mouth was watering. The boy took it quickly and gobbled it down. He smiled after and exclaimed

"TASTY!" Shun looked at him and smiled. "Well I guess I'll bring some food for you guys tomorrow." They beamed at him and said thank you in unison. "But why did you guys never bring food from home before, instead of eating this junk they give you here." They all blushed at him in embarrassment of not thinking about that before.

"Well I can't exactly cook anything edible Shun and well Marin isn't going to cook anything for me." He said as he looked at Shun with a frown.

"I understand you not being able to cook anything, but what about you two? There's no excuse for you two since I happen to know that you can cook something that's edible." He looked at Shiryu and Hyoga who looked even more embarrassed than before. They scratched there heads in unison. Shun could only shake his head. He was glad that Hyoga wasn't staring at Camus today. He looked across at the teachers table and he spotted Milo but didn't see Camus anywhere. He was about to rejoice when Camus walked in and sat next to Milo who was smiling up at him. He would have to ask Seiya about those two later on. He turned to Hyoga expecting to see him already staring at Camus but instead found Hyoga staring at him. He blushed and looked down at his food which he had barely touched. He looked back up when he heard Seiya snicker. He looked at Hyoga to see him looking in the opposite direction with pink cheeks. He smiled to himself. Mean while Seiya and Shiryu were looking at the whole exchange before them. Seiya looked at Shiryu with a knowing smile.

Shun remembering Seiya's little outburst in Music class decided to ask him what it was all about. "Seiya? What was that outburst about during Music class?" he looked at the brunet waiting for a reply. Seiya let out a nervous laugh and scratched his head. "Well you know how sometimes when it's so quiet that it gets annoying and there is this weird sound you hear? That was why, it was driving me crazy." He looked at Shun who was looking at him like if he had gone mad. When he looked at Hyoga and Shiryu he saw the same expressions on their faces. He started to sweat drop.

Soon even lunch was over and it was off to class again. The rest of the day was spent on gym since there was a teacher's meeting. Everyone had gym together so Shun was really happy. He got to spend the rest of the day with Hyoga. There was one thing didn't like and it was the tiny little Speedo they gave you to swim in. he was naturally a shy person so he was not comfortable in it at all. He was the last one to come out of the locker room so when he finally arrived everyone was staring at him. He was glad that he had a towel wrapped around his waist so that no one would see how tiny that Speedo was. The thing was like a low rider panty that girls wore. The coach had just come in after Shun and was already checking the boy out.

"My, who is this pretty little thing who has joined my swim class?" the aqua blue haired man said as he looked Shun up and down. He laughed when he saw Shun trying to hide behind Hyoga. He looked at his clip board and saw his name. "Ah, so you must be Andromeda Shun, welcome to my swimming class. I am Mr. Pisces but you can call me Coach Aphrodite if you like." Shun looked at him a little puzzled, 'Aphrodite? Why is he going by that name? Must be because he's so pretty.' He thought to himself as he shaked the man's hand. Coach Aphrodite winked at him and then walked to the middle of the group leaving behind a blushing Shun.

"Now everyone get in the water, we're going to do some drills today." With that everyone started to take off their towels and head in the pool. Shun was a little hesitant but took off his towel and tried to get in the pool quickly. He spotted Hyoga and everyone else putting their towels down and headed quickly over to them.

"Hey guys, are you guys accustom to these small speedo thingies? They really are awfully low on the hip." He noticed that Hyoga, Shiryu and Seiya were giving him the once over. He couldn't help but blush from all the attention. "You get used to it after a few weeks" was all Shiryu said as he and Seiya made their way over to the pool. He was left with Hyoga who had bright pink cheeks. He looked Hyoga up and down; he was fighting back all the dirty thoughts. 'Wow, he has a fantastic body, nice chest, nice everything. I could stare at him for days.' He was brought out of his thoughts by Hyoga saying that they had to go in the pool. They walked off, Shun walking with his arms in front of him, trying his best to cover himself up and Hyoga lagging behind a bit looking at Shun's butt. 'Cute butt, nice long slender legs, creamy skin, slim body, he's just perfect.' Hyoga thought as he continued to stare at the boy. He wasn't even paying attention since Coach Aphrodite was calling him for the past minute and got no reply. He was brought back to reality by Coach Aphrodite shouting his name.

"Yes Coach?" he looked to the Coach who was looking annoyed. He saw Seiya and Shiryu smirking at him in the water. He glared back at them.

"I need you to stay back a little later tomorrow, the swim meet is coming up soon and I need for you to be ready." He said as he looked at Shun was entering the water. The boys tested it with his foot, and then slowly get in to the pool. 'What a nice specimen, I guess good genes run in the family.' He thought as he looked at the boy swim over to the tall Shiryu. Aphrodite smiled to himself as he thought about all the possible things he could make the boy do. "Now everyone I want you to warm up for two minutes and then I want you all to do two laps around the pool and when your finished I want you to get into groups of four." He started his stop watch and told them to go. He walked over to Hyoga to finish discussing the swim meet.

"don't worry, I won't keep up too long, I just wanted to make it clear that you are to stay back for thirty minutes extra from tomorrow in order for you to get into top form for the swim meet." He looked over to the pool where Hyoga's eyes were glued too. He smirked. The boy had not taken his eyes off of the green haired beauty who looked even more immaculate wet. "A very nice boy, don't you say? And nice body too. Just the right amount of muscles, not overly muscular. He has a nice butt too. But I know you already noticed that." He said with a wicked grin. He laughed as Hyoga turned to glare at him.

"Is that all Coach?" he asked in an icy tone. Coach Aphrodite nodded his head as he was to busy laughing to say anything. The boy stormed off and headed for the pool. He warmed up and then began his two laps. Soon everyone was finished and after doing a lap in each stroke they grouped themselves and waited for instructions. Coach Aphrodite explained the rules of the game which was just a simple relay but which consisted of a different type of stroke for each lap. Shun, Shiryu, Seiya and Hyoga gathered together and decided who was good at which stroke. Seiya was good at breast stroke, Shiryu the butterfly, Shun the back stroke and Hyoga freestyle.

"Now everyone get ready and whoever wins this race will get a free pizza." Everyone cheered loudly. It seemed that everyone liked pizza which meant that everyone was going to try to swim like the devil was hot on their heels. Shiryu was the first one to go since his stroke was first. He walked up to the starting blocks and waited for the whistle to be blown. As soon as it was blown, he dove in the water and swam his leg quickly, leaving a whole body length between him and the second person. He touched the wall in first then in dove Seiya who was swimming strongly. He too finished his leg in first place. Now it was Shun's turn. He flew off the wall quickly and swam with all his might. He was so good at the backstroke that he was two full body lengths ahead of everyone. He finished his leg in first and made room for Hyoga to jump in. Hyoga was the strongest swimmer and swam quickly, easily winning the relay for his team. When he got out he celebrated with the rest of his team. Aphrodite came over and congratulated them. He was very impressed by how good Shun had swum. He had never seen someone swim the backstroke so quickly.

"I'll give you the pizza tomorrow. Very impressive Seiya, I don't think I have ever seen you swim so fast. Well I know now what to do to get you to actually swim quickly. But I was most impressed by you Shun; I have never seen someone do the backstroke so efficiently. I take it you were on the swimming team in your old school. Maybe you should think about joining the team, the only good back stroker we have is Hyoga and I don't want to tire him out. Tell me if you are interested by the end of the week." He walked off and addressed the other students. Everyone relaxed in the pool while Coach Aphrodite spoke to the swim team. Five minutes later, they were told to go get changed before the end of the class. Hyoga watched with fascination as Shun slowly got of the pool. Everything seemed to be in slowed motion as Shun sexily climbed out of the pool and shook his head to get some of the water out. Hyoga was just starting to enjoy it when Seiya's loud voice brought him out of his little dream world. He turned and glared at the boy for interrupting him from looking at the beauty just feet from them.

"Jeez Hyoga, quit being such a sicko would you? I was asking you if you think we should invite Shun to come see that kung fu flick with us Saturday. But I guess I don't need answer because I already got it." He winked at Hyoga and ran off quickly to the locker room. Hyoga could only glare in his direction. He spun around when someone tapped him on his shoulder. It was Shun with a towel wrapped around his waist; his hair was plastered to his face and dripping wet. Hyoga could only look at him in wonder. Never had he seen anything so breathtaking. He couldn't speak. Shun looked at him and blushed as he held out the Russian's towel to him.

"Hyoga, I think we should go change quickly before school is over." He looked at the blonde who seemed to be in dreamland. "Hyoga?" it seemed that the boy had spaced out. He waved his hand in front of the blonde's face hoping to bring him back to reality. It worked.

"Oh sorry about that, I was thinking about something. What were you saying?" he asked with a slight blush on his cheeks. If Shun had known what he was thinking about he would have been red like a tomato.

"I said we should probably go change before school is over. Here I brought your towel for you." He handed the boy his towel with bright pink cheeks.

"Yeah" was all Hyoga could say. They walked back to the locker room to change back into their uniforms. As soon as they stepped out into the hall the bell rang. They made their way over to their lockers.

"Are Shiryu and Seiya walking today or do they have soccer practice?" he asked Hyoga who was busy packing his bag with books. The blonde looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah they do, but don't worry I'll walk with you. I live right down the street remember." He smiled at the cute boy next to him. He would ask him about Saturday when they were walking home. "Are you ready?" he didn't like to get home too late and he was anxious about walking alone with Shun. 'I only know him for two days and already I think I have a crush on him.' he thought to himself as Shun nodded and they made their way home. They were chatting about swimming class and then the scary history teacher in music class who seemed to like to stare at Shun. Shun then remembered he didn't make any plans about the whole tutoring thing.

"So Hyoga, about the tutoring thing, when will you be able to come over, I know you're busy with swimming and stuff. Whenever you can come over would be good with me." He smiled at Hyoga, thankful that he had actually wanted to tutor him.

"Well how about Tuesday's and Thursday's? Those are my free days." He couldn't believe how nice the boy was. He never thought about himself, just what would be good for others.

"Yeah, that would be great!" the rest of the walk was spent organizing what time would be perfect. They were so busy talking that Shun didn't realize that he had come to his house. "Well here's my stop. Would you like to come inside for a drink or something?" he hoped the blonde would say yes. He wanted to spend more time with him.

"Okay, thank you." He saw the boy smiling happily. He was shocked when he was pulled down the walk way to the door. What shocked him even more was the fact that Shun didn't let go of his hand when they got inside either.

"Ikki, I'm home." He called out as he dragged the boy with him to the living room. He spotted Ikki sitting down typing away at his laptop. He pulled Hyoga over to Ikki and stood in front his brother. Ikki looked up from his laptop and smiled at Shun but then he spotted Hyoga and saw that they were holding hands. He looked at their linked hands with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. Shun noticed this and followed Ikki's line of sight. He quickly let go of Hyoga's hand embarrassed that he was holding unto it for so long. Hyoga himself was a little red because of Ikki looking at him intensely.

"Ikki, I'd like to introduce you to Hyoga, one of my new friends. He's going to tutor me in Physics and maybe even Chemistry as well." he moved back to let them greet each other. Hyoga was the first to stick out his hand. Ikki shook it and smiled. "I'm Ikki, Shun's brother, nice to meet you. Let me know if you need anything. I thank you for your kindness to Shun and agreeing to help him."

"It's nothing really." He looked at Shun and smiled.

"Would you like anything to drink Hyoga? A soda maybe? Or water perhaps? What about you Ikki? Would you like anything?" he looked at the two of them. The both answered that they wanted soda. "I'll be right back with the sodas." He dashed off into the kitchen to fetch the sodas. "Please, have a seat." Ikki said as he motioned for Hyoga to sit down. The two remained silent until Shun came back with the sodas and some cookies. He took a seat next to Hyoga. "Would you like a cookie?" he asked as he offered the plate full of chocolate chip cookies to him. Shun spent the other five minutes telling Ikki about what happened in school.

"Shun, I was wondering if you would like to come with us to see that new kung fu flick on Saturday? Shiryu's sister would be coming as well." he hoped that Shun would say yes.

"I'd love to! Ikki can I go?" he looked to his brother with puppy dog eyes and a cute pout. Ikki couldn't resist Shun's puppy dog eyes. He nodded his head. Shun jumped up and hugged him. "You're the best nisan!"

"Well it was nice meeting you Ikki and nice spending time with you Shun but I have to go. It's getting late and I don't want my uncle to worry about me." He looked to Shun.

"Oh okay well it was nice having you over. You can come back anytime you like. Let me walk you to the door." Shun got up and headed to the door with Hyoga who was telling Ikki goodbye. "Well I'll see you tomorrow in school okay. Do you want me to come with you?" he questioned. "No it's alright, but thank you again. I'm glad you can make it Saturday. Seiya would be happy. Well see you tomorrow Shun." He left behind a dazed Shun.

Shun walked back to the living room with a dreamy look on his face. He sat down and sighed dreamily holding his cheek and looking off into space. When he heard snickering he looked over to see his brother laughing silently. "What are you laughing at Ikki?" he questioned. "You. You should have seen the look on your face just now. Thinking of Hyoga?" Ikki teased. He was answered with a blush from his little brother.

"He's not too bad actually. A bit on the silent side. But other wise okay. I see having things for blondes run in the family." His last girlfriend who died tragically was a blonde too. And then there was Shaka, whom he always had a thing for.

"You should have seen him in swim class." He clamped a hand over his mouth for saying that out loud. Ikki started laughing loudly.

After a telling Ikki about Hyoga and all what else happened Shun walked up stairs to do his home work. He had a lot of work to do and it was getting late. But every time he would try to do some work his mind would go back to Hyoga. He lay on his bed replaying when they were in swim class, which was obviously his favorite moment of the day. He fell asleep smiling as his last thought was about Hyoga all wet and panting.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think and thanks again to all you wonderful reviewers who left such wonderful reviews.glomps Chirella ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I plan to make any form of profit from using them in this fanfiction.

Oh yes, I am back after a little vacation I took. Well it really wasn't a vacation, I just needed to work on some of my other stories that I have been neglecting. I'll give you people one piece of advice, if you have an idea for a story and its going to have something you know absolutely nothing about in it, research it before you start the story. I'm having hell to find stuff for a story I posted already (Pottery 101, Yaoi Yaoi Yeah knows what I'm talking about.). I apologize now, since I'm sure Camus is going to turn out like a complete bastard in this story, to all the Camus fans out there. I like him (he is so hot!) but for this story I think a bastard Camus will work best. There is one last thing; I get confused with the whole Kanon/Saga thing. I really cannot tell which one is which and having watched Saint Seiya in Spanish did not help. Everyone's names where pronounced so differently ( I thought Shiryu's name was Shiru) and then there is the fact that they speak so fast I cannot even try to comprehend what was being said. Aren't I weird? I watched a show in Spanish and I don't even know how to speak the language. True I did do a little Spanish in school but let's just say that we were not the best of friends. I knew somewhat what was going on but I never knew what they were actually saying to each other. I got all my knowledge about the show from the internet hugs computer. Well enough blabbing for now, on with the story.

Chapter 4

When Seiya told Shun the reason people would stare at him was because he was pretty looking, he didn't believe him, but judging from the small crowd of juniors following him since he turned the corner, he guessed that Seiya was telling the truth. Apparently his stalkers thought that he wasn't aware that he was being followed but he knew from the moment he turned the corner to his locker. He wished that he could see who it was that was following him all this time but he had to pretend like if he didn't know they were there. He spotted Mime talking to a pair of neon green haired twins by the lockers. He quickly darted over to them in hopes of losing his personal stalkers.

"Hey Mime, nice to see you again." He smiled politely at the red head who was now sporting a matching blush on his race.

"Hey Shun, same here." He seemed to be in a daze looking at the green haired angel in front of him. He was brought out of his daze by being nudged in the side by two bony elbows on either side. He turned to glare at his friends who were looking at Shun with smiles on their faces. "Forgive my rudeness; these are two of my best friends, Shido and Bud. As you can see their twins." He added with a sheepish grin. Shido and Bud stuck their hands out at the same time. Shun was a little overwhelmed, they looked exactly alike and he had no idea who was who. He shook their hands and smiled sweetly at them, effectively taking their breaths away.

They chatted for a while before Shun spotted Hyoga, Shiryu and Seiya walking towards them. Shun waved to them. He was very happy to see his friends, particularly Hyoga since he was closest to the blonde out of their little group.

"Hey guys, I was just wondering where you'll were at." He smiled brightly at them. He really was glad that they had arrived, Shido and Bud were the type that liked to stare, and the kind of stare he was getting from them, he really didn't like.

Hyoga greeted Shun with a small smile. He however glared at the trio behind him. He really did not like Shido and Bud and well Mime creeped him out. He had not missed the way they were looking at Shun, one can spot a hungry gaze from miles away when it came to the person they liked. They greeted him with the same glares.

"Well I better head off to Math now; it was nice talking to you guys." He smiled sweetly at them and headed off with Hyoga and the gang to Math. Mime and the twins were in a different class from him so he was a little happy about that since Shido and Bud freaked him out. He quickly grabbed his math books from his locker and they all made their way over to Math class.

Normally half of the students hated math but not in Sanctuary High thanks to ultra cool and sexy Milo. Everyone liked Math class because they got to see the sex god in all his glory and in his tight pants. Everyone got excellent grades in math in hopes of getting a reward of some kind from the provocative teacher.

When they arrived all of the front seats were taken and only the back rows were empty. It was obvious that everyone wanted to get a close up look of the man. Shun pouted, he wanted a good seat too. Even Shiryu and Seiya were pouting lightly. Hyoga seemed to be the only one happy, he really didn't see what all the others saw in that man. He sat right beside Shun and pulled his math books out with a scowl. As he was going to ask Shun something Milo walked in clad in the tightest pants he had ever seen in his entire life.

Milo who was dressed in a light blue shirt and a tight black pant walked to the centre of the class and greeted everyone. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a text book and made his way over to the black board.

It was half way through the class and already Milo had the whole class blushing. He was currently bent over looking for some text book on his desk, giving everyone a nice view of his perfect ass. Shun had tried to look away but found himself looking at the blue haired man's ass in amazement. Never had he seen an ass so perfect. It was obvious that Milo worked out. He could write a book about every little thing which made the man's ass perfect. He was sure everyone would agree with him when he said that Milo had an ass of gold. When Milo had first bent over a collective gasp was heard.

Little did they know that Milo was smirking to himself. He had done that one on purpose. He loved it when people looked at him like he was some kind of god. Of course there was always one person who would never give him the satisfaction. He didn't have to look at Hyoga to tell he had a scowl on his face. He loved to push the blonde's buttons. It was pay back for stealing his beloved Camus' attention. He got back up having found the book and started to walk up and down the aisles. He reached the green haired beauty who sat beside the Russian. He purposely bent down so that his butt was in Hyoga's face to ask Shun if he was understanding everything.

Shun's face was bright pink as Milo asked him if he understood everything. The man was so close he could feel his breath blowing the hair which hung loosely around his face. "Y-yes, I understand everything Mr. Milo." If Milo didn't move away soon he was sure his face was going to explode.

"That's good, and please call me Milo, I don't like being called Mr. Milo, it makes me feel like an old man. Just remember if you need any help just ask me, I'll _gladly_ help you." He said it loudly enough that Hyoga heard him say it. He knew it was immature but he just loved to tick the blonde off. He turned to Hyoga and smiled at him. "I see you have that scowl upon your face again, I told you already that your face would stick like that one of these days." He walked off with a smirk on his face as he saw Hyoga's face twist even more.

Seiya watched in amusement as Hyoga scowled even more. The blonde was so obvious when it came to his feelings about Milo and he was guessing that Milo did everything to piss the boy off. He could tell that Milo was the type of person who liked to push people's buttons. He turned to Shiryu and saw that Shiryu was busy doing his work. It seemed nothing came between Shiryu and his work, that was probably why he got A's in everything. He turned back to his work in hopes of finishing everything before class was over.

After an hour of Math, it was time for cooking class. Shun was excited because, well he was getting to spend an hour with Hyoga. He walked over to his locker and gathered his notebook for cooking class. He waited for Hyoga and the gang and they all headed over to cooking class together. He noticed that Shiryu was awfully quiet since math class.

"Shiryu are you okay? You've been awfully quiet since math class. Is everything alright?" he asked with concern. Shiryu was a quiet person, but he was acting strange since they got to school.

"Well my sister isn't feeling too well. I was just thinking about her, that's all." He said with his head down.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope she gets better soon." He looked at Seiya and saw that he was looking concerned as well. He could tell that Seiya liked Shiryu; he would look at him with such admiration and love in his eyes. He was guessing that Shiryu didn't know about Seiya's feelings for him, he was probably too caught up in his crush on the geography teacher.(Mu is so cute.!! )

They entered the class and Shun was glad that everyone didn't look as if someone had died. They seemed to be a little happier than the first time Shun had joined the class. Mr Aldebaran soon entered the class and he made his way over to his desk and pulled out a stack of papers.

"I have decided that I would give you guys recipes for Monday's practical exam. Half the class has complained that they don't know what to cook, so I decided that I would help you dimwits out." He handed out the papers. Shun started to laugh when he saw some people's papers. They had gotten things so easy to make like hamburgers or like mashed potatoes. He looked down at his paper. He seemed that both he and Shiryu got the hardest stuff to make. Everyone else only had to make one thing but they had to make dessert to go with the meal. He thanked god that he knew how to make everything on the list. He looked across at Hyoga and saw Hyoga looking at the paper strangely.

"What's wrong Hyoga? Is there something that you don't know how to cook? Because I know how to make everything on the list."

"Everything but the chocolate cake is Japanese, I can't make Japanese food well." he felt sorry for Shun. He didn't why, but every time he tried to make something Japanese, it always tasted like plastic.

"Why Hyoga you don't have to worry, I know how to make Japanese food really well, remember I am Japanese." He said with a grin. He laughed at how flustered Hyoga looked.

'I'm such an idiot, how could I forget that he's Japanese' Hyoga thought to himself. He could say the dumbest things sometimes.

"If you like, I could show you how to make it when you come over to tutor me. It wouldn't be a problem." He hoped that Hyoga would say yes, he wanted to spend a lot of time with the sexy Russian.

"Yeah I'd like that, and that way we have less chance of messing it up on Monday." He was jumping for joy on the inside. He was getting to spend even more time with the green haired beauty next to him.

Shun looked across at Seiya and saw that he was pouting as he looked at his paper. "Seiya there's no need to pout I'm sure Shiryu will help you Monday."

"I'm hopeless Shun, I can't even make macaroni and cheese, how am I going to possibly make any of that stuff." He said with his head hanging down.

"All you have to do Seiya is practice making them and I'm sure you'll get the hang of it by Monday."

"Yeah that's a great idea but the question is, will Marin let me any where near her kitchen? I'm banned from going in there."

"Well I guess you can come over to my place, and I'll help you out. Hyoga you won't mind would you?" Shun prayed that Seiya wasn't going to burn down his house.

All Hyoga was thinking was 'of course I mind, I want to have you to myself, not share you with someone else.' "Of course not Shun I don't have a problem with it." He lied. He was giving Seiya his best glare. Seiya started to fidget.

"It's all right Shun, I don't want to intrude on anything." He was starting to get scared by the way Hyoga was glaring at him. It was clear that the Russian didn't want him coming.

"Why didn't you just ask me to help you out Seiya, I am your partner you know. And besides Marin will let you near the kitchen if I'm there with you." Shiryu was wondering when they were going to realize that he was Seiya's partner and he should be the one helping him.

"Well, I thought that since maybe Shunrei was sick that it would be best that I not bother you Shiryu, I know you're worried about her and will want to take care of her." Seiya said as he looked at Shiryu.

"It's just a cold Seiya, besides she likes your company, she would be happy you are there." He said with a smile. Seiya was just too cute sometimes.

"Well I'm glad you boys worked that out, I was wondering when you would quit talking and start working." Mr. Aldebaran said from behind them. They almost flew out of their seats. They had not realized that he was anywhere near them. He just came out of nowhere. Aldebaran only laughed.

""

Chemistry class had just finished. It was only a half hour of it Shun had to endure but it felt like all eternity for the green eyed beauty. Camus was not a very exciting teacher. He never once cracked a joke, nothing. He just explained his heart away on what would make something blow up if you added too much of something else. Shun didn't really know what the hell he was talking about half the time but he really tried his best to understand everything. Just because he couldn't stand a subject and the teacher for stealing the attention of his crush, didn't mean he had to fail it. He never once failed any subject in his life and he wasn't going to start now. Chemistry and Physics were not going to bring him down. He didn't even have Hyoga to help him because Camus insisted that he sit more to the front since he was smaller and he would be able to catch on better. Hyoga was in the middle of the class but he was sure if he once turned to look at the delectable blonde Camus would be on him like white on rice. It was so obvious that the stoic teacher liked the blonde. It was evident in how he always would call on the blonde to answer something; he always gave Hyoga a chance. Shun had actually known an answer and raised his hand but of course he wasn't chosen. It ticked him off a little and nothing ever ticked the green haired angel off.

He walked slowly over to the library. He had some literature to catch up on and staying in that noisy classroom with all those perverts wasn't going to help either. He finally reached the library after walking down what seemed like a million stairs. He stood for a few seconds in amazement at the sheer size of the thing. It was the largest library he had ever seen in his entire life. He went inside still in a daze from the huge room. It seemed that the theme of the library was that of Atlantis. Everything had some sort of nautical design on it. Shun stood at the entrance looking for a good spot to sit. There were so many different tables he could go sit at but half of them had people he didn't know. He walked around for a while and then spotted the perfect place to go read without being disturbed. He quickly made his way over to the table before anyone could go over and steal it. He pulled out his literature books and started to read away. He only had an hour in the library to read so he quickly got to work.

It was half hour into reading that he heard people whispering off to his left. Deciding that he couldn't stand to read any more of Animal farm, he silently crept over in the direction of the whispering. Carefully hiding behind a large book case he looked out and was very surprised to see Mr. Aries aka Mu talking to his insanely beautiful literature teacher, Mr. Shaka. He looked on feeling a little jealous that he didn't have long breathtaking hair like the two. He was about to move away when he heard Shaka say Camus' name. He wanted to hear this; he just knew that it had to be something good if two usually quiet teachers were whispering in the back of the library about something about the icy Science teacher. He shifted a little closer praying that his curiousness would not get him in trouble.

"Camus is very lucky that Milo loves him so much. But Milo is a very proud man; I can tell he is getting very frustrated with the whole thing. I don't know what Camus is thinking." Shaka flipped a long lock of blonde hair over his shoulder.

"Perhaps he really is attracted to the boy. He has known him for many years. He knew the boy's mother." Mu said as he looked at an old book in his hand. After deciding that it wasn't what he was looking for he put it back on the shelf.

"No, I can tell that he doesn't think of the boy that way, but he still acts like it. He's leading that poor boy on." Shaka now had his back to Mu looking at a book on the third shelf. "So what do you think of Ikki's little brother?" he asked Mu who was smiling at him.

"He is a very kind boy, never have I seen some like him. He's quickly made friends as well." he said as he looked at Shaka. Then suddenly his sweet smile turned to a wicked one. "I bet you're very happy that he's in your class, a constant reminder of his older brother huh." Shun was trying not to blush as they spoke about him. He looked on as Shaka spun around and glared at Mu. Mu only laughed lightly. A very pleasant sound.

"You're not one to talk Mu; I know you were overjoyed when Roshi's grand son was put in your class. I can just see you drooling all over Shiryu." He smiled as Mu glared back at him.

Shun was getting some great information from the two quiet teachers. He felt sorry for whoever they were talking about before the conversation had suddenly switched to him. But finding out that Mu had a thing for Shiryu was just great. He wondered if he should tell his raven haired friend. As he was turning to leave he heard Mu tell Shaka "you must be excited about the upcoming PTA meeting. You'll get to see Ikki all afternoon." He looked on amused as Shaka started to blush.

Looking at his watch Shun realized that he just had five more minutes before the bell rang for lunch. As he was hurrying to leave the library he bumped into someone. They both fell back on their butts. He was so busy apologizing that he didn't see a hand sticking out offering him help. Finally seeing the hand, he looked at the hand and then looked at the face offering the hand. It was none other than Mr.DM. Shun started to panic. He looked at him for a while before finally accepting the hand.

"Are you alright Shun? That was a pretty hard fall." He smiled at Shun while said boy was in a state of shock. He looked at Mr.DM with a cute blush forming on his cheeks. The man was not letting go of his hand. They stared at each other for a while before Mr.DM bent down and picked up Shun's books. He handed them back to Shun and smiled at him while he looked the boy up and down. As he was about to say something the swim coach suddenly appeared out of no where. "Would you stop harassing my lovely backstroker, he's too polite to tell you to go away but I'll say it for him, go away." Aphrodite said with a smug look on his face. Death Mask only glared in his direction. It seemed that the two had forgotten that Shun was there and were currently locked in a heated glare out. Shun wondered why the two just didn't hook up. He could tell they had the hots for each other but they probably were too stubborn to admit it. He snuck away as quickly as he could out of the library. Not without stopping to ogle the gorgeous librarian. Said man had light blue hair, like the color of the sea and he had blue eyes to match. He resembled the Head Master but not too much. By the way the man was talking and moving Shun could tell that he was probably stinking rich. He wondered why he was even working if he was rich. He had sensed that about Ms. Saori as well.( a cookie for whoever can figure out who I'm talking about.)

He finally made it back to his locker just in time for the start of lunch. He had learned quickly that the juniors liked to rush out of their classes and bolt for the cafeteria, knocking people over or jumping over benches just so that they could reach there first and get the best food before anyone else. Shun wondered if they noticed that the quality of the food didn't get any better no matter how early you got it. He took out the four containers of food he brought. He had promised to bring food for them yesterday so he had gotten up early to make all the food. He couldn't make something that would spoil so he decided on yakizakana (grilled fish) onigiri (rice balls) and then stir fried vegetables. He hoped that they liked it. He was having trouble holding the four containers since three of them had a lot of food in it. His was the smallest since he doesn't eat so much food. He was about to give up on trying to carry all four at a time when he heard Seiya call out his name.

"Shun, Shun, hey wait up buddy. I was looking all over the place for you. What's with all those containers man?" said Seiya while eyeing the containers.

"Don't tell me you forgot that I was bringing food for you guys. Remember yesterday?"

"Oh how could I forget about food, thanks a million Shun, you really didn't have to bring it you know. We've been eating this school's junk for almost four years." He said as he smiled brightly at the boy. "Here let me help you with those." He took two of the large ones and left Shun with the small one and another large one. They made their way over to Shiryu and Hyoga who were talking about some thing or the other. They had no food on their trays just juices.

"Hey guys, Shun brought us food." Hyoga and Shiryu looked at Seiya then at Shun. Hyoga looked at Shun and smiled. He really was falling for the boy and hard too. Shun took his seat next to Hyoga with pink cheeks. Seiya took his usual seat next to Shiryu and smiled at his friend. They all turned and looked at Shun who was looking all embarrassed.

"I brought you guys some food, it's all Japanese food, I don't know how to make Russian and Greek food. I hope you like it." He looked down at his hands with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Hyoga didn't no how much longer he could keep himself from jumping the boy. He was absolutely adorable.

They took their containers of food and opened them. The wonderful scent was the first thing that accosted their noses. Seiya was already drooling. Shun sat there while they looked at the food in front of them. The food was still a little warm. They wanted badly to eat it but they didn't have any thing to eat them with. Shun realized his silly mistake and handed Seiya and Hyoga forks and Shiryu some chopsticks. He watched as they took a first bite and waited for them to reply. They all turned to him and smiled brightly at him and continued eating away. He started eating his food since it seemed they liked the food.

Seiya was the first to finish. "Man Shun you sure can cook. That was great!" he said while he patted his stomach.

Shiryu was next in his thanks. "It tasted great Shun, thanks a lot for cooking it for us. Hyoga sure is lucky to have you as his partner." He winked at Hyoga who was blushing furiously.

Hyoga was so pink and embarrassed that he could barely give Shun his thanks. "Um thanks Shun for the food, it was delicious" He managed to squeak out.

"You're welcome, if you ever need me to make more food for you guys again, I'll gladly do it." He was glad they had liked his food. He remembered Mu and Shaka's conversation in the library and decided that he wanted to know something but he remembered that Hyoga and Shiryu both liked teachers so he decided against it. He would ask Seiya after school.

The rest of lunch was quiet and soon classes had resumed. Shun had literature next. He was so happy that he could get to ogle the beautiful blonde. The man was simply breathtaking. Another reason he liked Shaka was because he had similar features to Hyoga. The blonde hair, the blue eyes and the hot body. But he wasn't Hyoga; his hair was longer, his blue eyes darker and his body far more muscular. He thought about all the wicked things he could harass Ikki with when he got home.

He sat in Literature class thinking about what Mu and Shaka were talking about in the library. He never saw Camus being nice to anyone except...Hyoga. So it was Hyoga they were talking about. He couldn't believe it. And what they had said about Milo being frustrated, he could understand that part, he saw for himself how Camus looked at Hyoga and vice versa. He didn't agree when Shaka had said that Camus didn't return the feelings. He saw it in his gaze every time he would look at Hyoga; he saw the emotions in those cold eyes. But what puzzled Shun was why Camus didn't make his move on Hyoga. He was grateful for that. He had seen how possessive Camus was of Hyoga. Thinking about all of this made him sad. He could never compete with someone like Camus. Camus was extremely attractive and something about his coldness made him unbelievably sexy. His scrawny body could never compete with the perfectly muscular body of Camus and then there was the fact that the man was French. He probably was a god in bed while he was still a virgin. Little did he know that Hyoga had fallen for him and was fast forgetting Camus even existed.

""

It was after school and Shun and Seiya were walking home together. Seiya insisted that he walk home with Shun even though he lived in the next direction. They hadn't said a word to each other since they left school and Seiya was starting to go crazy, not being able to stand the quiet. Lucky for him Shun was the one to start up a conversation.

"Seiya, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while." He was a little scared that Seiya would not answer his questions

"Go ahead I'm listening." He wondered what Shun could possibly want to know.

"Is there a rule in Sanctuary High that forbids relationships between students and staff? You know like can a teacher date a student?" he asked the brunet beside him. He needed to know.

"Well there is no rule but it is slightly frowned upon. This is because the teachers are so young, only a few years older than the students but you would barely see a teacher and a student who have a relationship out in the public." He wondered why Shun would want to know that. "Why do you want to know, are you in love with a teacher too?" he said it with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"No. no, that's not it. Though most of the teachers are extremely attractive, I just wanted to know."

"You're asking this because of Hyoga aren't you?" he was sure why Shun asked him that was because of the whole Camus and Hyoga thing.

Shun was stunned. How did Seiya know that was why he was asking? He turned red and looked at his feet.

"I can tell you like Hyoga, Shun. You want to know if Camus will be able to have a relationship with Hyoga without being in trouble." Shun only nodded.

"Well I don't know if he would, since he is with Milo right now. But you never know. I'm surprised you caught on so fast with that strange love triangle."

Shun was quiet for a while still thinking about what Seiya had told him. "So is there someone you like Seiya? I mean Hyoga likes Camus and well Shiryu likes..."before he could even say anything Seiya cut him off. "And Shiryu is in love with Mu." he sounded a little sad when he said it.

"You like Shiryu don't you Seiya?" Shun knew that Seiya was obviously in love with Shiryu. He looked on as Seiya started to blush.

"It doesn't matter if I like him or not, he's not in love with me Shun, he's in love with Mu. I have accepted it now for a long time and I've decided to move on."

"But have you ever told him how you feel? Your feelings might be requited, you never know unless you try."

"I know that my feelings are not returned. Besides I'm sure you agree with me when I say that it would not be great to confess your feelings to someone and they don't return them. And I can tell that Mu likes Shiryu back. It's very clear to me."

"Well enough about our sad love lives; I want to tell you something I find very funny." He hoped that changing the topic would help to take Seiya's mind off of the whole Shiryu thing. "I think that my brother has a thing for Shaka and Shaka has a thing for my brother."

"Well isn't that something and you said Shaka has a thing for Ikki, well I used to hear rumors about those two. They weren't good friends at first but from what I've heard, let's just say that you could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife or maybe let's say a really big sword." He had to laugh at that. He wondered who would be the dominant one in that relationship.

"Well this is where I say goodbye Seiya. Do you want to come inside?" they now stood in front of Shun's drive way.

"I would love to but I have to get home, I don't want Marin to worry about me. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Seiya waved goodbye as he headed back in the direction in which they just came. Shun felt bad for making him walk all this way just to have him walk back.

He went inside and took off his shoes at the door. He made his way to the living room to see Ikki sleeping on the couch with a magazine in his hands. He smiled. He rarely ever saw his brother asleep. He walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. He looked at him for a second before he softly shook him awake. Blue eyes opened and looked at him.

"Oh you're back already Shun, just give me a minute and I'll go make something for you to eat." He was looking like if he was still sleepy.

"It's alright nisan, I'll make something for us, you stay and rest." Shun had dashed out of the room before Ikki could protest.

Twenty minutes later, dinner was ready and Shun and Ikki were eating and talking about what happened today.

"I have some great news for you brother, there's a PTA meeting coming up soon. I know you just can't wait to see my literature teacher again" he loved teasing Ikki. He laughed when Ikki started to blush. "Oh how cute, you're blushing like a sixteen year old boy."

"Laugh now brother, but in a minute you'll be the one laughing when I tickle you to death." Ikki got up and moved towards Shun who immediately darted out of the way. He stuck his tongue out and bolted. They ran around a few times before Ikki finally managed to tackle Shun to the ground and started to tickle him without any mercy.

"Ikki, please stop it, you can't..." he didn't finish the sentence as he turned and laughed uncontrollably.

"Wait till I tell Hyoga where you're ticklish spots are. He'll have so much fun." Ikki was going to make Shun pay for what he had said though it was true he would be looking forward to seeing the beautiful blonde.

"Ikki please stop, please... oh not there Ikki please not under the foot please. IKKI STOP IT NOW! Oh not there... Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" the boy had a stream of tears coming down his face and he was completely pink. Hyoga would have given all the money in the world to see this.

TO BE CONTINUED...

So how was it? Tell in your review please. I hope I didn't have Mu and Shaka too out of character. Tell me if I did. Now I must ask my loyal reviewers something. Should I have Mu and Shiryu hook up? Tell me if you think I should hook them up. And all you Seiya fans, don't worry he's going to hook up with someone in the future chapters. After I read Animom's The Gold Hussy, I have taken a liking to the Mu and Aldebaran pairing. I think their cute together, so I don't know if Mu is going to hook up with Aldebaran or Shiryu though I think he'll likely end up with Shiryu. As for Camus, Camus fans watch out. He's only going to act more like a bastard in the other chapters to come. I hope I did Milo justice, he's so damn sexy!

Anyway I encourage all Saint Seiya authors like myself to join my Saint Seiya community. Just email me if you would like to know more. The only thing I don't like about it, is that the stories have to be Pg 13 for the most which sucks because I love to read lemons, that's right I'm a perverted girl.

THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS.

**Chirella**: thanks for the compliment. Just wanted you to know that I love all your work over at

**Sadako Asakawa**: thanks for pointing out that embarrassing mistake with the third chapter.

**YaoiYaoiYeah**: that's one of the nicest reviews I have ever gotten.

**Gemini Star01**: thanks for your review and thanks for joining my community. You're a staff member now so add your stories.

**Pisces Twins**: thanks for the review!

**DarkFlame7**: thanks for your review. I'll update as soon as I can.

**Kaimi yu ki**: ja ne is a Japanese phrase and Chirella is the name of an author and one of my reviewers. Thanks for the review.

And to anyone I forgot I thank you as well.

See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I plan to make any form of profit by using them in this fan fiction.

"speech"

'thoughts'

"" scene change/time lapse

Chapter 5

Shun walked to his first class of the day quickly. It seemed that the juniors made a habit out of stalking him every morning. He really didn't see the point of it since they never once said a word to him. He spotted Shiryu up ahead and sprinted toward him. When he came closer, he saw that Shiryu had his hair in a braid with the usual pieces of hair falling about his face.

"Hey Shiryu!" when he had finally reached the raven-haired boy, he was slightly out of breath. All that running up stairs was not making it any easier. He took a few moments to catch his breath before he looked up at Shiryu and flashed him one of his breath taking smiles.

"You do realize that there are at least six juniors following you Shun." Shiryu was holding back a laugh as he watched the boy in front of him, who was currently out of breath, nod his head.

"They've been following me since I passed the school gates. I don't know what's the matter with them, they won't leave me alone." He was a little annoyed but he was more amused than anything else.

"Congratulations Shun, you're the first person to actually have a fan club in this school besides Milo" he gave the boy a pat on the back and laughed when he saw the look on his face.

"A fan club? That's a fan club? I thought they were trying to kidnap me or something." This could not be happening to him again. He had to deal with those crazy girls at his old school, now he had to deal with a bunch of crazy boys.

"I take it that you've experienced this before?" he really found it funny. The boy had just joined the school Monday and he had a following already. He wondered if Hyoga would get jealous and worked up like Camus did when Milo was accosted by his huge following of crazed fan boys. 'Now that would be something to see' he thought. It wasn't that Camus threw a huge hissy fit, but you could tell he was annoyed just by the way his forked eyebrows would knit together in frustration and his already cold gaze would turn murderous. He would then proceed to grab Milo by the hand and drag him off in the opposite direction.

"Let's just say that these boys are nothing compared to those girls at my old school." He would never forget those crazy girls.

"Hey let's head to class before we're late, Mr. Camus doesn't like tardiness." He had seen Seiya be put outside the class just for arriving seconds late; he didn't want to have to stand outside too.

They both headed off to Chemistry quickly. When they got there, only Hyoga and five other people were there. Shun waved at Hyoga and took his seat in the front. He really despised Camus for putting him so far up in front and most importantly, for putting him so far from Hyoga. It wasn't like he was going to talk to the blonde when class was going on; he just wanted to sit close to the person he felt most comfortable with. He sat quietly by himself looking over his notes from the previous class. Hyoga had told him that Camus liked to ask questions from the notes from the previous class. But he would bet that Camus wouldn't even ask him one question. Still, he read over the notes because Camus could suddenly feel like calling on someone other than Hyoga. Meanwhile, said blonde was confused as hell. He wondered why Shun sat so far away from him when there was a seat right next to him available. 'Maybe he's upset with me, but what did I do for him to be upset?' so many thoughts were running through his head that he didn't even see Shiryu smirking at him.

"He was put to sit there last class Hyoga, he's not running from you like you think he is." He smirked even more when Hyoga looked at him stunned.

"I don't remember him being put..." he suddenly remembered when Camus had told Shun to move to a seat closer to the front.

"So, is he coming Saturday with us to see the movie? You never told us if he had said yes."

"Yes he's coming. I think he's really excited about it. He was practically squealing when I asked him." He smiled to himself when he remembered how Shun had gotten all giddy after he asked him if he would go with them to the movies.

Ten minutes later when Camus didn't show yet, Hyoga was becoming worried. Camus never missed a class once in his life nor did he ever come late, so something was up. Seiya had finally reached to class, two minutes before it even started and was now currently chatting with Shiryu about some new gossip that he heard. He wondered where the hell Seiya heard all those stories from, but judging from how many friends he had all over the school, he probably got the information from them. He looked over at Shun, wishing that he could go talk to him or at least sit by him. With Seiya and Shiryu conversing like if he wasn't even there, he felt alone and longed to have the green haired boy beside just so that he could see that beautiful smile of his. He most have been staring at Shun intensely because he turned around in his seat just a little and looked at him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. All Hyoga could do was blush and give a small smile in return. They looked at each other for what seemed to Hyoga like forever. He had not even noticed that Shiryu and Seiya had stopped talking; he was to busy getting lost in those green eyes.

Shun wasn't faring as well either. He was holding back with all his might, the horrible blush that was threatening to cover his entire face. But somehow, he couldn't shift his gaze; he loved looking into those crystal blue eyes. He wanted so badly to drown in them. He finally couldn't hold back that blush anymore and looked off to the side. He felt as if his face was on fire. From the corner off his eye he saw Hyoga was doing them same thing, looking off to the side with a bright pink face. At least he was not alone in his blushing. Then suddenly, the boy seated next to him moved to another seat, he probably realized that Camus was a no-show. He wondered if Hyoga would come sit next to him.

Hyoga was in a daze. He didn't know if he should go sit next to Shun or stay in his regular seat just in case Camus arrived. Shun smiled one last time at him and turned back to reading his notes. He wanted so badly to go sit next him but he was afraid Camus would show. He was so confused about the whole thing, he really needed some help in his decision. And as he turned to Seiya and Shiryu, he realized what he was going to do. It did help that they were both doing all sorts of gestures to tell him that he should go down and sit next to the boy. As soon as he got up with his books in hand, he saw Shido headed in Shun's direction. He walked as fast as he could over to Shun and sat down as soon as Shido had reached the seat itself. Shido glared at him and walked off in a huff.

"Hey" was all he could say. He was to mesmerized by the boy's face.

"Hey" Shun said with a smile. He was so glad that Hyoga had beat Shido to it. He really wasn't in the mood to be stared at. Well at least by Shido. He would gladly let Hyoga stare at him all he wanted. They both opened their mouths to say something at the same time. They laughed for a few seconds and as Shun signaled that he was allowing Hyoga to go first, the classroom door opened to reveal Mu, clad in a pair of khaki pants and a light blue shirt.

"Good Morning class, I have come to inform you, that right at the moment, the science department is having a meeting, so you will not have any class. However, your teacher has left some work that you will do now and hand in at the end of class." He handed out the papers and made his way over to the teacher's desk ignoring the groans as he did so. Of course Shiryu's eyes were glued to his form.

Shun was so glad that he had read over his notes from the class before. Almost everything that he read over was there. He still was having problems with two particular questions, work that he wasn't present for, but he wouldn't give up. He saw Hyoga get up and hand in his work out of the corner of his eye. 'Whoa, he finished really fast. That must have been a total breeze for him, while I'm here struggling to figure out these two questions. Damn that Camus' he thought as he watched Hyoga walk back to his seat beside him. Next was Shiryu to hand in his work, which didn't surprise Shun at all. Camus did recommend him to be his tutor after. He looked closely at Mu when Shiryu approached. The man seemed to draw in a breath as he looked at Shiryu. His eyes quickly looked the boy over and then his face returned to its usual expression. Shiryu gave Mu the paper with slightly shaking hands and gave the man a small smile. He walked off and returned to his seat with a flushed face. Shun smirked when he saw Mu peek at Shiryu's butt.

Shun had been the tenth person to hand in his paper. He felt rather proud that he finished before half of the class. He had really finished after Shiryu had handed in his paper but he checked over his work three times before he handed it in. He was pretty sure he wasn't getting one hundred percent so he had checked it over just so that he could at least scrape in at least fifty percent. He felt that he at least got seventy percent but with Camus you can never be sure what you'll get. He seemed the type to give you zero because you spelt a word wrong. Seiya had handed in his two people after Shun. A lot of people thought the boy was dumb but Shun figured that Seiya just didn't take his work serious enough. He was not foolish, from the way he spoke about his feelings for Shiryu, the boy was far from dumb.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Shun and Seiya were eager to get the hell out of there. They were about to bolt from the class when Shiryu asked them to wait for him. All three of them watched as he made his way over to Mu and proceeded to talk to the lavender-haired man about something. Shun watched Seiya's reaction the whole time. He frowned slightly but his usual cheery expression was back in a few seconds. He might have been smiling but his eyes were full of sadness. Shun hated seeing his friend sad, so being the wonderful person he was, he decided to cheer Seiya up.

"Hey Seiya, I brought you some sashimi. I really don't like it much, so I brought some for you." He watched as Seiya turned to him with a bright smile on his face, his eyes shining with happiness, former sorrow forgotten at the mention of food.

"Thanks a million Shun. You know I made mashed potatoes last night. Marin almost had a heart attack when she saw me in the kitchen. She almost dropped dead when she realized that it was edible." He laughed as he continued to tell them about how Marin proceeded to kiss him and say she was so proud. "I've never seen her so happy, and all I made was mashed potatoes." Shun looked on amused by Seiya's antics. He was happy that he had succeeded in cheering him up and a cheery Seiya is much better than a sad one.

Shiryu soon returned looking more flushed than anything else. No one bothered to ask him about his discussion with Mu. The four made their way over to their next class, History. Shun was starting to sweat like a hot pot cover. His last encounter with the man was not a very good one. True, the man had seemed much less scarier up close, Shun had now realized just how handsome the man was, but that still didn't mean he wasn't scared of him anymore. He would stare at him so strangely and so intensely, it was just plain scary. He located a seat closest to back and made himself as small as possible. Hyoga took a seat next to him and quietly took out his books and began to read them. Well, he really wasn't reading anything at all. He pretended to read while he secretly stole glances at Shun.

In walked Mr.DM a.k.a. Death Mask, looking flustered. Shun could have sworn he had seen a blush staining the man's cheeks. It was quickly gone and replaced by the usual smirk. He quickly began the day's lessons but he didn't seem to be involved in them at all. In fact, his eyes had never left the window. Shun peeked outside to see Coach Aphrodite in a pair of red shorts, a white t-shirt and a red cap. His legs were pale but they were very long and muscular. Shun wondered if Coach Aphrodite ever got in the pool. He probably would look so hot in those little speedo things they had to wear. It seemed that he dropped something because he bent over to pick it up. Death Mask was currently reading the same line over and over. Aphrodite knew he was being watched because he winked at Death Mask and flipped his aqua blue/green hair over his shoulder. Death Mask had stopped reading all together now. His face was currently red as a tomato as he looked outside with a look on his face that clearly said that he had been caught. He turned way and looked at the students in the class who were watching him oddly. Realizing he had stopped reading, he scowled at them and continued on. Shun was smiling.

'Well at least when Coach Aphrodite is around, I know I'm safe.' He mused to himself. He was so caught up in thinking about how he could hook those two up that he hadn't realized that Mr. DM was currently asking him a question. A soft nudge to the ribs from Hyoga brought him back to reality. He saw Mr. DM looking at him expectantly. Hyoga was kind enough to whisper him the question. Having done this topic at his old school already, he answered smoothly like he had been listening intently to the teacher speak. After answering the question, he went back to hatching a plan to get Mr. DM off his back and into the pale hands of Coach Aphrodite.

""

It was after school now and Shun and Hyoga were heading home. They were currently talking about Seiya and his feeling towards Shiryu.

"I'm really surprised that Shiryu hasn't noticed that Seiya likes him that way. I got the impression that he was perceptive." Hyoga laughed at that one.

"He is, but not when it comes to matters of the heart. He's as blind as a bat. That was nice what you did for Seiya today. He really needed that. Sometimes, he gets real quiet and I could tell that he's feeling sad because his feelings are unrequited. Shiryu would say that it's because he's still upset over his last boyfriend but I know that's not the reason. He got over that a long time ago."

"It was nothing really. I don't like to see my friends sad. I like to see people happy and if I can do something to make them happy, then I'll gladly do it." He smiled sweetly at Hyoga who returned the smile. It seemed that he was doing a lot of smiling lately.

"You know, the way you smile, it reminds me of my mother. She would smile just like you. When she smiled, it seemed as though nothing in the world was bad, that everything was good and full of butterflies and rainbows." He hadn't thought of her in a while and he was glad that he remembered something that would not make him sad. Her smile could never make him sad, even if it was just the memory of it.

"I am flattered that my smile reminds you of your mother. She must have been a wonderful person, if her smile made you so happy." He looked at the blonde with a sad smile on his face.

"Yes she was. I'll never forget her. Your mother must have been just as wonderful."

"Well maybe she was, but I can't remember my mother. I was so young when we were put up for adoption. Ikki probably remembers more than I do."

"I'm sorry Shun. I didn't know." He gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's alright Hyoga. I'm just happy that I have Ikki. I don't know what I'll do without him." He looked up at the sky as if he was thanking the gods for his brother.

"But how did you know that my mother was dead?" he never remembered telling him about his mother.

"I knew from what you had said. You said she would smile just like me. That gave it away. Maybe if you feel like it, you can tell me about her one of these days. I 'd love to hear about her." He looked across at Hyoga. He gave him an 'I'm there for you' smile and looked away. The rest of the walk to Shun's house was quiet. Neither said a word to each other, they just enjoyed each other's company.

"Ikki must not be home yet. Make yourself at home Hyoga I'll go make us something to eat. Don't forget to take off your shoes. Leave them by the door." He hurried off into the kitchen to fix them some food.

Meanwhile Hyoga was sitting on the couch looking around in awe. The house itself was huge but very simple. He saw pictures of Shun and Ikki over on a side- table. He looked at a particular one for a long time. It was Shun when he was at least eight years old and he was smiling up at the camera, holding a tattered teddy bear in his arms. He looked absolutely adorable.

"Cute isn't he." Hyoga almost flew fifty feet in the air. He spun around holding his chest to see a laughing Ikki holding his brief case in one arm. "Sorry bout that, didn't mean to scare you Hyoga." He proceeded to drop his things on the couch and sit down. "I take it you're here to tutor Shun right?" Hyoga nodded his head; he was still a little shaken up from the scare Ikki had given him.

"Hyoga I hope you like... Ikki, your home!" Shun was wearing an apron and had a spoon in his hand. He walked over to Ikki and smiled. "As I was saying, Hyoga I hope you like ramen noodles. I made us some to eat. Don't worry Ikki, there's some there for you too." Hyoga nodded his head. "okay let's go to my room..."he stopped when he saw Ikki smirking. He blushed when he realized what Ikki must have been thinking. He cleared his throat and continued. "...To get started on our work. Ikki would you show Hyoga to my room, I have to go get the noodles." He darted back into the kitchen quickly.

"Okay, well follow me Hyoga." Hyoga gathered his things and followed Ikki up the stairs to Shun's room. "Well here it is. I'm giving you a piece of advice Hyoga, don't touch any of Shun's posters unless you want your head torn off." He opened the door and motioned for Hyoga to go in. Hyoga stood and looked at Shun's room in awe. He had never seen such a huge bedroom before. It was painted a sea green color and all the furnishings were wooden. It all seemed so Victorian. The bed was what captivated him the most. It was a huge bed and everything on it was some different shade of green. In the sea of sheets and pillows he saw the tattered teddy bear Shun was holding in the picture he had just seen. He walked forward unsure if he should touch anything. It was then he saw the desk and the little study area Shun had set up in the corner of the room. There were posters of different anime characters all over the walls. Apparently Shun had a thing for long, white haired characters. He immediately recognized Yue of Card Captor Sakura and Sesshomaru of Inuyasha. Those were some of his favorite anime's and strangely those were also his favorite characters from the shows. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the posters were laminated. Ikki wasn't telling a lie when he said that Shun would tear your head off if you touched any of his posters. He put his things down on the desk and continued to stare at the posters. There was a huge poster of Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho smack dab in the middle of all the posters. He could see why Shun had that poster in the middle. He found himself staring at it.

"Don't touch that one; he'll more than tear your head off if you do." Ikki had managed for the second time that afternoon to make Hyoga nearly fly fifty feet in the air. He had forgotten that the elder boy was there watching all along. "Sorry bout that, didn't mean to scare you. Well I'll be leaving now; I have a lot of work to do." He left the blonde all to himself in the huge bedroom.

Hyoga found his eyes wondering over to Shun's bed. He tried to get the naughty thoughts out of his head but all he could think about was how perfect the bed was for having... he shook his head to clear his mind of those type of thoughts. He could tell that Shun was innocent. Just by the way he acted; he would bet his life that the boy was still a virgin. He no longer was innocent. His virginity was long taken by another green haired boy, but he didn't want to think about that now. Not when he was currently in the bedroom of a very tempting green haired angel whom he wanted to kiss so badly. Those pink lips were begging to be kissed and he would gladly kiss them. They looked so soft and ... he began to think of other things those lips could do. He prayed that Shun would get here soon, his mind was long lost in the gutters and he was trying unsuccessfully to stop those kinds of thoughts. Just when he decided he was going to go down stairs, the door opened to reveal Shun with a tray of food in his arms. He smiled sweetly at Hyoga as he made his way over to the desk.

"Sorry I took so long, I realized that you would probably want more than just noodles, so I made some chicken too." He rested the tray of food on the desk. "If you like you can take your jacket and tie off. You're probably suffocating." It was then Hyoga noticed that Shun's jacket and tie was nowhere to be seen. The first three buttons of his shirt were open, giving Hyoga a little peek of the creamy skin below. He also noted the way Shun's pants fit him. He had never noticed before how perfectly those pants showed off Shun's slim figure. They were not tight like Milo's pants but they were far from loose. They clung to his hips and loosened out a bit by the legs. It was a good thing that Shun was currently busy with the tray of food, because he would have seen how Hyoga was currently staring intently at his body, especially one area. 'That has to be the cutest butt I have ever seen in my life.' He mentally cursed the school for making them wear a jacket. He took off his own jacket and tie and held it in his arms, not knowing were to put them. Shun probably sensed this, because he spun around and pointed towards the closet. "You can put them in there." He watched as Hyoga walked over to the closet and proceeded to hang up his jacket. As he was putting the tie on the hanger, it fell from his hands. He bent over, giving Shun a lovely view of his backside. Shun watched Hyoga's bent over form with a lovely blush forming on his face. He had not known he was staring until Hyoga turned back to him and flushed immediately. He quickly averted his gaze, embarrassed that he had been caught.

"Do you want to sit on the floor or do you prefer sitting on a chair?" he said as he turned to the desk to pick up the tray of food.

"Somehow I think eating on the floor would be better. I don't want to mess up your stuff."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable. We could always go down to the dining room if you like."

"No, I won't be uncomfortable on the floor, besides this carpet has to be the softest thing I have ever felt." He smiled as he looked down at the carpet.

"You know the fuuny thing? I didn't even ask for half of this stuff. Ikki just went crazy and bought all of it. I mean, who needs such a big bed? Sometimes I feel like if I'm going to get lost in it." He pointed over to the same bed that Hyoga had been going crazy over. Shun rested the tray of food on the ground and sat down beside it. Hyoga soon followed and they began eating the noodles and teriyaki chicken in silence.

"This was great Shun. I think you're even a better cook than Shiryu." He smiled at the embarrassed expression on Shun's face. He reached over and grabbed a soda. "So what exactly, you don't understand in Physics and Chemistry?"

"I understand mostly everything I've been taught so far, it's just that I don't get enough work done. I tend to focus more on the subjects I'm good at, like geography and literature."

"I'm guessing that you don't like science too much. Am I right?"

"Yes, well I like biology a whole lot more than I like chemistry and physics. It's just that I really don't like all those equations and formulas and I don't see how their going to help me." And mentally he added 'and the teacher doesn't make it any better.'

"Well, I think we should start out on all the stuff you missed out this term. Camus teaches quickly so, a lot of topics were covered before you came." He then proceeded to take out his notes and show them to Shun.

An hour and a half later, Shun was getting tired of chemistry and physics. He felt like chucking those books out the window, but he couldn't do that. He would get an earful from Ikki, Hyoga would think he was a nutcase and then without any notes, he was sure to fail the subjects all together. Hyoga seemed to be getting tired as well. He was an excellent teacher and then there was the fact that Shun had the hots for him, so that made it even better. He wondered if Shiryu had been his tutor, if he would have paid so much attention.

"Well I think that's enough for today. We should be finished with this topic by next week." He closed up his books and put them in his bag.

"That's good. Thanks a lot for helping me out Hyoga. If you need help with anything, I'll gladly help you out." He smiled as he packed his books away.

"Actually, I think I need help with some literature. You know the chapter summaries Shaka gave us, well I wrote mine out already but I want to know if their any good." He pulled out a note book that looked like if went through World War II. "Sorry bout the notebook, but it's where I write out all my work, kind of like a scrap book." He flipped through until he came to the work he was looking for. He handed over the book to Shun.

Fifteen minutes later, Shun was done helping Hyoga with his literature. "There, finished. Do you understand now where you went wrong?" he looked across at Hyoga with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, I understand now. I think I might have gotten a zero if I had left it like that. Thanks Shun."

"It was nothing. If you need help with literature just ask me." He glanced at the clock and saw they had fifteen more minutes before seven o'clock. "I didn't realize that it was so late, I hope you won't get in trouble with your Uncle." He looked worriedly over at Hyoga.

"He won't be worried. Besides I told him I should be home by eight." His eyes wandered over to the posters on Shun's wall. "Is it true you would rip my head off if I were to touch those posters?"

"Wh-who told I'd do that?" judging from the way he had stuttered, Hyoga concluded that it must true.

"Ikki. He said you'd kill me if I touched that poster in the middle too." He laughed at the boy's embarrassed expression.

"Well, I would kill you if you touched that one. He's my favorite bishonen. That's Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. I just love him." Hyoga looked on amused as Shun clasped his hands together and sighed dreamily.

"You must have a thing for long haired anime characters, especially ones with white hair." Hyoga wondered if Shun liked his lovers with long hair as well.

"I don't know what it is, but I just love to see long hair. I love to see it blowing in the wind, it looks so beautiful."

Hyoga was frowning now. 'That's probably why he likes Shiryu so much. Now I'm never going to have a chance.'

"But I like the eyes much better though. You can see so many things in someone's eyes." He looked up at his posters thoughtfully. 'Lovely crystal blue eyes, eyes I want to drown in so badly. If you only knew how badly I want to drown in those eyes Hyoga.' His thoughts were interrupted by knocking on his door. Ikki soon poked his head in.

"I was just checking on you guys. It's getting late. Are you guys finished?" they both nodded their heads. "okay then, just checking." His head disappeared from the door way.

"Well I think I should be heading home now. It was nice hanging out... I mean us studying together." He looked away, not wanting Shun to see the blush on his face. "Yes it was, you're a great tutor Hyoga. I actually had fun." He blushed slightly when Hyoga turned and looked at him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Shun broke the silence. "Oh, before you forget it here, let me go get your jacket for you." He walked over to the closet and pulled out Hyoga's jacket and tie. As he handed them to Hyoga, their hands touched for a few seconds. They both looked up at each other and quickly pulled their hands away blushing.

They headed down the stairs and into the living room to see Ikki no where in sight. "Ikki, where are you?" Ikki soon came out with a bag of cookies and a soda in his hand.

"Didn't I tell you to lay off the cookies Ikki? Your going to get fat if you continue to eat those." He pouted cutely at his brother in a disapproving manner. Ikki pouted right back at him.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Ikki. I'll see you in school tomorrow Shun. Thanks for the help with the literature." He waved goodbye to Ikki as Shun walked him to the door.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Hyoga. Have a safe trip home, bye!" the blonde turned back around to wave goodbye to Shun as he made his way out of the driveway. As Shun closed the door he sighed. Everyday, he found himself falling more in love with the Russian. Hyoga was just so... he didn't have enough words to describe him. He was glad that he had not mentioned Camus at all. He was the last person that Shun wanted to hear about. He had to be the luckiest man in the world for having Hyoga's affection.

He walked back up the stairs to finish his work. He only had a chapter to read for history and he would be done. He looked at his book and then at his bed. 'I could always read this in the morning.' He thought as he walked sleepily over to the bed. He took off his pants and shirt and snuggled under the covers in boxers that had little ducks on it. You didn't have to be an expert to know what he was going to dream about tonight

TO BE CONTINUED...

So how was the chapter? Only way for me to know is for you to go review. I hope you liked it. It took me forever to write it. I just wanted you all to know that soon I will be writing a Aldebaran/Mu story. I have taken a liking to this pairing so much that I just have to write a story about them. So look out for that. I'm sorry that neither Camus or Milo(that sexy thing) didn't make an appearance in this chapter, but fear not, they're going to be in the rest of the chapters.

I'll just like to state again that this story is SET IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I say that again because I got a review saying 'Sanctuary isn't in Japan, it's in Greece, duh.' I got really angry because I clearly stated that is was AU in the story summary and in the first chapter. But I'm guessing that no one ever reads the stuff before I actually start the chapter, because I've asked so many questions in that stuff I write and no one has ever answered them. Anyway, I'd like to say that that reviewer is very lucky because I wrote out all my review thanks and I wrote a particularly spicy reply to that review. But you lucked out because my brother had to reinstall XP because it was giving trouble and so the chapter I started to write is totally gone. Thank God I didn't even start to write the chapter as yet. Anywho, on to the thank you section.

THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS

**Ciaran Lion Heart** – Yes there will be hugs and kisses between Hyoga and Shun, but in the later chapters, remember they only just met. I'll update faster so you won't have to wait as long.

**Pisces-Twins** – Yes it was Julian. Isn't he just dreamy? Thank you for your opinion on the whole Mu thing. It helped me out and don't worry, Seiya is going to hook up with someone too. You had me blushing and sputtering like a complete idiot when I read that you liked my story in your recent update of 'Silent Love'. I never had someone actually say that they liked my story in theirs. You're totally awesome. Thanks for your review.

**Gemini Star01** – Thanks for telling me about the correct order of the relay, I kinda realized that is was wrong after I posted it but I was way too lazy to go change it. That whole relay thing wasn't even going to be in there had it not been for Olympics going on at the time. I was so obsessed with swimming that I had to write something in there. How could you not like swimming, all those men in those really low swim pants. Let's just say I was drooling but what's a girl to do when men half naked are parading around on TV. Thanks for your review by the way.

**Chirella** – Thanks for your opinion on the Mu thing. Glad you liked the chapter. Arigato for the review.

**Kaimi yu ki** – That was a long review, 'glomps kaimi yu ki' I like long reviews, it shows that you liked the story enough to type out a lot. Anyway, you brought up a great point with Aldebaran but I think that Mu and Shiryu will work for this story, but fear not, I'm going to write a Mu/Aldebaran fic soon. And I think I will put Issac in this story too. I had just seen the episodes too, but he's not going to have a big role. He'll be in later chapters. Thanks for your review.

**Orahiko** – thanks for your review, I'll update faster.

**Anonim SSFan** – thank you for the compliment on how I portray Shun. The Ikki thing though, I'm the author of the story so I can write Ikki however I want him. I do have a thing for making serious characters a little less serious and more lovable. Anyway, I do know that Sanctuary is in Greece, but as I said before, I did say that this fic is set in an alternate universe and they are not in Sanctuary, their going to a school named Sanctuary High. Besides Greece is not exactly a great setting for a High School fic, Japan is far better in my eyes ( no offense to any Greeks who might be reading this fic) . thanks for your reviews anyway.

**Lillx** – Thanks for all four of your reviews. I'm a lazy author so after I spell check the chapter, I really am too tired to check it over again to see if I left anything out. But thanks for your reviews, they made me laugh.

**H.G. Arkahaman** – the most original SS fic you've ever read? Wow, I've never heard that one before, thanks a lot for the compliment and review. (Glomps H.G. Arkahaman)

**Winged Kitsune** – I'm so glad you like my fic and find it very very very very very very 5 hours later excelente. I used to be just like you, I didn't like yaoi much either and now I love it. Well glad you love my story so much. Thanks both you and Yoko for the lovely review.

**YaoiYaoiYeah** – thanks for your review. Your reviews always make me happy.

To anyone else I forgot, I thank you too.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters used in this fanfiction nor do I plan to make any profit from their use. The plot and the story is mine however so no copying or stealing.

Where have all my reviewers gone? Especially at Media I only have one loyal reviewer over there. If it wasn't for that reviewer I would consider taking the story off the website. But then again, when I do write a lemon for the story it will have to be posted there because Fan has very strict rules that I do not want to break and right now this story belongs to my C2 community and well no stories with a higher rating than pg13 are allowed. You people must think that I'm always complaining. I really don't complain much but hey can't a girl say what's on her mind? I think I'm looking for what you call those things? Oh yes a beta-reader. Whenever I read over my stories after their posted I always find so many mistakes that are very embarrassing. Like saying that Shiryu is Chinese when he really is Japanese and Seiya as well. But I think the biggest mistake I've made so far is calling Syd, Shido. I was surprised that no one noticed especially all that one reviewer who told me that I didn't know where Sanctuary was. But I did research Saint Seiya a lot before and after I started writing this story but it is incrediably hard to find a good Saint Seiya website that is actually in English and the website I went to said Syd's name was Shido. But hey what can I do now huh? And I think I like Shido a whole lot better than Syd. I am so happy though that you people over here at fan continue to show so much love. Thank you all for all your support.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

"" scene change

Chapter 6

Milo had to wonder if Camus loved him anymore. The French man paid him less and less attention everyday. Camus was not a very affectionate person but there were moments when he would just suddenly out of no where, do something very romantic. It was probably because he was French. But now all the man could talk about was either school or Hyoga. Now Milo could only listen to him grumble about how the science department always gets over looked for so long but when it came to him talking about how Hyoga had turned out to be such a brilliant boy and how he was the best student in his whole class and so on, he couldn't take it. Yes he was jealous of the boy, he wasn't afraid to admit it. It was the type of person he was. He craved attention; he needed to have everyone's attention focused on him. Well if not everyone's attention at least his lover's. He couldn't remember the last time he and Camus had made passionate, mind blowing, love. It was probably had been months since they even had sex. Now this was something that really pissed Milo off. He thrived on physical contact and Camus wouldn't even grant him any.

Just the other night he had gone through the trouble of actually cooking dinner and making their house look incredibly sexy and what not and when Camus had returned from wherever he had gone, he had simply looked at the room strangely and then took his dinner and ate it in his study. For the first time in his life Milo felt like he was going to break down in tears. After he had done all of that hard work, Camus didn't even seem pleased. He actually had looked annoyed with it all. And then he had the audacity to emerge from his room twenty minutes later and tell him that there hadn't been enough salt in the food and proceed to get himself a drink then disappear into his study again. Milo had stood there in shock for two seconds and then after realizing what had been said to him, proceeded to bang the hell out of the study door and when it had opened he shoved Camus back and shouted that he was insensitive jackass and then stomped off, leaving behind a stunned Camus on the floor. He had hoped that Camus would come crawling back to him and apologize for his horrible behaviour but when said man had slipped into the bed beside him, he didn't apologize or beg for forgiveness. He just turned his back to Milo and then fell asleep. If he didn't love the man so much he would consider leaving his French ass behind and find some else who appreciated his love and beauty. And there were plenty possibilities. He had caught the librarian, Julian Solo staring at him many a time. Then there was the Head Master and the Vice Principal. That would definitely be fun. He had always wanted to have some fun with twins and Kanon and Saga were the perfect ones to have fun with. He could see the look on Camus' face right now. He laughed mischievously, Camus would have a heart attack. And it was what he was doing now, flirting shamelessly with Julian. He was currently leaning forward on his elbows, face in his palms and a look of complete adoration was plastered on it. Julian was talking about something or the other but Milo wasn't paying attention. He was visualizing the look on Camus' face when he saw him flirting with the oh so sexy Julian Solo. He would make him pay for ignoring him alright. He should have known not to mess with a Scorpio unless he was looking for trouble. And trouble he would get. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Camus approaching and he turned up the charm. Flipping his hair flirtatiously over his shoulder, he leaned in even closer than before and he put on his infamous sexy smile that could make the coldest man melt like a puddle of water.

"What was that you were saying Julian dear? I didn't hear you properly before." He grinned inwardly as Julian turned red and Camus turned purple.

"I was wondering if you were coming to the party that Sorrento is having. Its tomorrow night. He did say that he invited you." He saw Camus approaching and he fell quiet.

"Oh I'll love to come, but I wonder if I will be able to go? I'm sure I'll have a blast at that party. Sorrento always knows how to throw a good one. You know what? I think that I just might show up. Count me in." he gave Julian another one of his sexy smiles and the younger man had to control himself or Camus would burn a whole straight through him with his icy glare or do something worse. And currently he was doing just that. If he wasn't in the library where he was supposed to be, he would have made a run for it, for the glare Camus was giving him was murderous.

Milo got up from his seat, winked at Julian who didn't even want to smile because Camus might chop his head off, then he proceeded to spin around and act surprised as though he didn't know Camus was there all along. He grinned when he saw the look on his face. It was the same look he had wanted to see. "Oh Camus, I didn't know you were there. I would ask you if you were going to Sorrento's party tomorrow but I know how much work you have to get done and I know how you just love your work more than anything else. Well I have to head to class now, see you later Julian." He walked pass Camus as though he wasn't even there and headed off to his class.

Camus watched the retreating form of his lover with a sense of impending doom. He truly loved Milo more than anything else on this earth but he found himself paying less attention to his lover and more to Hyoga. He knew of the boy's feelings for him, it was as clear as day to everyone around them. Milo even used to tease him about it at first, but now teasing quickly grew to annoyance and jealousy. What Milo was jealous of, he didn't know. Sure the child had grown into a beautiful, intelligent young man, but his feelings for Hyoga were nothing compared to his feelings for Milo. And though he certainly didn't love Hyoga the way he did Milo, he couldn't help but feel jealous of the Phoenix's little brother. Hyoga focused most of his attention on Shun now. He barely acknowledged anyone's existence. The boy, who used to look at him as though he was some kind of god, didn't even seem to notice him anymore. He knew it was wrong to dislike someone as sweet and as kind as Shun but he couldn't help it. So he lied to himself and said he was going to keep the boy away from Hyoga because he would distract him from his studies and make his grades go down. He glared one last time at Julian Solo before he headed off to his class.

Mu and Shaka who just happened to be in the library as well, looked at each other and frowned. The same thing that they said not long ago was happening. Milo was not going to take anything sitting down. He was going to make Camus pay for ignoring him. They couldn't help but feel sorry for Camus. All the things he would have to endure from now on weren't going to be anything too nice. Toy with Milo's emotions and he's going to mess you up worse than you could imagine. But he was right to do it. Camus had no business playing with Hyoga's feelings like that, making the boy feel as though he really liked him even though Hyoga didn't seem to notice Camus anymore. He was currently smitten with Shun.

"Just as I thought Mu. This is going to turn out nasty. We better advise Julian to stay away from Milo if he wishes to live." Shaka tossed a lock of blond hair over his shoulder and turned to Mu.

"Yes I agree. I hope he is smart enough to realize that Milo is not interested in him at all and just using him to make Camus angry." He looked over at Julian who still looked a little rattled from the glare he got from Camus. "So are you going to Sorrento's party Shaka?"

"I don't see why I should go. There is nothing I will get from going to one of his parties except for a headache. Besides no one of importance is going to be there anyway." He narrowed his eyes at Mu when he saw him smirking.

"I believe Sorrento said that he was inviting some people you might find interesting. He said something along the lines of wanting to be burned by the Phoenix's hotness again." He smirked even more when Shaka's narrowed gaze turned from murderous to interested back to murderous.

"So are you going? I don't think Sorrento is inviting students though so there is no reason for you to attend. But I'm sure you're going to visit your old friend this week. I'm sure Roshi would be pleasantly surprised to see you again for the fourth time this month." And as expected Mu's smirk turned to a scowl. Before he could retaliate a new voice joined them.

"My my. Aren't we hostile this morning? I never thought I would see it. The gentle sheep and the innocent virgin actually hurling insults at each other. I expected more from both of you." The one and only Death Mask or DM as I like to call him smirked as Mu and Shaka turned annoyed glares on him. "Oh don't look at me that way. Your scaring me."

"So Death Mask, are you going to Sorrento's party? I'm sure your just dying to see Aphrodite in all his glory. Probably can't wait to stalk him again can't you?" who knew that Mu could be so mean? He watched satisfied as Death Mask scowled at him.

"Aphrodite is just another piece of ass Mu. After I get in his pants there's no use for him."

"Funny, that's exactly the same thing he said about you." With that Shaka turned off and left behind a very insulted death Mask and a grinning Mu. "Well Death Mask, I need to get to my class." Mu walked off grinning from ear to ear which was something you don't see much from the 'gentle sheep'.

A large hand soon found its way on Death Mask's shoulder. "I feel sorry for you my friend. You should know better to mess with those two when their angry." Death mask turned his narrowed gaze up at Aldebaran. "So have any luck in wooing the one and only Aphrodite? Or is he still messing with your head?"

"Have any luck in getting Mu out of your fantasies? Or is he still the cause of all your wet dreams?" he winced when the hand on his shoulder tightened painfully.

"Those two might not have injured you physically Death Mask but I will. And I will have fun doing it too. Now why don't you say that again ? Good I'm glad you understand." He squeezed his shoulder again and then started to walk off. Death Mask breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to get on Aldebaran's hate list. The man could break him in half. And then into smaller pieces if he wanted to. The whole friendly act didn't fool him.

""

Shun watched Milo as he wrote out the questions on the board. He didn't seem to be his usual self. Sure the man was still looking sexier than ever but he didn't seem to be in a good mood. In fact Shun was sure all of those smiles were forced. 'Must be trouble in paradise' he thought. It just had to be something to do with his stoic lover. He remembered how Camus seemed to be in an even worse mood than before in his Physics class. He had even kicked some kid out of his class because he didn't know the answer to the question. He had even been semi hostile to Hyoga, his favorite student. Oh and he couldn't forget the part when they were leaving the class and Camus gave him the nastiest glare he had ever seen directed at him in his life. Of course Hyoga missed it, but Shiryu and Seiya didn't. If he was a cruel person he would complain to the Head Master about Camus and his temper problems, but he wasn't a cruel person so he wasn't going to do that.

When the class was over Shun kindly asked Hyoga and the rest of the gang to wait outside for him. He approached Milo quietly. "Sir... I mean Milo, can I ask you something?"

Milo who had not seen Shun approaching was a little startled to hear his voice. "Oh Shun I didn't see you there. Yes what would you like to know?"

"Are you feeling okay Milo? I know it's not any of my business but you don't seem to be yourself today. Is something wrong? I'm just worried that's all." He really was worried about Milo. The man seemed to be depressed.

Milo had to smile at the boy's sweetness. He had never met anyone who was so caring in his life. Was he acting so depressed that even this little green haired angel could sense it? He took the boy's chin in his hand and lifted it and smiled sweetly down at him. "You have to be the sweetest boy I have met. Don't worry about me darling, I'm fine." With that he ruffled Shun's green hair affectionately and made his way out of the class room leaving behind a very flustered Shun.

When he rejoined his friends who were waiting outside for him he was still blushing. Hyoga took notice off this. He had seen when Milo had excited the class with a grin on his face and then soon and blushing Shun joined them. "He didn't feel you up did he? I know he's a total sicko. You should stay away from him."

"Why would you say that? He doesn't seem the type to feel up his students. Well at least not on school grounds anyway." They headed off to their next class, which just happened to be Geography.

When the class had started Mu had said to them that they were starting a new topic. The class was going fine until Mu decided to ask a very interesting question. "Now who can tell me, how do you erect a groyne?" (A/N yes that last word is pronounced the same as groin) The entire class became quiet. They watched Mu strangely and then someone actually had the balls to ask him to repeat the question. "I asked how do you erect a groyne?" By this time Seiya's face was twisted up painfully trying hard not to laugh. Shiryu just looked more shocked than anything else, Hyoga had started to blush because he knew exactly what would make his 'groyne' erect. Shun who had never done this topic before was more than amused. He was suppressing laughter himself and was forced to put his head down on the desk before he burst out laughing. He looked to his side and he immediately regretted it. Seiya's face was turning purple and his cheeks were puffed out like a saxophone player's. A few more seconds of silence and Mu staring at them as though they were crazy passed by until Seiya who was having the most trouble holding in his laughter, gave up and burst out in laughter. Shun, who was trying so hard not to laugh couldn't help himself and joined Seiya in his laughter. He wasn't laughing as loudly as Seiya, but he certainly was laughing as hard. Mu looked on as every shoulder in the class started to shake and then soon the whole class was in tears. Even Shiryu was laughing and he was known for his self control. Seiya had turned blue and was currently trying to catch his breath. Shun was currently leaning on Hyoga laughing his ass off and well Hyoga, he wasn't laughing that hard not to notice Shun leaning on him. He was probably the first one to stop laughing out of the whole class. He was far too busy staring at Shun who was leaning against his chest and laughing softly. The sound of Shun's laughter reminded him of everything he could think of that was nice. Mu waited patiently for the laughter to go down and it did in two minutes. He looked over at Shiryu and saw that he had stopped laughing but he still wore a smile as he patted Seiya's back who was currently hunched over coughing. His eyebrows rose as he saw Shun leaning against Hyoga and giggling softly. Hyoga looked extremely flustered as he looked down at Shun. Mu made his way over to them, well he stood near Shiryu and he cleared his throat loudly. He wished he had his camera at the boy's reaction. Shun stopped laughing when he heard Mu clear his throat and he suddenly paled when he realized he was leaning on Hyoga. He looked up at Hyoga with a bright red face and then he quickly moved off of Hyoga and apologized.

"Well since you have finished laughing now, will someone please answer the question?" Mu made his way back to the front of the class and waited for the answer with a small grin on his face. Why he was grinning, we'll never know.

""

Most of the lunch break was spent laughing at what had happened in Geography. Shun sat in silence, listening to Seiya talk about various things that he thought could make a groyne erect. He was still feeling a bit embarrassed for being caught by Mu, leaning up against Hyoga. He hadn't even known that he had done it. Hyoga had wished that Mu hadn't interrupted. Shun might not have even noticed that he was leaning against him and he would have been content to leave him leaning on him for the rest of the class. He smiled as he remembered how Shun's hair smelt like strawberries.

"I still can't get over the fact that there's something called a groyne in Geography." Seiya still couldn't get over it. Shiryu wished he would stop talking about 'groynes' and all the things that would make them erect, it was making him uncomfortable. As he was about to tell Seiya to zip it, a certain pink haired, green eyed, rich boy passed by and winked at Seiya. Shiryu growled. Poor Seiya was as red as a tomato. Shun was the first one to speak up on the matter.

"Well Seiya, it seems you have an admirer." He winked at Seiya and started to laugh. "Who's that by the way? I don't remember seeing him before."

"That's Alberich. He's one of the richest people going here. His father owns some kind of electronic company or something like that." He didn't seem too impressed by the information he had just shared. He was happy to see that Shun didn't seem to be impressed by it either.

"The reason why you didn't see him around is because he just returned from America. I don't know why he didn't stay over there." Shiryu huffed and then turned and glared over at the table Alberich was sitting at. Alberich didn't even notice him. He was far too busy staring at Seiya to notice. Shiryu growled again. Shun and Hyoga looked at each other over the display. 'I didn't think Shiryu was the jealous type' Shun thought to himself. He didn't understand why Shiryu was acting jealous if he supposedly didn't like Seiya more than a friend.

"Oh don't listen to Shiryu, Shun. Alberich isn't so bad. He can be a bit cocky sometimes but he's really nice and he's hot too." Seiya smiled as he looked over at Alberich and Alberich winked at him again causing him to blush and Shiryu to growl again.

Meanwhile over at the teachers table ...

Mu was busy telling Shaka and Aldebarn about what happened in his Geography class. "You should have seen their faces, especially Seiya's. He looked like he was going to explode." Aldebaran laughed at this. "Honestly Mu, didn't you think they would react that way? I know if I was that age, I would do the same thing." Shaka snorted.

"Those boys are far too immature for their own good." His face held a serious expression to it.

"Oh come on Shaka, they're only fifteen and sixteen. No boy acts mature at that age. I'm sure even you would have at least cracked a smile if you heard that at their age" Aldebaran argued.

"No I wouldn't have. There's nothing amusing about that question."

"Well then I'm guessing that when you were their age your hormones weren't all out of control and everything didn't have a double meaning." Aldebaran looked over at Mu and smiled. Mu might have been very quiet and controlled but he remembered quite well when they were teenagers, there had been a party and he remembered Mu going wild 1. The quiet, lavender haired man had a wild side and that night it had come out. He had danced with anyone he could get his pale hands on, including most of them sitting at this table. He had even gotten Camus to dance with him and when Mu had finished with him, he was panting and flustered. Most of Mu's victims that night had been left flustered and out of breath, including Aldebaran himself. He hadn't been as muscular as he was now, but he was just as tall and when Mu had dragged him off to the dance floor, he felt awkward dancing with someone shorter than himself. But Mu seemed to have no problem with their height difference and continued his dancing assault on Aldebaran. When he was finished, he had left poor Aldebaran all hot and bothered and sporting a 'problem' if you know what I mean. Who would have known that Mu could dance so well? Seeing the look that Aldebaran was giving him, Mu immediately shot him a look that said 'if you even think of bringing that up again I'll kill you.' Aldebaran smirked and shook his head at him.

"In fact, no. I went through no such phrase." He knew this wasn't true, but why admit defeat so early?

"Still trying to act like your innocent huh Shaka? I remember quite a few times when you almost had your way with the Phoenix." Milo smirked as he sat down next to a scowling Shaka. "Oh don't look at me like that, you know I'm right." He smirked triumphantly when Shaka looked down at his food in defeat. Mu and Aldebaran were watching him as though he was crazy. "Okay I know I'm sexy, but do you two have to stare at me like that?"

Aldebaran was the first one to answer his question. "Well you don't usually sit with anyone but Camus, so it's surprising that you're sitting here." It was true, every lunch time Milo would sit next to Camus and he would be practically hanging off his arm.

"Well I felt like doing something different today!" he snapped. Realizing that he just snapped at Aldebaran who had done him nothing, he apologized. "I'm sorry Alde, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Aldebaran looked at him and nodded. He knew that Milo was under stress with the whole situation with Camus. Wanting to change the topic, Milo asked them about Sorrento's party. "So any of you guys going to Sorrento's party?"

"Oh yes. I'm not going to miss this one for anything. I missed the last one but this time I'm making sure I'm there." Aldebaran laughed. "I don't know about those two though." he gestured to Mu and Shaka.

"So what about you Mu, you going? I know just how much you love to party" he laughed as Mu scowled and Aldebaran tried to cover up his laughter when Mu shot him a look.

"Yes I am going. It would be impolite to decline when he personally asked me himself." Milo looked shocked. 'Sorrento asked him personally. That's something new.' He felt sorry for Mu. If he knew Sorrento well enough, the man was out to seduce Mu. 'Sorrento may play innocent but he's really a little minx' he thought with a smirk. Mu was going to be under attack as soon as he stepped inside Sorrento's house.

"So Shaka, you going? I heard that Sorrento invited someone you'd be happy to see." He winked at Shaka who was scowling.

"I might go, you never know who might turn up. So are you and Camus going?" Milo snorted at that.

"Camus going to a party? That's going to happen when pigs learn to fly. But the delectable Julian Solo is going to be there, so what does it matter?" he was looking forward to having some fun with Julian tomorrow. If Camus could ignore him for Hyoga then he could ignore Camus for Julian. He wasn't going to go far with Julian, he just wanted to have some fun. It had been a long time since he went to a party, since he stayed home with Camus whenever there was one. He was going to make up for lost time.

Mu, Aldebaran and Shaka looked at him worriedly. Milo did not notice their gazes. He was too busy thinking about what he was going to wear.

""

It was after lunch now and Shun and the gang were currently in swim class. Coach Aphrodite was surprisingly in the water today and helping out the weaker students. When he had walked out in only a swim trunks, Shun was surprised, but when Ahprodite proceeded to take off his swim trunks to reveal a pair of those low rider spandex pants that stopped halfway on his thigh, Shun's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Aphrodite looked absolutely hot in those pants and most of the swim class was checking him out. He had long, muscular legs and though they were pale, they looked great. But it was his chest that Shun was busy staring at. The perfect amount of muscles and good god it was hairless and smooth. When he walked off, Shun saw that he had a rose tattooed on his lower back right above his firm behind. 'Very sexy' he thought to himself. Very sexy indeed.

Thirty minutes into the swim session, Coach Aphrodite got an unexpected visitor. It was none other than Death Mask holding a piece of paper in his hands. Death Mask was captivated by the sight that meet his eyes. Aphrodite was currently in the deep end of the pool helping out some students and he could barely see his chest. But when Aphrodite saw him approaching, he swam over to the shallow end and then everything suddenly was in slow motion for Death Mask. The aqua blue/green hair plastered to the handsome face, the way his body moved when he slowly climbed out of the pool, the unbelievably long muscular legs and lastly, the way the water ran down every inch of perfect skin. Death Mask was praying that he didn't get too turned on. He looked at that sexy body as Aphrodite made his way over to him, all the while squeezing the water out of his lovely hair. (A/N: authoress is currently drooling and stopping herself from grabbing that wonderful ass).

"So what brings you here Death Mask?" he smiled mischievously as he looked Death Mask up and down. Death Mask looked flustered at the look he was getting from Aphrodite.

"The Head Master asked me to have you sign this." He stuck out his hand with the paper in it. He watched as Aphrodite walked off to get a towel to dry his hands so he could sign. He of course noticed the rose tattoo on Aphrodite's lower back. His eyes traveled lower to his backside. 'Nice ass' he thought. Aphrodite returned with dry hands and he handed him the paper. After a minute of reading, Ahprodite looked up at Death Mask. "Do you have a pen I can use?" Death Mask didn't know how he hadn't jumped him yet. That voice was just so damn sexy. "Yes, here." He handed him the pen and Ahprodite grinned as he proceeded to use Death mask's chest to press on. He slowly signed his name on the paper and then he removed his hands and handed him back the paper. He winked at the flustered Death Mask and made his way back to the pool. Poor Death Mask stood there for a while, stunned and then he quickly exited.

Shun was watching the whole little exchange. He saw everything. From the way Death Mask hungrily looked at Aphrodite's body, the way Aphrodite sexily exited the pool and then when he used Death Mask's chest to press on. He concluded that those two should get a room as soon as possible and then have their way with it other. He was going to get a way to get those two together.

The rest of the swim class was uneventful except for Hyoga accidently touching Shun's butt. Shun was climbing out of the pool ahead of him and he had reached for the bars to pull himself out and well Shun's butt was right next to it and so he reached for the bar and instead he touched Shun's butt. The look on both teens faces left Seiya and Shiryu in tears. Hyoga apologized profusely and Shun seeing that Hyoga hadn't meant to grab his ass, said it was alright. When Hyoga passed by Coach Aphrodite on his way to the locker room, he was told he was a lucky boy for touching Shun's behind and Hyoga immediately blushed and stormed off leaving behing a cackling Aphrodite.

Seiya and Shiryu joined Shun and Hyoga in their walk home since they were headed to the arcade. Twice that day Shun and Hyoga were caught in embarrassing situations. The first was when Shun was caught by Mu leaning against Hyoga laughing at a question that said teacher had asked. The second was far more embarrassing in Hyoga's eyes. But part of him was delighted that his hand had brushed that cute little behind. How else would he find out that Shun's butt was firm? And then Aphrodite just had to tell him he was a lucky boy for touching Shun's butt. He was indeed lucky.

When they reached Shun's house he waved them goodbye and went inside. He saw his brother in his usual spot on the couch and walked over and sat down next to him. Ikki looked up from reading whatever it was he was reading and smiled. He held out a paper to Shun and grinned at him. "I guess I'll be going to a party tomorrow."

"Really? Whose party is it?" Shun asked him excitedly. He was always telling Ikki he needed to go out more.

"Sorrento's." he wondered if Shaka would be there. He knew the gorgeous blonde was not a party person but there was still a chance he would be there.

Shun clasped his hand together excitedly. He had no clue who Sorrento was, but he was sure that he heard Seiya talking about how all the teachers were invited, so that meant that Shaka would be there. "Come on Ikki, lets go upstairs, we need to get you a hot outfit for tomorrow. I know the perfect thing for this occasion." He pulled Ikki upstairs and headed for Ikki room. He walked in and headed for the large closet. Poor Ikki had practically been dragged all the way upstairs and now he watched in horror as Shun opened his closet. He heard a loud, excited squeal and he cringed. Shun could be so feminine at times. He watched as Shun pulled out shirts and pants at an incredible speed. Let the torture begin.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

1– I have a theory that most quiet people have a wild side. One can never be that controlled and quiet forever, you must go crazy at least once, hence Mu's going crazy at that party when they were younger.

In this chapter I tried to focus on Milo and Camus' relationship more than I did in the other chapters. I read somewhere that Scorpios are very possessive and jealous and let's not forget cocky, so that is how I try to portray Milo. Camus and Shaka are hard characters to write, especially Shaka. He is such a complex character. I hope that I didn't have him too OOC. But there's something about he and Mu gossiping like a bunch of school girls, that I love. Some of you asked if I would have DM visit Ahprodite when he's in swim class and I couldn't resist so I put it in there for you people.

Next Chapter is going to be Sorrento's party and when Shun and the gang goes to the movies. After that chapter I'm going to be skipping ahead in time so that I won't have to write a chapter for everyday of the week. So next time you see the guys it would be like one or two months that Shun has been there. This is so I can have pairing off soon and all you Seiya fans don't worry, he's not going to get serious with Alberich, they'll probably just have a little fling and then that's it. I don't want to give away the story so I can't tell you anymore of what is going to be happening in the story cuz it has to be a surprise. I promise you though that its going to be exciting.

THANK YOU SECTION- thank you for you wonderful reviews. I hope that you will stick with me for the upcoming chapters. Thanks again.

**Alexandra O'brien** – I'm happy you like the story. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Clover** – Glad you liked the story and I really don't understand Spanish that well.

**Pisces-Twins** – Thank you so much for the wonderful review and the even more wonderful email you sent me. You'll find out about Issac in the upcoming chapters.

**Winged Kitsune** – thanks for your review and stuff but what was all that stuff and the ending of your last review? I didn't understand one thing in it. lol

**Virtual White Tiger**- Thanks for recommending me to Winged Kitsune. I think I might take you up on your offer to help.

**Orahiko **– Glad you liked the chapter. I like to hear what my reviwers are interested in and so I don't have a problem with you telling me. Also I believe that you reviewers at least need to get thanked personally for reviewing the story. I think you all were all nice enough to leave a review so you deserve to get a shout out and a thank you for your review.

**Kaimi Yu ki** – Yes kurama is even hotter than as a demon but I really have a soft spot for Sesshomaru now too. He's just so damn sexy. Glad you liked the chapter and don't worry everything will be cleared up soon enough. Thanks for you review.

**Chirella** – You have to be one of the most loyal reviewers I have. You've left a review for every chapter and even two for a chapter. I am so happy you liked this chapter and I hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks so much for reviewing.

**Yuber Plushie** – I hope I updated soon enough for you. I'm so happy to get a new reviewer,well I gopt several but hey. Anyway thanks for your review and hope you like this chappie too.

**Lillx **– You are my loyal reviewer at and I love you for it. You are the only one who reviews every chapter that I submit and you are the reason why I will not delete this story from that website. Hope you review again and I and wrote in a lot of a shirtless Aphrodite for you. I know you love him. Hope you don't have a problem with him and Death Mask hooking up. Thanks for your review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor to I intend to make any profit from the work. I however own the plot and the story itself so no stealing.

Well let's just say that I scared a few of my reviewers. I never did say I was leaving or , I just threatened to so there's no need to worry about me stopping posting chapters.

"Speech"

'Thought'

""

Chapter 7

Ikki watched in horror as Shun pulled out shirt after shirt from his closet. It truly was torture to sit there and watch him grinning like a maniac, eyes shining with happiness, as he searched for something for him. He spotted the shirt he was looking for and squealed happily. Ikki just rolled his eyes. Before he could even finish his eye rolling, a navy blue silk shirt was thrust into his face.

"This is the perfect shirt for the occasion Ikki, and just think, if you leave the first three buttons open and show off that chest of yours, Shaka would surely want to go home with you. I know how much you'd like that." he giggled as Ikki watched him in shock. "Oh don't look at me like that Ikki, I'm fifteen for god's sake, I can say things like that. Now, just to find the perfect pants to go with that sexy shirt and I'm done." He put back all the shirts and then went through all of Ikki pants like a hurricane. With another squeal, he pulled out a pair of suede pants and thrust them in Ikki's face. "Now go and try this on so I can see how it looks."

Two minutes later Ikki emerged and Shun was smiling like crazy. "How do I look?" Shun made his way over to him and walked all around him scrutinizing him, then out of nowhere he looked at Ikki's butt and grinned. "You look absolutely hot Ikki, if I wasn't your brother and I would be checking you out. I knew these pants would make your ass look delectable." He squealed again as Ikki blushed. "But something's missing." He frowned and then he stepped forward and unbuttoned the first three buttons. "Now it's absolutely perfect! Shaka won't be able to resist you." He watched amused as Ikki started to blush. "Just remember to comb that hair of yours and you'll be irresistible!" Ikki scowled and turned to go change out of his clothes. When he returned he pulled Shun into a bear hug and pulled him out of the room.

"So what are you wearing tomorrow to the movies Shun? I know you want to look hot for Hyoga." He laughed when Shun turned red. "By the way, what time are you guys going to see that movie?"

"I think around six o' clock, why you ask?" he looked at Ikki with questioning eyes.

"I was thinking you should invite them to stay over after, I don't want you here by yourself in this big house while I'm out partying." He smiled as Shun pouted at him cutely.

"Are you trying to say that I can't take care of myself? But that is a great idea, I think I'll go call them now and ask." He skipped off and went to call his friends. Ikki just laughed at his brother's happy behaviour.

Shun dialed Seiya's number and waited for someone to answer. He was surprised when the voice of the biology teacher, Aiolia, answered. "Mr. Leo? Is that you? Can I speak to Seiya please?" he heard a laugh and then Aiolia answered him. "Yes this is me, and hold on, Seiya should be here any minute." After a few seconds of waiting he heard Seiya's voice.

"Hello Seiya, this is Shun."

"Oh Shun, what's up dude?"

"Just wanted to know if after the movie you would like to spend the night at my place. Ikki's going to Sorrento's party and doesn't want me staying by myself."

"That's cool, Marin and Aiolia are going to Sorrento's party as well. Hold a second while I ask them if I could stay over." Shun heard Seiya shout out the question and then a shouted reply of yes. "Yes I can come. I can't wait this is going to be fun."

"Yeah don't forget to bring a change of clothes okay. Well I'm glad you can come. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He hung up after then called Shiryu and Hyoga who immediately said yes without even asking. He bounded over to Ikki who was sprawled out on the couch. "They all can come over tomorrow. Thanks so much Ikki, this will be my first real sleepover." He proceeded to sit on Ikki's stomach who immediately winced.

"You may look like a twig but you sure are heavy." He immediately received a slap to the head and a glare from his brother. He just laughed it off. "So what are you guys going to do tomorrow night when you come back here?"

"I guess the usual, truth or dare, you know all those games and stuff. I doubt they would want to watch another movie."

"Yeah I guess so, but you usually all sleep on the ground in sleeping bags too. If you want I can get some alcohol so you can get drunk too." He laughed at Shun's stunned expression.

"Well we don't have sleeping bags but we do have some futons in the closet somewhere. But where are they going to sleep?"

"Why not have them sleep in your bedroom, besides I think that there's only two extra futons, so someone will have to sleep on the bed next to you." He was lying about there only being two extra futons, there were about five extra but Shun didn't need to know that.

"Are you sure that there are only two extra futons? I swore I saw about five of those things." He really didn't mind having someone sleep next to him but exactly who was going to sleep next to him was the scary part. He was sure Seiya was a snorer and Shiryu looked like the type who liked space, so he was left with Hyoga. He didn't have a problem with sleeping next to Hyoga but he was scared that in the middle of the night he would suddenly snuggle up to the blonde. "Well I guess that someone could sleep in my bed next to me." He sighed, he couldn't help but feel that Ikki was scheming something. "So Ikki, what are you and Shaka going to do after you leave the party together?" Ikki looked as though he was going to answer and then he realized what Shun had asked and he playfully slapped Shun on the arm blushing.

"I never knew you were such a hentai Shun. I'll have to tell Hyoga about that." He laughed as Shun got up from sitting on his stomach and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at him. He was about to make another witty remark when Shun sat down on his stomach with much too much force. He winced again and he saw Shun smirking down at him.

"Seriously Ikki, if you and Shaka actually leave the party together, I think you should take him to star hill, to gaze at the stars together. It'll be so romantic." He clasped his hand together and sighed dreamily.

"So you don't mind me going out with one of your teachers?" He wrapped his arms around Shun in a hug and Shun leaned his head on his chest and sighed.

"No. I don't care who you go out with, once you're happy, I'm happy." He smiled when Ikki tightened his hold on him. "You know you should go to bed now, so that you can be well rested for tomorrow's party. I want you to dance the night away with Shaka. And remember when you get back I want details." He laughed as Ikki started to chuckle. "I think I'm going to head to bed as well. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I want everything to be perfect." He hugged his brother one last time and then headed to his bedroom. This gave Ikki time to hide the extra futons away before Shun found them. He headed to his bedroom as well. He was far too excited about possibly seeing Shaka again.

THE BIG DAY

All day was spent cleaning up the imaginary mess that was in the house and getting supplies for when Seiya, Shiryu and Hyoga came over. Ikki had insisted that he buy a lot of junk food and that they order a pizza when they felt hungry. Shun didn't like to eat too much junk food, he would always end up with the hugest pimple on his face the next day but he realized that his friends were probably accustomed to eating those sort of things. He wondered why Ikki never bothered to buy furniture for the guest bedrooms. They only had two but they were of no use since they were devoid of any form of furniture. His room was certainly big enough for at least five people so there was no problem with space there. He idly wondered what Hyoga wore to bed.

It was five o' clock now and Shun decided that is was time he got ready. The movie was starting at six o' clock so they should be there by at least quarter to six. They were going to see 'Flying Dragon: The return of the nameless swordsman.' He always loved kung fu movies, especially the really ridiculous ones where they could stand on bamboo branches or someone had a scroll hidden in their back. (A/N: I saw one like that when I was younger)

After a ten minute bath, he emerged smelling like strawberries thanks to his shampoo. With the towel wrapped around his waist, he searched through his closet for the perfect outfit. He spotted a pair of jeans he recently bought and decided to wear them. They were a good fit and they hung low on his hips. He sifted through a sea of clothes and decided on a red tee-shirt since the red would bring out his eyes and green hair. It was one of those tee-shirts that wasn't too big but wasn't too tight. In other words absolutely perfect. He got dressed in five minutes and after a debate with himself, decided to leave his hair down. He spun around like a giddy school girl, looking at himself in the mirror to make sure that he was looking perfect. Seeing that he had ten minutes before Hyoga met him, he headed to the kitchen to get a snack. No need to seem as though he hadn't eaten in days when they reached the cinema. When he got there he spotted Ikki rummaging through the cabinets, no doubt looking for a snack to chow down on. He hadn't changed out of his pajama bottoms and he was currently shirtless, showing off a perfectly toned and tanned chest. Shun wondered how it was that none of them seemed to have chest hair. (A/N: I don't think pink or blue chest hair would look too hot ) He didn't have an ounce of facial hair and he was very happy about that. He saw this really tall guy in school with the worst set of mutton chops he'd ever seen in his life. He was brought out of his thinking about freaky facial hair by Ikki whistling at him.

"Well would you look at you, all dressed up for Hyoga no doubt." He laughed as Shun started to blush. "So when is Hyoga coming to meet you?" he asked as he pulled out a large bag of potato chips to munch on.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted his answer. "That must be him." He darted over to the door and checked his hair before he opened it. When he did, he was left breathless. There standing outside the door was Hyoga, dressed in a black turtle neck top that clung to his every chest muscle and his jeans hung low on his hips and it was one of those with the distressed look. Finishing off the look, his hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He looked absolutely hot. "Wow Hyoga, you look so hot…um I mean you look great!" he cursed himself for saying that out loud. Hyoga only blushed. "Why don't you come in, while I go get my jacket. Let me take your stuff from you." He left Hyoga in the living room while he ran upstairs to get his jacket and put Hyoga's things in his room. Ikki made his way over to Hyoga who was sitting on the couch.

"So Hyoga how are you doing?" Hyoga only turned his head to look at him and then turned away, not wanting to stare at Ikki's chest.

"I'm fine, Shun told me that you are going to Sorrento's party."

"Yup, When you guys come back that's when I'm heading off." He looked at Hyoga who was smiling for no reason. 'Probably thinking about Shun.' And he was right, Hyoga was currently thinking about the green haired angel upstairs.

'He said that I looked hot, well at least I know he finds me attractive. He's looking hot himself. And those jeans just makes his butt look incredible' he was thinking about Shun so much that he didn't see said boy enter the room and stand in front of him, so when he finally looked up from thinking and he saw a pair of green eyes staring at him in amusement, he leaned back quickly. Ikki chuckled. "Are you alright Hyoga? You seemed to have spaced out there." He smiled down at Hyoga who began to blush. "Are you ready to leave now?" Hyoga nodded and stood up way too fast, causing him to come face to face with a blushing Shun. He backed away and smiled sheepishly, completely embarrassed about the whole thing. Ikki was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well boys, have fun, enjoy the movie." He pulled Hyoga aside and whispered in his ear "Shun gets really cold quickly even when he has a jacket, so I suggest you do something to keep him warm. You should think of something appropriate." He winked at Hyoga who was blushing heavily and waved to his brother who was watching him as though he was crazy. Shun walked over to Hyoga and tugged on his sleeve signaling it was time to go. After telling Ikki goodbye, they made their way to the cinema where Shiryu and Seiya were supposed to meet them.

They walked in complete silence, each stealing glances at the other whenever the other wasn't looking. When Hyoga looked at Shun again he found that Shun was looking at him as well. They both blushed and looked away. A few more minutes of stealing looks at each other went on until Hyoga finally found his voice.

"So does your brother always wear only pajama bottoms in the house or was this a rare occasion?" He suddenly wished that it was Shun who had been wearing only pajama bottoms.

"No well most of the day he spent lazing around, since I told him to get a lot of rest for tonight's party. That's why you saw him in his pajamas, well at least the pants." He grinned as he remembered thinking about how no one seemed to have any chest hair. "About tonight, well you guys have to sleep in my bedroom since the guess rooms don't have any furniture in them as yet. I hope that's not a problem since I know you like to have space for yourself."

That's alright, your bedroom could hold at least ten people anyway so it shouldn't be a problem." He looked at Shun and smiled.

"Yeah but one of you will have to sleep on the bed next to me, since we only have two extra futons." He looked away hoping that Hyoga would not see his blush. He knew it was most likely Hyoga to sleep on the bed with him since Seiya knew of his crush on the blonde and he would surely make sure that Shiryu knew to let Hyoga have the bed.

Hyoga was very happy about the information Shun had just told him. He was sure he could convince Seiya and Shiryu to let him be the one to share the bed with Shun. He would give everything in the world to just to wake up next to the beautiful boy. Suddenly feeling sure of himself he decided to tell Shun what he was thinking all this time. "Shun?"

Big green eyes looked up at him. "Yes Hyoga?"

"You look really nice tonight." He blushed a little but smiled when Shun looked down at his feet and his face turned the same color as his tee-shirt.

"Thanks, you look nice too." In his mind he was dancing around in happiness that Hyoga told him he looked nice. They both moved closer together and as they walked their hands would brush resulting in them both shivering from the touch. They finally reached the cinema and immediately they spotted Seiya and Shiryu. One could not miss Seiya when he was wearing a tee-shirt that had 'Suck it' written in big bold letters.

When they finally reached them they could hear Shiryu asking Seiya why he had to wear that shirt. Shun was the first to ask the question that was on both their minds. "Suck what Seiya?" he laughed as Seiya blushed and Shiryu scowled at him. Suddenly a new voice joined in the conversation. "Why Seiya just tell what you want me to suck and I'll gladly suck it for you." There in his red sports car was Alberich who had stopped probably after seeing Seiya's tee-shirt. He smiled flirtatiously over at Seiya who had turned crimson. Shiryu rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you here Alberich. Coming to see a movie?" Seiya seemed to be delighted that Alberich had appeared while Shiryu seemed to want to blow something up.

"No, but as soon as I saw you in that wonderful tee-shirt I just had to find out what you wanted sucked." He brushed some of his pink hair out of his green eyes and winked at Seiya. "I would love to stay and hang around with you, but I have to go some where. See you around fox." He waved and then sped off. Seiya sighed dreamily.

"I think we should go in so we could get really good seats." They bought their tickets and they luckily got to sit in the second to last row, smack dab in the middle. Seiya and Shiryu went out to get something to eat so that left Hyoga and Shun alone. They sat there in silence until they heard some giggling to their left. When they looked over, they saw two boys making out like crazy. Shun had to wonder if the whole town was gay. He hardly ever saw any straight couples together and judging from how many times he got whistled at this morning, their probably barely had any. Hyoga seemed not to be able to take his eyes off the pair. When one of them looked up and caught him staring at them, he proceeded to kiss down the other boy's neck all the while sending winks in Hyoga's direction. Shun had to laugh at that. Hyoga turned red from being caught staring and them turned around to see Shun laughing softly at him.

"I don't think you should look at them, it just spurs them on." He laughed when Hyoga just nodded his head. Seiya and Shiryu soon returned with enough food to feed an army. Shun watched as Seiya put back three hotdogs and two sodas. 'How the hell can he eat so much food and still be so small?' Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun watched as he reached for another soda and the show hadn't even started as yet. It seemed that Seiya liked to half of his food before the show started and then finish off the rest as he looked at the show.

It was an hour and a half into the show and the best fight was taking place. Nameless as they called the swordsman, was fighting some guy with white hair. The two were currently on a cliff fighting right on the edge. When they both dove off of the cliff, a collective 'whoa' was heard through the cinema. Even in mid air they were still fighting. When they finally landed, Nameless attacked the white haired guy and killed him, sending him flying into the river.

When they emerged from the cinema when the movie ended, Shiryu and Seiya were discussing who they taught was the better fighter. "Nameless is so much better than that white haired dude. Did you see how easily he killed him?"

"Yeah but Gin's technique was far better. I bet you he's not dead. You watch and see, they'll be a sequel when he comes back for revenge." Shiryu smirked down at Seiya who pouted at him.

Hyoga turned to Shun who was watching the two with a smile on his face. "Which fighter did you like?"

"I liked the girl with the chains. She is very strong and has a lot of hidden power that everyone overlooks. I think she will be the flying dragon and not Nameless." Shiryu and Seiya immediately stopped their arguing to listen to Shun.

After they listened to Shun's take on the whole story, they headed over to the arcade to hang out for an hour before they headed back home. Shiryu and Seiya headed over their houses to get their stuff, while Hyoga and Shun headed back to Shun's house since he brought over his stuff before.

When they went inside, they found Ikki sitting on the couch reading over the invitation, in his pajama bottoms like they had left him. Shun looked at his watch and sighed. It was half eight in the night and Ikki wasn't even dressed.

"Ikki what are you still doing in those things? You should be getting ready." He scowled as he pointed to Ikki's pajama pants. Ikki just smiled.

"I decided that I would leave around nine fifteen."

"So why aren't you getting dressing now? It's half eight." Ikki looked up at him, shock clearly written on his handsome features and then he bolted upstairs to get ready.

"He's really something else. Good thing he gets ready quickly. Would you like something to drink Hyoga?" he turned big green questioning eyes on Hyoga who had to resist the urge to grab him and ravage him right on the couch. He only nodded his head and followed Shun into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later and two sodas finished, the door bell rang, signaling that Shiryu and Seiya had arrived. Shun skipped over to the door happily and let them in. Seiya and Shiryu stepped inside the house and looked around in awe. They settled down in the living room and talked about trivial things until Ikki came waltzing down the stairs.

"Well I see that the rest of your guests have arrived." He gave a short wave and Shun took that as his cue to introduce them. "Ikki, this is Shiryu and Seiya and well you know Hyoga." He gestured toward Shiryu and then Seiya who was looking as though he had seen some sort of God. Ikki shook their hands and patted Seiya on the back trying to shake him out of his stupor.

"Do I look hot enough Shun? Or am I missing something?" he asked as he stepped toward Shun. Shun looked him up and down and then walked around him making sure everything was perfect. He grinned up at Ikki and nodded. "You just look fantastic. Now go and have a great time. Doesn't he just look hot guys?" Ikki laughed as three pairs of cheeks turned red. He slipped Shun a couple hundred yen and then made his way over to the door and grabbed his jacket. He winked at the three blushing boys and left for Sorrento's party.

"I can't believe I just met the great Phoenix." Seiya was still in shock.

"I would give anything to see who's at that party. Ikk's so lucky. So what do you guys want to do first?" Shun asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Hyoga.

SORRENTO'S PARTY

The party at first had started out as a dinner but dinner was long over and it was time for dancing and Milo was dancing his sexy little butt off. Camus of course had not come and this was something that he was happy about. He could have all the fun he wanted without Camus there holding him back. He was currently in the middle of the dance floor doing his thing as most eyes were on him. He had discovered that Julian was rather shy and had refused to dance with him. He would take care of that later. He spotted Sorrento talking to Mu, who looked rather bored even though he tried to hide it, it could clearly be seen written all over his face. He marched his sexy butt right up to Sorrento and whispered something in his ear and then they both dragged a stunned Mu onto the dance floor where he was in the middle of a very delicious sandwich. Poor Mu looked as though he wanted to run away and hide but Sorrento had a firm hold on his waist and Milo was just in the front grinding on a poor flustered Mu.

Shaka looked at Mu and felt sorry for him. He was surely stuck that way until either Milo or Sorrento got sick of him and sadly enough Sorrento wasn't going to get sick of him anytime soon. The lavender haired man had been under attack from the moment he walked past the door. Shaka looked down at his watch; it was nine fifteen and still no sign of Ikki. He had been the reason why he came to this stupid party in the first place and he wasn't even here. Someone passed by with a tray of champagne and he took a glass and gulped it down. He put back the empty glass and reached for another glass when a very familiar voice interrupted him.

"You should take it easy; you don't want to get drunk do you?" Ikki had appeared out of nowhere and Shaka felt as though he would faint. Ikki was looking very sexy in that deep blue silk shirt and the form fitting suede pants and good lord the shirt's first three buttons were left undone, showing off a perfectly tanned chest that he wanted to run his hands over. He looked up into cyan eyes that seemed to be shining like the stars and he wanted to drown in them. Ikki immediately stepped closer to Shaka, their bodies almost touching each other, and whispered in his ear. Warm breath against a sensitive earlobe caused him to shudder in pleasure. "Would you like to dance?" Shaka found himself nodding, even though he never liked to dance, he was moving towards the dance floor, his hand linked with Ikki's. He thanked God that the room was dark or everyone would see how red he was at the moment. He was so lost that when Ikki pulled him against his warm body that Shaka almost jumped. And then when Ikki placed his hands around Shaka's waist, Shaka found himself moving to the beat of the song, his body moving sensually against Ikki's.

Milo spotted the two love birds and was so shocked he actually stopped dancing. Mu and Sorrento had the same reaction. Milo grinned and made his way across the dance floor to Shura who looked just as stunned as Mu and Sorrento. After getting over the shock of actually seeing Shaka on the dance floor and pressed up against Ikki, he pulled Shura onto the dance floor and started his assault on the Spaniard. He was glad that someone here could actually keep up with him, half of the people he danced with, he had left out of breath. He looked over to his left and spotted Death Mask and Aphrodite pratically humping each other. He nudged Shura and nodded over at the pair. They both cracked up and continued to dance the night away occasionally switching partners. If it was the last thing he was going to do, Milo was going to get Julian on the dance floor and give him the best night of his life.

Mu who had finally been freed from the sandwich of death, quickly darted over to his friend Aldebaran, who was drinking a glass of champagne and looking at Shaka and Ikki on the dance floor.

"I never thought I would have seen it in my life time Mu. I wish I had brought my camera." He smiled down at his friend who still looked a little dazed by the pair on the dance floor. "So you have fun with Sorrento?" He laughed as Mu scowled up at him. "I don't think you have to worry about him anymore. Check it out." he pointed over to Sorrento who was pressed up against the wall by none other that the Head Master himself. Mu looked on with wide eyes as Kanon latched his mouth onto Sorrento's neck and proceeded to have his way with ruby eyed youth.

"I don't know what's going on here; first Shaka's dancing with Ikki and now Kanon is sucking on Sorrento's neck like a vampire." Mu looked up at Aldebaran who only laughed at his comment.

"I think it's the champagne, Mu. But at least we know that Milo's back to his old self." He looked over at Milo who was currently dancing with Marin as Aiolia danced nearby. For all the things Milo would do, he would never get so caught up in the moment that he would cross the line with someone else's lover. He turned back to Mu who was still looking over at Shaka, who had his back pressed up against Ikki's chest and Ikki's hands were wrapped about his waist. "I bet you that if Shiryu was here you would have been doing the same thing with him right now." Mu turned bright red at that one.

"I don't dance like that." Mu huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Aldebaran chuckled as he took another glass of champagne from a waiter passing by.

"I seem to remember you dancing like that Mu or can't you remember when someone other than Milo got Camus to dance?" Mu turned red for the millionth time that night and Aldebaran chugged down his champagne with a smile on his face. Just then Milo sauntered up to the pair and Mu was getting ready to make a run for it.

"Don't worry Mu, I'm not here for you, I'm here for Alde. Come on big boy let's dance." He grabbed Aldebaran's hand and dragged him off to the dance floor. The DJ had switched songs and was now playing Gwen Stefani's new song 'What you waiting for?' earning a shout from Milo saying that this was his song. Aldebaran looked momentarily shocked from his outburst but quickly returned to normal and was dancing with Milo. For a big guy, he moved pretty well. Mu wished Shiryu was here so he could at least get to see his beautiful face.

BACK TO THE SLUMBER PARTY…

They were all currently in their pajamas on the floor of Shun's bedroom eating pizza and talking about which teacher got them all hot and bothered. Seiya was currently talking about who got him all hot and bothered.

"He has the sexiest chest I've ever seen in my life. You should see it, it's perfect." He took another huge bite of his slice of pizza and Shun cringed. Seiya probably had eaten five slices already.

"But isn't that weird? You finding Marin's lover sexy. She's like your sister. I know I would be freaked out." Hyoga said as he gave up fighting Seiya off, who was trying to take one of his slices of pizza.

"Yeah it is, but it's not like I'm going to let them know. It's my little secret, besides I find Milo to be far sexier than Aiolia. He may have a hot chest, but Milo's got the ass of gold." Everyone laughed except Hyoga. Shun noticed this and frowned. 'I guess he still dislikes Milo for being with Camus.' Shiryu was next to speak up.

"That's very true, though I favor Aphrodite's legs. Those have to be the nicest legs I've ever seen." Shun was shocked. He had not expected such talk from Shiryu.

"Yeah but I bet if Mu was to take his clothes off, then he'd be your new favorite." Seiya said and laughed as Shiryu blushed. Shun was happy that Seiya wasn't uncomfortable with Shiryu's feelings for Mu. Seiya turned to him next. "What about you Shun? Which teacher do you wish would come to school in the buff?" Hyoga looked up at that one. He wanted to know who Shun had a thing for.

"Well, there is that really gorgeous Librarian, I would surely be happy if he decided to show up naked to school." He blushed as Shiryu and Seiya started laughing and Hyoga was staring at him. "So what about you Hyoga, which teacher do you wish would just wear his birthday suit to school?" he already knew the answer. He didn't know why he even asked, it would only serve to make him feel worse.

Hyoga looked at Shun, not sure how to answer. "Well I really don't know who to say." Shun frowned.

"Oh come on Hyoga, you must fancy at least one teacher." Maybe it was all the junk food he ate but he didn't know why he was still trying to get Hyoga to admit that he liked Camus.

"Well, I guess I would like to see Camus naked." He hadn't really wanted to reply to Shun's question but the boy seemed to be adamant that he got an answer. He really was losing his interest in Camus. He started to realize that his feelings for him were those similar to the type of love a little brother has for an older brother. Besides Camus had a lover and he could not compete with Milo. He looked at Shun and frowned. The boy did not seem to be is usual smiling self. He looked sad. Seiya and Shiryu looked at the two knowingly. If something was not done quickly, the mood would certainly be spoiled.

"Hey how about we play truth or dare?" Seiya asked hoping to lighten up the mood. Shun smiled up at him. If it was one game he had wanted to play it was truth or dare. It wasn't a slumber party unless you played it. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Well I think I want to go first." He looked around and then chose Hyoga. "Hyoga, truth or dare?" Hyoga chose truth. "Okay, are you a virgin and if no, who did you do it with and when did you do it?" Everyone flushed at Seiya's question.

Hyoga was surprised by Seiya's question. He sighed, there was no way he could escape this. If you chose truth you had to answer it. "No, I'm not." Everyone else gasped at his reply. Shun was very interested in his reply. "I did it with someone called Issac. He was my best friend. And I lost it when I was in still Russia, when I was thirteen." He closed his eyes and sighed. Shun would surely think he was a dirty little slut now.

'He lost his virginity at such a young age.' Shun looked at Hyoga who had his eyes closed and looked as though he was ashamed of himself. Seiya was still very interested and so his curiosity got the better of him. "How old was he when you sleep with him?" Shiryu shot him a look and Shun actually looked angry by his question. "You're only entitled to one question Seiya and you just asked it" Shiryu said angrily.

"It's okay Shiryu, I don't mind his question. He was fifteen." Shun was reeling at his answer. 'He was only fifteen! I'm fifteen now and I don't even know what to do in that situation.' Shiryu was next in the questioning. "He didn't force you did he?" he didn't like the thought of someone forcing one of his friends to have sex. Hyoga looked up at him and smiled.

"Actually he didn't want to do it. It was me who asked him to have sex with me. He didn't force me at all. He was actually very gentle. We were both so young, it was very awkward." He seemed to have cheered up a little at the memory of his first time.

"So I guess you were on the bottom then." Hyoga laughed and nodded. Shun had stayed quiet the whole time. He hadn't uttered a word about the topic. "Well let's continue with the game then. Hyoga, why don't you choose someone?" Seiya looked over at Shun who seemed to be in a dream world.

"Okay, well Shiryu truth or dare?" Shiryu chose truth. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Shiryu blushed and replied.

"Yes I have. And it wasn't anything special. Probably the worst kiss I have ever gotten." Seiya got interested at this.

"Who else have you kissed?" Seiya waited patiently for the reply that never came.

"Shun truth or dare?" Shun chose truth as well. "Which one of us are you most attracted to?" Shun turned an impossible shade of red. Hyoga was sure Shun was going to pick Shiryu, Seiya and Shiryu knew that Shun was going to say Hyoga and poor Shun was so scared it wasn't funny.

He finally managed to find his voice and he answered softly gazing at the interesting carpet on the floor. "Hyoga" he breathed out and Shiryu and Seiya smirked while Hyoga was in a state of shock.

'He said he was most attracted to me? Oh my gosh, I thought he would have said Shiryu. I think I actually might have a chance with him.' He too was blushing but he was staring at Shun waiting for him to look up. He did finally look up and he quickly shifted his gaze to Seiya. "Um Seiya, truth or dare?" Seiya was the only one to choose dare. "I dare you to suck on Shiryu's toes." He would have come up with something better if he had more time.

Seiya looked absolutely disgusted and Shiryu looked frightened. Shun watched in amusement as Seiya took hold of Shiryu's foot and brought his face close to it. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth wide and stuck those toes right in his big mouth. Shiryu was squirming like a worm that had salt thrown on it and Seiya was trying not to hurl. Shun told Seiya to stop when he couldn't stand to look at the horrible sight anymore. He told Seiya where to find the bathroom as the brunet made a run for it with Shiryu hopping on one foot behind him. Yet again that night Shun and Hyoga were left alone. Shun was trying not to look anywhere but at Hyoga and well Hyoga was staring him down wanting to make eye contact with the green eyed beauty. Seiya and Shiryu soon returned and the game continued on for two more turns when they decided that it wasn't interesting anymore.

"Maybe I should have took up Ikki's offer to buy us some alcohol. We could have been drunk as sailors by now." At this everyone turned shocked gazes on Shun who just shrugged.

""

Speaking about being as drunk as a sailor, Milo was now giddy from all the champagne he consumed. What was he supposed to drink if he was thirsty and there was only champagne available to quench his thirst? He had finally managed to get Julian to dance and boy oh boy were they dancing. It seemed Julian was as drunk as he was, because the aqua-blue haired man was holding onto Milo's waist tightly and muttering incoherent sentences all the while grinding on a very high Milo, who was giggling every few seconds.

Mu watched the pair praying that they would soon just knock out, or collapse soon. Milo was like the energizer bunny. He just kept going and going. Julian looked as though he would cave in first since he could barely stand straight. He looked at his watch, it was twelve at night and most of the people were tired from dancing with Milo. Shaka and Ikki had long stopped their dancing and were now conversing in a corner near the entrance. Ikki would every few minutes brush some of the hair out of Shaka's eyes, causing the blonde to blush a deep shade of red. Neither was drunk, just tipsy from being in the other's presence. Sorrento was nowhere to be found. Both he and Kannon had disappeared presumably to continue with their little escapades privately. Aphrodite and Death Mask were long gone. They had left around ten o'clock, Death Mask had his arms wrapped tightly around Aphrodite's waist and sucking on the other's creamy neck. They had left for the privacy of Death Mask's home. They were probably still going at it right at this moment. Aldebaran was still there and currently chatting with Marin and Aiolia. Mu was all by himself, occasionally chatting with someone he recognized. He was situated near the entrance as well, hoping to leave as soon as possible. He decided to call it a night and was on his way to tell Aldebaran he was leaving when he caught a flash of long black hair walk past him. The figure stopped a few feet in front of him and looked around. The person was dressed in a pair of jeans and a very casual tee-shirt. He stepped forward wanting to know who it was when said person turned around and looked at him. He froze in shock. Never in a thousand years had he expected to see Camus at one of Sorrento's parties and he looked a little pissed.

"Camus, what a surprise. I did not expect to see you here." Camus just looked back at him not interested in what he had to say. Mu had a feeling that Camus wasn't going to be staying too long.

Mu have you seen Milo?" he asked in that sexy French accent of his. Mu did not have to reply as Milo gave away his location by talking rather loudly to Julian. Camus walked off in that direction and Mu followed just in case he had to stop Camus from ripping Julian's pretty little head off.

When Camus finally reached Milo, he wasn't a happy camper. Milo's back was pressed against Julian's chest, the other leaning down and whispering something in his ear, earning a few giggles from the Scorpio. He approached and it seemed as though Julian must have sensed him because he looked up at Camus with wide eyes that were filled with a mixture of shock and fear. He quickly unwrapped his hands from Milo's waist and backed away, knowing that he had a better chance of living if he got away from Camus as quickly as possible. Milo looked at his retreating form confused before he made to go after the boy when a hand gripped his wrist tightly. He spun around to give whoever a piece of his mind when he finally noticed who exactly was holding onto his wrist. He let out a shocked gasp and then the shock disappeared and a smirk emerged on his face.

"Why love, I didn't know you were coming to the party. Why didn't you come earlier? You would have had a blast. Julian is such a fabulous dancer." He flipped his hair over his shoulder and stared at Camus.

"We're leaving now Milo, let's go." He pulled Milo towards him but Milo wasn't going to leave until he wanted to leave.

"By the way you are talking to me I would think you were my mother Camus. But I'm sorry, I'm not ready to leave yet, so you can just wait." He turned to walk off but Camus pulled him back again, the grip on his wrist getting painful. "Let me go Camus, your hurting my hand." Camus' grip on his hand loosened but he still held onto it.

"Please Milo, you're drunk, let me take you home." His eyes had a pleading look to them. He really didn't want to make a scene and it looked like Milo wanted exactly that.

"Why did you come here Camus? I was doing fine without you and you just had to show up and ruin the fun." He swayed a little, feeling dizzy. He glared up at Camus who seemed unfazed.

"It doesn't matter why I came here Milo; let's go home." He tugged Milo's hand again and then this time Milo shook off his arm roughly.

"I said that I'm not leaving until I feel like it, so you'll just have to deal with that Camus." He tried again to walk off but this time a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a warm breath against his ear. He shivered in pleasure. It had been so long since Camus had held him in his arms. His knees were becoming weak and he didn't think he could stand much longer if Camus held onto him like that anymore.

"Let's not cause a scene Love, how about I take you home and you get some rest." His lips were almost touching Milo's earlobe and Milo couldn't resist his charms anymore and nodded. He took Milo's hand in his and together they exited the party. Milo barely had enough time to wave goodbye to his friends, Camus was walking so fast. Camus made sure to throw a murderous glare at Julian before they left. Camus walked a swaying Milo to the car and helped him get in. He got in and drove off.

The ride home was a silent one. Milo looked forlornly out the window and Camus' face was expressionless. When they arrived back at their house Milo staggered out of the car and made his way quickly to the door. He didn't have the energy to look for his keys so he waited for Camus to open the door. When they went inside he immediately tried to make a run for the bedroom but Camus held onto his hand.

"What is it Camus? What was so important that you had to call me from the party? What happened, Hyoga sick or something?" he glared at Camus who looked even more pissed by his comment.

"Damn it Milo, would you just give me a chance?" he snapped and Milo looked thoroughly shocked by his outburst. He turned hurt cerulean eyes to look into cold cobalt ones that immediately softened at his sad expression. "Milo, I just want to…" he looked down at the ground for a moment then looked back up again and continued. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I have been treating you lately, it's just that I've been under so much pressure lately that I just haven't been myself and I've been taking out my frustration on you. I'm sorry Milo." He looked at Milo who was looking away, his back to him.

"You do realize that you've just spoken more than five words Camus?" he turned around and smiled slightly at him, happy that Camus finally apologized for his horrible treatment. Camus looked relieved that Milo seemed to back to himself. Oh and he was back to himself alright.

He walked up to the French man and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his head in his neck. He kissed his way up Camus' neck to his ear then whispered huskily "Make love to me Camus." Camus shivered. They had not been intimate in a very long time and he was dying to make love to Milo. He pulled back a little and looked into Milo's eyes. The usually bright blue eyes had turned a shade darker, something which only happened when Milo was in the mood or very angry and by the way he had just whispered in his ear he was guessing Milo was in the mood for love making. He tilted Milo's chin up and leaned in brushing his lips against Milo's soft, full ones. Hands soon found their way around his neck, deepening the kiss. One of his hands were around Milo's waist pulling him closer and the other snaking it's way down to stop right on a firm butt. Milo moaned in pleasure and Camus took this as his opportunity to snake his tongue into Milo's hot mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance but of course Camus won in the end. They stood there kissing for a good few minutes before they had to break apart for air. Not wanting to stop there, Camus trailed kisses along Milo's jaw line down to his neck, stopping every once in a while to suck on a spot that would make Milo purr in pleasure. Milo titled his neck to the side to give him better access. Camus was one hell of a kisser, that was for sure.

MEANWHILE…

Something similar was occurring with Ikki and Shaka. They had left the party just seconds after Camus and Milo and they had gone to star hill like Shun advised. It was good advice because they both ended up admitting to having feelings for the other. They had started a pretty hot make out session that was getting even hotter by the second. Ikki had recommended that they take this to Shaka's place but Shaka said he would prefer if they went back to Ikki's place. They did end up going back to Ikki's house and well they were in bed having the times of their lives. It was Shaka's first time so Ikki felt extra special for being his first. He was glad that Shun and the others were knocked out cold when they got there. He also praised himself for having his room sound proofed since it did come in handy. Shaka was quite the moaner. He gazed at his lover who had just finishing having his second orgasm. Blonde hair was splayed out on the bed below him. His skin was still flushed and his mouth was open trying to get back as much oxygen as it could. Ikki leaned down and placed a kiss on his forhead making bright blue eyes open and look at him. He shifted and laid his head on Ikki's chest smiling as he drifted off to sleep. Ikki could understand why he was so tired. It was his first time and then they had been going at it for a good forty-five minutes. That would tire anyone out. Ikki closed his eyes as well thinking that Shaka had the right idea. He wrapped an arm around the blonde's slim waist and snuggled closer and closed his eyes. This was something that he would never forget.

In the room down the hall his brother was in the same position though he and Hyoga did not have mind blowing sex. Hyoga snuggled closer unconsciously to the green haired angel. They had gone to sleep with both bodies on opposite sides of the bed as far away as possible from the other. But when sleep took over, they both shifted closer and closer until Shun's head was resting on Hyoga's chest and Hyoga's hand wrapped around Shun's tiny waist. They both wore smiles on their faces. The only person without a smile on his face at the moment was Shiryu, who had his head covered in an attempt block out Seiya's snoring. Hyoga and Shun didn't seem to notice though. They were far too comfortable in each others' arms.

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much with no Shun and Hyoga hooking up, but don't worry that's in the next chapter. If you want to read the Camus and Milo lemon, check it out at I know that whole thing with Camus and Milo at the party was lame but hey, I was tired when I was writing this chapter. I mean it's the longest chapter I've ever written in my life. Oh and please don't laugh at how lame my lemon is. I mean I've never written a lemon in my life before( I've read a lot of them though ) I know you're wondering why I didn't put the part when Ikki and Shaka went to star hill, but that's going to be in the next chapter as a flash back. So are some snippets of what else happened at the slumber party.

I don't want to write too much more so I'll just list the names of all the reviewers I want to thank and in the next chapter you will get properly thanked for reviewing.

**THANKS TO: Chirella, Wind Kitty, Pisces-twins, Orahiko, Emarold Hart, Evilchild 666, Marie, Virtual white tiger, Seiiruika, Yuber Plushie, Annabella and Winged Kitsune. If I missed you out, thanks anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction now would I. It's my story no stealing.

Yay I'm glad you all liked the chapter! Only a few actually read the lemon over at Media Miner, but it doesn't matter because those who did said they liked it. I'm so happy right now. I had been a little bummed out by part of a review someone had sent me, but they did say to keep up the good work so I guess they liked it after all their complaining. Yes Shun and Hyoga hook up in this chapter. I know you all (well some of you) have been patiently waiting for them to get together and well I thought it the right time to have them unite. Sappy ne? Anyway enjoy the chapter! Did I tell you guys that my story is being translated to Portugese for a Brazilian Saint Seiya website? Well it is and I'm so happy and proud of myself. Yay me.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

""

Chapter 8

It was a quiet morning. Everyone was still peacefully asleep well except Shiryu. He was naturally an early riser and even when it was the weekend he couldn't break himself out of his habit of getting up early. Well that's what he thought until he looked at the alarm clock on Shun's beside table. It said eight thirty. Now to everyone else on a weekend this was still a bit too early to get up,( I know I wake up around nine on a Sunday.) But to him this was late. He didn't mind though. Seiya's snoring had kept him up most of the night when everyone else was asleep. Not to mention when Ikki had presumably returned home from that party. He wondered if Mu went at all. But there was something strange about the noises he had heard when Ikki was coming upstairs. To him it sounded like more than one pair of feet moving and then suddenly he would hear a thump, as though someone was being pushed against a wall. Well whatever Ikki did wasn't his business anyway. He rose from the ground to go find the bathroom when his eyes landed on the bed. He immediately turned scarlet. There on the bed as though they were lovers, was Shun whose head was resting on Hyoga's bare chest and they were pressed up so close together that Shiryu had to wonder if water could even pass through the little space between them. Not wanting his best friend to miss out on the sight, he kneeled down beside Seiya and shook him roughly, knowing that Seiya was a heavy sleeper. Brown eyes opened in annoyance and he was about to give whoever it was waking him up in the middle of his dream a piece of his mind when he saw blue-grey eyes looking at him.

"Shiryu why are you waking me up so early on a Sunday morning? This better be good." Shiryu smirked at him as he sat up sleepily.

"Oh this is better than good Seiya. Just check out the scene on the bed." He gestured over to Shun's bed. They both rose quietly and looked at the two. Seiya's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He suddenly wished that he brought a camera. Hyoga started to stir, signaling that he was about to wake up. Shiryu pulled Seiya down with him and told him to act like he was still asleep. They both hopped back on their futons and covered up only leaving there heads exposed. Of course they would like to see what happened when the two finally awoke. And they weren't going to have to wait very long.

Hyoga finally started to wake up. He opened one crystal blue eye and looked around. 'Shiryu and Seiya are still asleep.' He felt something tickling his chest. He looked down and saw green hair. 'Green hair? Where the hell did that…' he didn't finish his thoughts as he realized that it was Shun's head resting on his chest. He suddenly became aware of just how close they were. Besides Shun's head resting on his chest, his arm was resting on his hip and the other was trapped underneath his body. They could be mistaken for Siamese twins at how close they were. And it only got better. His arm was wrapped tightly around Shun's waist and their legs were intertwined in a very intimate way. He didn't know what to do. 'How the hell did we end up like this? Though I don't mind one bit.' As if saying that he liked their position as well, Shun snuggled impossibly closer. His hand that was on Hyoga's hip now running up his chest. His lips brushed against Hyoga's chest and the Russian was fighting not to get too turned on because Shun was sure to notice. It felt so good to have the boy in his arms. He wondered if he should wake him up. He didn't, he just held him for a little while longer, loving the way how Shun's hair smelled. He ran his fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. It was soft as silk and not a single tangle in it even after sleeping. 'How is it that you can be so beautiful?' he asked himself. Shun was like an angel, an angel that he wanted to be his. His angel. Yes he would love that, but he would have to settle for friendship until he found his courage to ask him out. He held onto the beautiful boy for a while longer until he felt Shun start to stir beside him.

Shun who was now waking up was feeling strangely nice. He moved his head a little, rubbing it on whatever he was lying on that felt so nice. 'This feels so nice and it's nice and warm too.' He snuggled closer to it loving the way it felt against his skin. He moved his hand down its surface and he felt it shiver. 'Shiver? What am I lying down on? It felt so firm, it felt like skin.' He mind was fully coming out of dream land now. He ran his hands over whatever it was again, hands sliding over the firm surface. There were bumps, six in fact and then two big ones higher up. He ran his hands across the two bumps higher up. There was a sink between them and as he kept moving his hands he felt a hard nub like bump. He rubbed his finger against it in circles and then he felt it shiver again. Not being able to stand not knowing what he was lying on that could shiver and that felt so good, he cracked open his eye only to be met by slightly tanned skin. He trailed his eyes up the expanse of skin and came face to face a flustered Hyoga. 'Hyoga? But why is my head on his chest?' He suddenly felt how close their bodies were, their legs intertwined, his head on a very nice firm chest, his hand on the same chest, the hand around his waist. He was turning redder by the second as he realized that he and Hyoga were practically glued together. They were that close. Then it finally sunk in and he flung himself from Hyoga's grasp and right off of the bed onto the floor. He cringed as he landed flat on his ass.

Hyoga peered over the bed at Shun who was busy rubbing his sore behind. 'I wonder if he needs any help with that?' he smiled as he thought about him touching Shun's butt again. "Are you alright Shun? That was a pretty nasty fall." Shun nodded, his face red from embarrassment. He refused to look at Hyoga. 'Oh my God, I was snuggling Hyoga and he caught me! This is so embarrassing!' he stayed on the floor a little while, that is until he was being pulled up into strong arms. He looked on as Hyoga held onto him and then set him down on the edge of the bed. "Are you sure you're okay?" Hyoga sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so sorry about that Hyoga, I didn't mean to…" he didn't know how to finish the sentence. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Hyoga's face really close. It was so close in fact that he could see the flecks of deep blue in the crystal blue eyes.

"You don't have anything to apologize for Shun, it's your bed after all and I didn't have a problem with it." he watched as Shun's eyes widened and a deep blush spread across his features. "In fact I quite enjoyed it." he admitted. Shun was trying to look away. He didn't want Hyoga to see how red his face was. 'He said he enjoyed it, does that mean that he likes me?' he felt his chin being lifted and he looked at Hyoga who's eyes were now clear blue. There were no flecks of deep blue like he had seen before. "Shun" he breathed in a voice that made Shun shiver. He had never heard anyone say his name like that before. Hyoga moved even closer than before, his face was just inches away from Shun's. Shun's breathing became rapid, his heart was pounding fast. Hyoga's face was moving closer, his own face was being lifted more. He watched as Hyoga's eyes fluttered close, his lips just mere centimeters from his own. And as he readied himself for his first kiss from the person he wanted to kiss so badly, loud banging was heard on the door, causing them both to fly apart panting. They had not even kissed and they were out of breath. He rushed over to the door, ignoring the stares he was getting from Seiya and Shiryu.

He flung open the door angrily. He was going to get his first kiss and then Ikki just had to spoil it. He glared at Ikki who looked shocked. He peered inside the room and saw that Shiryu and Seiya were glaring at him as well. 'What did I do?' he thought to himself as he looked back at Shun who was looking at him murderously. "Shun what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He watched as Shun's face softened.

"I'm sorry Ikki, what did you want?" he asked softly. 'I shouldn't be angry at him. He didn't know Hyoga was going to kiss me. If he did then he would have never interrupted.' He watched as Ikki looked at Shiryu and Seiya and then over at Hyoga, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor.

"I just wanted to see if you guys were awake. Can I speak to you outside for a moment outside Shun?" Shun nodded and then they both exited the room. They walked until they reached the end of the hallway. "Did I interrupt anything important? You seemed to be angry that I knocked on your door."

"No, it was nothing. Just you knocked really hard on the door. Seiya and Shiryu were still asleep." He didn't want to tell Ikki that he just interrupted his first kiss. Well what was going to be his first kiss. "So how was the party? Did you see Shaka there?"

Ikki started to blush. 'Should I tell Shun that Shaka's currently in my bed right now?' he looked at Shun. 'I'll tell him when Hyoga and they are gone.' "It was good and yes I did see Shaka. We talked all night." 'And fucked like rabbits too' he added mentally. "What time are Hyoga and they leaving today?" 'I can't have Shaka locked up in there all day.'

"I think after they eat breakfast. Seiya and Shiryu said they had to get back early. Hyoga didn't say what time he had to go back for." 'Why is he asking that? He's hiding something.'

"Well I'm heading back to my room, just tell me when they're leaving." He walked off and headed to his room. 'He's definitely hiding something. Oh well I better go make breakfast.' He returned to his room to find everyone awake and staring at him.

"If you guys want to freshen up, there are two bathrooms down the hall in the guest rooms and then there's my bathroom." Shun looked over at Hyoga who was still looking at the ground.

"We'll take the guest bathrooms, Hyoga can use yours. Come Shiryu let's go." Seiya and Shiryu left with their stuff, trying to escape the tension that was settling in. Shun walked over to Hyoga and sat down beside him. Hyoga immediately turned to Shun his mouth slightly open. He obviously wanted to say something.

"Shun about that before I'm…" he trailed off. He looked away but when Shun but his hand on his leg he looked up quickly.

"It's quite alright Hyoga, maybe we can finish it now since we're alone." It took a lot of his courage to say that but, he wanted Hyoga to kiss him. He moved a little closer to Hyoga, in an encouraging manner. Hyoga took the hint and moved a little closer as well, placing his hand on Shun's thigh and the other was lifting his chin up. He gazed into those soulful green eyes and seeing that there was no sign of rejection shining in them he leaned down further, his lips just centimeters from their target. And when Shun brought his face even closer and his eyes fluttered close, Seiya chose to burst through the door. Shun sighed and placed his head on Hyoga's shoulder, not believing that for a second time, their kiss was interrupted.

"Oh sorry bout that, I'll be leaving now." He quickly left the room, afraid that Hyoga was going to kill him.

"Do you think we'll ever get to kiss Hyoga?" he asked still with his head resting on Hyoga's shoulder. He felt Hyoga chuckle and he looked up.

"Well not now at least. I think we'll just keep getting interrupted again." He lifted took Shun's face gently in his hands and looked at him in the eyes. "But I'll promise you this, someday I'll give you that kiss and we won't get interrupted. I promise you that."

"That's a promise I hope you won't break, because I'll be waiting patiently for it to happen." He smiled as Hyoga chuckled again. "Now I think I'm happy that we didn't kiss. We didn't brush our teeth yet." He giggled as Hyoga put his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. "Don't worry, you don't have jungle breath." He laughed again when Hyoga playfully slapped him on the hand.

They got up and headed for Shun's bathroom, which was on the opposite side of the hallway. Shun brushed his teeth first then exited to go make breakfast, leaving Hyoga all by himself in that shower to think about what had happened just minutes ago. Shun was not opposed to them kissing so that meant that he did return his feelings. And the night before he had admitted to being attracted to him. He turned on the shower, liking the way the hot water felt against his skin.

MEANWHILE …

Ikki was in bed staring down at Shaka. The blonde was still asleep, snuggled up in the covers. He still didn't fully believe that anything last night truly happened. It was like a dream, and if it was, he didn't want to wake up. He and Shaka had not been great friends in the early years of high school, in fact they were rivals. Shaka was the one who followed all the rules and he was the one who broke them. They had spoken of it all last night on Star Hill. The blonde's words still wrung in his head.

FLASHBACK

They were in Ikki's car, driving to Star Hill. A place where you could see the stars at night so clearly, it felt as though you were in space itself. The ride there was quiet, neither saying a word to the other. When they finally arrived, there was no one else there to interrupt their alone time. They made their way over to a bench which over looked the city below. But the view of the city was nothing compared to the sky. The stars were shining for all their worth, making the sky look absolutely beautiful. They sat there for a while, naming to constellations they could make out. Then out of no where Shaka changed the topic.

"I couldn't stand you back in High School." He didn't even look over at Ikki. He kept staring up at the sky. He closed his eyes, something he had a habit of doing.

"I couldn't stand you either. You would get me so angry. It's amazing how things can change so easily." With that said he laced his hands with Shaka's, who immediately moved closer to him.

"Yes, it really is amazing, that hate can turn to love so quickly. I would have never thought that it was you I would have fallen for. And at the time, you were so in love with that girl Esmeralda. I had thought for sure that my feelings were unrequited." He put his head on Ikki's shoulder, his eyes still closed.

"Before she died, we were going to break up. Her father didn't want us together, and I was falling out of love with her as was she falling out of love with me. But then she died in that car crash and I felt so bad, because they had died driving back from my place." He put his hands around Shaka's waist and brought him closer.

"I tried to comfort you, but you pushed me away. I thought for sure that you didn't want me." He opened blue eyes up at Ikki who had suddenly sat forward shaking his head.

"That was not it. I wanted you badly, I wanted your comfort, but your pale hair and eyes, they reminded me of her. Your kindness, they way you would smile when you thought no one could see you, it reminded me of her. Your pureness of heart, I couldn't stand to taint another."

"You didn't taint her and you wouldn't have tainted me." He felt like a complete ass for bringing up Esmeralda. He had forgotten the painful memories it brought for Ikki.

"Enough with the past Shaka. Let's deal with the present." he was tired of thinking about those painful memories that he had tried so hard to forget. And he wanted more than anything to make Shaka his. He had waited for too many years for this and he was not going to let it pass by. Taking a deep breath, he drew Shaka even closer, the blonde's face just some inches from his. "All that's happened in the past, all the pain that I have caused is nothing now, you and my brother are the only two things that matter to me in this world and I'll be damned if I lose the chance to claim you as my own." Shaka's eyes widened at his statement. Leaning forward so that their noses were touching, lips just mere centimeters apart, Shaka whispered "Well, claim me as your own. I've waited long enough and I don't think I can wait any longer." A warm hand immediately found his cheek. Ikki looked deep into Shaka's blue eyes, they were staring back at him with the same want and love that his eyes held. He finally closed the gap between them. The kiss started off as a completely chaste one, but it quickly grew intense. Shaka's hands found their way to Ikki's neck, one hand was already in that intense blue hair, marveling in how soft it felt. Ikki's pulled their bodies closer, so close in fact that they could feel each other's heartbeats thundering in their chests. A full minute of kissing and Shaka needed to stop for some air. His lungs were screaming for oxygen. Ikki took this as his opportunity to kiss his way down Shaka's neck while he regained his breath. The blonde would moan appreciatively whenever Ikki sucked on a spot that he liked. Making his way back up to the blonde's lips, he ran his tongue over them, silently asking for entrance which he soon gained. Their tongues waged war against each other but Ikki was the victor in the end. They eventually ended up with Shaka on his back and Ikki lying above him, kissing whatever part he could get his lips on. Suddenly realizing that they were getting serious pretty fast, Shaka suggested going back to Ikki's place.

"Why don't we continue this back at your place? Besides, this bench is killing my back." Ikki immediately removed himself from Shaka, allowing his soon to be lover to sit upright.

"I think we should go your place, Shun has some…" he didn't finish as Shaka silenced him with a kiss.

"I think your place is better." They kissed some more before stumbling over to Ikki car. The car ride was actually quiet, no one making a move to grab or kiss the other, knowing that they could get themselves killed.

They finally reached their destination, Ikki pratically ran out of the car with Shaka in tow. Fumbling with the eyes for a moment, he opened the door and pulled the blonde inside. Closing the door quickly, he pushed Shaka against the door and started to kiss him passionately, sliding his leg between the other's, bringing them intimately closer. A gasp was heard as they both felt just how excited the other was. Not being able to take the ache in his groin any longer, he somehow managed to get out the words 'upstairs' and 'bedroom' out. They pulled apart and Ikki led Shaka upstairs, every few moments pushing him against a wall to give him a kiss. When they finally reached Ikki's bedroom it had turned into an all out war at who could tear each other's close off faster. Shaka surprisingly won this round, stripping Ikki of his navy blue silk shirt. Who knew that Shaka was such and animal in the bedroom? His hands immediately found Ikki's tanned chest. Ikki literally tore Shaka's shirt off, his want getting the better of him. Next to go were the pants. Shaka's was first to go much to his disappointment. Ikki pushed Shaka onto the bed, while he took his own suede pants and boxers off, leaving him stark naked in front of the gaping blonde. He climbed his way over to the awaiting blonde, who was looking at him hungrily. A few more passionate kisses and then Ikki suddenly stopped, something that Shaka had not expected.

"What's wrong Ikki?" he said looking into those cyan eyes. Ikki looked back at him, cupping Shaka's cheek lovingly. "Are you sure that you want to do this Shaka? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I can wa…" he never got to finish his statement, Shaka was kissing him with everything he had. A signal that he definitely wanted to go further. Things did go further. Oh yes it did. It really was a good thing that Ikki had gotten that room sound proofed. The moans and pants were so loud that Ikki swore someone in Antarctica could hear them. Shaka had a way of putting his mouth right next to Ikki's ear when he was about to moan in a way that would drive him wild. He didn't know exactly how to describe the sound. All he knew was that he was driving him crazy. A few more pants and moans and then they both climaxed. Ikki literally fell on top of Shaka from exhaustion. At least he knew he didn't have to worry about all those cookies he ate earlier in the day. Rolling off of his lover, he lay beside him trying to catch his breath as he looked up at the ceiling. He looked over at Shaka, whose hair was splayed out all around him. He wondered how anyone could be that beautiful. Pulling the blonde into his arms, he placed a kiss on his forehead, making blue eyes open and look at him. Shaka placed his head on Ikki's bare chest and smiled softly drifting off to sleep. Pulling the blonde even closer in his arms, he closed his eyes. He sure as hell wasn't going to forget this.

END FLASHBACK

Ikki ran his fingers through Shaka'a hair, marveling in the way it felt against his skin. He twirled it in his fingers wondering how Shaka would look without his trademark long blonde hair. He was brought out his musings when said blonde started to move around, a sure sign that he was going to awake soon. Some seconds later blue eyes opened and scanned the surroundings. He sat up slowly, letting the sheets fall to pool at his waist. (A/N:yummy, I'd love to see that! ) He sat there like that for a few moments until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist pulling him into a warm chest. He shivered as he felt warm breath against his ear.

"Good Morning sunshine, have a good sleep?" Shaka leaned his head back onto a shoulder and smiled. "I had a great sleep, what about you?" he felt Ikki chuckle behind him and he smiled even more.

"Oh I had a wonderful sleep." He smiled as he lowered his mouth onto Shaka's neck, enjoying the way the blonde tasted. "You taste wonderful, I can just eat you all up." With that said he bit down softly on Shaka's neck getting a small moan in return. Placing a hand on the tingling spot, Shaka shook his head and chuckled. "That's going to leave a mark you know." Ikk nuzzled into his neck. "Just marking what is mine." He chuckled as he rubbed the tip of his nose along Shaka's neck, savoring the way he smelled.

"Possessive much? And just like I am yours, I hope you know that you are mine." He surprised Ikki by turning around quickly and pushing him back down on the bed, straddling his hips. He held Ikki's wrists above his head as he kissed him passionately. Leaning back after breaking off the kiss, he looked down at Ikki, who was smiling up at him. With his hands freed, Ikki placed them on Shaka's hips holding him in place. "I like this position; maybe we can try it tonight. I'll take you for a ride like you never had." He watched amused as Shaka blushed. He trailed his hands up Shaka's back, enjoying the way the blonde was shivering from the touch. "If it wasn't for Shun's friends, I'd take you right now though it doesn't matter, the room's sound proofed."

Shaka climbed off of him and pulled the sheets to cover himself. "Why didn't you tell me that Shun had friends over?" He narrowed his blue gaze slightly.

"I tried to tell you last night but you wouldn't hear it." Ikki scooted closer to him. "It's not like they know you're here. Shun doesn't even know. You don't have to worry about a thing love." Shaka still looked a little skeptical. "They should be leaving soon so you don't have to worry about them seeing you if that's why you're worried."

"Is Shun going to be okay with this Ikki? It would be very awkward for his brother to be involved with his Literature teacher." He looked at Ikki who just smiled.

"Shun doesn't care who I date. He says he wants me to be happy. Besides it was him who chose out my outfit last night so I could seduce you." He laughed as Shaka's eyes widened. "Now let's get you freshened up." He glanced at their clothes that were in a heap on the ground. "You'll have to wear something of mine. Can't have you walking around in pieces of clothes." He laughed as Shaka scowled at him.

"They wouldn't be pieces if you didn't rip them to shreds." He exited the bed and picked up a piece of what was once his shirt. Ikki chuckled behind him.

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS

Shun was busy cooking breakfast as Shiryu and Seiya sat at the table chatting. Hyoga had yet to come down from the shower. Shun smiled as he thought of what happened earlier, they had basically admitted to having feeling for each other. He sighed dreamily as he remembered Hyoga's promise to kiss him someday. He was looking forward to that. He could just imagine it now. Hyoga would gently grip his chin, lifting it with his fingers. Then he would gaze into his eyes, his thumb brushing against his bottom lip, slowly closing the distance between them. It would start out as just a mere brush of the lips then it would slowly graduate to a more passionate kiss. He would lose his breath and open his mouth to breath in some air and Hyoga would take that as his opportunity to explore his mouth with that glorious tongue. He sighed again, he was definitely reading too many fan fictions. He knew for sure that not everything happened like how you imagined it to be. He was so lost in thinking about all the different ways Hyoga could kiss him that he didn't notice the object of his affections come up behind him.

"Do you need any help with that Shun?" he whispered in the boy's ear. Shun almost knocked him out cold when he spun around.

"Sorry bout that, you startled me that's all. Very kind of you to ask, but I have everything under control." He smiled sweetly at Hyoga who returned the smile. They stood there staring at each other for a while, that was until Shun rested his hand on the hot pot and let out a string of curses. Well let's just say that Shiryu, Seiya and Hyoga were surprised that Shun had known such words. Said boy looked at their faces and then apologized for using foul language. Hyoga moved over to look at Shun's hand. He took it gently in his own hand and examined it.

"It's not too bad, just hold it under the water for a while and it should cool down" he said as he turned the water on over Shun's hand. (A/N: I bet he would freeze it if he could've.lol) "You have pretty hands. Do you play an instrument by chance?"

"Yes I play the piano, why do you ask?" he looked at Hyoga curiously still blushing from the close contact and the compliment about his hands.

"Your hands are too pretty for anything else. You know I have a piano over at my house, maybe you can come over some time and play it. It hasn't been played in years so I think I might be out of tune."

"Really? That's very kind of you. I'd love to come over some time to play it. Though I haven't played in months so I might be a little rusty." He smiled at Hyoga who just nodded his head. He looked over at Shiryu and Seiya who seemed to be staring at them. They quickly looked away. His smiled widened and he laughed softly. Remembering that breakfast still had to be finished he turned to Hyoga. "Do you think that my hand is okay now? I have to finish make you guys breakfast."

"Why don't you let me finish making breakfast? You've been spoiling us rotten." He laughed as Shun pouted at him. The boy was just too cute. "Now you go sit down and let me take care of things." He ushered Shun over to the table with Shiryu and Seiya , even pulling out the chair for him. At that Shun had turned crimson. Shiryu and Seiya were grinning like maniacs, glad that those two were obviously getting closer. Shun watched Hyoga as he bent down, looking in a cupboard for something. He rested his chin in the palm of his good hand and watched avidly at Hyoga's bent over form. His eyes followed Hyoga's every move. The way the blonde hair moved slightly at the slightest breeze. 'He's so gorgeous' he thought as he watched the Russian move about the kitchen.

Ten minutes later they were all enjoying Hyoga's breakfast. He really was a good cook. Deciding that he had been ignoring Seiya and Shiryu for far too long, Shun decided to start up a conversation. "Did you guys have a good sleep?" they snickered at him and he swore he heard Seiya say something about not having a good a sleep as him. He shook his head and waited for their replies. "I had a great sleep" Seiya told him smiling brightly. Shiryu scowled at him. "Well when I did fall asleep, it was a good one." Seiya looked at him quizcally, wondering why Shiryu was glaring at him. "If you haven't noticed Seiya, you snore rather loudly. You kept me up most of the night." Seiya gave him a sheepish grin. "What about you Hyoga, have a good sleep?" Shiryu smirked at the now blushing Hyoga. Hyoga in turn looked at Shun. "Yes I had a very good sleep, in fact the best I had in a while." Shun must have turned purple from his statement. After that no one spoke a single word. Soon breakfast was done and Shiryu and Seiya were getting ready to leave.

"Well we had fun Shun. If you ever decide to have another slumber party just let me know." Shiryu and Seiya stood just outside the front door speaking to a smiling Shun and a quiet Hyoga.

"It's was nice having you guys over, feel free to drop by any time you need something." He received a pat on the shoulder from Shiryu and a wink from Seiya. They waved good bye and started on their trip home. It was only Hyoga and Shun now. Hyoga turned and looked at Shun who was still looking off in the direction that Shiryu and Seiya had gone off in. He put his hand on Shun's shoulder to get his attention. Shun looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "I guess you have to leave too." He looked a little sad but when Hyoga smiled at him he cheered back up. Hyoga took up his bag and stepped outside.

"Well it was nice spending time with you Shun. I'll see you in school tomorrow." He didn't know what else to say so he turned to leave but a hand holding onto in wrist stopped him. He looked up at Shun was looking down and the ground with a blush on his face. He looked up at him and smiled sweetly before he moved closer and pulled Hyoga into a hug. Hyoga was shocked at first but returned the embrace and smiled. Shun managed to whisper in his ear "Don't forget about that promise you made Hyoga." Hyoga moved his mouth to Shun's ear and whispered back "Don't worry Shun, I'll never forget." They embraced a little longer and then moved away smiling. "Goodbye Shun." Shun said his good byes and watched as Hyoga made his way up the pathway and then turned to go home. He waved goodbye one last time to Hyoga and then closed the door, sighing dreamily as he did so. He stayed there for a good few moments before he made to go get Ikki.

He was still in a daze when he walked up the stairs to Ikki's room. When he reached the door he saw it was open and thought it safe to go in. When he entered he saw the bed was in a mess and there were clothes on the ground. If he was his usual self he would have noticed two pairs of pants on the ground but he was still reeling from what happened downstairs just now. He heard the shower stop and he assumed that Ikki had just finished taking a bath. As he picked up the clothes on the ground his mind started to come of out of it's dreamy state. 'Whose pants is this? This isn't Ikki's own' he thought as he examined the pants. They were a bit smaller than Ikki's but not much smaller. He heard the bathroom door open and he looked up at the robed figure who was busy drying his hair. He didn't see the color of the hair until the person stopped drying his hair and slung the towel over his shoulder. His eyes widened at who he saw. The figure spotted him as well and they froze and stared at each other. Ikki choose that as his cue to enter the room in just his boxers. The three stared at each other and then it was Ikki who spoke up first. "Well I see you guys have met already." He smiled sheepishly as Shun and Shaka turned to look at him. Shun immediately realized he was holding Shaka's pants and he awkwardly steeped forward and handed them to his brother. "I better go tidy up my bedroom." He practically bolted out the room. Shaka shook his head at Ikki. "Well that went well." Ikki chuckled at him.

Half hour later they all sat around the table in the kitchen rigidly. Shun's hair was still wet from the shower he took and the water was dripping onto is back. He hadn't gotten the time to dry it because Ikki practically burst into his bedroom and dragged him down stairs. He couldn't look Shaka in the eye. He already knew that they slept together and their meeting was not how he was supposed to find out. Ikki was silent and as was Shaka, though Shaka looked a little nervous. Wanting to start up a conversation Shun just asked the first thing that came to mind without thinking about it.

"So how was it last night? Was it good?" Ikki choked on his bagel and Shaka nearly spat his coffee out. Shun realized his mistake and quickly tried to fix his faux pas. "I mean the party." He watched as Shaka and Ikki relaxed. Shaka decided he should at least say something so he answered. "It was enjoyable." With that he finished their conversation. Shun not wanting to give up so easily started up another one. "So are you staying over for lunch Shaka?" Ikki looked up at Shun with questioning eyes and Shaka just looked a little shocked by the question. "I don't want to over stay my…" Shun cut him off. "It wouldn't be a problem at all, in fact I would like it if you stayed for lunch." He smiled brightly at Shaka and the blonde found himself returning the smile. He looked over at Ikki who was grinning over at them.

ONE MONTH LATER

A whole month had passed since that crazy Sunday morning. Shaka and Ikki were officially an item. In fact Shaka was a regular at their house. They had long grown accustomed to each other. They were not very talkative people so they would just sit in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Shun was glad that Ikki and Shaka were not overly affectionate. He wouldn't be able to stand it if they were making out every chance they got. If they were looking at a movie Ikki and Shaka would just sit next to each other and Ikki would put his hand around Shaka's waist. After a while Shaka would lean his head on Ikki's shoulder and that was basically what they did in Shun's presence. Well he had once sneaked a peek into the kitchen when the two had conveniently gone for a drink. He found them kissing passionately, Shaka pressed up against the fridge door and Ikki plundering his mouth. When Ikki's hand started to go lower, Shun took that as his cue to stop spying and go back to the movie. When they had returned they looked flustered but he acted as though he hadn't noticed.

It was December now and it was getting colder than before. Shun wasn't quite accustomed to the cold weather because where he lived before never got this cold. The poor boy was usually seen with several scarves wrapped about his neck and his fur coat. He normally wouldn't where fur but with it being that cold he didn't give a shit which animal they killed to make his coat. It was quite nice and when he had first worn it out, he had gotten a lot of compliments. Hyoga seemed to enjoy the coldness, well he was from Russia so it was expected. He had yet to act out his promise to kiss Shun. They had gotten even closer in the last month and they were constantly flirting with each other. A simple little touch here and there, hands 'accidentally' touching. But Hyoga wanted to keep his promise, it was just that he didn't know what to do. He wanted everything to be perfect when he kissed Shun and asked him to be a couple. So he went to the only two people he thought could offer him any help. Shiryu and Seiya. Seiya and Alberich had been going out for about three weeks and so he explained what Alberich had done for him. Shiryu had seemed a little jealous of his friend. It was not that he was jealous of Alberich for having Seiya, he was jealous of Seiya for having Alberich. It seemed he was the only one with no one who was crazy over him and he was feeling left out a little and now Hyoga and Shun were sure to get together after their date. Little did he know that a certain lavender haired geography teacher had the hots for him. He would soon find out.

Hyoga had listened intently to what Seiya and Shiryu had suggested to him and he had come up with a plan. He was now currently in Shun's room helping him with his Physics. It was a Thursday night and the two had been in there all afternoon studying and doing home-work. He was leaning over Shun who was busy writing down the answer to the last question of the physics home-work. Hyoga leaned down and smelled Shun's hair. He loved how it smelled of strawberries. He was brought of his musings when Shun announced he was finished. He quickly checked over the answer and gave Shun the thumbs up.

"I'm so glad that's finished. Now we're done for the night." He closed his book happily and plopped down on his bed. Hyoga soon joined him and they sat in silence.

"Shun, I wanted to ask you a question." He looked at Shun who was now lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah go ahead I'm listening." He swung his legs up and down like a child.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night." He watched as Shun sat up and looked at him. He blushed under the intense stare he was getting.

Shun couldn't believe it. Hyoga was asking him out on a date. 'I wonder if he's going to kiss me tomorrow.' He realized that he had not given Hyoga an answer. He smiled brightly at him. "Yes I'd love to."

Hyoga was happy with Shun's answer. He watched as the boy next to him started to blush. "I'll pick you up around eight o'clock tomorrow." He smiled as Shun started to fidget under his gaze.

"Where are we going?" his curiosity got the better of him this time. He looked at Hyoga who was staring at him and smiling.

"You'll see tomorrow. Just don't forget to wear a jacket." Shun laughed at him.

"Me, leave the house without a jacket? That would never happen." He laughed as Hyoga playfully ruffled his hair. "Hey don't mess with the hair." He reached across and ruffled Hyoga's hair in return. He laughed out how crazy Hyoga looked with his hair all messed up.

"You're laughing now but will you be when I'm finished with you?" he watched happily as Shun gulped. Without warning he lunged across at Shun and successfully pinned him to the bed. He straddled his waist and looked down at Shun triumphantly. "You know Ikki told me where you have tickles. I think it's time I exact my revenge for messing up my hair and then laughing at me. Let's see where you're most ticklish." He ran his hands along the sides of Shun's torso. Shun was holding back a fit of giggles. Hyoga smirked at him as his fingers danced across Shun's chest. In a matter of seconds, Shun was shaking violently with laughter. "That'll teach you to mess with me Shun. Bow down before the tickle master." He tickled Shun again and this time the boy was laughing loudly. His mouth was wide open, eyes shut tightly and cheeks flushed. Hyoga stopped the tickling for while just watching Shun and how adorable he looked. Shun stopped his laughing, looking up at Hyoga quietly while he tried to regain his breath. They stared at each other silently and then Hyoga shifted and that was when Shun realized their positions. He tried not to move at all, knowing full well that if he did move it was most likely that his hips would touch Hyoga's… well you know what. Hyoga suddenly felt very playful. He reached up and pinned Shun's wrists above his head and leaned down so that his face was a good few inches away from Shun's. He smiled seductively at the now frozen boy beneath him. He brought his mouth right next to Shun's ear and whispered huskily "I've got you right where I want you." (1) Shun gulped. This could not be good, but then again, it couldn't be bad either. Hyoga was straddling him and telling him he had him right where he wanted him, surely that had to be good. Feeling a bit playful himself he whispered back into the blonde's ear. "Oh is that so? So now that you have me right where you want me, what are you going to do about it?" Hyoga hid his surprise at Shun's challenge. 'Shun you little minx. If you don't be careful I'll take you right here on this very bed' he thought to himself as he looked down at Shun who was looking back at him with a seductive look. "Oh I'll do something about it all right." He leaned down more, he could feel Shun's sweet warm breath against his face. He brushed his nose against Shun's starting a Eskimo kiss that he didn't get to finish. Why you ask? Oh well Ikki chose to suddenly check on them. They all looked at each other and then Hyoga realized that Ikki just caught him trying to kiss his brother and that was when he flew off of Shun, straightened his clothes out , grabbed his bag and dashed out of the room quickly, telling Shun good bye quickly as he dashed past a stunned Ikki. Ikki stood there in shock for a few moments and then he turned his gaze to Shun, who was still looking at the door, with a toothy grin on his face.

"My Shun what were you two doing in here? Having fun when you're supposed to be studying? I've got such a naughty little brother." He laughed when Shun turned crimson. The blush didn't fade but Shun soon turned a glare on Ikki.

"You have to have the worst timing in the world. This is the second time you've interrupted a potential kiss. Moment spoiler." He huffed as he sat up and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Ikki. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"When was the first time I interrupted you two from kissing?" he was a bit curious as to what was going on with his brother. He realized things were moving pretty fast between Hyoga from the looks of things. He watched as Shun blushed as he started to fidget under his stare.

"Well that Sunday morning after the sleep over when you came to talk to me. He was going to kiss me and well you banged on the door." A look of understanding washed over Ikki's face.

'So that's why when he answered the door he was glaring at me like that.' he looked at Shun a little guiltily. "You two like each other a lot don't you?" Shun just nodded his head.

"He promised me that he would kiss me some day. I had been waiting all month for him to do it and well he asked me out on a date. But I thought with how things were going just now that I didn't have to wait until tomorrow to get my first kiss." He looked down at his lap glumly. Ikki walked over to the bed and sat beside him.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll kiss you tomorrow. I'm sure he has the whole thing planned out." he playfully ruffled Shun's hair who just smiled at him. Suddenly he was up off the bed and looking frantic.

"Oh my gosh. I don't know what to wear. I've never been on a date before. You've got to help me find the perfect outfit Ikki. I have to look perfect." He stressed his point by widening his eyes dramatically and holding his head. Ikki looked over at him and sweat dropped. Shun could definitely act too girlish sometimes.

An hour later Ikki was lifting Shun off the ground where he had fallen asleep. He was clutching a sweater in his hands and mumbling something about looking perfect for Hyoga. Ikki gently laid him down on his bed and pulled the covers up after he pried the sweater out of his hands. Shun had gone through his entire wardrobe twice and Shun had a lot of clothes. The poor boy had exhausted himself. He brushed some hair out of his brother's eye and then turned to leave the room. When he spun around he found Shaka standing in the door way looking at him with a soft smile on his face. He walked over to the blonde and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room. He closed the door softly and made his way down the hallway with his lover in hand. They reached their room. Yes their room, Shaka was living with them now. He entered the room and he immediately started to strip off his clothes much to Shaka's delight. The blonde's clothes were soon to follow and then the two settled in bed holding each other.

"I take it that Shun has a date tomorrow with Hyoga?" he smiled as Ikki nodded his head. "So that's why his room looks like a storm passed through." He laughed as Ikki nuzzled his neck chuckling.

""

All day Friday was spent thinking about his date with Hyoga. He was so distracted in fact that Mu had asked him if something was wrong. He quickly shook his head and tried to pay attention. Of course whenever he saw Hyoga he couldn't help but go all clumsy. He had actually almost fallen down a flight of stairs just from Hyoga walking beside him. It was a good thing that Hyoga had caught him before he fell and killed himself. And then they had stood there for a good few seconds staring into each other's eyes. They had only moved apart when a fake cough was heard behind them. It had been none other than the sex god himself Milo. He smirked at Hyoga and winked at Shun as he strolled past them happily. The week after Sorento's party Milo had come to school practically glowing. He seemed happier than he usually did and it was not fake. There had been moments in the math class when he just sighed dreamily as he looked at something on his desk. Shun guessed that he and Camus must have made up or something because Camus had actually smiled at the class one day when he came in. He had left poor Shun in shock. He didn't think that Camus's facial muscles were able to form a smile. But the smiling Camus and glowing Milo had only lasted a week. Well in Camus' case it had only lasted for two days. Camus was back to his old cold self, breaking sticks of chalk like a mad man. Milo had gone back to his usual self, though he was not as happy. In fact he seemed a little melancholy. Not only was Camus back to his brooding self but he took the fantastic sex with him. After that night of Sorrento's party, there had been no more sex in the champagne room if you know what I mean. He went back to flirting with Julian to annoy Camus and of course it did. Camus may act cold but he didn't like when people touched something that was clearly his. Julian seemed to have grown more confidence because he didn't exit the room at the speed of light whenever Camus entered the room. This annoyed Camus to no end seeing as his glare didn't work on Julian anymore. He just had to sit back and watch as Julian and Milo flirted with each other.

Shun stopped his thinking about Camus and his moody ways and started to get dressed for his date. He had chosen to wear a white turtle neck sweater and pair of black pants that fit him like a glove. Of course to finish the look off he had his trusty fur coat, not to mention a black and white striped scarf and some black gloves. He really didn't want to turn into an ice-block, that was Camus not him. He spun around in front of the mirror in his room, checking to make sure that everything looked perfect. Grabbing his coat and other accessories, he walked down the stairs and entered the living room, only to find Ikki and Shaka making out like sixteen year olds on the couch. Shaka was on the bottom of course and well as you guessed Ikki was on top of Shaka, between his legs and currently slipping his hand into Shaka's pants. Shun fake coughed as loud as he could, of course causing the pair to fly apart. Shun was sure it was Ikki who started the whole thing because Shaka's books lay scattered on the ground. He watched as they scrambled about, trying to fix their clothes and pick up Shaka's books from off the ground. He had to hold back a laugh as he looked at them. The door bell rang and Ikki and Shun both looked at the door. Ikki got up from the floor, along with Shaka who was already half way upstairs. Shun made a dash for the kitchen so that Hyoga wouldn't see him as yet as Ikki answered the door. The blonde smiled at the blue haired man at the door as he ushered him inside.

"Now I've got some rules to but down here Hyoga. I want Shun back home by twelve for the latest. If you in any way break my little brother's heart, I'm going to kill you, do you understand that?" he watched as Hyoga nodded with a terrified look in his eyes. "Good, I'm glad you understand. Now have fun on your date, don't try anything funny if you know what I mean. I want my brother still innocent when he gets back here. Well good luck Hyoga." He patted the boy on his back and excited the room to go get his nervous brother. Poor Hyoga was frightened by Ikki's threat. He stood there nervous like hell. It was the first time he had asked someone on a date and he was really nervous because he didn't want to screw anything up. So nervous was he that he didn't notice his green haired angel step into the room. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was met by such a beautiful site. He stood there staring at Shun for a little while until he snapped out of his stupor and stepped forward unsure of what to do. He settled for complementing Shun first.

"You look beautiful Shun." He smiled as Shun blushed and looked down at his feet. Gaining some confidence he stepped closer to him and took Shun's chin gently in his fingers and lifted his face to that he could look into those beautiful green eyes. "You shouldn't hide a face that's so beautiful Shun. You must let those of us who are lucky enough to see your beauty appreciate it." Shun's cheeks were flaming red now. Anymore compliments and he would turn purple. He stuttered a thank you and gasped when Hyoga grasped his hand. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. Shun just nodded his head. "Wait let me put on my coat." He slipped on the black coat that was lined with cream fur. Then he wrapped the scarf around his neck and put on his gloves. (A/N: Shun's scarf looks like the one that Harry Potter and all the Grifindors wear, just it's black and white.) "Okay all set let's go." He was glad that Hyoga grasped his hand again. They called goodbye to Ikki and then they left.

"So tell me exactly where we are going tonight Hyoga." He asked as they walked together hand in hand. He watched as Hyoga turned and smiled at him.

"Well I guess I can tell you since this is the date itself. We're going to a French café for some dinner and then the other place I'm taking you is a secret." He smiled at Shun and moved closer to him so that their arms were touching as they walked.

"What's the name of the French Café?" he only knew of two French Cafes in the part of town they lived and they were both so expensive, not to mention the fact that they only spoke to you mostly in French. He didn't want Hyoga going through all that trouble for him.

"Clair de lune Café." Shun's eyes bugged out at that.

"Hyoga you didn't have to go through all that trouble for me."

"It was no trouble at all Shun. For you nothing is trouble." He laughed softly when Shun blushed again for the millionth time that night. "You look cute when you blush." Shun blushed again.

They finally reached the Café and when they got inside they were immediately ushered over to a table that was down in the back. By the way the waitress was smiling at Hyoga, Shun could tell that they knew each other. Shun looked around in wonder, everything was so beautiful, not to mention romantic. The lights were dimmed, a perfect setting for lovers to be together. They sat at the table together facing the other and waited for their orders. Hyoga had taken care of that since he was fluent in French, something that Shun was amazed by. He wondered who taught Hyoga French but then a picture of a certain someone came up in his mind and he quelled his thoughts. He didn't want to think about Camus when he was on a date with Hyoga. He must have been spacing out because Hyoga had squeezed his hand lightly.

"Are you alright Shun? If you do not like it here we can go someplace else. You seemed to be awfully quiet since we got here." Hyoga looked at Shun who was looking back at him with a surprised expression on his face.

"Oh no Hyoga, I love it here. I was just marveling at how beautiful it is here. So romantic, so French." He laughed at his own little joke. "I apologize if I offended you." He smiled when Hyoga relaxed a little. He wished that they were not on opposite ends of the table, he wanted to be close to Hyoga, make him understand that he was enjoying himself. He instead opted for the next best thing, lacing his fingers with Hyoga's. The blonde looked up at him and smiled. "Your hands are cold Hyoga."

"Maybe now that I have you, they wouldn't be so cold anymore." Shun blushed and nodded his head.

"You will always have me to keep you warm if ever you feel cold." It was all so romantic it was unbelievable. The two smiled at each other, enjoying the way the other's hand felt in their own. Soon their orders came and Shun was glad that it was not some kind of snail they were eating. They were soon finished with their meal and then dessert came. Shun was in heaven. The crème brulee tasted heavenly. Hyoga watched amused as Shun would moan in appreciation with every spoon. When they left he was still raving about how wonderful it tasted.

"That was just heavenly. I've never tasted something so good. It was perfect." His cheeks were flushed and he looked absolutely adorable in his coat and scarf that was wrapped about his neck. He was excited as to what happened next. Hyoga had said that there was some other secret place he was taking him. Suddenly Hyoga took hold of his hand and pulled him in the direction of the park. He had been to the park once already when it was spring, he imagined how beautiful it looked with snow covering the trees. The path Hyoga pulled him down he had never seen before and from the looks of it no one else probably knew it was there. They finally reached a small clearing with an old water fountain in the centre. Hyoga pulled him over to a bench and they both sat down.

"This place is so lovely Hyoga. However did you find it?" he looked over at Hyoga who had seemed to be looking at the fountain.

"When I first came to Japan, when I was thirteen, I didn't have many friends so after school I would come to the park to be by myself." He looked up at the sky and then turned to look at Shun. "I'm glad that I could show you this place Shun, now whenever I come here I don't have to be alone." he pulled Shun closer and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. Shun sighed happily at the contact and rested his head on Hyoga's shoulder. He looked up the sky, for the first time noticing how brightly the moon was shining.

"The moon is so beautiful. Everyone always makes a big fuss over the sun and its brightness, but if you were to look at the sun you would hurt your eyes. The moon is not like that. You can look at it and appreciate its beauty. It may not be a bright as the sun but it is far more beautiful." He looked up at Hyoga who was looking down at him with a warm smile across his face.

"There is only one thing I believe to be more beautiful than the moon." He watched as Shun straightened up and looked at him questioningly.

"And what is that?" he raised his eyebrows in question. The blonde only chuckled at his cuteness.

"You." He breathed in a voice that made Shun shiver. He pulled Shun closer and stroked his cheek lovingly. Shun turned crimson and looked down at his lap.

"You love to make me blush don't you?" he chuckled when Hyoga whispered yes. His chin was lifted gently so that he was looking directly at Hyoga's face into his eyes. They were shining with love, lust, all the emotions that were shining in his as well. Hyoga brushed his thumb against Shun's bottom lip, savoring how soft it felt. He leaned down slowly, not wanting to rush into things. Shun brought his face closer as well. They gazed into each others eyes and then Hyoga finally closed the gap between them. Shun's eyes fluttered closed as Hyoga softly kissed his lips. He tilted his head to the side allowing Hyoga to take the lead. They must have been like that for an eternity because his lungs were begging for some air. He pulled away just enough to open his mouth to take in some air. And just like he dreamed their kiss to be, Hyoga took the opportunity snake his tongue inside Shun's gaping mouth. Wanting to participate more Shun sucked on Hyoga's tongue earning a deep moan from the Russian. Their tongues danced together in a slow sensuous rhythm. Shun wrapped his hands around Hyoga's neck to deepen the kiss even more. Shun tasted sweet, so sweet that he couldn't get enough. His mouth was like heaven, so soft and warm and sweet. How could he possibly want to stop now. But his lungs were screaming for oxygen. If he didn't back pull away now there was a chance of him passing out. They both pulled away just enough so that their noses were touching. They rubbed their noses together before they kissed again, this time just for a few seconds. Shun rested his forehead on Hyoga's shoulder, catching his breath. Hyoga's arms tightened around his waist and he looked up into Hyoga's eyes that were shining happily. Hyoga kissed him on the cheek, and then nuzzled Shun's neck, kissing lightly any skin he could get his lips on. His lips finally found Shun's ear, which he nipped softly before he blew on the tingling skin, making Shun shudder in pleasure. They stayed wrapped in each others arms for what seemed an eternity before Hyoga just happened to glance at his watch. It was half ten already. He hadn't realized that they had spent so much time out. Ikki was sure to kill him if he brought Shun home later than the time he said. "Shun I think we should head back now its getting late" he whispered. Shun just nodded his head and they pulled apart reluctantly. They headed back home hand in hand, well more like Shun was hugging Hyoga's hand to himself. Hyoga glanced at his watch. It was now eleven fifteen. They probably took that long because every few minutes they would stop to kiss.

They stood in front of Shun's door now. The pair just stood and stared at the other. Finally Shun found his voice. "I had a great time tonight Hyoga. I hope we can do this again soon." He smiled at sweetly at Hyoga.

"Yes I'd like that." He brushed some hair out of Shun's eyes so he could get a better look at them. He cupped Shun's cheek lovingly and then leaned in and kissed him. They stood clutching at each other, not wanting to let go or the moment to end. They pulled apart gasping for air. Hyoga placed a kiss on Shun's cheek and then embraced him tightly. "Good night Shun. See in school Monday." He kissed him lightly on the lips again and then he turned to go. Before he could make it halfway down the stone path, Shun came running behind him and he spun around in time to catch the green haired beauty. They clung to each other as they kissed passionately for the last time that night. When they pulled apart it was Shun who spoke up first. "I'm glad you kept your promise Hyoga." Hyoga smiled at him. "I'm glad I did too." Shun watched as Hyoga waved goodbye as he headed home. He wished Hyoga could have stayed with him tonight but he couldn't.

He made his way back to the house. He went inside and closed the door. This had been the best night of his life. He had finally been kissed and from the person he most wanted it by too. He touched his fingers to his lips as he made his way to the living room. He didn't even see Ikki and Shaka on the couch making out. He was far to busy remembering the way Hyoga's lips felt against his. Walking past the living room where all action had stopped, he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He absently opened the door and went in still touching his lips. He plopped down on his bed and allowed himself to fall back against the plush pillows. He definitely wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

IThe pair downstairs who had frozen the moment Shun had entered the room, was now thawing out and beginning to move. Ikki pulled himself of Shaka and settled beside his blonde haired lover.

"Did you just see that? I'd say he's got it bad. Real bad." He laughed as Shaka pulled him back down to finish their make out session.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Am I the only one who noticed that Seto Kaiba from Yu-gi-oh is always saying this? And then it's usually followed by an evil cackle. That damn line has stuck in my head. Now that's all I walk around the house saying. My dogs just look at me like I'm crazy.

Well they hooked up. I have to say, it was nice to write all that fluff. I hope I satisfied you guys. I wanted them to go ice skating after they went to the Café but I don't know a thing about ice skating and well it seemed a bit too girly. If you noticed the way I barely described it snowing and what not, that's because I never have idea what it's like. I live in the Caribbean. Only weather I know about is blazing sun, or pouring rain. I think that I'm going to write a one-shot with Hyoga and Shun in it. Look forward to Shun being naughty in it. It should be out before Christmas, since Shun it is all about someone being a bad boy and not getting any gifts from Santa Claus. Lol. I can't wait to write it. It's going to be so much fun. Anyway, a few of you want to know who Shiryu is going to end up with and well he's ending up with Mu. They'll be hooking up in the next chapter. Oh have any of you read gravitation. Oh my gosh that manga is so cool. I especially love Eiri Yuki (he's too sexy for this world). But Shuichi is definitely the funniest of them all. Don't talk about Hiroshi Nakano. He is uber hot. Let me stop rambling and get on with the thank you section. (Hiro I want your body!!!!!!!!)

THANK YOU SECTION

Chirella – Oh I love you so much, you're the best! You actually liked the lemon? Yay I'm so happy. Oh you're the bestest reviewer in the whole wide world. (Glomps Chirella)

Gemini Star01 – Where were you? I missed you. Wah! Anyway thanks for the review.

Mystic-Innocence – Yay a new reviewer! Thanks for your very nice review. I made you feel butterflies in your stomach? Wow no one ever said that before. Glad you liked the story so much. Thanks for the review.

Virtual white tiger – You must be the most impatient reviewer ever. I hope I won't be nagged anymore to hook them up. Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.

Kaimi yu ki – the end lacked details? Well I hope you liked the flash back in this chapter. That should fix any problems. Thanks for the review.

Orahiko – Glad you liked the chapter. Your review had cheered me up when I read it because I was bummed out from another review. Thanks so much for your wonderful review.

Kawaii chibi shun – thanks for such a great review. (love your name btw) Shun is a strong character so I like to portray him that way. People just single him out because he's the softest of them all. If you look at the whole series, they all cried way too much. I mean every episode someone was putting on the water works.

Arkaham – oh you gave me such a wonderful review I can just hug you. (Hey I rhymed!) Thanks for your review!

K-mars – Thanks for your review. Glad you liked the chapter.

Darkflame7 – Glad you liked the chapter. Please continue reviewing! You are only one of the two reviewers I have at Media Miner. Thanks for your review.

Evil child666 – Your name scared me a bit. Thanks for the review. You're the only one of the few who actually interested in the lemon. I hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I plan to make any form of profit from this fan fiction. If I did own the show it would be very different.

Warning: This chapter contains lemony content. Use of naughty words and a lot of moaning sounds. Some sexual situations too.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"" Scene Change

Chapter 9

It was around ten o'clock on a sunny but cold Saturday morning and what was our favorite green haired beauty doing? Why he was cleaning of course. Ikki and Shaka were locked in the living room along with piles of books and other stuff Shun moved to that area. The house wasn't really filthy but Shun insisted it was time it got cleaned out. Ikki took this as his opportunity to finish up some work from the office. He however was having trouble focusing on his work. How could he focus when Shaka was sprawled out on the couch reading a book, in a pair of denim shorts and a salmon colored shirt that was half way unbuttoned, showing off a perfect chest. He idly wondered if his fair haired lover wasn't feeling cold and needed 'warming' up. He sighed and continued to type away at his laptop. He wanted to get this work out of the way so that he could spend the rest of the weekend with his lover whom he hadn't spent much time with over the Christmas season since he was busy again with work. He stopped typing and watched out of the corner of his eye as Shaka proceeded to stretch his limbs like a cat. The blonde then proceeded to flip a lock of hair over his shoulder. Ikki was sure Shaka was doing everything on purpose. His lover may have the innocent act down pact but he knew better. Shaka was like a lion waiting for the perfect time to pounce on you.

He tried in vain to focus on his work once again but Shaka rolled over onto his back, one of his hands behind his head like a pillow while the other held the book up from his face. He had the perfect view of those long legs that were slightly tanned. He watched in fascination as Shaka pulled up his legs so that they were bent at the knees and the sole of his feet flat on the cushions of the couch. It was an invitation. He knew it, Shaka was teasing him. He quickly saved his work on the laptop and then made his way over to the couch. He sat next to Shaka's drawn up legs and watched as Shaka acted as though he didn't even know he was there. He sighed to himself as he leaned back into the couch. He closed his eyes but they shot back open when Shaka placed his legs in his lap. He finally couldn't control himself anymore and he lunged at the blonde who closed his book just in time and placed it on the ground. Blue eyes sparkled with mischief as Ikki pinned him to the couch.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to do that." he wrapped his arms around Ikki's neck and brought his face closer so that their lips were just a few inches apart. Ikki growled at him.

"You're cruel you know that? Teasing me all this time, when you know I want you so badly." He closed the space between them and kissed Shaka hungrily. The blonde could only moan in appreciation. Moving down from Shaka's hot mouth, he trailed the outline of the blonde's jaw and then moved on to that slender column of loveliness that was Shaka's neck. He didn't know what it was, but he could never tire kissing Shaka's neck. Ikki grunted when Shaka wrapped his legs around his waist. Things started to get so heated that they no longer were aware of their surroundings or the door bell ringing. They held onto each other as they rubbed up against one another. Shaka flung his head back in ecstasy. Ikki practically attacked the blonde's mouth, their tongues swirling together in a sensuous dance. When Shaka sucked on his tongue Ikki could only moan in appreciation. Before they could start tearing each others clothes off, a very loud cough caused them to stop all actions. They turned to see a very flustered Hyoga who wasn't making eye contact. You would be flustered too if you just saw your very gorgeous Literature teacher in a steamy make out session with your lover's equally scorching hot brother. When he spoke up his voice was a little unstable.

"Do you know where I can find Shun?" he made the mistake of looking at pair who was tangled up in each other's legs. He flushed a darker red when Shaka sat up and showed off his lovely chest. He quickly averted his gaze and awaited their answer. Ikki answered in a breathless voice.

"He's in the kitchen cleaning." He quickly said his thanks and bolted from the room. He skillfully dodged the piles of books and boxes and headed for the kitchen to find his lover. If he had turned when had exited he would have seen something truly unbelievable. Shaka had lunged at Ikki and pinned him down to the couch.

When he finally reached the kitchen he was little out of breath. There had been a lot of books and boxes to dodge. He looked around the room for Shun and soon spotted his love, on all fours, currently shining the knobs on the cupboard doors. Shun who was clad in a pair of tight faded blue shorts and a oversized tee-shirt, was humming happily along to the song the radio blasted which just happened to be 'Like a Virgin'. It didn't seem he knew all the words so he hummed most of the song and only sang the chorus. Hyoga watched in amusement as Shun started to jig along with the song. His green hair swaying as he bobbed his head in time to the beat. His voice was gentle, a wonderful sound. Hyoga stood there mesmerized by both the beauty of his voice and the sight of his bent over form. Finally Shun got up from off the ground and stared at his work. Everything was gleaming. He smiled in satisfaction as he looked around the room. A squeal burst from his mouth when he spotted Hyoga. Practically skipping over to the blonde, he smiled widely when he was pulled into an embrace.

"What are you doing here Hyoga? I thought you had to help your Uncle with something." He barely had time to finish his sentence, Hyoga was attacking his mouth. When they both pulled away they were flushed red. "What was that for?" he said as he brushed some hair away from Hyoga's eyes. The blonde gazed down at him with warm eyes.

"I missed you." He smiled as Shun giggled at him. Shun was too cute.

"We just saw each other yesterday in school Hyoga, how can you be missing me already. You're so silly sometimes." He gave Hyoga a soft tap on the chest to emphasize his point. Hyoga pulled him back into a loose embrace. He brought his mouth to Shun's ear, who shivered at the sensation.

"And you're beautiful." He took the tip of Shun's ear in his mouth, loving the way his green haired angel shivered at the contact. He moved down, kissing every bit of magnificently soft skin he could get his mouth on. He sucked on the hollow of Shun's throat earning a deep moan from the boy. "I just want to eat you up."

"Mm, Hyoga" was all he could say. Hyoga's mouth trailed kissed across his collar bones as a hand wondered up his shirt. A finger came to rest on a sensitive nipple. "Ah!" he screamed as Hyoga grabbed his butt roughly. Before he knew it, he was pressed up against the fridge door, with a hungry blonde sucking on his neck, pinching his nipple and grabbing his ass. It felt wonderful. A cough to their left forced them apart.

"I'd like to get something from the fridge if you don't mind." Ikki stood there with a smirk on his face and very wrinkled clothes. Shun moved aside and adjusted his clothes, face red from embarrassment at being caught by his brother. He watched as Ikki opened the fridge and looked around for something and then emerged with a grin on his face. "Well you can go back to sucking face now." He winked at his brother and then walked off with a very big grin on his face. Shun and Hyoga flushed when they saw a can of whipped cream in his left hand. You know what that was for.

"Well they won't be coming out of there for a few hours." Shun said as he shook his head thinking about what Ikki and Shaka was up to. He turned to find Hyoga eyeing him hungrily. He immediately turned bright red. Recently Hyoga had been sending him a lot of heated looks, which meant one thing. He was in the mood for some loving if you know what I mean. He was definitely ready to take the relationship to the next level but he wanted to hold out until Hyoga's birthday. It would be a special gift to him. "So what do you have in mind for us to do?" Hyoga could think about one thing. 'How about we go upstairs and I ravish you in that lovely bed of yours.' He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Shun's smile widened. "I know, you can help me pack away all that stuff in the living room and then I'll cook you something to eat. What do you say?" Hyoga only nodded his head while his mind thought something different. 'How about I take you right now on that countertop that you just cleaned?' "Alright" he answered. Shun smiled at him happily.

Hyoga really wasn't doing much except for staring at Shun's behind whenever he bent over. "Hyoga could you help me with this box, it's rather heavy." Shun all but dumped the box in Hyoga's hands when the blonde came over.

"Where do I take this?" he spun around in time to see Shun bend over again. He smiled. He could never get tired of watching Shun's behind, it was so cute. And then there was the fact that he was extremely horny. The last time he'd gotten any was before he came to Japan, back when he and Issac were still together. That was three years ago. He watched as Shun got up with a smaller box in his hands.

"To the study. Just follow me." Shun led the way to the study which was down the hall from the living-room. The room was painted a turquoise green and it had two tables with several chairs, a sofa and a computer. He idly wondered why it was they never studied or did work in here before. He watched as Shun walked over to the book case in the left corner and rested his box beside it. "All these books are Shaka's books. I guess he isn't the literature teacher for nothing." He watched as Shun smiled. "You can rest those over by the computer." He complied with Shun's wishes and then made his way over to his green haired lover who was sitting down on the sofa completely exhausted.

"Well that was the last set of boxes we moved. You should rest a little Shun, I'm sure you've been at this since early this morning." He sat beside his love and watched him intently. Shun turned to look at him with a smile.

"I'm so happy that you're here with me Hyoga." With that said he moved closer and cuddled up to the blonde. Hyoga could only smile at him. Shun was so innocent and sweet. He wanted to taste that innocence so badly. "So what do you want for your birthday Hyoga?"

"You dressed up like a French maid." He smiled when Shun swatted his arm playfully, his face flushed red.

'Maybe I could dress up like a French maid for him before we…' he turned even redder at the thought of what was going to be happening on the night of Hyoga's birthday. "I mean what do you want, like a book or something."

"Well I guess I will have to settle for some other thing, though I'd prefer you in that French maid outfit." He wrapped his arms around Shun's waist and nuzzled his head into Shun's neck. "You'd look so sexy in that. I won't be able to keep my hands off of you." He slipped his hands under Shun's shirt, marveling at how soft his skin was. He imagined that skin clinging to his, covered in sweat as he made sweet love to Shun.

"Hyoga!" he squeaked when Hyoga's hand reached the waist band of his shorts. He felt Hyoga chuckling behind him. Somehow, he was now sitting in Hyoga's lap. It was then he felt something that left him scarlet for a half an hour. His eyes widened when he realized what it was that was poking him in the backside. He squirmed around in Hyoga's lap. Hyoga groaned as he tightened his grip on Shun.

"Don't …move." He whispered in Shun's ear as he tried to calm himself down. He was glad when Shun stayed quiet. It took him a while to clam down and when he did, Shun got up off his lap and sat beside him. His face flushed red and his eyes wide. He really did it now. Shun was sure to think he was some kind of sicko. He hung his head down. "I'm sorry Shun." He got up and slowly left the room. He didn't want Shun to think that he was rushing things and he could tell that Shun was uncomfortable by the way he was squirming.

"Hyoga wait!" Shun ran up to him as he reached the doorway to the living-room. "Why are you going Hyoga?" he watched as Hyoga stared down at the ground. He walked slowly over to him and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. "It's normal to have that kind of reaction Hyoga. I'm the one who should be sorry. It's just that this kind of thing is new to me and I didn't know how to react." He buried his head in Hyoga's chest. "Maybe if I was a better lover I'd know what to do." Hyoga hugged him fiercely, shaking his head.

"No Shun, you are the best lover anyone could have. I just need to learn to control myself that's all." he looked down at Shun who still was looking sad. "Won't you smile for me Shun?" he pinched Shun's cheek, effectively making the boy grin. "Now come on, you said you'd make me something to eat and I'm starving." Shun nodded his head at him and smiled.

"So what do you want to eat Hyoga-bear?" he laughed when Hyoga scrunched up his nose at the name. He pulled the blonde with him to the kitchen smiling.

""

Shiryu kicked a frozen stick out of the way. He was walking through the park all by himself. Seiya was off with Alberich and Hyoga and Shun no doubt were together. He wondered why it was that he was the one to be lonely. It wasn't as though his friends had forgotten about him, Seiya still invited him to go out with him and Alberich but he didn't want to be a third wheel. Then there was Shun and Hyoga who were constantly asking him if he wanted to come along on their adventures. He felt slightly more comfortable around the pair than Seiya and Alberich. Shun and Hyoga were very shy people and so they wouldn't be all lovey dovey infront of everyone. Seiya on the other hand was another story. It seemed Alberich's mouth was always attached to his neck. Don't talk about his hands that always wondered to Seiya's backside. He didn't like to see his friend that way. He idly wondered what it felt like to be held that way. His musings were cut short when he spotted someone up ahead sitting on one of the old benches. He wondered who this person could be. He soon figured out.

The person turned to him as he came closer. He could recognize those eyes anywhere. It was Mu, the man he was madly in love with. The one person he had ever felt that way about. Sure when he had first moved here and made friends with Seiya, he had had a crush on the brunet but it wasn't love. He knew Mu since he was a young boy and his love for him had blossomed over the years. It was at the age of fourteen that he realized that he was in love with Mu. All the times the lavender haired man would visit, he made sure to look his best. He would listen intently to anything that Mu said. But Mu was his teacher now and surely that would be a problem if Mu even held any affection for him at all. He walked closer to the man and smiled lightly. He was always nervous around the man. When Mu returned the smile he almost fainted. Mu had such a nice smile. It was just a quiet smile that made him look even more handsome than he was. Shiryu struggled to find something to say to him. He was glad when Mu spoke up.

"I'm surprised to see you here Shiryu. Now what are you doing alone walking in the park on a cold Saturday morning?" he patted the seat beside him.

Shiryu blushed as he sat beside Mu. He took in the sight of Mu dressed in casual clothes. He looked so handsome. "Just thinking about things."

"What things I may ask?" Mu watched him intently. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life.

"Love, relationships." He looked down at his feet. He didn't want Mu to see the blush spread across his cheeks. "So what are you doing in the park by yourself on a cold Saturday morning?"

"Just thinking about things." He chuckled lightly when Shiryu smiled.

"Things like what?" he turned to look at Mu who was staring up at the sky.

"The same things as you." He turned to find Shiryu looking at him with widened eyes. "More like, I'm thinking about someone."

"Ah you love that person don't you?" he couldn't help but be jealous of whoever this person was. "Whoever it is, is very lucky."

"Lucky you say. He doesn't even know that I care for him so."

"Well then you should tell him. The Mu I know would have told him a long time ago." 'That lucky bastard. I wonder who he is?' he thought to himself

Perhaps you should tell your person you love them as well. The Shiryu I know would have told them long ago."

'How did he know that I came here to think about that person I love, If only he knew that it was him that I was thinking about.' He looked down at his hands which were in his lap. "I don't think that he feels the same way. Besides everything is so complicated."

"You're making excuses Shiryu. Don't you want to know if that person loves you in return?"

"You tell me to tell my person but why don't you tell your person?"

"Because I'm scared to. If I do then I might lose him forever."

"Well then that's a chance you will have to take." He couldn't believe he was sitting beside Mu, telling him to confess his love to another man. "I wish I could see this person who has captured your heart."

'All you have to do is look in the mirror' he thought as he looked at Shiryu who was playing with his fingers. "He is more beautiful than the sea and has a heart as strong as a dragon's."

Shiryu's eyes closed tightly. He didn't want to hear about how perfect this person was, how he couldn't compare. He stood up and started to walk off. He didn't care if Mu thought he was crazy.

"Shiryu wait! Do you not wish to know who he is?" he ran up to Shiryu who had stopped. He turned Shiryu around and was stunned to find tears clinging at his eyes.

"Don't rub it in my face! I knew you could never love me!" he hastily walked off, leaving behind a stunned Mu. Mu quickly came back to earth though.

"The person I love is you Shiryu. I love you, no one else." He walked up to Shiryu who had stopped at the confession. He grasped his shoulders and gently spun him around. He smiled warmly at him as he wiped away the tears on his cheeks. "Don't cry Shiryu, don't shed a tear." With that said he leaned in kissed Shiryu gently on the lips, his hands wrapping about the raven haired beauty's waist. After getting over the shock that he was being kissed by the one person he loved, he wrapped his arms around Mu's neck and deepened the kiss, loving the way Mu's lips felt against his. When a tongue prodded his mouth he complied eagerly. He had never thought that this day would ever happen. Mu was kissing him senseless. His knees were becoming weak and his lungs were screaming for some oxygen. They pulled apart but stayed within each other's arms as they fought to regain their breath. Shiryu was the first to recover.

"How did you know?" he wondered if he had been that obvious with his open gaping at the lavender haired man.

"I noticed the way you looked at me. Perhaps if you had not turned away to hide your reddened cheeks then maybe you would have seen me looking back." He placed a kiss on a soft cheek as Shiryu blushed in embarrassment. He felt Mu chuckle as he placed another kiss to his forehead. "You're far too cute for your own good." Mu leaned down and captured his lips again but this time in a bruising kiss. When they pulled apart Shiryu touched his lips that were now tingling.

"Is Kiki home?" Mu looked at him quizzically. He smiled seductively at the confused lavender haired man.

"No he's over at a friend's house for the day. Why do you ask?" he looked down at Shiryu with a confused look.

"Well then why don't we go back to your place and finish this little session we started." He smiled more when Mu's eyes widened and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"But Shiryu we shouldn't rush into things like this!" He would love to carry Shiryu back to his house and ravish him but they had just confessed their love for each other, he didn't think that the next step was to go screw each other senseless.

"You're a complete hentai you know that Mu. I meant that we spend the day together. Of course there'll be kissing but nothing further than that. What did you think I meant?"

"You little tease." He couldn't help but smile when Shiryu started to laugh. He wrapped his arm around Shiryu's waist. "So are you going to tell anyone about us?"

Shiryu leaned his head onto Mu's chest as they walked. "I'll tell my friends but I think I'll have to work up some courage to tell Roshi. How about you?"

"I'm not sure. If I were to tell Aldebaran it would be all over the staff room by the next day." He chuckled when he heard Shiryu laugh. "But I'll be by your side when you tell Roshi, though I'm sure he figured it out before we even did."

"I'm sure your right. Grandfather knows about everything. So I guess that we act like we normally do in school."

"Yes. I'm a private person and I can guess that you are too. I don't want our relationship to be the new topic of everyone's conversations." He looked down at Shiryu who was staring up at him.

"I've never noticed it before but your eyes have some blue in them too." He laughed when Mu turned red.

""

"So what did you guys do after you went back to his place?" Shun asked as Hyoga tried to stick his hand into his school shirt. He slapped his hand away and Hyoga pouted at him.

"We just hung out, got to know each other better. He cooked me lunch too. He's a fantastic cook." Shiryu said as he picked up a rice ball that Shun brought for them. They were currently on lunch break at school the Monday after. He had told them about what had happened between he and Mu on Saturday. Everyone seemed to be very happy for him. Seiya gave him a very hard pat on the back and told him congratulations. Shun just gave him one of his dreamy smiles and Hyoga mumbled something but he didn't hear because the blonde was too busy trying to bite Shun's ear.

He idly wondered why Hyoga was acting so horny these days. They were in school in the cafeteria, surrounded by hundreds of people and the blonde seemed to not care. He would try to slip his hands into Shun's shirt or pinch his behind, all things that he would never normally do in public. Shiryu felt sorry for Shun, whose protests got weaker by the minute. All day he was being pounced on. First there was the whole thing with Hyoga grabbing his ass in the hallway and then in Geography class Hyoga had been trying to run his hands up Shun's thighs. The boy had let out a cute squeak and when Mu asked him what was wrong, he lied and said that he saw a spider on his desk. Mu had looked at him and noticed how flushed his face was. He then looked at Hyoga who was trying to look like he didn't know what was going on but looked incredibly guilty. Mu shook his head and mumbled something about horny teens. He looked over to Shiryu to find him giving him one of his heated looks and remembered he was involved with a horny teen himself.

"So how are things with Alberich, Seiya? If he's giving you any trouble, just tell me and I'll take care of him for you." Seiya looked down at his food, which Shun had made especially for him and sighed.

"He's alright, though he's beginning to get on my nerves. He just doesn't know when to stop with all the touching. I don't mind the kissing and stuff but when he starts to interfere with other stuff, it gets annoying. It seems that's all he wants from me. I don't think we're gonna last very long."

"That's a bummer. And you two looked so cute together!" Shun slapped away Hyoga's hand for the millionth time. He leaned over to Hyoga and whispered in his ear. "Not now Hyoga, I promise you can kiss me how much you want when we get home okay?" Hyoga pouted at him but nodded in understanding.

OVER AT THE TEACHERS' TABLE…

"Man would you look at Hyoga, he can't keep his hands off Shun for a few seconds." Aphrodite said as he continued to look over at them. He turned to Death Mask and gave him a smirk. "You think those two hit the sheets as yet?" Shaka scowled at him while Camus just glared at him. "Sorry did I hit a nerve Camus?" he and Death Mask snickered as Camus glared harder at them.

"I don't see why you're so interested in what they do." Shaka said as he ate his lunch quietly. He didn't like people saying things like that about Shun.

"Oh would you look at that, Shaka's sticking up for his lover's little bro, how cute." Aphrodite drawled in a fake sweet voice. However when he saw that Shaka looked ready to punch his lights out, he quiet down. Death Mask however wasn't affected. He moved onto their next target, Mu.

"Mu you look really happy today, did you get lucky over the weekend or what?" Mu glared at him and Death Mask just snickered in return.

"You shouldn't glare, it just makes you look sexy, not threatening." He laughed when Mu blushed slightly. "So who was the lucky person huh? Or should I say boy?" he gulped when both Mu and Shaka looked ready to blast him to star dust. "Alright, alright I'm done. Yeesh, you two are so violent! Can't I have a little fun?"

"Hey, hey! sexy people!" Milo said as he sat beside Aldebaran. "Did I miss something juicy or what?" Aphrodite turned to him and grinned.

"Yeah, you missed Hyoga trying to jump in Shun's pants that's what."

"Well I don't blame him. Have you seen the boy? He's gorgeous. But I'm a little surprised that Hyoga's doing that in public. He must be pretty horny." He smirked when Camus looked over at him and glared. His blue eyes threatened more and Camus quickly turned away from him. Aphrodite and Death Mask made an 'ooh' sound. Camus knew better than to mess with him when he was in a fiery mood. Just this morning the French man almost got his head blown off for asking him why he had to take so long in the shower. Then in the car Camus switched the radio off just a few seconds after Milo had turned it on. The words that flew out of his mouth would have put a drunken sailor to shame. Why was Milo in such a bad mood? Because their anniversary was coming up soon and Camus didn't seem to remember that very important thing. Milo had asked him what important date was coming up next week and you know what Camus said? Something truly stupid, he said Hyoga's birthday. He really must want to die a very painful death. Milo had felt truly evil at that moment and so he said "Well then I guess I'll spend that important day with Julian in his massive house. And we'll going skinny dipping in his pool and then wrestle each other buck naked." He felt wonderful when Camus had scowled at him. He was brought out of his bitter musings by someone asking him if the seat beside him was taken.

"Of course not Julian." He smiled brightly at Julian but the smile however was not a true smile. He felt miserable and hurt. Hurt because Camus didn't seem to care anymore. Hurt because the person he loved didn't show him any affection, he had to get it from someone else he didn't love. He looked up to find Camus looking at him, a worried look on his face. That bastard always knew when he was hurt, he had to give him that.

"Are you alright Milo?" it was the question he wanted to hear but it came from the person he didn't want to hear it from. He turned to Julian and put on one of his bright smiles again. He waved his hand dismissively in the air as if he was trying to shoo away the question.

"I'm just fine darling. Don't worry about me." He picked up his fork and stuck it in his salad. It was obvious to everyone at the table that he was not fine.

""

It was after school now and Hyoga had just left to go home. He had made sure that Shun had kept his promise to kiss him how much he wanted. And boy did Hyoga kiss him. They barely did any work at all. But now that Hyoga was gone it gave him time to think about what he should get his lover for his birthday and most importantly, where he was going to find a French maid outfit to fit him? He had to plan out everything perfectly. Hyoga's birthday was this Sunday coming up, so that meant they had school the next day which meant that Hyoga would have to spend the night with him. He already knew Hyoga was spending the night because they were going to… you know what that night. He couldn't help but blush as he thought about it. He pulled out a pen and paper and made a list of things had to do. His mind however kept going back to that French maid outfit. Where the hell was he going to find one of those? Somehow he knew that Seiya would know where to find one. He picked up his phone and called Seiya.

"Hello Seiya? This is Shun. I need to ask you something. It has to do with Hyoga's birthday."

"Yeah what is it? You said come over by six o'clock right?"

Yeah, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about this okay."

"I promise. So what is it?"

"Do you know where I can find a French maid's outfit?" he could just see Seiya's face right now. He must look like a fish.

"What do you need a French maid's outfit for?"

"Well, later in the night, after you guys leave, I plan to uh… you know and he said he wanted to see in a French maid's outfit." He was scarlet right at the moment.

"Oh I see, you want to dress up like a French maid before you two screw each other right? I never knew Hyoga liked that kind of stuff."

"Yeah so do you know where I can find one that would fit me?"

"Yeah I'll take you there Saturday. But I can Shiryu come too? Please!! You know we won't tell anyone." Shun could just see the puppy eyes and the quivering lip right now.

"Yeah, okay but don't tell anyone about this conversation okay Seiya."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I won't tell anyone. Well I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Okay then, bye Seiya."

"Bye Shun."

Shun flopped down on his bed and sighed. The rest of the week was going to be so busy for him. He had a party to plan plus he had school work, but he knew it will be worth it to see how happy Hyoga would be. His eyes drifted close as he snuggled into his blankets. In this very bed on Sunday night, Hyoga would be making sweet love to him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

SATURDAY

"Seiya are you sure about this?" they were currently in the mall walking around. Shun looked scared out of his wits.

"Of course I'm sure about this Shun. I've come here before, don't worry." He smirked when they stood in front of the store. Shun's eyes were practically bulging out of his head. All three of them were now standing in front of a store named 'Special Treats.' Now you would think that special treats was a candy store but the only thing in that store that was candy was the edible underwear. As you guessed it was a sex store. Shun and Shiryu looked petrified while Seiya was grinning like a maniac.

"What are you guys so afraid of? Come on, let's go in!" he grabbed Shiryu's and Shun's hands and dragged them inside the store. As soon as they entered the door they were accosted by a blonde guy in a bright pink shirt which was gaping open and a pair of tight leather pants. Shun stared at him in amazement. He had thought that Coach Aphrodite was pretty, well this guy put him to shame. If he hadn't known better he would have thought that the man was a woman.

"How can I help you young sex pots. Oh my! Look at this cutie!" the blonde haired man attached himself to Shiryu. "My name's Misty and you're really hot. Can I touch your ass?" Misty proceeded to lean back and look at Shiryu's butt. He smiled at Shiryu seductively and ran his hand down Shiryu's chest. "I'm free tonight if you're up to it. I bet you can go all night and not even break a sweat." Shiryu was as red as a tomato.

"I don't mean to interrupt but we would like some assistance. Do you work here?" Seiya looked at Misty who pouted at him. Shiryu made a dash for it and stood behind Shun for protection.

"Yes I'm the owner of this store. Now what can I assist you with?" Misty seemed to have just noticed Shun and then attached himself to Shun's arm. "Today is my lucky day. Cuties everywhere!" he grabbed Shun's hand and kissed it gently. "It's a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as yourself. Please tell me that you're single." He ran a finger up and down Shun's blushing cheek.

"I'm s-sorry, I h-have a boyfriend." Poor Shun was stuttering like an idiot. Misty frowned but raised Shun's hand to his lips.

"Such a pity. But please remember I adore you if you two happen to break up." he kissed Shun's hand three times and then he was back to business mode. "Yes now what is it you're looking for? Lube? We have it in every possible flavor. If you want to pleasure yourself, there's a ton of dildos to choose from. If that doesn't float your boat then we have a ton of other things that will be sure to do the trick." He took a deep breath as he awaited the request. Shun, Shiryu and Seiya stared wide eyed at him with matching blushes on their faces.

"Well uh… we're looking for a French maid outfit." Seiya gulped nervously as Misty took a step towards him with a grin upon his face.

"Is it for you little cutie?" He pinched Seiya's cheek. "Though you look like you prefer whips and chains instead." Seiya was completely scarlet from head to toe. Shiryu snickered from behind Shun but when Misty turned his way with a sultry look he shut up. "You laugh but I bet you like to be blindfolded when you're fucked. If you come home with me, I'll gladly blindfold you while I suck on your…"

"Yes well do you have any French maid outfits?" Shun breathed a sigh of relief at Seiya's interruption. He didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence. Misty turned back to Seiya.

'Yes only one more. The French Maid garb is very popular. It always sells out every time we get new stock. The whole nurse outfit sells out too. Come this way, I'll show you it."

They followed him to the back of the store, making sure not to look at all the different kinky things on the shelves. The back of the store had various outfits that made Shun and Shiryu turn crimson. Poor Seiya was being led by Misty who had his arms wrapped around Seiya's waist. Misty released Seiya as he disappeared into the stock room. He soon returned with the outfit in his hands smiling happily. He thrust it in Seiya's face.

"Now little cutie go try it on. I can't wait to see you in it." Seiya gulped and shook his head at the blonde who looked confused. "If it's not for you then who is it for?" he blinked at Seiya who just grinned sheepishly.

"Actually it's for me." Shun looked down at his feet I embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was currently in a sex store with a sales person who a complete pervert, asking for a French maid outfit.

Misty looked over at him with wide eyes and then reattached himself to Shun's arm. "I never would have thought you were into that kind of thing. If you feel lonely tonight please feel free to stop by my place in this outfit." Shun stared at him with wide eyes. "Now you sexy little thing, go try it on and see if it fits." He shoved the outfit into Shun's hands and then pulled him over to one of the dressing rooms. "Now if you need any help getting it on feel free to call me." Shun just nodded at him stupidly. He looked down at the little black and white dress in his hands. He could tell it was going to be very short. He started to undress with shaking hands. He didn't know why he was nervous. It probably was because he realized this would be the outfit he would be wearing before he lost his virginity. He slipped off his jeans and then pulled off his tee-shirt. He looked at the little black and white dress which at the standard puff sleeves with white lace at the edges. The skirt of the dress was puffed out like one of those dresses from a fairy tale. He took the dress off its hanger and stared at it before he unzipped the back and climbed in. He pulled it up and started to zip up the back but then realized that he couldn't zip it all the way. He needed someone's help but was very reluctant to ask, seeing as there was a major pervert waiting right outside the changing room. He sighed to himself and opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Can one of you guys zip me up?" as he expected, Misty rushed right over to him and pushed him back inside the changing room.

"Now turn around so I can zip you up." Misty smiled in glee as Shun turned around for him to zip up the dress. He pulled up the zipper, letting his fingers slide up Shun's skin at the same time. Shun shivered at the feeling of the fingers against his skin. He had to remember to let Hyoga unzip the dress. "You have such lovely skin." Misty said as he tied the white bow. He spun Shun around and adjusted the dress, making sure the white apron that was sewn on was straight. He picked up the little frilly white cap thing. "Don't forget this now." He pinned it to the top of Shun's hair, marveling at how soft it felt. He looked at the finished product and smiled. "That boyfriend of yours is pretty lucky. Now go show your friends." He pushed the blushing boy out of the changing room and out in the open for Shiryu and Seiya to see.

"So how do I look guys?" he was trying to pull down the dress because it stopped right under his butt. Seiya and Shiryu stared at him in awe.

"You look…you look…my god you look so hot!" Shun stared at Shiryu who seemed to be in shock. Seiya was too busy checking his legs out. Misty stood back looking proud.

"Go on cutie, spin around for them." Shun spun around slowly, knowing that if he spun around fast the skirt would whip up and show his butt. "Doesn't he just look cute? I would eat you up if you didn't have a boyfriend." Misty took the hem of the skirt in his hands. "It's the perfect length too. If I didn't know you were a guy, I'd think you were a girl."

Shun blushed from all the attention he was getting. Seiya and Shiryu were still staring at him. "So I guess I'll take it then." Misty smiled at him and he turned a little too quickly to go and change back into his clothes, making the skirt whip up and exposing his cute behind. He blushed when Misty whistled at him. Before he could make it to the changing room the shop door jingled, meaning someone was coming inside the store. When he saw who it was he started to freak out. In walked Coach Aphrodite and Mr. DM. He dashed into the changing room quickly to hide. If they saw him in that outfit, he would die from embarrassment. Two seconds later Seiya and Shiryu were pushed into the changing room as well.

"Man did you see who just came into the store? I knew those two were into this kind of stuff." Seiya said as he peeped outside to see what they were doing. Shiryu pulled him back.

"If they see us in here, we could get in trouble plus we'd never live it down." He hissed at Seiya who was trying to peek outside again. He shook his head and then noticed Shun staring at them, his hands trying to pull the dress down to cover his legs. Shun's legs were slim, the type of legs that could wrap around your waist comfortably. He blushed as he thought of how those legs would be wrapped around Hyoga tomorrow night. He looked at Shun again in the outfit. He looked so much like a girl it wasn't funny. His shoulders were not as broad as most boys so that made him look even more like a girl.

"Shiryu could you stop staring at me like that? You're making me feel uncomfortable." He whispered as he tried to turn away. Shiryu blushed and looked away.

"He can't help it dude, you look so hot in that. I bet Hyoga wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you. Not like he couldn't before but in this outfit, I don't think he'd ever want to stop touching you." Seiya whispered as he playfully hit the edge of the dress, making it bounce up. Shun tried in vain to keep it down. "That dress sure is short!" he said as he looked down at Shun's legs.

"I wonder what they came to buy?" Shun asked as he tried to peek outside. He blushed when he saw Aphrodite pick up a bottle of lube.

"I thought you said you had in every flavor? I don't see kiwi here." He turned to Death Mask and laughed. He picked up a bottle of chocolate flavored lube and turned to Death Mask. "Do you want to try the chocolate or maybe the strawberry? I'm so tired of the vanilla." By this time Shun, Seiya and Shiryu were pressed up to the door listening to their conversation. All three turned various shades of red.

"Nah, why don't we try the mint?" Death Mask asked as he picked up a bottle of massage oil.

"The mint would burn your cock you idiot!" Aphrodite was getting closer to the changing rooms as he walked around looking at the various items in the store. "Say Misty, did you guys get more of those French maid outfits?"

"No, I just sold the last one. I should be getting more next month though. If you'd like I can save you one." He smiled seductively at Aphrodite who sent back the same smoldering look. "You should have seen him. He was such a little cutie. Looked like an angel." Shun turned red.

"That sounds like a kid I teach. Did he have green hair by chance?" Aphrodite looked at Misty who seemed to be nervous.

"No he didn't, he had blue hair." Shun breathed a sigh of release at Misty's lie. He guessed that Misty could get in trouble for selling this kind of stuff to minors.

"Funny I didn't see anyone leave. So he's still here then?" he asked as he looked around the store.

"Nah he left a few minutes ago." Misty was sweating like a hot pot cover.

"Damn I would have liked to see him in it." Aphrodite was now standing right in front of the changing room door. Shun, Shiryu and Seiya shrieked back. "Yo D! Do you think I should get the nurse outfit?"

"Yeah definitely. I always wanted to bang someone in one of those things." Death Mask made his way over to Aphrodite and wrapped his arms around his waist. "So then nurse, you want me to use my drill on you?"

"Yes of course Dr. D. I want you to go deep, right to the end." Death Mask was now sucking on his neck happily.

"So I guess I should get you the lab coat Death Mask?" Misty said as he watched the pair who was making out right in front of the changing room that hid the three cuties. Death Mask just managed a grunt. "You two are so kinky." Misty went to the stock room to get the nurse outfit and the white lab coat. He soon returned with said items in his arms. "The lab coat comes with a stethoscope too. Is that all you'll be getting?"

"Yes that's all for today but next time you better have that French Maid outfit." Death Mask released Aphrodite from his grasp and pulled out some cash. They walked over to the counter to pay for the stuff. Death Mask picked up the bottle of mint lube and put to cash as well. Aphrodite looked at him funny. "What? It'll be like your sucking on a really big mint."

"You two go through bottles of lube like nothing. This is the third week in a row that you bought a bottle." Misty said as he put their stuff in a bag. In big bold letters was 'Special Treats' on the front of the bag.

"Yeah well when the sex is great that's what happens." Death Mask sure liked to brag. "Yeah well we'll see you next week." With that said the pair left the store with the bag in hand. Misty breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can come out guys." Shiryu and Seiya emerged from the dressing room looking relieved. "Your friend isn't undressed as yet?" the shook their heads at him. "I better go unhook him." Misty knocked on the door and then opened it and went in. Seiya swore he heard Shun squeak. One minute later Misty re-emerged smiling. "That friend of yours is too cute. So is that all you'll be getting?" Seiya and Shiryu blushed and shook their heads. They walked over to the lube section. They looked at each other in shock.

"You mean… you…oh my gosh!" they said at the same time. Misty laughed. Shiryu was the first to recover.

"I didn't know that you and Alberich were… yuh know." He made hand gestures to fill in the blanks. Seiya quickly shook his head.

"No but I just wanted to buy some just in case it ever happens. What about you? I didn't know that you and … were… going at it." he knew better than to say Mu's name because Shiryu would kill him. Shiryu shook his head and blushed.

"Well we never…yuh know. But just encase we ever do I wanted some." Both boys looked at each other and blushed. Shun emerged from the dressing room with the dress in his hands. He looked at Seiya and Shiryu who both had bottles of lube in their hands. His eyes widened.

"You mean you guys…yuh know with yuh know who?" they shook their heads furiously at him. He looked doubtful and then laid the dress on the counter and then came over to them. "I guess I have to get some of this stuff too." Shiryu and Seiya blushed as Shun started to look through the different bottles. "Oh look! They really do have mint." He picked up the bottle and looked at it before putting it back down blushing. Misty shook his head at the trio. "I think I'll just take the unscented one." Shiryu and Seiya looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't see what the big deal anymore. The whole sex shop experience was kind of fun too.

"This boyfriend of yours is very lucky." Misty said as he cashed all the items. After Shun, Seiya and Shiryu paid for their stuff he put the items in the bag which just happened to be bright pink. He gave Shun a free pair of lace hot pants. "My gift to you little cutie. You should wear it under the dress instead of regular underwear. Plus it shows off a little cheek if you know what I mean." He winked at Shun causing the boy to blush. "Drive him wild."

Shun blushed and nodded his head. "I'll try my best. Thank you so much for your assistance." He gave a polite bow and Misty seemed ready to jump him. Misty gave them each his business card, which just happened to have his number on it.

"Call me any time you feel like it. So I take it next time you two will be buying more stuff right?" he looked at Shiryu and Seiya and they blushed. "Well thank you for shopping at Special Treats. Please do come back and shop again." He said cheerfully at the trio who waved him goodbye.

"Man, this is something I'll never forget. Did you see Coach Aphrodite and Mr. DM? Oh my gosh!" Seiya said, still scandalized by the whole thing. "I knew they were horny but not that horny." Shiryu nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you guys want to come back to my place?" Shun asked. Shiryu blushed and shook his head.

"I'm going over to Mu's. I told him I'd come around two o'clock and it's half one." Seiya and Shun made ooh sounds. "Well I got to go, I'd see you guys tomorrow at the party." He took his bottle of lube and slipped it into his coat pocket and then waved them goodbye.

"Good, I'm glad he's gone. I have a little something that I think you should watch when we go over to your place." Seiya said as he took his stuff from Shun's bag and slipped it into his own little nap sack.

"Yeah what is it?" Shun asked curiously.

"You'll see."

SHUN'S ROOM

"I know you're a virgin so I thought that you would want to see this little baby." He pulled out a DVD. Shun looked at the cover with wide eyes. Seiya brought him porn?

"Seiya! I can't watch that! What if Ikki or Shaka walks in?" he asked panicked. He looked at the cover and noticed it was two men and one was dressed in a French maid out fit while the other one was dressed in a tuxedo.

"Yeah but I thought that you could watch it and get some pointers to drive Hyoga wild." Seiya grinned mischievously at him and Shun sweat dropped. "Come on Shun it'll be fun! You just have to lock the door!" Seiya gave him the puppy look and he knew he couldn't win. After himself, Seiya had the best puppy look he'd ever seen.

"Alright, but the volume stays low. Go lock the door." He scooted over to the T.V and DVD player he had gotten from Ikki for Christmas. "Door locked?" Seiya nodded at him and them bounded over to him and lay next to him on the bed. He picked up the remote and pressed play. The opening credits rolled and a few ads for other porn DVD's showed and then the show started.

"Shun turn up the volume, I can't hear a thing." Seiya said as he stared at the screen. Shun reluctantly turned up the volume. The first scene began with the guy dressed up in the French maid costume. He was there dusting with one of those feather dusters when the other guy walked in. Why is it that actors in porn movies were so horrible looking. The guy in the French maid outfit was some scrawny looking brunet with the hugest ears Shun had ever seen in his life. The other guy was better looking though. He had really pretty amber eyes and very nice blonde hair. He kind of reminded him of Jounouchi Katsuya from Yu-gi-oh. Another thing about porn was the horrible plots. He had never watched porn in his life but he could tell that all of them were like this. He watched as the blonde dude led the brunet to his bedroom to supposedly to clean out his closet.

"But Sir there is nothing here for me to clean." The brunet said as he looked about the room.

"I know but there is another reason why I brought you here." With that said the blonde guy whose name was Sebastian, leaned down and kissed the other guy senseless. The maid was pushed onto the bed and then told to take his clothes off. The brunet complied and slowly began to take his clothes off. Shun could see why they choose him. His body was like a girl's.

"This is where the real action starts, watch this." Seiya said as he grinned mischievously. When Shun turned back to the T.V he gave a loud squeak. He didn't know how it happened so fast but the two were already buck naked and Sebastian was giving the brunet a blow job. Shun covered his mouth in shock at how graphic everything was. You could see everything. Then the moaning came. He turned down the volume quickly but fumbled with the controls and only made it louder.

"Yes! Oh god Sebastian! Harder! Ahhhhhhh! Deeper! Oh that's the spot right there! Yes! Yes! Fuck me senseless Sir!" all those various sounds were currently coming out of the T.V. Shun covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly while Seiya tried to turn down the volume.

"Hey Shun what's with all the racket?" Ikki asked as he knocked on the door. Shun and Seiya looked frantic as they tried to turn off the T.V and hide the DVD. Shun made sure everything was hidden away before he got up and answered the door.

"Hey Ikki. What do you want?" His face was flushed red and he was trying to catch his breath. Ikki looked around the room suspiciously and then looked back at Shun.

"Shaka wants to know what you want for dinner. He's actually going to cook us something today." Ikki stepped into the room and looked around again. He gave Seiya a small wave.

"Oh anything he likes. You know I'd eat anything." Shun was nervous. He was sure Ikki had heard the DVD.

"Okay if you say so. Seiya are staying for dinner?" Seiya shook his head at him.

"I think I better head home now, don't want to worry Marin." He picked up his nap sack and looked over to Shun. "You can return it tomorrow." He waved goodbye and hurriedly exited the room.

"Alright what were you guys looking at?" Ikki questioned as he sat down on the bed.

"Oh just this new anime that Seiya had." He gulped and hoped that Ikki wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Really? Then that anime definitely was hentai. I heard really loud moans coming from here." He raised an eyebrow when Shun turned red. "You guys were looking at porn weren't you? I never knew you had it in you Shun." He grinned at Shun who looked at him in shock.

"So you're not upset?" Shun asked as he sat beside Ikki who started to laugh.

"Why would I be upset? It's perfectly normal for a teenage boy to at least look at porn once right?" Shun just nodded his head dumbly at him. Ikki looked around the room and spotted the bright pink bag that was sticking out of the cupboard. "What's that?" he moved to go look at it closely but Shun intercepted him.

"Um let's go check on Shaka and make sure that he doesn't burn down the kitchen." He tried to pull Ikki away but his brother was far too strong for him. He watched in horror as Ikki pulled out the bag and looked at its contents. He saw Ikki raise his eyebrows.

"My my, what do we have here?" He pulled the French maid outfit out of the bag and stared at it in shock. "Are you not telling me something little brother?"

Shun started to fidget under the intense stare. "I'm not a cross-dresser if that's what you mean."

"So why do you have this and hot pants and a bottle of lube?" Ikki watched as Shun started to blush and look everywhere but his face. "Look at me." Shun raised fearful eyes up at him. "Why do you look so scared Shun? I'm not going to yell at you or anything. Tell me what you're doing with this."

"Well I uh… well I wanted to surprise Hyoga tomorrow with that." He looked at Ikki strangely when he burst out laughing.

"Honestly little brother, you think I didn't know what it was for? So you're going to lose the big V tomorrow huh? I can't say that I ever wanted it to happen but I know you love Hyoga so it's understandable." He sat down at the foot of the bed and patted the space next to him for Shun to sit.

"Can I ask you something Ikki?" he asked as he sat beside his brother who still staring at the French maid outfit.

"Yeah go ahead, I'm listening."

"Does it really hurt that badly when you first do it?"

"Well since I've never been on the bottom, I wouldn't know myself but it does hurt at first but after a while you get used to it." Shun looked at him with wide eyes.

"You've never been on the bottom? So you were the seme every single time?" he watched as Ikki nodded his head.

"I think you should talk to Shaka about the whole being on the bottom thing. Though sometimes he's on top but he's riding me so he's still the uke." He watched as Shun started to blush. "So I guess I better take Shaka out to dinner after Hyoga's surprise party ne?"

"Thanks Ikki that would be great! So I don't have to worry about you listening at the door." He laughed when Ikki mock pouted at him. "I better go talk to Shaka." He grabbed the dress from Ikki and stuffed it back in the bag. "Don't need anymore people seeing this." He locked it up in his cupboard. He met Ikki by the door and together they went down stairs.

"So I take it that you met Misty huh? I bet he hit on you." He laughed when Shun blushed.

"Ni-sama! You went in there too?"

"Of course. Last time I went, I saw Aphrodite and Death Mask. Where did you think I get my stuff from?" they reached he kitchen to see Shaka cutting up onion like there was no tomorrow. "Shaka love, Shun wants to know what it's like to be on the bottom." Ikki watched amused as Shaka almost chopped the chopping board in half. Shaka turned to him and gave him a look that said 'Are you serious?' and Ikki just nodded his head.

"What do you want to know about it?" Shaka looked completely petrified. Ikki just laughed and went to the living room to give the two some privacy.

"Well what do you do? Do you just lie there and let Ikki f… well uh you know what I mean." Shun really didn't want to be having this conversation but he had to if he wanted to give Hyoga a good time.

"Well…no but when it's your first time you shouldn't be worrying about positions that would make a circus contortionist blush. You're a virgin right?" he stepped away from the onions and sat beside Shun on one of the chairs around the table.

"Yes I am. I wanted to know if it really hurts that badly the first time."

"I won't lie and say it doesn't but if you try to relax then it shouldn't hurt as much. Trying taking deep breaths to calm yourself if it gets intense."

"Did it hurt that bad when you and Ikki…yuh know for the first time. I know you were a virgin too." Shaka looked at him and blushed.

"It did hurt but not as badly as I thought it would. Your brother was extra gentle." He smiled as he thought about his lover.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better." Shaka smirked and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Try moaning into his ear and if you're up to it, wrap your legs around his waist. I know it drives Ikki wild." Shun was shocked that Shaka was talking so openly about he and Ikki's little escapades. "So tomorrow's the big night then?"

"Yeah, after his birthday party. Ikki says he has a little surprise for you tomorrow night." Shaka raised his eyebrows at him and he shook his head. "It's a secret but all I know is that you'll be out of the house after the party so."

"Getting rid of us so we don't interrupt your fun? You're just like your brother you know that?" he stood up and walked over to the chopped onions he left a while ago. "So do you like curry?"

"Yeah, I love curried noodles."

"Yeah but this is curry Indian style." Shun made an ooh sound.

"So did you tell him about how I have you screaming in bed?" Ikki reappeared and wrapped his arms around Shaka's waist.

"No why would I lie to him Ikki?" He laughed when Ikki pouted into his neck. "So we're going out tomorrow night. I hope you wear that silk shirt I gave you." He leaned back into Ikki's embrace and allowed him to bite his neck. Before things could get heated Shun coughed at them.

"I'll be up in my room, just call me when the dinner's done." He quickly left the pair who was eyeing each other hungrily. He made his way back to his room and locked the door. He took back out the DVD that he was watching with Seiya and put it back in. He might as well finish looking at it and get some pointers.

NEXT DAY- HYOGA'S BIRTHDAY

Hyoga sulked as he drank some hot chocolate. He really wasn't the type of person who really cared if his friends remembered his birthday or not but when Shun didn't call him at all, he felt a little hurt. Even Camus had called him. He swore he had heard someone in the background saying something about slicing heads off and mutilating French men but he but it aside. The conversation was brief and to the point. A simple "Hello Hyoga. Happy 17th Birthday and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Well I have to go now, I have something to take care of. Well see you in school Monday." He was glad he didn't have to go through the whole speech about how kids grow up so fast and how don't turn out like those bums on the street and so on. His Uncle, who he rarely saw, had managed a half hour to spend with him before he took off for work. His uncle was a doctor at the hospital so he was always never really home much. He had gotten him a new DVD player and some DVD's he had wanted. He had immediately set it up in his room with the TV he had gotten last year for his birthday. He was so bored that he looked at all four DVD's back to back.

He looked at the clock on his table and sighed. The whole day had been a bore and it was already half five in the evening. He missed Shun's smiling face and dreamy laugh. The door bell rang and he almost flew through the ceiling. He hurried over to the door and opened it, stunned to find Shiryu waiting for him.

"Hey Hyoga. You doing anything now?" Shiryu walked inside the house and looked at Hyoga who was staring at him strangely.

"Does it look like I'm doing anything?"

"Jeez no need to give me attitude. So you enjoying your day?" he said as he sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah it was just peachy. So what are you doing here anyway?" he sat beside Shiryu who looked at him with a smirk.

"Oh someone sent me to collect you. I suggest you go take and shower and pack some clothes into a bag. You'll be spending the night. Don't worry, your Uncle gave permission already."

"You come here, basically tell me I smell foul and then expect me to just shove some clothes in a bag and go with you? And who the hell sent you?" Hyoga looked pissed.

"Now, now Hyoga-bear that's a secret. Now do as you're told or else I'll be forced to use violence." Shiryu said as he pulled Hyoga up and upstairs to the Russian's bedroom. He pushed him inside and then shut the door after himself. "You go get ready, I'll pack some clothes for you in a bag." Hyoga stared at him dumbly and then shrugged his shoulders and went to his bathroom to take a shower. Ten minutes later he emerged in just a towel.

"So how do I dress for this thing that you're taking me to?" he said as he searched through in drawers for some underwear. He pulled out a pair of black silk boxers and Shiryu raised an eyebrow. "What! I can't wear silk boxers now?"

"No I never said that. But why the silk boxers?"

"Because I feel like it!" he pouted like a spoiled brat and Shiryu chuckled. "Hurry and get dressed would you, we don't want to be late."

"Is Shun going to be there?" he asked as he pulled out a black and white striped sweater from his closet.

"Yes now would you hurry up and get dressed." He noticed the dreamy expression on his Hyoga's face and he smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

"Yeah yeah whatever Shiryu." He said as he started to pull on his boxers. Shiryu quickly turned away before he could be flashed. Next to go on was a pair of jeans that he knew Shun liked to see him in. It hung low on his hips and fitted perfectly. He walked across to his dresser and picked up his bottle of cologne and sprayed himself. Shun told him he loved how his cologne smelled. It was Gio by Giorgio Armani. (A/N: that cologne smells really nice. My big bro uses it.). He pulled the sweater over his head and then pulled it on. He pulled it down a little bit and then went off to the next task of putting on his shoes. When he was finished he checked his hair in the mirror and ruffled it a bit. "I'm done."

"Finally. Let's go then." He picked up Hyoga's duffle bag and followed the blonde out the room not before closing the door. He watched as Hyoga switched off all the lights and locked up various doors and windows.

"Alright let's get out of here." He put on his jacket and then closed and locked the door behind Shiryu. He stuffed his keys in his jacket and then followed Shiryu. "So can you tell me now where are we going?"

"Impatient are we? It's just a couple more minutes of walking and then we're there." He wondered how Hyoga didn't catch on yet that they were headed in the direction of Shun's house. "When's your birthday again Hyoga? I know it's in January but I can't remember the date."

"Today's my birthday. You know the 23rd?" Hyoga sent a glare at Shiryu who just smiled sheepishly. "Some friend you are." He grumbled. Shiryu reached out and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Look we're here!" He smirked when Hyoga eyes widened.

"But this is Shun's house." He said dumbly as Shiryu pulled him down the stone path.

"Let's see if anyone's home. He said to meet him here before we went to pick up Seiya." He smiled as he opened the door. "The door's open, that's strange." They walked inside to the pitch black house. "I don't know why the house is in darkness, maybe the lights went out or something." He was glad that Hyoga was behind him so he couldn't see the big grin on his face. He led Hyoga to the living room. In three seconds Hyoga would get the biggest surprise of his life.

"I don't like this Shiryu. I hope Shun is alright." He began to worry, hoping Shun was alright. "Shiryu? Where did you go?" he tried in vain to see if he could see Shiryu but he couldn't in the darkness.

"I'm over here Hyoga."

"Where?" Hyoga stepped forward but then he almost tripped over the coffee table he guessed it was. As he stepped closer to the couch he heard a click and then suddenly the lights were on.

"SURPRISE!!!" he almost flew fifty feet in the air. He looked around and saw Seiya, Shiryu, Shunrei, Ikki and Shaka off to the side and most importantly Shun in the middle smiling happily. He couldn't help but smile. "Happy Birthday Hyoga!" they all cried. Shun rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday love!" he leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. Hyoga wrapped his arms around Shun and held him tightly as he kissed him back hungrily.

"Hey there are young kids present! None of that stuff." Seiya chided as he and Shiryu made their way over to the pair. "Happy Birthday dude!" Seiya said as he gave Hyoga a light hug. Shiryu followed suit along with Shunrei who was blushing. Ikki slapped him on the back roughly and Shaka shook his hand.

"So all this time you guys were planning this for me?" he said as they sat on the couch. Seiya was the first to shove his gift in Hyoga's face. "Thanks Seiya."

"Go on, open it." He smiled happily when Hyoga undid the wrapping revealing the new Green Day CD.

"Thanks a lot Seiya. I love it." he smiled as he stared down at the CD. Shiryu was next to give him his present. He opened it and found the coolest looking Mp3 player ever. "Wow Shiryu thanks. This is so cool."

"Yeah well I know you like your music so I bought you that." Shiryu smiled as Hyoga took it out to examine it more. Shunrei walked up timidly to Hyoga and handed him his present.

"You bought me a present Shunrei?" he said as he took the present from her. He opened it and was surprised to find a chibi Sesshomaru keychain. He rose from his seat and gave her a kiss to the cheek causing the girl to blush. "Thank you very much. I love it."

"Here, from me and Shaka." Ikki all but shoved the present into Hyoga's hand. He undid the wrapping to reveal a new cell-phone. "Thought you might want that so you could pester Shun everywhere you go."

"Wow! Thanks Ikki, Shaka. This is wonderful!" He took the phone out of the box and stared at it. "You guys, thank you so much for everything."

"Oh but I didn't give you my present yet." Shun said as he brought over his present. It was wrapped in white paper with a silver bow. He smiled happily as he handed Hyoga his present. "Go on, open it."

Hyoga gently undid the wrapping paper and stared dumbfounded at the present. "But where did you find this? I looked all over Tokyo for this manga and it's the entire series too. Wow!" By now everyone was crowded around Hyoga staring down at the pile of manga in his arms.

"Where did you find that Shun? Those went out of print a couple of years ago." Seiya said as he stared down at the manga in Hyoga's hands. It was a very rare manga. It could be considered vintage.

"I have my ways." He sat beside Hyoga who was still stunned. "Do you like it?" he asked as the blonde shifted his gaze to him.

"What kind of question is that? I absolutely love it! For so many years I've tried to get at least the first book from this series and you get all, even down to the art book. Thank you so much Shun." He pulled Shun into a hug and then kissed him passionately.

"Alright since the gift giving is done, can we eat some food now?" Ikki said and Shaka slapped him on the arm. "What? Shun starved me whole day. I need something in my stomach or I'll collapse."

"Alright Ikki. Would you help me with the food then, since you're so hungry?" Shun said as he got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a tray filled with mini pizzas and mini burgers. Ikki passed out the plates while Shun served out the food.

"Where's mine Shun?" Ikki asked as everyone but him had food. He really was starved. Shun smiled and went off to the kitchen and returned with a plate piled with different foods that Ikki loved. Ikki smiled happily and Shaka just shook his head at him.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" Shun was the perfect host. He made sure everyone had gotten something to drink. He showed then to the bathroom if they needed to use it. He listened intently to what everyone wanted and was off to get it. Hyoga went after him to help him out. "Hyoga what are you doing here? Go back and sit down. It's your birthday, you're not supposed to do anything but relax and enjoy yourself."

"Well have you eaten anything yet? I heard from Ikki that you were slaving away all day." He said as he helped Shun take out the different drinks and put them on a tray.

"No but I'll eat after I give everyone their drinks okay. Now go back out there and relax and have fun." Shun said as he went to get more ice from the freezer. He never made it because Hyoga pulled him into a kiss. Hyoga's hands were all over his body and he couldn't help but moan.

"I want you to relax a little. Come sit next to me out there. I'm feeling lonely without you." Hyoga leaned down and kissed Shun again. Shun nodded weakly, not able to go against his lover's wishes. "You were the only person I thought about when I woke up this morning. The only person I wanted to spend my birthday with." He rubbed the tip of his nose against Shun's. "Even if you didn't get me a present I would have been happy with you just being by my side." He trailed kisses along Shun's jaw line, savoring how soft the skin felt. Shun just titled his head back more to allow him better access. While Hyoga's mouth was busy kissing and biting Shun's neck, his hands had wondered down to a firm behind. Shun's breath quickened as Hyoga brought them intimately closer. He groaned at how good it felt rubbing up against Hyoga who was beginning to become aroused. It seemed all the blood and heat in his body rushed to that place between his legs and he gave a cry when Hyoga brought his leg up to press them together even closer. 'I have to control myself and save this for later' his mind told him but he couldn't deny his body was dying to be touched that way. He was glad when Shaka interrupted their little session. They pulled apart and tried to calm down.

"Well I guess I'll serve the drinks." Shaka said as he picked up the tray and left the kitchen.

"Let's go back out. They must think that we got lost." Hyoga nodded at him and they went back out together.

The rest of the party was spent playing twister and other stuff. When Shun brought out the cake that was covered in white frosting and Happy Birthday written in blue, Seiya looked ready to devour the whole thing. Deciding that they should cut the cake before Seiya ate the whole thing, Shun and Hyoga cut the cake together and then shared it out to everyone. When Ikki had smeared cake on Shaka's mouth and then proceeded to kiss and lick it off, the whole room had gotten silent and everyone turned red.

It was around half nine now and Shun was currently showing Shiryu, Shunrei and Seiya to the door. He gave them each a big chunk of cake wrapped in foil much to Seiya's delight. "Thanks so much for coming and helping me out." he pinched Shunrei on the cheek, making the girl blush.

"It was no problem at all Shun." Seiya leaned in and gave him a hug. "Drive him wild" he whispered making Shun blush. Shiryu winked at him and Shunrei just giggled. It seemed even she knew about what was going to happen. "See you tomorrow Shun. Bye hyoga! Enjoy the rest of your night!" they called as they walked off to go home.

"Bye guys! Thanks for everything." Hyoga called. They pair stood there until they couldn't see their friends anymore. Shun closed the door and they made their way to the living room. "Thank you Shun. This was one of the best birthday's I ever had." He kissed him lightly on the cheek and then on the forehead. "So now what do we do?"

"Well I'm exhausted so why don't we go to bed." He yawned to emphasize his point. Hyoga only looked at him and smiled. "Ikki and Shaka are going out to dinner just now, so we should wait until they leave to go to bed." He suddenly realized that he needed help with zipping up the dress. Ikki came waltzing down the stairs. He was dressed in a black silk shirt and a pair of black dress pants. He looked hot. "Is Shaka still upstairs Ikki?"

"Yeah he's still trying to decide how to put his hair. Why?" Shun leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to take a shower Hyoga, you don't mind do you?" Hyoga shook his head and he released a sigh of relief. "Well I'm off. Would you lock up after they leave Hyoga?" He didn't even wait for a reply. He rushed up the stairs and into his room. He grabbed the bag from his closet and then stormed into Ikki and Shaka's room startling the blonde.

"Shun? What are you doing in here?"

"I need you to help me put on this outfit before you leave. Did you decide how you were going to put your hair?" He asked in a hurry as he started to strip down to his boxers. He grabbed a towel and then dashed into the bathroom before Shaka could protest. In five minutes he re-emerged smelling of soap. Shaka looked at him like he was crazy.

"Alright Shun what is this about?" he asked as Shun pulled out various things from a bright pink bag. He had seen that bag before. His eyes widened when he realized what store it was from.

"I'll help you with your hair and you can help me zip this thing up okay." Shaka just nodded at him confused. He pulled out the French maid outfit and Shaka's eyes widened even more. "I want to surprise him by dressing up like this." He realized that he needed to put on the lace hot pants. "Turn around Shaka unless you want to be flashed." Shaka turned away quickly. He pulled the lace hot pants on and he realized what Misty had meant by it showing some cheek. Half of his ass was hanging outside. He pulled the towel back around his waist and then picked up the dress. "You can turn back around now." Shaka turned around and eyed him curiously. He unzipped the back of the dress and then climbed into it, dropping the towel on the floor. He pulled it up and put his arms into the sleeves. He spun around so Shaka could zip him up. The blonde zipped him up and then tied the white sashes into a fluffy white bow that. Shaka looked at Shun in the French maid outfit and blushed. He looked so cute.

"Alright let me help you with your hair then." He picked up a brush and brushed Shaka's long blonde hair. He left the bangs in place but pulled it back and French braided it. Tying the hair tie around the end of the braid, he spun Shaka around to survey his work. The blonde looked gorgeous. "Ikki won't be able to keep his hands off of you tonight."

"Neither will Hyoga" he said as he straightened the white apron out. He took the frilly white cap and pinned it to Shun's hair. "All done. Remember what I told you."

"Yeah I will. Thanks a lot Shaka. Now go downstairs to Ikki." He pushed the blonde out of the room and waved him goodbye. He looked in the mirror and fluffed his hair. He pulled the dress down a little, still a little shy about showing off so much leg. He saw what Seiya had been talking about. He really looked like a girl. He picked up the bag and made his way to his room to wait for Hyoga. He took the lube out and stared at it before he placed it under the pillow. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Hyoga.

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS…

Hyoga and Ikki waited for Shaka to come down stairs. It was ten minutes before the blonde appeared. His hair was back in a braid and he looked absolutely breathtaking. Hyoga watched as Ikki made his way over to the blonde and his cheek. Shaka blushed then whispered something in his ear causing him to chuckle.

"Well we're ready to leave. Don't forget to lock up the house." Shaka waved goodbye and headed for the car. "Hyoga can I talk to you for a minute?" Ikki walked over to the blonde and put his hand on his shoulder. "Shun said to meet him in his bedroom when you're done locking up. Don't keep him waiting too long Hyoga." He patted him on the shoulder and with a big grin exited the house, leaving behind a confused blonde Russian. Hyoga locked the door and went to lock up all the windows and etc. it took him five minutes to do and then he slowly made his way upstairs and to Shun's bedroom.

He opened the door to find the room in total darkness except for the light shining through the window from the full moon. "Shun? Ikki said to meet you here. What's going on?" he asked as he looked around the room for his green eyed beauty.

"Don't worry about that Hyoga. I have a surprise for you." He said as he covered Hyoga's eyes with his hands.

"Shun? What surprise are you talking about?" he asked as he tried to move Shun's soft hands away from his eyes but Shun held firm.

"It's the second part of your present." He slowly removed his hands away from Hyoga's eyes and waited for the blonde to turn around. He didn't have to wait long. Hyoga spun around and gasped at the sight before him. Shun in a French maid outfit that was very short. Just what he originally wanted. His eyes drank in the sight of Shun's long legs that seemed to go on for miles. His eyes went up and down Shun's form and then finally back to Shun's face which was an adorable shade of pink. "Do you like it?" Shun asked timidly as Hyoga made his way over to him.

"You look so beautiful Shun. How do you expect me to keep you innocent in that outfit?" His pants had already gotten way to tight.

"It's my gift to you. My innocence I mean. I want you to take it." Shun blushed as Hyoga lifted his chin up softly.

"Shun do you mean…?" he watched as Shun nodded his head, his hair bouncing slightly.

"I want you to make love to me Hyoga." He whispered as Hyoga brought there faces closer. "I'm yours entirely for tonight." He leaned up and kissed Hyoga softly on the lips. Hyoga kissed him back passionately, his hands immediately wrapping around a slim waist. Shun wrapped his hand around Hyoga's neck to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart for a few moments to catch their breaths. Hyoga looked down at Shun whose eyes were staring back at him with love. "I've wanted to make love to you for so long Shun. I can finally make you mine entirely."

This time he kissed him hungrily as one of his hands slipped down, under the skirt of the dress to grab his butt. Shun moaned happily as Hyoga pressed his body against his firmly. He raised his leg so that they could be pressed as closely as possible. Hyoga ran his hand up Shun's thigh that was lifted to bring them closer. His skin was so soft. They kissed until they had to brake apart for air but that didn't stop Hyoga from kissing down's Shun's neck. He would bite and then suck on the spot causing Shun to moan. Unable to stand on one leg for too long, Shun wrapped his legs around Hyoga's waist as they traveled across the bedroom to the same bed Hyoga had been fantasizing about since the first time he saw it. They stopped at the foot of the bed and Shun unwrapped his legs from around Hyoga's waist and stood on his own feet. He pushed the blonde down on the bed gently in a sitting position. He stood there staring down at Hyoga who stared at him with eyes that had turned clear blue. Hyoga, fascinated by Shun's legs, ran his hand up Shun's thigh effectively parting them. They slightly trembled as his hand made it's way up under the skirt of the dress to touch Shun intimately. Shun gripped Hyoga's shoulders as he flung his head back in ecstasy. Hyoga repeated this process before Shun almost collapsed in his arms. He stood up and then spun Shun around, his hand untying the bow at the back of the dress as his mouth sucked on that lovely neck. His hands soon found the zipper and unzipped the dress. Shun shivered as he felt Hyoga's hands glide down his back. The blonde slid the sleeves of the dress down and then slowly pulled it down until it dropped to Shun's ankles. Shun stepped out of the dress and then turned to kiss Hyoga hungrily again. They collapsed onto the bed, Shun below as Hyoga straddled his hips.

"We can't have you in so much clothes now can we?" he said seductively as he started to pull the sweater up. Hyoga's face temporarily disappeared as Shun pulled the sweater over his head and off. The sweater was flung somewhere in the room and quickly forgotten. Next to go were Hyoga's pants. The blonde stood up and started to unbutton his jeans. Shun scooted to the end of the bed so he could help his soon to be lover get the darn things off faster. He pulled the jeans down slowly, allowing his hands to brush against hard thighs. He reached up and rubbed the edge of the boxers between his fingers. It was silk. Hyoga blushed as Shun leaned his head in and kissed the skin below his navel. He sucked in a breath when Shun stuck his tongue in and swirled it around before going back to kissing up his stomach. Getting on his knees, Shun kissed his way up to Hyoga's collar bones and then wrapped his arms around Hyoga's neck and kissed him senseless. Hyoga pushed Shun down gently on the bed and straddled him quickly, returning to kissing those glorious lips. One arm trapped Shun's wrists above his head while the other kept him from crushing Shun with his weight. Turning his attention to Shun's chest, he released Shun's hands and slowly started to kiss down that wonderfully smooth skin. He reached Shun's navel and he kissed him like he had done him earlier. Shun moaned loudly when a tongue made its way to swirl in his navel. Hyoga let his hand wander to the waist band of Shun's pants and slip them slowly down. Shun lifted his hips to help him take them off. He flung them somewhere in the room and then his attention was back on Shun.

GO TO MEDIA MINER TO READ THE LEMON (PLEASE!!!)

"Oh God Hyoga!!" He flung his head back and shut his eyes tightly as he released for the second time that night. Hyoga was soon to follow. "Shun!!" he cried as he came inside his lover. He collapsed on top of Shun who still had his eyes shut tightly. He kissed Shun's eyelids and then he kissed his lips that were parted. They clung to each other as they kissed. Hyoga finally pulled out of his lover and collapsed beside him. He buried his face in the crook of Shun's neck as he pulled him into an embrace. "I love you " he whispered in Shun's ear. Shun moved his head so he could stare into Hyoga's eyes. He brought his hand to Hyoga's cheek, his eyes began to water as he looked at Hyoga who was staring back at him with love filled eyes. He brought his face closer, his lips hovering just above Hyoga's "I love you too Hyoga. With all my heart I love you." He leaned in and kissed Hyoga passionately. The blonde returned the kiss with all his love. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until they both fell asleep exhausted from their love making. So much in love they were. They couldn't think of a better place to be than in the arms of the one they loved.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Omg! Finally I'm finished with this chapter. I started over like five times. It was a suggestion made by my friend Dora Maretti to have them have their first time in this chapter. So thank her for this chapter. Please read the lemon over at media miner. So did you like it? Review and I'll know what you thought of it. I'll thank everyone in the next chapter because right now I'm exhausted from writing this. It took me an entire month to write this bloody thing. I'm glad i'm finished. Next chapter will be the introduction of the new villain and Milo and Camus are going to make up for good. No more fighting for those two. Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter and review over at media miner too to tell me what you thought of the lemon. That's all for now people. See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to their respective owners.

Warning! Lemony content ahead! Please if you're under-aged, read this when no one's home to catch you! Lock the doors, bolt the windows and enjoy the lemony goodness!

A/N: I'm really sorry for taking three months to update. I had originally written a chapter about Valentine's Day but I wasn't even near completed, so I scrapped it. That happened to the Christmas chapter too. (grinning sheepishly). I decided to just leave the lemon in on both sites since you all seem to like them so much and have been asking for links and stuff. I guess I'm just tired of having to do two versions. Ah well enough rambling since I know you all want to read the chapter. On with the story!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"" Change of Scene

Chapter 10

Milo sighed as he watched his students doing their tests. Life was truly boring at the moment. Camus had surprised him on their anniversary with dinner but the whole evening had been spoiled. Nothing had been sweet or romantic like how it was supposed to be. They just sat there in the French restaurant and silently ate their food. Milo had felt like crying. That had been Camus' chance to fix things between them and he had said not a word about their relationship. He just sat there quietly and ate his food like a zombie, totally zoned out. He had wanted so badly to shout at him, tell him that they were over, that he was a heartless bastard who didn't deserve anyone. But he just couldn't say it. He couldn't say those words because he knew in his heart of hearts that he still loved that heartless bastard. He loved him more than life itself. And now here he sat, two months later still in a relationship with Camus, hoping that something would change between them, that things could go back to how they used to be. He let a bitter laugh escape his lips. That probably would happen when pigs learnt to fly.

"Time's up. Everyone pass their tests up to the front." He got up from his seat and walked over to the front row and collected the tests papers. He looked up at Hyoga. He was smiling happily at Shun who sat beside him. He couldn't help but feel jealous. There had been a time when Camus had smiled like that at him. They had been so happy. He spun around quickly as he felt the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He wiped his eyes quickly and then spun back around with his practiced smile.

"Next class you will be getting back your tests. The student who gets the highest marks is going to get a special treat, so I hope you all tried your best!" he smiled as he saw them smile happily and start to get all excited. It was one thing though that he couldn't help, whenever he saw smiles so innocent and happy, he couldn't help but smile in return even if he was sad. He decided to call it a day and head home. He was suddenly feeling very sick.

IN THE TEACHERS STAFF ROOM

"I see Milo has gone home early today." Shaka said as he gathered his books for his next Literature class. Mu looked up at him from his work. The two were currently in the teacher's staff room finishing up some work for some of their classes.

"Yes, he said he was feeling ill." He put his hands together and stared down at his desk. "I just knew that one day he wouldn't be able to pretend anymore."

"I just wish that all this would end." He looked at Mu who was still staring down at his desk. The door to the staff room creaked and they both looked up to see Camus walking through the door, a worried look on his face. He looked up at them and they held back a gasp. His eyes looked so lost. He walked over to his desk not before stopping at Milo's empty desk and staring at it for a few seconds. Mu and Shaka just looked at him, so did everyone else in the staff room. He sat down at his desk and pulled out some papers but he didn't seem to be too concentrated. His eyes kept wandering over to Milo's desk.

The door creaked again and this time it was Julian Solo who walked in. He had stopped his attempts at wooing Milo a few weeks ago but he still cared about him as a friend. He had realized that Milo was not interested in him that way. His eyes didn't shine the way they would shine whenever Milo had spoken to Camus. And then he realized that he was only hurting Milo. There he was, acting all polite and asking him if he was fine and what not and he was the last person Milo wanted to hear that from. He wanted to hear it from Camus not him. So he stopped trying to win Milo's favor and instead opted for the next best thing, his friendship. Confident that he was doing the right thing, he walked over to Camus' desk. The French man just looked up at him with an icy glare.

"You should go home to him. He needs you Camus." He answered with a nastier glare.

"Mind your business Solo." Camus said tiredly.

"I don't know why he hasn't left your sorry ass as yet. But I guess that's because he loves you so much." He watched as Camus' eyes widened. "He still loves you Camus, why can't you see that?" he took a deep breath and stared at Camus. "There are so many that would do anything just to have a piece of his heart and here you are, holding the entire thing and yet you squeeze it and cause him pain." His eyes shook violently. "After all the pain you have put him through, he still entrusts you with his heart." By now the entire staff room was looking at them. Mu and Shaka were ready to hold Camus back just in case he tried to kill Julian. Suddenly Julian rushed forward and grasped Camus by the collar. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Go to him! He needs you!" He looked into once cold blue eyes that were now blazing with fire. He released his grip on Camus and stepped back with a smile.

"Please tell the Head Master that I had some business to attend to." Camus said as he gathered up his things. He walked off quickly but stopped just after Julian. "Merci Julian" he rushed off quickly and sped out of the room. Everyone stared at the door and then turned to Julian. Sorrento sauntered over to him with a smile on his pretty face.

"Excellent speech Julian, maybe now that you're not pursuing Milo you'd like to go on a date with me. What do you say?" Julian felt his face heat up. Mu and Shaka shook their heads at Sorrento.

""

Milo sighed as he looked out the window. It was raining, perfect weather to match his very mood at the moment. He walked over to the sofa and then flopped down. Mr. Fluffy the cat immediately came to snuggle up to his side. He peered down at the fluffy white fur-ball that was rubbing its head against his hand affectionately. He smiled when it purred in contentment. At least he was making someone happy. He leaned into the sofa and closed his eyes. They didn't remain closed for too long when the thunder suddenly rolled. He had almost flown fifty feet in the air and he was guessing by the way that Mr. Fluffy had dug his claws into the sofa, that he had almost flown fifty feet in the air too. He rubbed his thumb against the cat's face in a soothing manner. Poor Mr. Fluffy had always been scared of thunder.

He was glad that he had come home early; it would be hell to get home in this kind of weather. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the sofa again. When the thunder rolled again he didn't jump this time. He had expected it. It was the perfect weather to go curl up in bed, covered in hundreds of blankets and sleep your troubles away. But unfortunately for him, he couldn't get rid of his troubles just by sleeping. Just when it looked like he was drifting of to the land of sleep, he heard the front door open with a loud bang. He jumped up immediately. He turned in his seat and looked over in the direction of the door. He heard heavy foot steps and he prayed that some serial killer hadn't come for him, though he could paralyze him with his incredible sexy stare, no matter if this intruder was straight or gay. The foot steps got closer and closer until they finally reached the entry way to the living room. His eyes widened when he looked at the drenched figure closely. It was Camus and he was drenched and panting, his hair plastered to his head. He got up and rushed over to his lover.

"Are you crazy? Coming home in the rain, you must have a screw loose." Milo said as he stood in front of Camus. "What on earth are you doing home at this hour?" he really was curious as to why Camus had come home in the pouring rain. "Did you leave something important home?" he waited for an answer but Camus just stood there trying to catch his breath. His eyes were focused on the floor. Milo sighed and moved closer to him. "Look you're making a mess of the rug, let's get you into some dry clothes." He moved to take Camus' jacket off but Camus grabbed his wrist. He looked up into fiery blue eyes and he gasped. He had rarely ever seen Camus' eyes shine with such fire.

"Milo" Camus said in a husky whisper. Milo felt like if he was going to melt down into a puddle. His eyes widened when he was pulled into an embrace. A wet embrace at that too. He didn't care, Camus was holding him. He wrapped his arms around Camus' neck and he suddenly felt tears gather in his eyes. Camus tightened his hold on him, like he was afraid that he would disappear any minute. "I thought for sure that you would have been gone. I thought for sure this time that you were leaving me. I'm so happy that you're still here." Milo didn't understand what Camus was talking about.

"What are you talking about Camus? Go where?" he asked as he pulled away to look at Camus' face.

"I thought for sure that today was the last straw. I was so sure that you were going to leave." He said as he stared down at Milo. He noticed the tears in those normally happy eyes. "I've made you cry many tears haven't I" he wiped the tears that rolled down Milo's cheeks away with his thumb. "I hope that you can forgive me and give me another chance to prove to you that I really do care about you." His chest tightened when Milo pulled away and put his back towards him.

"You care about me Camus? I find that hard to believe. You care about your work and Hyoga, but you don't care about me Camus." He laughed bitterly and shook his head. "What? You finally realized that you can't have Hyoga so you come crawling back to me? That it?" he spun around and looked at Camus with angry blue eyes. "I'm not some toy that you can toss away when you don't feel like playing with me!"

"You're wrong! That's not how I feel about you!"

"Really? How do you feel about me? Huh? I want to know fuck damn it!" He grabbed Camus by the collar of his shirt. "I want to know how you feel, for once, just once. Tell me how you feel." Milo let go of his collar and slid down to his knees. "I'm so tired, so tired of not knowing. Please just once, tell me if you love me. That's all I want to know." He said in a breathless voice. He gripped at his head in frustration. He felt so tired as if someone sucked all the energy from him.

Camus dropped to his knees and pulled Milo into a crushing embrace. "I love you. I love you more than anything in this world Milo." He whispered into Milo's ear. He felt Milo shaking violently in his embrace. "I do care about Hyoga but he is not you. He could never be you. It is only you I love. Only you." He placed a kiss to the top of Milo's head.

"I want…to know why…why you acted so cold to me. I want a reason. You say you love me but why did you do it?" Milo pulled back from Camus' embrace to look him right in the eye. He did see love shining back at him but he wanted to be sure. He didn't want to go through so much pain again. "Please tell me Camus."

"I was jealous." He smiled bitterly. "I was jealous of Shun." He looked at Milo's surprised but hurt eyes. "He just came in and stole Hyoga's attention…away from me. His love away from me." He sat down on the floor, his bent knee touching Milo's. "I felt like he stole away the closest thing that I have to a brother. I wanted to hate him, I tried to, but then I saw how happy he made Hyoga and I couldn't deny him his happiness. He smiles like when his mother was alive. I tried to make him smile like that…but he never would smile like that for me." He looked down at the rug. "I was selfish, because I knew I could never return his feelings of love but I wanted those feelings all to myself." He looked up at Milo who was looking at him intensely. "That night of Sorrento's party, last year, when we made love, I realized that I didn't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone. I thought that by ignoring you that I could push you away so you could move on to someone new, who would make you happy, but I only caused you more pain." He moved closer to Milo, who had tears streaming down his face. "I wanted to hold you and make love to you so badly but I knew I didn't deserve your love, so I pushed you away."

"You're wrong Camus." Milo said as he scooted closer to Camus. He smiled at him when he looked up at him with shocked eyes. "Everyone deserves to be loved, no matter what they did." He wrapped his arms around Camus' neck. "Why do you think I would be happy with someone else? You are the only person who can make me truly happy." He smiled when he felt Camus returning the embrace. "It was alright for you to get jealous of Shun, I know you made a promise to make Hyoga happy, so it was expected that you would be jealous if someone else was doing what you were supposed to be doing. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me, I could have comforted you. It would have made this whole thing a lot easier on us. I had thought that you hated me."

Camus nuzzled into Milo's neck. "I could never hate you, you who made me feel again. You who make my heart soar." He pulled back and stared to dig around in his pant pocket for something. Milo looked on confused. "I had bought this a long time ago. I just didn't have the courage to ask you." He pulled out a sparkling gold ring that had a huge diamond in the middle. "I know it's a bit girly but something about it when I laid eyes on it, told me that it was the perfect ring to do this with." He took Milo's left hand gently in his own.

"Camus? Do you mean what I think you mean? But…" he was cut off as Camus but a finger over his mouth to silence him.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Milo. Please be by my side forever." He looked at Milo's face closely. His eyes were widened in surprise and his cheeks were tinted red. "I know we can't really get married but…"

"Yes I accept Camus. I want to be by your side forever." He smiled brightly as Camus slipped the ring on his wedding finger. He stared down at the ring, still not believing that Camus just proposed to him. He was pulled into a crushing embrace and he couldn't help but laugh happily as Camus held onto him tightly, whispering 'Je t'aime' over and over into his ears. "Come on love, let's get you into some dry clothes so you don't catch a cold." He stood up and then pulled Camus up, who immediately went back to hugging him. He chuckled when Camus sneezed. He pulled his French lover past the sofa, where Mr. Fluffy was curled up in a ball sleeping, to their bedroom. Camus made no move to undress; he just stood there staring at Milo. Milo sighed as he started to undress the French man who was looking at him intently.

"What?" he asked as he unbuttoned Camus' shirt. He blushed when Camus covered his hand with his own. He was pulled closer until their noses were touching. He shivered when he felt Camus' breath over his lips.

"You know, you're clothes are wet too. Maybe I should help you take them off." He leaned in and brushed his lips over Milo's fuller ones. When Milo opened for him, he accepted his offer and kissed him hungrily. His tongue swirling against Milo's in a sensual dance. While his tongue and lips kept Milo distracted, his hands began to unbutton Milo's shirt. He slid it off those wonderful shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He removed his mouth from those hot lips and kissed the skin of Milo's shoulders as he unbuttoned Milo's pants. He pushed down the tight pants with little difficulty and soon they were pooling around the Scorpio's ankles. Milo stepped out of them and then they shuffled over to the foot of the bed. Camus's mouth hadn't even left Milo's neck.

"Mmm…Camus." Milo moaned as Camus bit down on the skin of his neck. "You know, you really should get out of those clothes before you get sick." He gripped the waistband of Camus' pants and began to unzip them. He was unexpectedly pushed down on the bed. He looked up at Camus who flung his shirt off and was currently trying to tear his pants off his body. He chuckled when Camus stepped out the pants hurriedly and then practically jumped him. "You see why you shouldn't torture yourself? You're as hard as granite" he said as he grabbed Camus through his boxers. He smiled seductively up at the French man who was moaning as he squeezed him. "I think you need to be punished for your bad behavior." He grabbed him roughly again, since he knew Camus liked it rough. He was answered with a deep moan. A few more minutes of rough 'play' and Camus was ready to burst.

"Milo" he begged. Milo pulled him down for a passionate kiss before he whispered in his ear that he wanted him inside him. Camus quickly climbed off of Milo and in a flash both his and Milo's boxers were off and on the floor next to the door.

"How do you want me?" Milo asked as he looked up at Camus through the fall of hair in his face. Camus was left breathless. He crawled seductively to the edge of the bed and pulled Camus down on top of him between his now spread legs.

"I want you like this, so I can hold you in my arms while I make love to you, while I look deep into eyes." Camus said as he slid down Milo's chest, pressing kisses along the tan expanse of skin. When he reached his destination, he looked up at Milo who was looking back at him with lust filled eyes. He took him into his mouth and he mentally smiled when Milo gasped. He held Milo's hips in place to stop him from thrusting into his mouth. He stopped his actions, living his lips just on the tip of his manhood and when Milo whimpered he restarted his actions, this time going slowly. He heard Milo grunt in pleasure.

"Aahhh!" Milo screamed when Camus deep throated him. He always wondered how it was that Camus could do that. He always felt like gagging when he tried to do it. Soon enough he felt the tips of his fingers tingling and his lower body was over come with shivers. He was close to the edge and he knew it. He was vibrating now like he was having a seizure. With an arch of his back, he released into Camus mouth.

After drinking all that Milo had to offer him, Camus moved to kiss Milo, who was still trembling lightly from his first orgasm of the night. They kissed passionately, Milo hooking his arms around Camus' neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. Camus grunted into their kiss and Milo could feel how hard he was. Camus pulled away, face red from passion. He looked over at the bedside table but saw no lube like there always was. He heard Milo chuckle and he looked down at him.

"I had planned tonight to have a little fun with you whether you liked it or not." He explained as he slipped his hand under his pillow and pulled out the bottle of lube. The bottle was almost finished but it had just enough for their little session. "I guess we'll have to pay Misty a visit after this." He laughed as he handed Camus the bottle. Camus practically ripped the bottle in half, his need getting the better of him. He dumped the contents of the bottle in his hand. He quickly coated his fingers and then stuck to in Milo's entrance. He heard a mewl of appreciation and he continued with his ministrations, going deeper and deeper. Milo's hips bucked when he hit his sweet spot, his head flung back in ecstasy as Camus continued to brush his prostrate.

"Please I need you inside me Camus! Please!" he begged as a third finger was added. He began to squirm around as Camus continued his actions. Just when he thought that he was going over the edge again, Camus removed his fingers. He quickly covered himself in lube and then he positioned the tip right at Milo's entrance. He slowly pushed in until he was seated to the hilt. Milo looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Make love to me Camus." He whispered before he leaned up to place a kiss on Camus' lips. It was his signal that he was ready to go. Camus began to thrust into him slowly, his eyes locked onto Milo's as he moved inside him. He moved one of Milo's leg to his shoulders so he could get a better angle. From the way Milo screamed his name, he guessed that the Scorpio liked this position.

"Harder! Faster!" Milo cried as he started to quicken his pace. It wasn't before long that the violet haired man was moaning out his name loudly. Milo's legs began to shake, they were becoming weak. They slid down from Camus' shoulders and back into their earlier place. He always knew when Milo was close, his legs would become weak and he would vibrate like the strings on a guitar that was being strummed. He was close himself but he wanted to hold off, so he could lengthen the time he was with his lover. His thrusts became frenzied, losing the rhythm he created. Milo was thrusting his hips upwards weakly, meeting his thrusts halfway there. He released Milo from his hold, instead gripping Milo's hips as he pounded him into the bed. Seeing that Milo was ready to come, Camus grasped Milo's cock and started to pump.

"Unnn!" Milo cried as he came a second time. Camus gave one final thrust before he came as well, his orgasm the most powerful he had in a long time. He collapsed on top of Milo, who was still recovering from their intense love making. The French man pressed kissed along Milo's jaw line and then kissed him softly on the lips. They pulled apart breathless. Camus nuzzled into Milo's neck, still inside his lover who wrapped his arms around him and kissed the side of his head.

"That was fantastic! Maybe we can do it again later?" Milo said as he wrapped his legs around Camus' waist. He felt Camus chuckle, his chest vibrating.

"How far away is later? Five minutes away or three hours away?" he asked as he leaned up to look at Milo's face which had a bright smile on it. "Je t'aime mon cher." He said as he brushed some hair out of Milo's face.

"I love you too Camus." He said as he leaned up to kiss Camus on the lips. He smiled when they finally pulled apart. "I'm a bit tired, how about we take a nap and then when we awake then we can have more hot sex?"

"I like the sound of that." Camus moved off of Milo with a grunt and then flopped down beside him tiredly. Milo immediately snuggled up to him, resting his head on Camus' shoulder as his eyes drifted close. In a matter of seconds he was asleep. Camus just watched him as he slept, wondering how on earth did he get someone as wonderful as Milo.

""

It was lunch break now in Sanctuary High but food seemed to be the last thoughts on Seiya's mind. The brunet had been sulking around ever since he and Alberich had a little argument this morning. Actually it was a big argument. Everything had been going fine in Literature class and then suddenly out of no where their argument started up. Alberich had called Seiya a 'Selfish Bitch' just like that. The feisty brunet of course was not taking that and so he replied "Yeah well your father didn't seem to think that last night when I was sucking him off." The entire class was stunned into silence. Shaka himself had seemed to be paralyzed for a few seconds. Alberich had replied in a shaky voice "What d-did you just say to me?" And after Seiya actually repeated what had said seconds ago, an all out fight broke out. A verbal fight that is. Poor Shaka had to break it up, getting a few scratches on his perfect face when Alberich lunged at Seiya.

"Are you alright Seiya?" Shun asked from across his friend. He was really worried about him. He had never seen Seiya so depressed before. It was all because of Alberich. True Seiya had said that they were probably going to break up because all Alberich seemed to be interested in was trying to get his clothes off, but things hadn't really seemed so bad. When they had gone in the sex shop two months ago, when he saw Seiya buy the bottle of lube, he thought that maybe the brunet had been ready to take his and Alberich's relationship further but it seemed he was only buying it just in case of emergency. He remembered only last week when the brunet had come crying to him when Alberich had called it off.

FLASHBACK

"Seiya! What are you doing here at this hour?" Shun asked sleepily. Ikki had called him down from his bedroom where he had been sleeping peacefully. It was eleven o'clock on a Friday night. Hyoga was still sleeping soundly in his/their bed. "Does Marin know that you're here?"

"She thinks I'm at Shiryu's place spending the night. If it's a problem I can…" He said as he looked down at his feet. Something was definitely up.

"No it's alright. Hyoga's spending the night, you won't mind if he's there will you?" Shun asked as he lead his brunet friend up the stairs.

"It's no problem at all. I just don't want to be alone right now." They stayed quiet until they reached Shun's room. When Shun turned on the light, Hyoga groaned loudly.

"Shun why is the light on?" He asked sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, the blanket fell down and exposed his bare chest. Shun blushed hard when Seiya chuckled. Hyoga's eyes widened at hearing the familiar chuckle. "Seiya what are you doing here?"

"I…came to speak to Shun about something." He said. "If it's a problem then I can go you know. I don't want to be a burden."

"No, no Seiya. You're not a burden. Why don't you have a seat? Would you like something to drink? Perhaps something to eat?" he said as he pushed Seiya onto his bed. "Hyoga why don't you go get the drinks and maybe some snacks?" Shun asked his lover sweetly. Hyoga couldn't deny him and so he got up from the bed with a sigh. He drudged out of the room, completely ignoring the fact that he only wore boxers. "So what is it do you want to talk about Seiya?" Shun asked as he sat beside his friend.

"It's about Alberich and I, I just got back from his place. He invited me over…gods I can't talk about this." He said as he buried his face in his hands.

"It's alright Seiya. I'll listen to your problems." Shun said as he placed a hand on Seiya's shoulders. "Go on."

"H-he asked me over tonight you know. I thought he had something planned, like a romantic dinner or something. I was so happy because he had finally stopped with all the unnecessary touching. B-but when I got there, he carried me straight to his room."

Shun had a feeling where this was going. He squeezed Seiya's shoulder to urge him to go on.

"As soon as I turned my back, he was all over me. I pushed him off really hard. He actually flew into his closet." The brunet let out a sad laugh at that. "He was angry. He wanted to know why I didn't want to sleep with him, why I didn't want to let him show me how much he loved me. He told me he loved me Shun." He said as tears rolled down his face. "But it was a lie! When I told him that I didn't want to have sex with him, he shoved me into the wall and yelled at me. He told me that I was a stupid bitch, that he never cared about me, he just wanted to fuck me. He told me we were over." He leaned into Shun and rested his head on his shoulder. "When I tried to leave, he grabbed me and tried to have his way with me, but I kicked him in the nuts and then ran for it. I would have gone to Shiryu but he was at Mu's place."

"Oh Seiya I'm so sorry!" Shun said as he rubbed Seiya's back in a comforting manner. "I didn't think he was that way. Don't worry about it, there is someone else out there waiting for you." He said as he hugged Seiya tighter to himself. He knew things were bad, but not this bad. And that bastard Alberich, how could he lead someone on like that for months just to have their body? He was heartless.

"I only dated him so I wouldn't feel left out. At first I truly did like him, but h-he only wanted my body." He said. He felt so broken, like no one loved him. Shiryu had Mu, Shun had Hyoga, Ikki had Shaka, it seemed that everyone but him had someone who truly cared about him. It hurt to have someone tell you that they didn't care about you, that they only wanted you for your body. It hurt real bad.

"I didn't know what to get so I just brought some…coke" Hyoga trailed off as he saw Shun holding onto Seiya tightly and rubbing his back. Just what the hell transpired when he left? "What's going on here?"

"Be quiet Hyoga. Seiya's upset." Shun said as he shot Hyoga a worried glance. He mouthed to him that Seiya and Alberich broke up and the blonde nodded his head in understanding. "Hyoga brought you something to drink Seiya. It will help to calm you down a little." He took the can of Coke from Hyoga's outstretched hand and gave it to Seiya. The brunet drank some of it and then snuggled back up to Shun, who continued to rub his back. Hyoga sat beside Shun and sighed. It looked like they wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon.

END FLASHBACK

Shun sighed to himself as he watched Seiya look down at his food. It was truly disturbing to see the brunet so down. He was always smiling, always laughing and having fun. He hated to see his friend like that. He looked over at Hyoga, who was also looking at the brunet worriedly. Shiryu, was still his quiet self but you could tell that he wanted to go and pummel Alberich into the ground. When Seiya had told him, he had almost rushed off to find the pink haired rich boy and beat his ass until it turned blue. Shun and Hyoga had managed to calm him down enough.

Speaking of asses, the King asses himself just entered the cafeteria, his group of cronies behind him.

"Oh well if it isn't the little slut and his little pack of loser friends." Alberich said as he walked passed the table. Seiya clenched his fists in anger. All that rich bastard wanted from him was his body.

"Don't let him get to you Seiya, he's trying to rile you up." Hyoga said as he placed a hand on Seiya's shoulder. Hyoga was trying his best to comfort his friend because he knew that Seiya felt totally crushed. Shiryu only glared in Alberich's direction. Alberich sat at his table, his mouth spread in a cocky smile.

"I'll tell you. They should seriously call him the school bicycle, everyone's had a ride already." Alberich said and laughed with his other friends. Mime, who sat at his table, stayed quiet, frowning to himself.

"Alberich I thought you said…" The red head said but was cut off.

"Shut your mouth Mime. This doesn't concern you." Alberich replied angrily.

By now with how loud Alberich was speaking, most of the cafeteria was listening to their conversation about Seiya, including the teachers. Aiolia looked ready to shred someone to pieces. Shaka placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered for him to calm down.

"He's just so sluttish it isn't funny. I mean, I got into his pants with no problems on the first night we went out." He grinned at his friends and they laughed some more. "He's so easy and dumb too. I told him I loved him and he took off his clothes one time. He couldn't even tell I was lying through my teeth."

That was the straw for Shiryu. The raven haired boy slammed down his food tray as he got up from his seat. Everyone's eyes were on him, including Mu. Shiryu was known for his cool temper, his ability to stay calm in the toughest of situations but Alberich took it too far. No one spoke bad about his best friend right in front of him. "You little rich bastard. I'm tired of all the lies!" He said as he grabbed Alberich by the collar. "Seiya isn't like that. You're just making that up."

Alberich grinned evilly at him, his face red from his collar being squeezed so tightly. "You're just defending your slutty little friend. For all I know, he sucked you off this morning to get you to keep quiet" he coughed when Shiryu tightened his grip on his neck. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed outside. Oh yeah, a storm was coming.

"I swear Alberich I'll kill you. Take that back right now or I'll squeeze your throat until it snaps."

"Why should I take back something that's true? He's a slut and he knows it. Look at him, he looks so shameful. That's because he knows that he's a slut." He said as his eyes wandered over to Seiya. Shiryu looked across at his friend, who looked back at him with sad eyes. He knew it wasn't true. Seiya was not like that at all. He didn't sleep around with people. In fact Alberich dumped Seiya because, the brunet refused to sleep with him.

Shiryu shook Alberich roughly, like he was rag doll. "I told you to take it back. Take it back Alberich or I'm gonna…" He stopped when a hand found his shoulder. He turned to find Seiya, looking at him.

"He's not worth it Shiryu, leave him alone. If he wants to delude himself, let him." Shiryu reluctantly released Alberich and the pink haired boy dropped down to the floor. "Come on Shiryu, let's get out of here." The raven haired boy nodded at his friend and they turned to leave. Alberich seemed not to learn his lesson.

"Running away, I knew you were a coward Seiya. You're a coward and a slut!" He shouted after them.

"Seiya is no coward. He's braver than you'll ever be." Hyoga said as he got up from his seat and made ready to follow Seiya and Shiryu.

"No one asked you, you piece of Russian filth. Yeah run off with your cowardly friends and that whore of a boyfriend you have." He said angrily. Hyoga made to punch him but Shun held his hand back. He was surprisingly strong.

"Like Seiya said, he's not worth it Hyoga. He's not worth hitting and staining your hands. Leave him be." Shun said as he looked into Hyoga's eyes. The blonde immediately calmed down. "Let's go find our friends, okay?" The blonde nodded his head at him and Shun smiled sweetly. They got up and started to walk off but Alberich still hadn't had enough.

"Look at that, the whore charmed the Russian filth into running away. You're so pathetic! Just like your brother the great Phoneix." Shun and Hyoga stopped walking. Mu grabbed a hold of Shaka's arm. Alberich piped up again. "That's right; he's a pathetic piece of trash who slept his way to the top. I guess whoring yourself runs in the family doesn't it?" By now the entire staff of teachers wanted to go over and pummel him into the ground. They all respected Ikki greatly and could not stand to hear someone speak ill of their friend. Ikki had worked his ass off to become the best, to be known as the everlasting Phoenix. And here was this spoilt brat who knew nothing about how much the blue haired man struggled, saying completely untrue things.

"That is enough Alberich. You will go to the office now!" Saga, the Vice principal said. Shun and Hyoga started walking again but Alberich still didn't want to concede the fight.

"That's right Shun. Your brother was nothing but a common whore. And I see you're the same way as well. Fucking that piece of Russian filth beside you, whenever you can." Hyoga growled but stopped when his hand that Shun was holding was grasped tightly. He looked at Shun's face and he could see that his lover was getting upset. He needed to get him out of here.

"I told you to go to the office immediately!" Saga yelled. Everyone was staring at the scene. Suddenly Alberich got up from off of the ground and laughed loudly.

"Look at you! Standing there like a little pansy, ready to cry I'm sure. If Hyoga doesn't comfort you, then I'm sure you can always go running to your big brother and let him fuck you!" The pink haired, green eyed boy said as he walked over to the pair.

"What did you just say?" asked a deadly quiet voice. All eyes turned to Shun's turned back. Hyoga was looking at him like if he was a zombie. Something was definitely different with his green eyed lover.

"You heard me. If that piece of trash doesn't comfort you, then you'll go let your beloved big brother pound you into the bed!" Shaka wanted to go rip his head off but he stopped when he saw Shun's face as he turned around.

He walked calmly over to Alberich, his green hair shadowing his eyes. Hyoga tried to hold him back but he simply brushed off his hands like they were nothing. He stopped a foot a way from Alberich. "I'll ask you again. What did you just say?"

"Great! You're a deaf slut too. It's bad enough you're banging both your brother and Hyoga but now you're deaf. Simply worthless." He was surprised when Shun grabbed his throat. His eyes widened when he saw the look in Shun's eyes. He looked like a killer. His green eyes looked black, devoid of any love or tenderness like they usually were.

"Shun!" Hyoga said as he looked on in amazement and horror as Shun lifted Alberich in air, by his throat. He never knew his lover was so strong.

"I dare you to say one more bad thing about my brother, or my friends. I dare you!" He smiled evilly up at Alberich whose face was turning blue from lack of air. He didn't hear Shaka and Hyoga telling him to stop. No, all he could hear was all the things Alberich said about Ikki. It wasn't so much Seiya but it was what he said about Ikki that got him mad.

"Shun put him down, he's choking!" Shaka said as he moved closer to his lover's little brother. The dark chuckle that came from the mild tempered boy chilled him to his bones. It was like Shun had disappeared and this was someone else taking control of his body now.

"Look at you now huh? Can't say anything can you?" Shun said as he tightened his grip on Alberich's throat. The boy was now gasping for air. "You can call me a whore, you can call me anything you want. I don't care, but when you disrespect my brother and say that he slept his way to the top, that he sleeps with his own brother, that he is undeserving of everything he has now, you have crossed the line. My brother worked harder than anyone to get where he is now! He worked his ass off for me, to make me happy and you talk about him with no type of respect at all! You should learn your place you little bug!" By now Alberich's feet were starting to tremble from lack of air.

"Shun put him down this instant! You'll kill him. Stop it!" Saga said as he approached them. Hyoga walked over to his lover as well. He was concerned. He had never seen his lover like this before. So angry that he wanted to kill someone.

"Where do you get off calling Hyoga filth? Who are you? How dare you talk about my brother, my boyfriend and one of my best friends that way? You're just angry because Seiya didn't want to fuck you. He's no slut, you're the slut here. He told me how you tried to force him, he told me how you said you loved him to get him to take off his clothes. You didn't give him enough credit. He knew what you were up to." He released his grasp around Alberich's throat and the pink haired boy gasped loudly as he tried to get air into his lungs. Shun tightened his grip on his throat again, smiling sadistically up at him.

"Shun stop this now!" Hyoga said as he saw that Alberich looked ready to call it quits. He grabbed the back of Shun's shoulders. "This is not the Shun I know! The Shun I love would never want to kill someone. The Shun I know would never go this far. Stop it now Shun!"

All the students looked on in horror, most in shock that the kind boy snapped like that. At least they knew never to talk about the great Phoenix that way in front of his brother or else they would be strangled.

"Please Shun, Ikki would not want you to do this. You don't want to make him sad do you?" Shaka asked as he got nearer the boy. His speech was working, Shun's shoulders slumped. "You'll make your brother sad if you don't let him go. You want your brother to be sad?"

Shun shook his head. "I don't want nii-sama to be sad. I want to see him happy!" He said in a childish voice. His grip on Alberich loosened but he still held onto him.

"Yes and you'll make Hyoga sad too if you do this. You don't want Hyoga sad too?" Shaka asked as he continued to coax Shun into letting go of the boy in his hands.

"I don't want Hyoga to be sad either. I promised to always make him happy." Shun's voice sounded so young, like a six year old's voice.

"Well then what do you think you have to do to make them both happy?"

Shun released Alberich completely, the boy dropping to the floor and clasping his throat as he sucked in as much air as he could. "I'm sorry." Shun said quietly as he dropped to his knees. His buried his face in the palms of his hands. "I didn't mean to do it."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Everyone get to their classes immediately." Saga yelled. Everyone started to file out slowly. Most of the teachers stayed behind. Mu was checking Alberich to make sure Shun didn't harm him too much. Aiolia had gone off to find Seiya, afraid that Marin's little brother was having a fit somewhere.

Hyoga kneeled down and pried Shun's face from his hands. He was crying.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Hyoga! I just snapped. Did you hear what he said about Ikki? And what he said about you? I couldn't stand to hear him talk about the people I love most like that. But still, I almost killed him! He was going to die if I hadn't let go!" He cried as he shook his head, sparkling tears flying through the air. His tiny body was overcome with shivers.

"Calm down Shun. It's alright. All that matters is that you let him go. You were only defending your brother." Hyoga comforted. He pulled Shun towards his chest.

"I'm a freak! Everyone saw I'm a freak and no one will ever talk to me again." He said as he sobbed into Hyoga's chest. "But I had to defend him, I had too! All the times he defended me when I was little, I had to defend him." Hyoga's eyebrows furrowed. What did Shun mean by Ikki defended him when he was little? He knew nothing about Shun's past except for that he and Ikki had been placed in an orphanage and then they were separated for some years, when someone adopted Ikki.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mu asked Shaka, who was staring at Shun and Hyoga. "That was quite a display today. I thought he could never snap like that. He's such a mild tempered boy."

"Yes he is, but I feel there is something more to this. I'll have to talk to Ikki about it. Did you see the way…"

"He was acting so different? Like there were two other people inside him? I saw it too Shaka, you're not going crazy. You better call Ikki and tell him to come take Shun home." Mu said as he looked at Shun worriedly. Today was just full of drama. First it was Milo and Camus, now it was Shun going berserk. What next?

"Yes I'll do that. You better go check up on Shiryu though." He said softly. He watched from the corner of his eye as Mu leaved. He moved over to Shun and Hyoga. "I think it's best if you go home and rest a bit Shun. I'll call Ikki to come get you." He said as he stooped down to their level. "Take care of him will you Hyoga? I'll go call Ikki." Hyoga only nodded his head at him. Shaka looked at Shun sadly. He loved his brother more than anything in the world and so it was expected that he would get a little upset if someone spoke badly of him but that display a few minutes ago was scary. He knew that Shun was strong but he didn't think he was that strong to lift someone up in the air by their throat and then almost crush the same throat with his bare hands. Something was definitely wrong here. He walked off to call Ikki.

""

Seiya and Shiryu were currently sitting behind the school, hiding and trying to cool down. They were completely oblivious as to what happened with their friend a few minutes ago.

"Why did you let him talk to you like that Seiya? Why did you let him say those lies to everyone?" Shiryu asked as he stared down at his friend. The brunet was staring up at the ashen sky, watching the raindrops as they fell.

"Don't worry about it Shiryu. He's not worth fighting. I just hope that he didn't bother anyone else." The brunet said as he leaned back against the wall. "But I know what you want to know. You want to know if some of what he said was true don't you?"

Shiryu leaned against the wall beside Seiya and sighed. "I…you didn't deny it so there's a possibility…"

"He wanted me to sleep with him, he told me he loved me to try to get me to strip my clothes down and fuck him. I told him no because I knew he didn't love me, I didn't love him either." He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his unruly locks. "I didn't want to give myself to someone who only wanted my body and not my heart." He turned to look at Shiryu with a sad smile. "I only dated him because I felt so lonely, like there was no one who wanted me. I knew what kind of person he was, you told me many a time as well, but I still wanted to know, even if it was fake, how it felt to have someone want me."

"I didn't know you felt that way Seiya. I was lonely too before Mu told me he loved me. I felt like no one wanted me either. I saw Shun and Hyoga and they looked so happy. I wanted to experience that too." He stared at Seiya's face. "Why didn't you tell me that you felt so lonely? I could have…"

"Trust me Shiryu, you wouldn't have been of any help to me." 'You were the main cause of the problem.' He thought to himself. "I'm glad that you were able to find happiness with Mu, Shiryu. I'm glad to see you so happy at last."

"But what about you?" He asked as he watched Seiya step out into the rain. He had never seen his friend look so sad. "You're my best friend in the whole world Seiya, I want to see you happy too." He pulled Seiya out of the rain. "I know there is someone you're in love with Seiya, why didn't you tell them that you love them? I'm sure they love you in return."

Seiya looked away sadly. "It's not so simple Shiryu. He's in love with someone else and their involved too. I wouldn't dare say anything now."

"How can he be in love with someone else? You're a wonderful person Seiya. I'm sure he doesn't love this person." He looked on puzzled as Seiya stepped away from him, his face down.

"No he does love that person, more than life itself. I know he loves that person with all his heart." His heart was hurting so bad when he said that.

"Who is he Seiya? I'll knock some sense into him for you. How can he not love you?" Shiryu grabbed a hold of Seiya's arm. "Tell me who he is Seiya!"

Seiya stared at Shiryu. How could he tell him that he had been in love with him for the most of his life? He didn't want to ruin their friendship now. He would rather live with a broken heart than not have Shiryu as a friend. "I can't tell you that Shiryu. It's a secret."

"Come on tell me Seiya. I want to know who it is that broke your heart." He pulled on his friend's hand playfully. "I won't tell anyone. I told you when I was realized I loved Mu."

"Just let it go would you!"

"What wrong with you? I told you about Mu. I promise I wouldn't tell anyone!" He said as he looked down at his friend.

"You want to know who I love? Who broke my heart because I know they could never love me in return?" He took a deep breath and then he smiled mournfully up at Shiryu. "It was you Shiryu. It was you." He smiled sadly when Shiryu's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock. He turned around and began to walk off only to be pulled back by a strong arm.

How could he have not seen this before? Seiya was always acting slightly awkward around him, always blushing at the slightest thing. He had thought that maybe Seiya had liked Hyoga but it was him Seiya liked. How could he have not seen this before? "Seiya…"

"Don't Shiryu! You don't have to feel bad or anything. I was the fool who should have kept his mouth closed. I'm sorry about this Shiryu. I'll understand if you don't want to speak to me for a while."

Why hadn't Seiya told him before? There had been a time when he was in love with Seiya. Maybe if Seiya had said something then they could be… He was the one who caused his best friend all that pain. He was the one who broke Seiya's heart, no one else but him. He would give anything to make Seiya happy. Seiya had done so much for him already, so much and all he did was break his friend's heart. He pulled Seiya closer to him and cupped Seiya's cheeks in his hands. If he could at least make Seiya happy only once, then he would do it. His friend deserved it. He leaned down a little…

"Shiryu what are you doing?" Seiya asked as Shiryu's face moved closer. He looked at Shiryu's eyes, they were glassy, no kind of love shining in them for him. Just friendly affection and pity. It only served to break his heart more. He shut his eyes tightly. He could feel Shiryu's breath on his face and he shivered. He had dreamt about this moment for five years.

Shiryu's lips found his and he wanted to cry. There was nothing magical about this kiss. No sparks nothing. It was dead. It was not like he had imagined. It only further proved that they did not belong together. He pushed Shiryu away from him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You're involved with Mu! You love Mu!" He screamed at Shiryu. "I can't believe you would do that to the one you love!"

"Seiya…I…"

"Save it. I can't believe you just did that!" Seiya huffed.

"I can't believe it either." A voice said from behind them. Shiryu turned white. He turned around to find Mu staring at him with hurt eyes. The shit had really hit the fan now.

TO BE CONTINUED…

My first real cliffhanger! Yay me! I'm really sorry I took so long to update. I was having serious writer's block. It was frustrating! I started two new stories and I was really focused on them. I'm really sorry. Ah yes on to the angtsy chapter! I just had to have Milo and Camus make back up. It's important to the story line. I love them together and so I wanted them to make back up. Next I know some of ya'll are going to complain about how I had Shun act and how things happened with Shiryu, Seiya and Mu. Well that weird side to Shun you saw, was his Hades side. Yes Shun-chan would never act like that! It was Hades who did it! All this is going to tie into the rest of the story for when the new villain(which I did say I would introduce in this chapter but didn't) comes and wrecks things. I also thought that Hyoga and Shun had it too nice so far so it was time for some angst baby!(Pulls out bottle of angst and pours it on chapter) Same goes with Seiya and Shiryu. I hadn't really written much about them and it did seem like Seiya had gotten over Shiryu rather quickly. He's just a good actor. Don't worry, Mu and Shiryu are going to stay together. Seiya, I don't know who he's going to end up with. If you want to see him with anyone in particular, please say so in your review.

I just know that someone is going to complain to me about the chapter being mediocre and angsty but it is my story and if you don't like what I'm doing to it then leave and don't come back. There are reviewers out there that want to kill you because they don't like what's happening in a story they are reading. I hope none of my wonderful reviewers are like that. But it is my story and I will write what I feel like in it. If you have a problem, write your own blinking story for kami-sama's sake! Don't tell me what to do. Enough said about that. Hopefully you all will leave nice reviews for me. I'll try my best to update soon though that might be hard to do. I have a lot of work to be done on my other fics. Two Weeks in Sanctuary will be updated soon and so will be Hopes and Fears for you yu-gi-oh fans out there as well. (YaoiYaoiYeah I'm talking to ya! triple mega huggle!) Review please and be nice.

**REVIEW THANKS**

**Gemini Star** – Glad that you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing at both places.

**Yaoi Yaoi Yeah** – Oh I just love you! Your reviews are always so nice. I couldn't get the picture of Shun in French maid outfit out of my head at the time so I just had to write it in the chapter. Thanks so very much for your wonderful review, it made me smile.

**Susan** – Thanks for the warning about the rating. I really don't consider it to be that graphic but if you think it is well then R the story is. Glad you liked my stories. Keep reviewing. Thanks for your review.

**Orahiko** – I hoped I answered all your questions with this chapter. Glad I could make you happy. Thanks a lot for your review.

**Virtual white tiger** – Your review was very nice. You thought chapter 9 was breathtaking? (Blushes) Thanks for the compliment. Thanks for the review.

**Chirella** – Did I tell you how much I love you? You're one of the few people who mentioned Misty in their review. I'm so happy that you liked how I portrayed his character. You won't believe this but he was inspired by Brok from Pokemon. He's definitely going to be in more chapters to come. Yeah Hyoga is so cute when he's horny. Lol. Thanks for the super duper review, you're the bestest in the world.

**Evilchild** – Glad you liked the story with or without the lemon. I'm very happy that you think it was that good. Thanks for your review.

**Darkflame7** – Glad you liked Misty. I wish someone would do fan art with Shun in that French maid outfit. I'd love to see it. Thanks for your review

**Kawaii Chibi Shun** – Glad you liked the chapter. I didn't post the version with the lemon over at Fan Fiction because I was scared that I'd get kicked off the site and then there is that some of the readers may not want to read the lemon so that's why I did it. Thanks for your review.

**Traz**- Wah I love you. First person to call me Sakurapetal-chan! Thanks that's so cute. Glad you liked the chapter so much. You hate math too ne? I hate math with a passion! So you think it's one of the best English St Seiya fics you've ever read? Thanks a lot for the compliment! You're too sweet! Hoped you liked the whole Milo and Camus making back up thing. Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks a lot for your wonderful review!

If I missed you out then I thank you too. Now I'm off to finish my other chapters as well. See you all soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Please don't sue!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

""

A cloaked figure stepped out of a silver Honda Civic and into the pouring rain. He looked up at the house before him and smiled before he ran up the pathway that led to the door. He clenched his fist before he raised his hand to knock on the wooden door.

'After so many years apart, I'll finally get to see you again.' He thought as he waited for a response. There was a loud 'I'm coming!' from behind the door. 'I wonder if you'll be happy to see me?' The door opened and blue eyes widened in shock for a moment before a smile settled on a calm face.

"I never expected to see you here. Isaac." Hyoga's uncle said with a warm smile. "Hyoga will be so happy."

'Because Hyoga, I've come back for you and I'm not leaving until you're mine once again.' Isaac thought as he stepped into the warm house. 'You will be mine again.'

Sanctuary High – Chapter 11

Love and Hurt is in the Air

"Mu…I." Shiryu stammered out. A wet lock of black hair fell across his face and he quickly brushed it aside. He could not describe the look in Mu's eyes at all. Seiya had a troubled look on his face too.

"Shiryu…what was this all about? Why were you kissing Seiya?" Mu asked from his spot. The rain fell even heavier and some lightning flashed in the distance. This was one hell of a storm. "Answer me Shiryu."

"…" Shiryu said nothing as he stared at Mu, unable to utter a word in his defense. They stared at each other for a good while before Seiya became annoyed.

"Jeez what the hell is wrong with you two? It was just a kiss Mu and I can assure you that he didn't mean one second of it." He said with a weird smile. Shiryu quickly looked at him.

"Seiya…"

"It's alright Shiryu. I know you don't have any feelings for me." He said softly, his smile disappearing momentarily. Mu stared at him with wide eyes. "Please Mu, please do not punish Shiryu for a silly thing like a kiss. He's clearly in love with only you. Now I'm already feeling horrible, don't make my day worst by having a fight because of me." Seiya turned his brown eyes heavenward and smiled sadly. 'Even if I am unhappy Shiryu, you who I love with my entire heart, I cannot allow you to share in my sadness. Please be happy with Mu, Shiryu.' Water ran down his cheeks as he closed his eyes.

"Mu, I'm so sorry." Shiryu said softly as he stepped forward. Mu shook his head but opened his arms for Shiryu. Shiryu slowly made his way into his lovers arms, sighing happily as he tightened his arms around Mu's waist. "Let's get out of this rain."

"Yeah." Mu stared at Seiya from over Shiryu's head. "Seiya you should get out of this rain too." He said softly. Seiya opened one eye to look at him.

"I'll just be a while. Go ahead of me. I still need some time alone before I go back. I'll get out of the rain." He said with a smile. Mu didn't believe that smile at all.

"Alright. Come on Mu." Shiryu said as he released Mu's body. He pulled on Mu's hand but Mu didn't budge. He tugged a little harder on the pale hand and Mu reluctantly moved.

'Could it be that…' He glanced back at Seiya as he walked away. Seiya gave him one last smile and turned away to stare up at the sky again. '…he's crying?'

Seiya closed his eyes and let the rain beat down against his face. He was thoroughly soaked through, his brown hair plastered to his head. 'I knew it from the moment my eyes landed on you Shiryu. I would fall in love with you. I did fall in love with you and I knew from since that first time…that this would be an unrequited love. I had wished that someday you would return my feelings but my prediction had been right. You could never love me.' He raised his hands in the air, trying to touch the falling rain. It was useless. You couldn't touch the rain. He opened his eyes to stare up at the overcast sky.

Mu turned one last time to look at him.

'He's definitely crying.'

00000

Hyoga gave a worried glance to his now sleeping lover's form on the bed in the nurse's office. Shun looked so small and fragile that it frightened him but just an hour ago he had nearly crushed Alberich's throat. He had never once seen Shun look so angry in his life. Usually the quiet child would just get annoyed and pout or in some rare cases, use some rather profane words. If Shun was angry, he simply stayed away from you. He could not understand where this personality had suddenly appeared from.

"Is he alright?" asked Ikki as he rushed into the room. Shaka was close behind him looking rather frazzled.

"He's asleep right now. He's alright." Hyoga said as he stared up at the blue haired man. Ikki sighed in relief as he walked over to Shun's bed. He brushed some hair away from his eyes and stared down at him with a gentleness that anyone had rarely ever seen from him.

"Shun try your best will you? You'll try hard for me right?" Ikki whispered softly. Hyoga looked puzzled at his words. Why did Shun have to try his best?

"Ikki, do you want me to carry him home or do you want to take him?" Shaka asked as he placed his hand on Ikki's shoulder.

"I'll carry him home. If I went back to work now I wouldn't be able to stop worrying." Ikki said as he gave a soft tug to Shun's cheek. Green eyes slowly blinked open.

"Nii-san, why are you here?" Shun as sleepily. Ikki gave him a sad smile and his pretty little features crinkled immediately in worry. "What's wrong nii-san?"

"Nothing Shun." Ikki said as he took a hold of Shun's hand. "Why don't we go home? Shaka said you were feeling sick."

"I do feel weak all of a sudden." Shun said as he tried to sit up. Hyoga rushed over to help him. "Hyoga." He called softly. An image of Alberich's face contorted in pain flashed in his mind and he suddenly remembered what happened. "Oh my god. I…I…nearly killed him didn't I?" He said as he clutched his head. His head hurt so much. His breathing increased rapidly as he started to hyperventilate.

"Shun, please calm down." Shaka said suddenly. He took a seat on the bed next to the smaller boy and removed Shun's hands from his head. "Everything is alright now. He's alright." Shaka said softly and Shun calmed down.

"Hy…Hyoga." Shun called softly again. Hyoga took a seat on the opposite side of the bed and smiled softly at him.

"Shun." He said as he cupped Shun's cheek. Shun leaned into his touch and gave him a little smile. "That's more like the Shun I know."

"I guess I caused you a lot of trouble didn't I?" He said softly as he looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Hey you didn't cause anyone trouble! Don't say such things." Hyoga said in a joking manner. Shun looked up at him with doubtful green eyes and the cutest pout Hyoga had ever seen.

"But…you…"

"You caused me no trouble okay? So stop pouting like that before you make me do bad things to you in front of your brother." Hyoga said with a laugh. Shun blushed in embarrassment but giggled softly too.

"Well why don't we go now Shun?" Ikki asked as he patted his brother's hair. Shun struggled for a second but eventually got to his feet. His body felt so heavy. Ikki grabbed a hold of his arm and slung it over his shoulder to help support him. "Shun, you must fight it." He whispered to his brother. Shun looked away and nodded in agreement.

"But…soon nii-san, soon I won't be able to hold it back for much longer. It's been hidden away for too long." Shun whispered in reply. "I'll try my best."

"Yeah" was all Ikki said as he carried Shun out of the room. Shaka and Hyoga stood staring after their fading forms.

Hyoga hung his head, his face hidden with the fall of his hair. "Shaka…they're hiding something aren't they?" He questioned as he stared at his feet. Shaka turned his head away.

"Don't worry about it too much. Shun will be fine." Shaka said with troubled eyes. 'Ikki, why didn't you tell me about this?' he asked himself. Hyoga found it hard to believe his words. "You better head to your class Hyoga. School should finish in two hours or so and then you can go be with Shun. I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks Shaka." He raised his head and gave him a small smile. Two tall objects entered the room. "Shiryu?"

"Hey Hyoga." Shiryu said. Mu stood next to him looking as troubled as Ikki had just moments ago. "Why are you guys here? Did something happen?" Shiryu questioned.

"Well….but hey! Where's Seiya?" Hyoga asked, suddenly remembering why all of them were so stressed in the first place. "He's alright?"

"Yeah. He's still outside though." Shiryu said as he wrapped his arms around himself. It was freezing. "He better get out of that rain before he gets sick."

"You two better dry off. Mu you should be able to handle this right?" Shaka asked as he moved towards the door. Mu nodded at him and the tall blonde left.

"I'll tell you what happened in class. I'm late so we'll chat later." Hyoga said before he too made his exit.

"What the hell is going on today? First Seiya and now something happened with Shun and Hyoga too?" Shiryu exclaimed as he shut the door. Mu looked at his back in surprise but he suddenly realized that Shiryu had not been present for what had happened with Shun.

"Shiryu you don't know but after you left with Seiya, Alberich moved onto Shun and Hyoga." Mu said as pulled out two towels from the cupboard.

"That bastard! I knew it had to deal with him." He caught the towel Mu flung at him without blinking. "He didn't hit Shun or Hyoga did he?"

"I don't know if to tell you or to let Hyoga tell you this." Mu began to unbutton his shirt. He paused and turned green eyes on Shiryu. "Shun nearly killed Alberich."

"What!"

"Alberich insulted Ikki and Hyoga repeatedly. Shun just snapped and tried to choke him. It was quite scary."

"Shun…our quiet Shun tried to…kill Alberich?"

"He seemed quite different from his usual self." 'It was sickening to look at that sadistic smile he wore.' He thought to himself. All the teachers had been shocked at Shun's behavior. Such strength that small body possessed. It was frightening. "I don't know why he suddenly snapped like that but that side of him…he's dangerous."

"…" Shiryu remained speechless. He half-heartedly dried himself off. A hand took hold of his own and he stared up at Mu who had moved closer to him.

"Shiryu." He whispered, cupping Shiryu's cheek in his hand. Shiryu moved closer to him, pressing his slimmer body against Mu's. Mu moved his hand away from Shiryu's cheek and instead lifted Shiryu's chin so that he could look into those deep green eyes. He closed the distance between them and softly kissed Shiryu's lips. Shiryu opened his mouth gladly for Mu and the lavender-haired man slipped his tongue between those heavenly lips. Shiryu wrapped his arms around Mu's neck as he kissed him fervently in return. Mu pulled away and moved his lips to Shiryu's neck, immediately biting down softly on the sweet flesh.

"Mu…we can't…not here." Shiryu panted out. They had never made love before but had come close to it many times. "Stop…ohh!" He moaned out loud when Mu grabbed his behind roughly. "…ahhn…uhhn" A slender hand found its way up a wet shirt, sliding teasingly over heated skin. Graceful fingers pulled and tugged at an already hard nipple. Shiryu bit down on his lips to silence himself. Mu may have appeared to be a quiet and calm person but he really was a very passionate lover.

"Mu-san! Mu-san! Are you in there?" asked a shrill girly voice. Mu and Shiryu jumped apart. It was the school nurse.

"Yes, I'll be right out." Mu called as he fixed Shiryu's shirt. "Try to dry yourself off. I'll see you." He said before kissing Shiryu on the forehead. He opened the door and the raven-haired young lady came flailing forward. She regained her balance before she fell over.

"Kanon-sama wants to see you." She said with a bow.

"Yes, I will go to him immediately." He nodded in Shiryu's direction and then rushed off.

"Do you need some help?" She asked as she tilted her head to one side like a puppy. Shiryu sighed. Though he had been saying to stop, he wouldn't have minded if they had done it right here in the nurse's office at all.

"I'm alright." He lied.

000000

"Ikki, I'm fine!" Shun complained as Ikki tried to pick him up. They had made it home through the heavy rain and were currently trying to go upstairs. "I can walk by myself." He said confidently as he slowly made his way up the stairs. Ikki followed behind him like a mother hen, frustrating Shun even more. "I'm not a little child damn it!" He shouted. Ikki stopped and stared at him.

"This hasn't happened since you were a kid Shun. Do you know how scared I am? Don't you remember how scary it is?" Ikki asked as he climbed a stair. "I'm going to call the doctor tomorrow to come check you. I don't want this happening again. Last time you got hurt so badly."

"Nii-san." He said softly. "I've always been a burden, no matter how hard I try. I don't want to burden anyone anymore!" He said as he clutched his head. Warm arms wrapped around him and he blinked in surprise. Ikki was hugging him tightly.

"You're my precious little brother. You will never be a burden to me. Please understand this." He said as he patted Shun's hair. "So stop pretending like you're so strong and let me take care of you." Shun nodded and he scooped him up into his arms. He walked with ease to Shun's bedroom and rested him on his bed. "I'll try to make you something to eat." He said before walking off. Shun smiled at his retreating back. His smile suddenly changed into a frown.

'I have to try my best. I can't let him come back out.' He thought to himself as he sat up.

"You can't let who come back out?" asked a cold voice. Shun's eyes widened dramatically. "You know that I'm very useful to you. You were so happy when I almost squashed that bug weren't you?"

'Shut up!'

"Oh but I like your boyfriend. He's my type. When you two do it, I can feel it too you know. I can feel his nice big rod sliding in and out of you." The cold voice said wickedly.

'Shut up!'

"But your brother is delicious too. Oh I bet his thing is so huge!"

'Please stop it!' Shun begged.

"Don't worry little one, I won't do anything like that. I like you and your lover. I'll look out for you." The cold voice chuckled darkly. "I'll protect you two." The voice said before fading away. Shun fell back into his bed in exhaustion. Whenever _he_ came out, he always felt tired.

'This is horrible. Soon I won't be able to control him.' Shun thought as he sat up once again. He gripped the sheets tightly as his head started to pound. He gritted his teeth as he rose on shaky feet, staggering over to his wardrobe and pulled open one of the drawers. He hurriedly pulled out some clothes and then staggered over to his bathroom. The door closed with a soft click as he undressed. '_When you two do it, I can feel it you know. I can feel his nice big rod sliding in and out of you_.' The dark voice's words echoed in his head.

'This means that he's been awake for a while now. He's even listening to my thoughts and reading my mind.' He thought as he stepped into the shower. He turned the knob for warm water and closed his eyes as the warm splash of water rained down on him. He slumped against the tiled wall behind him, cupping his face in his hands. His cheeks burned in embarrassment. 'He even said that about Ikki's…' he trailed off embarrassed.

"Shun! Are you all right in there? Do you need me to come help you?" Ikki's voice asked. Shun nearly flew through the ceiling.

"N-no! I'm all right. Did you find something to cook?" He asked as he took up his sponge and scrubbed his skin.

"Is it alright if I order some take out?" Shun shook his head with a smile. Ikki would never change.

"Yeah but nothing too oily for me. Maybe some Shio Ramen?" Shun offered.

"Ahh! I can't remember the last time we ate freshly cooked ramen! I'll order some from that place."

"Don't forget to buy some for Shaka and maybe Hyoga." Shun stepped under the warm water and rinsed his skin clean. He lingered in the shower for a minute and then emerged smelling like some sort of fruit concoction. Ikki was seated on his bed with his cell phone in his hand. "Hyoga likes Tonkotsu Ramen. You should call Shaka and ask him what he likes though I can guess it probably will be something with curry."

"Yeah he likes curry." Ikki replied while searching for Shaka's number. Shun hurriedly pulled on his clothes but when he bent over to pull his pants on, his head began to pound again.

"Ikki, do we have any pain killers? My head is killing me." Shun said as he dried his hair with the towel.

"Yeah, I'll go get them." Ikki said as he rushed out of the room. Shun climbed back into his bed and snuggled under the covers. A little sleep might help his head to cool down a bit. 'I wonder how Seiya's doing? I hope nothing else happened.' Shun thought before drifting off to sleep.

00000

"You look pathetic." A deep voice said. Seiya turned to stare at the person with blank eyes. "Sniffling out here in the mud like a little kid." Seiya stared at the tall figure for a few seconds before looking away.

"Why are you out here in the rain?" Seiya asked as he hugged his knees tighter. He sat right in the middle of the lawn, right where Mu and Shiryu had left him. An hour had passed and he hadn't budged.

"You ask me why I'm here in the rain when you've been out here for so long?" The person walked around to the front of the brunet. He stopped a few inches away from Seiya before he stooped down so that he was closer to Seiya's eye level. A firm hand reached out and brushed the hair away from Seiya's face. A thumb ran over cold blue lips. "You're freezing." The voice said softly.

Seiya raised his eyes to stare at the face before him. Calm turquoise eyes regarded him coolly. Hair the color of the blue sea framed a handsome and young but somewhat mature face. Saga.

"Let's get you out of this rain before you get sick." He said as he hooked his arms under Seiya's armpits. He pulled him up to his feet with ease. Seiya hung limply in his arms staring at him with blank brown eyes. "You're really pathetic."

"I know that already. You don't have to tell me." Seiya replied softly. When his feet touched the ground, his legs gave out and he fell forward. Saga caught him easily. "…do it with me?"

"What did you say?"

"Do you want to do it with me?" Seiya repeated. He grasped the front of Saga's shirt with trembling hands. "Warm me up Vice Principle."

"Have you gone insane?" Saga asked with wide eyes.

"I know you want to do me. I've seen how you've always looked at me. I don't mind giving you some." Seiya said as tightened his hold on Saga's shirt. "You came looking for me didn't you?"

"Y-yes." Saga stuttered out. Perhaps it was because the rain was so cold that he was shivering.

"Then take my body as a thank you gift." He grabbed Saga's face with both hands and pulled his head down so that he could get a better look into those pretty eyes. "I've thought about every possible person who I'd want to have me. You were the top of my list."

"Bullshit!" Saga said angrily. Seiya never had paid him much attention. It was always Kanon the boy had talked to. "You hardly ever spoke to me. How could I suddenly be at the top of your list?"

"Because you came looking for me." The brunet replied. Saga's eyes widened even more. "That's why you have to do it with me."

"You're not feeling well. Let's go back to school now." He said as he walked away. Seiya stood in his spot staring at him.

"You're going to leave me like he did? Why does everyone do this to me? Why the hell are you walking away?" He yelled as the rain fell even harder than before. Saga stopped dead in his tracks. Seiya staggered over to him with clenched fists. "You want me yet you refuse! What the hell is wrong with you huh?" He yelled at Saga's back. He grabbed Saga's hand with all the strength he could muster in his current condition. "You're a fucking sissy!" He roared.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that? I'm you're Vice Princip…" POW! Saga's face turned ninety degrees as he stumbled backward. Seiya panted as he unclenched his fist. His chest was on fire and it felt tight.

"Shut your mouth!" The small brunet said. Saga held his cheek as he stood upright. "I'll talk to you anyway I want."

"Do you realize that you've just hit the Vice Principle? I can expel you if I want." Saga threatened. Seiya threw one hell of a punch. He rubbed his abused cheek as he stepped closer to the enraged brunet. "You need to calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Seiya roared. Sadness turned into anger. He was tired of being pushed aside. He was tired of playing the cute little kid who never got angry. He was tired of smiling for everyone and being some supposed ray of sunshine. He was just tired of everything.

Saga approached him carefully. He didn't want to have to hit Seiya. The brunet took a step back for every step he moved forward. With two big steps he grabbed Seiya's hands and held them behind the brunet's back. Seiya tried to break free but Saga was too strong. He stopped struggling and leaned into Saga's chest.

"Won't you be with me?" Seiya asked softly before he slumped against the older man. Saga quickly wrapped his arms around the boy's waist to support him.

"Shit! This is bad!" He said through clenched teeth. He looked down at Seiya's face. The rain ran down his cheeks making it seem like if he was crying. "You must be so lonely." He said softly as he lifted Seiya up into his arms bridal style. "I'm sorry." Saga said to the unconscious boy in his arms.

"Saga! Did you see him?" Aiolia called worriedly. When he finally caught up with the taller man, he stopped and stared in shock. "Seiya!"

"He passed out a while ago. He's been in this rain for probably an hour or more. We should take him to the nurse." Saga said calmly. Aiolia swallowed as he took in the information.

"I'll take him now." He said stretching his arms out. Saga hesitated for a moment before depositing Seiya into Aiolia's arms and the blonde rushed off to the school nurse. Saga stared after them for a while before he went to the old dormitories where he had some extra clothes. Kanon and himself would often we so swamped with work that they would sleep over in the old dormitories. He numbly undressed and redressed himself. Seiya seemed to have gone crazy.

"Stupid fool, getting me involved in his problems like that." He mumbled to himself as he buttoned up his new shirt. He glanced outside at the sky. The rain didn't seem like it wanted to stop_. "You're going to leave me like he did? Why does everyone do this to me? Why the hell are you walking away?_" Seiya's words echoed through his head over and over again.

"That's what happens to the sun. Everyone admires him and loves his brightness and his warmth but they never wonder if he's lonely there all by himself. They never wonder if he always wants to smile and shine for them. I wonder what they'd do if the sun went away?" He asked himself as he stared out at the grey sky. He chuckled sadly. "I guess it'd be like this everyday. Then everything would eventually die and wither away."

Two hours passed before Saga made his way to the nurse's office. School had been dismissed an hour earlier due to the storm like weather. He slowly walked through the empty hallways, enjoying the silence for a change. He didn't even know why he was the Vice Principle. Most teenagers annoyed the hell out of him and he hadn't ever liked the whole idea of school to begin with. But there was something that kept him at this school. There was something that fascinated him, which held his attention. That thing was lying in the nurse's office right now. Seiya had always intrigued him. When the brunet had first stepped into the school with his huge smile and bright eyes, he had immediately been captivated. He'd look at the small boy and shake his head. That smile didn't fool him neither did those bright eyes. He could tell that he was lonely. He'd often see him in the middle of all the chaos and chatter but what he saw in those brown eyes was not happiness.

He stopped in front of the door and stood there for a few seconds before opening it slowly. He looked around the front room and noticed that it was all neat and packed away. He pushed the door that led to the nursing room softly and his eyes immediately landed on Seiya's upright form on the bed. He was staring out of the window with a lost expression on his face.

"I see you're awake. That's good." Saga said as he approached the bed. Seiya turned his head slightly to look at him from half closed eyes.

"…"

"Do you remember anything that happened a while ago?"

"Yeah." Seiya said looking down at the dry uniform he wore. "Did you…?"

"No, Aiolia did." Saga stared at him as he played with his fingers.

"Are you going to expel me for punching you?"

"No."

"Did you bring me here?" He asked as he stared at Saga.

"Aiolia did." Saga said sitting down at the edge of the bed. He raised his hand to Seiya's forehead to feel his temperature. He was on fire.

"You have nice hands." Seiya said suddenly. He covered the hand on his forehead with his own and smiled at Saga. When Saga moved his hand away, Seiya pulled his hand away quickly but he was surprised when Saga cupped his cheek instead.

"You're lonely aren't you?" Saga asked softly. Seiya's eyes widened briefly at the look Saga was giving him. "I can tell."

"You're lonely too aren't you?" Seiya said raising his hand to push away some of the hair framing Saga's handsome face. "You're eyes are just like mine."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Such sad eyes." Seiya said as he rubbed his thumb against Saga's cheek. "Eyes that know true loneliness. It hurts doesn't it? It hurts so bad that you want to die." He took a hold of Saga's hand and pressed it to his chest. "Right here. Here hurts so much. Won't you make it stop?"

"I'll only make it worse." Saga said as he stared at his own hand covering Seiya's heart. "But…we're both lonely and I'm bored so why don't we try it?"

"Then let's try this out." Seiya said softly. He leaned back into the bed and smiled softly as he looked out at the sky. The rain had finally stopped and the clouds were parting. Soon a blue sky would reappear. He gripped the hand that he held over his chest tightly. Saga didn't pull away. "The sun's coming back out now."

"Yeah." Saga replied softly. "Yeah." He smirked as he looked out at the sky. It was changing into a lovely blue.

000000

Hyoga skipped over the puddles on the pavement quickly as he made his way home. He had visited Shun for about an hour or two before he decided that he needed to head home. He hadn't been home in a week and he was sure that his uncle was worried about him. His mind however strayed back to his lover. Shun had looked fine when he checked in on him but he couldn't stop worrying.

'Ikki knows something about what happened to Shun but he wouldn't even tell Shaka so I guess I can forget about asking him anything.' He thought as he kicked up some rainwater with his feet. Luckily no one was walking nearby or they surely would've looked at him as though he were crazy.

'It bothers me so much. I want to know everything about Shun. I want to help him and protect him.' He clenched his teeth when he remembered how Shun had clutched his head and cried. 'I never want to see him like that ever again.'

He finally reached his house and he rejoiced silently. As much as he loved spending his nights in Shun's bed, nothing could keep him away from his other home. He took wide strides as he walked up the footpath and he reached the door in no time. He fished around in his pant pocket for his keys and he pulled them out and stuck them in the lock. Before he could turn the key the door opened slowly.

"Oh uncle I didn't know that you were home! How did you…" He trailed off as his eyes took in the appearance of the person standing before him.

Green eyes stared into blue ones for a while and the owner of the green eyes smirked down at Hyoga.

"It's been a while…Hyoga." A deep voice coolly said.

Hyoga stared at him with wide eyes as sweat rolled down his cheek. What was he doing here?

"Aren't you happy to see me? Hyoga?"

"…Isaac." Hyoga breathed out as the said person smirked down at him. Isaac gave him a devious smile as he opened his arms.

"I'm so happy to see you Hyoga." He said stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the shocked blonde. Hyoga slowly returned the embrace.

'I'm definitely going to make you mine again. We'll be together just like old times.' Isaac thought as he pulled out of the embrace and pulled Hyoga inside. The look in his eyes when he closed the door would've scared anyone.

Shun rolled over onto his stomach and hugged the pillow closer to himself as he slept.

'Kukukuku! Oh I'm going to have so much fun from now on! I can sense it!' The dark voice said wickedly in Shun's mind. He sat quietly in a dark room shrouded in shadows on a grand gold chair. He pushed aside his black hair as he stared down at Shun's sleeping face.

'I'm going to make your life so much better now little one.' He said as he leaned into his hand. His smirked as Shun turned again in his sleep.

'Sleep well now little one for when I come out, you'll need all the rest you can get! Kukukukuku!' He cackled evilly as the sleeping Shun lay unaware of what was to come.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while ne? Sorry for taking a year and a half to update (prepares herself for all the rotten vegetables that are being pointed at her) but I went through a lot in all that time (readers readying their vegetables) and I just couldn't get anything out. I was under a lot of stress from sucky jobs and my computer really must secretly hate me because it kept shutting down and losing all my work (a rotten cabbage lands at her feet). I'm so sorry! (Rain of rotten vegetables pours down on authoress) I deserve that right? Yeah I do because I'm a lazy person also and that played a part in it too. I've been writing and rewriting this chapter for like four months now but it's only been finished this week. What can I say?

Well on to the chapter. It's very short compared to my other chapters but I just felt like I needed to write a shorter one and plus when I wrote more than what you've read it was complete nonsense. On to Seiya and Saga. They were supposed to have a really hot make out scene in the nurse's office but then I decided to cut that out. Don't ask why. It's funny because Seiya totally stole the chapter (in my eyes) and I don't even like him so much. But I did feel like I was neglecting him too much. I remember asking for suggestions on whom to pair him with and even as I typed that I knew I wanted to pair him with Saga as Ms Chirella suggested (I'm way too lazy to give you a present for a perfect suggestion so I'll dedicate this chapter and all that couples' scenes to you). I know it kind of came out of nowhere since I hardly mentioned Saga before in the fic but well, Seiya needed someone to be with. I'm not that cruel to have him suffer, plus I'm a sucker for the whole student/teacher forbidden love thing (as you can tell).

Mu and Shiryu may still be together but rocky roads lie ahead for those two. What can I say about Shun and Hyoga? They just had it too nice before. They needed some shaking up! (Laughs evilly while readers throw more rotten vegetables at her). Oh I'm loving Hades right now! I love writing characters like him! He's so naughty! The situation with Shun is that Hades is like his alter ego or a second personality. So all in all it's really Shun who's thinking all of this, well his evil side! You'll understand better in the later chapters. Milo and Camus though they were not in this chapter, are still going at it like rabbits when all this confusion is happening. Oh well! Look forward to another appearance from Misty in the upcoming chapters! Now thanks to all my readers!

Arigato Gozaimasu to – **Chirella** (nice suggestion by the way), **Orahiko, Sakuma Sonnet, AnnaChanHxS, kawaii chibi shun, constantgrey, Gemini Star01, princess-sunshine2003, marie** (kissu!), **inulover28, marto, Tina Marble, babier, Winged Kitsune, laku, Lord Ma-koto Chaoying, DarthDippy, ****Jicky, Catty, luvyuyu, Vega of Strata, Fuzei, soulsista666, jra, kachi-kyuu, candy vixen, violina, felicis-sama, ciddy cat, Crossover Queen aka Ribos Power Ranger, Blood Ryne.** Thank you so much. Now if you have a problem with my taking my royal time to update, that's your frigging problem okay? Never again do I want to see a review like that! There's a way to say everything and that's not how you ask for something whoever you are okay? That was so rude! I knew I was taking long to update but I really didn't need to see that! Next time have the balls to login to your account so I can see exactly who you are you piece of shit!

See you next chapter (which will come out this year and before Christmas since I started it already) Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters. Enough said.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**0000000 **– Change of scene/ Time lapse

Chapter 12

Everything was different now. It was so different that it scared him shitless. Mu was being distant and cold and Shiryu didn't know what to do anymore. Only two days had passed by since the kissing incident (it was now Sunday) and even though Mu had 'forgiven' him, his lavender haired lover still remained distant. When he had tried to touch him, Mu would cleverly avoid his touch. Kissing was out of the question.

Maybe he felt he was being paranoid but he couldn't help but think that Mu was still angry at him. He could see it clearly sometimes when Mu looked at him, the anger present in those gorgeous teal eyes.

And now they sat together on Mu's sofa. It was the usual Sunday routine, but this Sunday was very different from the rest. Mu sat at the far end of the sofa, engrossed in a thick hard covered book, while Shiryu sat at the other end, staring at Mu from time to time.

"Mu…do you want to…" Shiryu trailed off as his turned his face away in embarrassment. This was also part of the routine. Shiryu would stutter out a 'hey, can we be together for a while?' and Mu would look at him with heavy lidded lust filled eyes and then he'd shift himself around until he sat beside the younger boy, and then they would make-out for the entire afternoon.

"I'm reading." Mu said coldly. Shiryu stared down at his lap in frustration. Frustration quickly turned into anger and before he knew it, he had knocked the book from Mu's hands. Mu stared at the coffee table before them with dead eyes. "How dull." He remarked as he rose from the sofa. He bent over to pick the book up from the ground but a foot quickly kicked it away.

"What the hell's wrong with you Mu? What did I do wrong?" Shiryu asked with wide eyes. Mu did not look at him as he rose but Shiryu could just imagine the look on his face. "Why are you treating me like this?"

"Kids lately…have no respect for their elders." Mu said as he walked away from his lover. His ponytail swung as he walked away, the lavender strands greatly contrasting against the navy blue shirt he wore.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" Shiryu yelled as he grabbed a hold of the dark material of Mu's shirt. Mu stopped as Shiryu grabbed fistfuls of his shirt roughly. "Are you still angry at me?" He asked softly. He pressed his cheek against Mu's broad strong back as he fought to regain control of himself. "I only love you Mu."

"Do not say that!" Mu yelled as he jerked away. "Do not say that to me!"

"Why?"

"You don't mean that. You shouldn't say things you don't mean Shiryu. It's bad manners." He gave him a side way glance before walking off. "Go home."

"No…I won't leave here until you explain yourself to me!" Shiryu cried as he darted towards Mu. Mu grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him roughly. It surprised Shiryu greatly, how rough Mu was handling him. Where had the gentle and kind Mu gone?

"How…how could you think things would be resolved so soon after what happened? You think we'd kiss and hug and things would be fine?"

"Mu."

"You kissed him, Shiryu. Even if you claim that you don't like him like that, even when you knew it would cause him more pain, even when you haven't completely given yourself to me, you kissed him!" Mu yelled. "I love only you Shiryu! I want us to be together but you do not give me your entire heart. I can't work with just a piece. I'm selfish. I want it all."

"But Seiya is my best friend! What was I supposed to do? Are you saying I shouldn't have even tried?"

"A different kind of attempt should have been made!"

"I didn't mean that kiss Mu!"

"Then you shouldn't have done it!" Mu roared. Shiryu stared at him in shock. He had never seen Mu so pissed off before. "You know, Aldebaran has always loved me." Mu said softly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shiryu replied angrily.

"But because I never liked him the same, I never lead him on. I tried my best not to mislead him. I knew how it felt, to love someone but they didn't feel the same way."

"Mu…"

"I always knew that he liked me. I could tell right away." He lowered his teal eyes before narrowing them at Shiryu. "You knew all along, that he loved you. You knew."

"…"

"Yet you lead him on, you smiled sweetly at him, you acted like you were his lover most times. You began a relationship with me but continued with your cruelty anyway."

"…"

"It's cruel, too cruel."

"No, I always loved you. I always thought only of you! He knew I liked you." Shiryu replied in his defense.

"Wasn't that the cruelest part? You knew how he felt yet you flaunted your so-called love before him?"

"…"

"That child, he's like I was, like Aldebaran was. Now he's all broken inside." Mu said softly. "I don't know if it makes me strange, but that's sadder than what you've done to me."

"…" He could say nothing as Mu stood before him, his heart bared for the entire world to see. He allowed the tears to stream down his face. He didn't care. He felt like dying. How could he have been so cruel? He did not understand before. He thought he could remain clueless in his false bliss. He thought things could remain the same.

"Please go home." Mu said softly as he turned to walk away once again.

Shiryu gritted his teeth as he held back a sob. Why did his dream world have to come crashing down? Couldn't he remain in his paradise forever? He wiped at his face as he walked towards the door.

"Shiryu." Mu called. Shiryu stopped in front the door. "I will always love you. I will wait for you, even until I fade away. I will wait for your love to finally reach me. If it is your love, I'll wait forever." With that said, Shiryu rushed out of the apartment, running blindly towards some place only his body knew of.

**0000000**

"Shun, why are you here?" Seiya asked from his spot on the bed. After Saga had carried him home that evening, he had developed a terrible cold. He had remained in bed for the entire weekend, unable to walk or stand for long.

"I heard you were terribly sick." Shun said softly. Seiya noticed the paleness of his close friend and the bags under his eyes.

"I heard you were sick too. You shouldn't worry about me and get some rest." He said as he adjusted his shirt.

"Is it true…is it true Shiryu kissed you?" Shun asked with narrowed green eyes.

Seiya sighed as he pulled at his blanket. He patted the spot beside himself and smiled at Shun softly.

Shun accepted his offer and sat beside him.

"You don't worry about that now. I'm fine. I cried and I bawled my lungs and eyes out. I even hit Saga in the face but I'm okay now." He stared down at his hands with a soft smile, remembering how Saga held them gently but firmly. "I've never felt so refreshed in my life. I finally got everything off my chest. It felt so great."

"You must have locked those feelings inside of you for so long. I can understand." Shun said as stared up at the ceiling. Seiya's smile faded when he saw the river of tears streaming down Shun's face.

"Shun! No, don't cry!" He said panicking. He cupped Shun's cheek in his hand gently in an attempt to offer some form of comfort but Shun's tears only increased. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do Seiya. I feel like I'll explode and this time I won't be able to put myself back together." Shun cried. He couldn't tell Seiya the reason he felt so stressed was because an old split personality suddenly resurfaced.

"Ja…what about Hyoga? Why don't you talk to him?" Seiya asked as he pushed away the hair falling in Shun's face. "He's always helped you out before."

"I don't want to cause him any trouble. Besides, he's busy entertaining Isaac."

"Isaac… the person who took Hyoga's virginity?"

"I don't think he likes me very much either." Shun hiccupped.

"You met him already?"

"Yeah, Hyoga brought him over yesterday." Shun squeezed his legs as he remembered the day before. Ikki had been seriously pissed at Hyoga and Shaka seemed to be greatly annoyed as well. Isaac wasn't very pleasant to his ex lover's new boyfriend it seemed, because Shun had been frazzled out after their visit. Maybe it was his stern green eyes, or maybe even the frown plastered on his face. Yeah, it definitely had to be those things, because Isaac's personality was one of a kind.

**FLASHBACK**

Shun pulled at his hair distractedly as he lay in bed. He was bored out of his mind and also somewhat horny. He had tried to contact Hyoga but his flaxen haired lover did not answer his phone.

'Maybe he's still sleeping.' He thought to himself as he rolled over on his side. A lovely silence settled in the room, only to be disrupted by loud obnoxious knocks on the door.

"Shun!" Ikki yelled loudly.

"Yes, yes. Don't destroy the door." He sighed before getting off his bed and walking over to the door to open it. "What is it?"

"Hyoga's downstairs." Ikki said in an annoyed tone.

"Really?" Shun said excitedly. 'I don't like to do it when Ikki's around but I guess I'll just have to keep quiet.' He thought to himself as he rushed through the doorway and down the stairs.

"Oi! Shun, wait a minute!" Ikki called after him. Shun ignored his brother's calls and rushed down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hyoga!" He called out happily; ready to jump into his lover's arms. His sharp green eyes caught sight of a tall boy standing in the corner of the room and he stopped abruptly in his tracks. He turned to look at Hyoga, who looked rather irritated, and then he turned to stare at the stranger standing in his living room.

"…Shun." Hyoga said stiffly. His blue eyes wandered over Shun's body, taking in the sight of the long creamy legs that were exposed, and normally he would have been immediately aroused but instead he frowned unhappily.

"Oh…I'm sorry! I didn't realize that you had a guest with you." Shun said softly, trying in vain to cover his legs. He had slept in one of Hyoga's shirts and pair of shorts, so most of his long, shapely legs were exposed for the world. His cheeks burned in embarrassment as Hyoga gave him a semi glare. Hyoga didn't have to look so upset. After all, if he had called before his arrival, Shun would've known to put on a pair of jeans. "I'm very sorry. Please excuse me for a few minutes while I go get properly dressed."

"It doesn't matter." Hyoga said in an irritated tone. He shook his head with a sigh and then shrugged his shoulders as though he was admitting defeat. "Shun, I'd like you to meet someone. This is my best friend I told you about, Kraken Isaac."

Isaac gave Shun a lengthy glance, his sharp green eyes traveling over Shun's petite frame. He twisted his mouth in a manner one would if they found something disgusting, and then he stepped forward to say his greetings.

"I'm pleased to meet you." He said in perfect Japanese. He however, did not bow politely as he was supposed to.

"I'm pleased to make you acquaintance. I've heard a lot about you from Hyoga." Shun said with a forced smile. Hyoga was giving him the most intense stare down of his life.

"Really? I haven't heard anything about you from him. It's a pity really. You seem like a rather _open_ person." His green eyes fixed themselves upon Shun's halfway buttoned shirt and then he gave Shun the hugest false smile of the century.

Ikki, who was standing in the doorway, narrowed his cyan eyes at Isaac. He didn't like him. He was rude from the moment he had taken a step into the house. Also, Hyoga seemed to be in a horrible mood and was treating Shun rather coldly. He didn't like what was going on at all.

"Would you like something to drink?" Shun asked in English.

"What did he say Hyoga? His accent is weird." Isaac asked rudely. Shun's face heated up in embarrassment while Ikki fought the urge to strangle the Russian.

"He asked if you wanted something to drink." Hyoga said slowly.

"I doubt they have San Pellegrino here."

"I'm sorry. We don't have that brand of water. Would you like some Ramune instead?" Shun tried to look as though he was unaffected by the rude comments but he failed miserably.

"It tastes very good. You'll like the flavor." Hyoga said softly. The hurt look on Shun's face was too much. He couldn't act like this for too long.

"I'll have it then." Isaac said before turning his face away. This Shun, he was really vexing. How could Hyoga fall for such a weakling?

"I'll go get some. Hyoga, would you like one as well?"

"Ah! I'll come help you!" He said brightly. He followed after Shun as the green haired boy made his way to the kitchen. When the couple finally reached their destination, Hyoga wrapped his arms around Shun's waist and snuggled against him. "I'm so sorry about this Shun. Isaac is…he's a bit bossy." He said as he squeezed Shun tightly. Shun unwrapped the hands around his stomach and stepped away from the blond.

"You can say that but you don't know how embarrassed I feel right now." Shun said with a red face. "And you certainly didn't help with how you were acting."

"…"

"You acted like you were embarrassed that I'm your lover. Is that how you truly feel?"

"Never!" Hyoga yelled. "I'll never be ashamed of you." He said with stern eyes. He held Shun's face in his hands and stared into the worried green eyes of his lover. "You're the one who should be embarrassed. I'm awful to you." When Shun gave him a small smile, he sighed in relief. "I'm sorry about Isaac. He's always been headstrong but usually he's very polite. I don't know what has gotten into him. I can tell Ikki wants to strangle him."

"I wouldn't blame him." Shun said with pink cheeks. "I've never met someone so rude in my life!" He puffed up his cheeks and Hyoga gently slapped at them playfully. "And you! You could've called me and told me you were coming over!"

"Isaac took my phone. He was calling his uncle in Russia. When I finally got it back, we were already on your doorsteps."

"Did he boss you around like this when you were younger?"

"Somewhat. He's a bit arrogant but he's very kind." Hyoga didn't bother to tell Shun that Isaac had never wanted to end their relationship. It was Hyoga who had called it off, right before he moved to Japan. "Besides, back in Russia, the people consider him royalty."

"Really? Then what about your family?"

"Umm…well I'm no different from Isaac. Mother did marry that rich bastard." Hyoga said with a red face. He had never said anything much about his family before.

"I get the feeling your some kind of prince." Shun said suspiciously. "Well…it doesn't matter really. I just love you." He said with a gentle smile.

"…Shun." Hyoga took hold of him again and held him tightly in his arms. "I really don't deserve you."

"Don't say things like that." Shun said into his chest. Really, there was no feeling he loved more in the world. Nothing compare to the warmth Hyoga offered him. If he were to ever lose it, he would surely go insane. "I guess you can't stay over?"

"No, Isaac and I have a lot of people to visit, including Camus." He leaned down to place a kiss on Shun's forehead before he brushed away the hair from his face, cupping the soft cheeks in his hands gently. "If it were up to me, I'd be forever by your side Shun." He leaned in to give Shun a kiss but someone coughed loudly and ruined the moment.

"I believe you have someone waiting in the living room." Shaka said a hand on his hip. Ever since he and Ikki had gotten together, it seemed Shaka had gotten unbelievably sexy. It probably was because Ikki was always doing naughty things to him.

"Ah! The Ramune!" Shun yelled in panic. He rushed over to the refrigerator and took out two bottles. "Come Hyoga, we better get back out there!"

Hyoga followed after Shun but before he could leave, Shaka grabbed a hold of his arm. "What's wrong?"

"You know, I thought you were a bit different."

"What are you talking about?" Hyoga asked with wide eyes.

"You're obviously hiding something from Shun. There's no way you would act the way you did in the living room if Isaac always acted like that." Shaka's eyes shone brightly in the suddenly darkened room.

"…"

"He may not be my brother but Shun is precious to me. Don't fuck around with him. You'll regret it." He grabbed him roughly by his collar and shook him. "I'll make you regret it!" He said darkly. His normally calm blue eyes shone with anger and he looked crazed. Hyoga, in short, was terrified beyond words.

"I know that. I know that if I hurt Shun, I'll not only have Ikki to deal with but you and everyone else." He stared down at Shaka with impassive eyes, a sad expression etched on his young handsome face. "I'll try my best. Please believe in me a little."

"…"

"Only a little bit." Hyoga said softly as Shaka let him go. Hyoga scurried back into the living room. Shaka narrowed his eyes before clinching his fists. He had an idea of what was going on and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

There was a loud crash in the living room and Shaka raced over to see what had happened. Shun stood before Isaac, his right hand outstretched as though he still held the glass bottle in his hand. Said bottle had fallen to the floor and broke. The fizzy liquid had splattered all over Isaac's shoes and messed up the rather expensive rug.

Hyoga stood a few feet away behind Shun while Ikki had made his way across the room and currently stood behind Isaac.

"What is going on here?" Shaka asked as made his way over to Shun. "Shun, it's just an accident. The bottle slipped from your hand right?" He asked with a small smile, trying his best to offer some comfort. The expression he saw on Shun's face surprised him greatly. He looked pissed off for some reason. His normally gentle eyes were now cold and dark.

'You don't like this guy do you Shun?' the voice echoed in his head. 'I'll get rid of him for you. Just let me wrap my fingers around his neck and squeeze the life from him.'

'Be quiet!' Shun yelled in his mind. He stood within the dark room, his eyes catching sight of a grand gold chair in the center of the room. A figure shrouded in darkness sat on the chair, his long legs folded in a princely fashion.

'I'll get rid of him for you! He'll be out of your life so quickly you wouldn't even realize he was there to begin with! Let me rid him of his life for you!'

'Noisy!'

'Are you scared? Don't be! I'll do it in a way that no one will find out. You'll never get in trouble!'

'Shut up!' He roared. 'I'll decide what I do! Not you! Stay out of this! I will fight my own battles!' He yelled at the person. His eyes widened. The person wasn't seated in the chair. Where had he gone?

An arm snaked around his waist and held him tightly while the other gripped his chin. A firm, broad chest pressed itself into his back as the arm around his waist tightened. The boy buried his head into the crook of Shun's neck.

'Are you sure about that? I am here to protect you. I will do anything for you, Shun. I love you that much.' He whispered into Shun's ear. Shun found his body weakening. Poisonous words had just been spoken. 'I'll make everything better. Now…just give yourself to me!' he said before taking the soft earlobe into his mouth. Shun's eyes drooped as he leaned into the embrace. This person's words were like some sweet opiate that promised nirvana. He had to get away before he was completely entranced.

'Ne…onii-chan?' He said softly. The boy stopped sucking on his earlobe and pressed his cheek to Shun's cheek.

'What is it?'

'Who are you, onii-chan?' Shun asked with a smile. 'Tell me who onii-chan is and I'll let you have me.'

When he was shoved roughly away, Shun smiled triumphantly. It had always worked when he was younger. He did not like to be asked who he was. He would always pull away and then escape to somewhere else in Shun's mind.

"Shun?" Ikki yelled loudly.

"What is it, Ikki?" he said softly as he looked at his brother. "More importantly, I don't think Isaac likes where you chose to stand at all!" He said with a smile. Ikki had seen that smile before. That smile meant trouble.

"I-I'll go get something to clean the mess up." Hyoga stuttered out. He ran off in the direction of the kitchen and Shaka followed behind him.

"I'm sorry." Shun said as he bent over to touch the black leather shoes. "I've ruined them haven't I?" He looked up at Isaac with narrowed eyes. Isaac took a step back.

"N-no, not at all." He stuttered out. That look in those eyes, this kid wasn't a pushover after all. He was dangerous.

"But you know…if you had held the bottle properly it wouldn't have…"

"I brought some towels!" Hyoga said loudly, interrupting Shun's speech. The blond Russian stared at the pair in surprise. Isaac looked as though he had seen a ghost while Shun had a dark look on his face. "H-hey Shun, why don't you go wash your feet?" Hyoga gulped when Shun ignored him an continued to stare at Isaac.

"I'll take those towels, Hyoga. Didn't you say that you two had to visit Camus at one o'clock?" Shaka said as he took the towels from Hyoga's slack hands.

"Ah yes. But I really should help you with the clean…" He stopped his statement as Shun turned to look at him. It was the coldest glare he had ever seen. The glare however was replaced by a bright smile and happy eyes.

"Don't worry about it! We'll take care of everything!"

"Oh…okay then." Hyoga stuttered out. "Come Isaac, let's go now. Shun, I'll call you later okay?"

"Of course!" Shun said with a smile. He got up from kneeling down and bowed politely. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Isaac-san."

"No…the pleasure was mine." Isaac said softly before coughing. He gave them a little bow and then the two Russians left.

"Shun, you didn't get a cut did you?" Shaka asked as he took a step towards his lover's brother.

"…He didn't want to accept it." He said to himself.

"What?"

"That's why it fell. He didn't want to touch me." Shun said as he clutched at the shirt he wore. "He thinks I'm dirty."

"Shun, I don't know what he's thinking but you're not dirty!" Ikki said as he closed the space between them. He wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders in comfort. There were only a few things that really upset Shun, and the thought of someone thinking he was dirty or not wanting to touch or be near him, was one of those things.

"Why don't you go take a nice warm bath and go back to bed? I'm sure you're still feeling weak from yesterday."

"Yeah…I'll do that." He said as he pulled away. Ikki watched forlornly as he made his way up the stairs and away from his sight.

"That Isaac, I'll definitely kill him if he hurts Shun." Ikki said darkly as he went to help Shaka clean up the shards of glass. Shaka gave him a bright smile as he knelt down. "What?"

"I'll help you get rid of the body." Ikki stopped to stare at him before he grabbed Shaka's free hand and laced their fingers together.

"Yeah." Ikki said softly. "We'll go to jail together right?"

"Definitely." Shaka replied as he placed his towel aside. Ikki leaned in a kissed his forehead before burying his face into his neck.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So I'm guessing he's a major asshole huh?" Seiya asked as he patted Shun's back gently.

"Major asshole isn't strong enough. More like a nasty cunt!" Shun said angrily. "He was so rude I wanted to slap him across the face!"

"Maybe you should've?" Seiya said before shrugging his shoulders. "Assholes like him, you have to deal with them quickly."

"You're right. I'm definitely going to deal with this. It hurt me to see Hyoga following after him like that but after that incident, I didn't even want to see Hyoga."

"You two have had it so good so far. It's only natural that some problems would arise. Do your best Shun!" Seiya said cheerfully. Shun smiled at him before punching the air.

"I'll do my best all right…and if that's not good enough, I'll simply knock the shit out of Isaac!" Shun said with an evil glint in his eyes. Seiya wiped some sweat from his brow. Shun could be scary sometimes. "Talking to you really helped a lot. Thank you for listening!"

"No problem! You've been there for me ever since you moved here. I'm only returning the favor!" Seiya grabbed a hold of Shun and messed up his hair playfully. Loud beeps interrupted the silence in the room and Shun scrambled to get his cell phone.

"Ah, Ikki's downstairs! I'll call you when I get back okay?" He said as he rose from the bed and straightened himself out. "Thank you again!" He bent over and kissed the top of Seiya's head and then winked impishly. "It may be bad luck to say this but, if somehow our two hearts are broken again, it might be fun to go out ne?" He gave Seiya a peace sign and then ran out of the room. "See you!"

"Shun!" Seiya yelled with pink cheeks. "That damn crazy boy!"

"_I don't know what to do Seiya. I feel like I'll explode, and this time, I won't be able to put myself back together." _Shun's words from some moments ago echoed through his mind. 'Even more than me, that boy is hurting. He's such a kind fool, smiling so happily when he still feels pain.' He wiped away the tears that ran down his cheeks quickly. "You'd better be okay you kind fool. If you were to go away, I don't know what I'd do anymore."

Shun may not have been the one he was in love with but to see someone so kind, so gentle, someone most deserving of happiness, so broken and torn inside really hurt him. It was like watching a mockingbird be torn apart. It was just sad.

"Seiya!" Aiolia called from behind the door.

"Come in!" Seiya said as wiped at his eyes furiously. "What is it?"

"…Marin and I are going to the market. You'll be okay by yourself?" He was going to ask why Seiya's eyes were so red but he stopped himself.

"I'll be fine. Seeing Shun really made me feel better."

"That's good. He's a good kid." Aiolia said with a smile. "Would you like anything?"

"Ah…can you buy me those chewable vitamin c tablets? They're working great!"

"Sure. We'll try to come back quickly." Aiolia said as he ruffled Seiya's hair playfully.

"No, take your time. You and Marin haven't been alone together for a while right? Why don't you go have some fun today?"

"…"

"Go on! Have a great time and bring me back some food!" He winked at Aiolia and the sandy blond rolled his eyes at him.

"Don't cause and trouble and don't move about too much!" Aiolia said with pink cheeks. "Seriously Seiya, don't get out of bed. You scared us yesterday with that fever."

"I'm alright now. I'll just sleep or something." He pulled up the covers around him and then grinned broadly at Aiolia. "See? I'm ready for bed now!"

"Be a good boy while we're gone."

"Sure Daddy!"

"H-hey!"

"I'm kidding! Now please leave before I force myself to vomit all over you!"

"That's not something to joke about Seiya!" Marin said sternly as she entered the room. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"Yes, yes! Now please go!"

"We'll be back soon!" She said before kissing his forehead. "Be a good boy!"

"Dammit! Stop saying that!" he yelled as he flung a pillow in their direction. Luckily it hit the door just as it closed. "Damn lovebirds!" He said with a scrunched up face. He smiled as he turned over on his side. Marin and Aiolia's relationship was quite admirable. He wished his relationship could be like that. "So lucky!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"What the hell?" He said as he jumped up from bed. Someone was knocking on his window. He made his way over to the window and opened it.

"Is that really wise to open the window after someone knocked so violently?" a cool voice laced with humor said.

"Saga!" Seiya said angrily. "If you're complaining then why did you knock so hard in the first place?"

"Are you going to let me in? It's chilly outside." He said as he leaned against the window frame.

"Fine." Seiya said with red cheeks as he opened the window completely. "What are you doing here in the first place? And hey! Didn't Aiolia and Marin see you?"

"I'm a master of evasion." He said as he climbed through the medium sized window. He walked right up to Seiya and stood before him with his hands on his hips.

"W-what?" Seiya asked as he took a step back. Saga grabbed his hands and held him against his broad chest. A firm hand made its way to his forehead and then his neck.

"Not as bad as I thought." Saga leaned over and pressed his cheek against Seiya's forehead. "You still have a fever though."

"…Saga." Seiya breathed out as he let himself be held. It felt nice being held by such strong arms.

"I would kiss you but you have the cold. I don't want it!" He said before kissing Seiya's neck.

"Then why are you kissing my neck? There has germs too!" He said as squirmed around.

"Are you angry because I don't want to kiss you?" Saga asked before moving down to Seiya's shoulders. He kissed and lic

ked at the collar bones and Seiya cried out.

"Yes! I mean no! Stop that!" He pulled away from Saga and then fixed his shirt. "You're moving too fast!"

"Am I? I wasn't going to fuck you, you know!" He said casually. Seiya's face heated up in embarrassment. "But…if you continue to make such sexy faces, I might not be able to hold back."

"It's okay with kissing, but not that kind of kissing as yet. We only agreed to be together on Friday."

"Why? Many couples get to stage three on the first day of getting together." He walked over to Seiya's bed and sat down on the edge. Seiya turned even redder when he noticed how handsome Saga looked in his clothes.

'God! He's just so bloody sexy! Is this what it's like being with someone older?' He thought to himself as he took a seat next to Saga. "Why did you come over?"

"Hmm? I felt like I needed to check on you." He leaned back into the mattress and spread his arms. "So this is your room huh? Very tidy for a teenage boy. So…where do you hide your porn?"

"…!"

"I bet you have a whole pile!" Saga stared up at the ceiling and then closed his eyes. "Mmnn…this bed is comfortable! I think I'll sleep here."

"You can't! Saga!" Seiya cried as he touched his broad shoulders. Saga pulled him down on top of him and then wrapped an arm around his waist to ensure he could not escape. "What are you doing?" Saga ignored him and closed his eyes. Seiya gave in and buried his face into Saga's neck. "This feels nice." He whispered in Saga's ear.

"Yeah."

"Can I get a kiss?" Seiya said softly before kissing Saga's ear.

"I thought you said not to kiss you?" Saga sighed happily as Seiya took his ear into his mouth. He really liked that sensation a lot.

"Still…I feel like kissing you right now."

"Then kiss me."

"…" Seiya pulled away so that he could look at Saga's face. Saga stared back at him with a smile in his eyes. Saga's hand found Seiya's cheek and cupped it gently. Seiya couldn't hold back anymore. That look on Saga's face, it was torture to look at it any longer. He lowered his face until his lips brushed lightly against Saga's. He slowly nibbled at the chapped firm lips before deepening the kiss. It wasn't long before Saga's tongue probed at his lips which he happily parted. Their tongues wrapped around each other and probed at every corner of each other's mouths. Saga rolled them over so that Seiya lay beneath him in his rightful position. They continued to kiss deeply before pulling apart to catch their breaths.

"Saga!" Seiya moaned out as Saga bit down on his neck. "You're really good at this."

"So are you." He said before devouring Seiya's mouth once again. "You taste like oranges." He said as he broke apart for some air. Seiya pulled him back down and kissed him roughly, tugging on his lips and then licking the bruises his teeth made.

Saga pulled away abruptly, leaving Seiya confused.

"What's wrong?" Seiya panted out.

"We should stop."

"Why?" Seiya asked with wide eyes.

"Why? This is why?" Saga said as he took hold of Seiya's right hand. He pressed it against his erection and Seiya turned even redder than before. "If we continue, I'll devour you. You said you didn't want to move too fast right?"

"That doesn't matter anymore." Seiya said with a smile. "I want to be with you as soon as possible."

"…Seiya."

"You're my first. Please be gentle." He said softly.

Saga hesitated before he closed the space between them once again. He would make sure Seiya never forgot this moment.

**0000000**

Aldebaran pushed his trolley down the wide aisle of the canned food section, picking up a few items that he wanted to try or he thought he needed. From the moment he had entered the market, a pretty little blonde in knee high black boots and a rather tight pair of jeans had sashayed around in front of him. He had only caught a glimpse of the woman's face but she seemed really gorgeous and the suggestive way she walked only helped to hypnotize him more. He found himself following the blonde all around the supermarket, wanting to see more and more of what she did.

Now, Aldebaran prided himself in his free choice of who he chose to date and fall in love with, and certainly he had been attracted mostly to males, but this blonde woman had certain flair to her that he just loved. She was confident, he could tell from that strut, and sassy. It didn't help that her ass looked amazing in those jeans.

"Excuse me sir." A lady dressed in a bright outfit said loudly.

"Oh! Sorry." He said with pink cheeks. He pushed his trolley out of the way and continued down the aisle. The blonde female was busy reading the label on a can of tomatoes. He parked his trolley opposite hers and busied himself with examining a can of pineapple chunks.

"Excuse me, but is that you Aldebaran?" the blonde asked from beside him. He turned to examine the woman's face and his eyes widened. The she was actually a he! He also knew the he!

"M-Misty?" He stuttered out in disbelief. Never in a thousand years would he think that he's been lusting over Misty. You see, back in high school Misty was a rather snobby pretty-boy whom disliked anyone whom he thought wasn't 'beautiful'. He was a mean little blond who tortured the living daylights out of Aldebaran, and on several occasions he had been humiliated in front of his 'friends'.

"Oh my! If it isn't Alde! It's been ages since I've last seen you!" He said with a huge smile.

"S-same here. You look different." 'Yeah, totally different! When did he get so shapely? His ass is amazing and I just did not think that disturbing thought.' He thought to himself as he tried his best to smile.

"Yeah, I just put in highlights today!" He said brightly. A lady passed by them and threw him a dirty look. "Heh, it's not my fault you don't look this great!"

"Misty…you…"

"Oh yes! Alde sure has gotten handsome!"

"W-what?" Aldebaran stuttered out.

"You've grown into a real hunk, just my type too!" 'Besides, I remember your cock size from in school days. I really like your type.' Misty thought lustfully as he looked Aldebaran up and down. Defined muscles and smooth tanned skin, exactly what the doctor prescribed.

"I'm flattered." Aldebaran said with rosy cheeks. He knew he was supposed to loathe Misty from the very depths of his soul, but he just could not help but feel happy that someone, someone, found him attractive. From a very tender age he had been told he was ugly and he always believed it. The only person who made him feel like he was human was Mu. That was probably why he loved him so much.

"Well, I used to be a mean asshole back in high school. I said some really horrible things back then didn't I?"

"…"

"You're still as kind as I remember. Its okay, I've been reflecting on what I've done. It's hard to get over vanity though." He said with a lop-sided grin. "But when you're born this beautiful, what are you supposed to do? Hate yourself?"

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Aldebaran held his stomach as he laughed his life away. Misty surely still was the old vain person he knew, but he had changed for the better.

"What's so funny? Aren't I gorgeous? Isn't that why you were stalking me all over the market?"

"What?" Aldebaran turned red to the very roots of his hair. He had been noticed.

"Thought I didn't realize? I'm used to being stalked you know. Anyway, I was so surprised it was Alde." He said with a gentle smile. Aldebaran's face heated up once again. "Say, can Aldebaran give me a ride home? My car's at the mechanic's."

"That won't be a problem. Where do you live?"

"Oh, I'm moving into this new apartment complex in the Sanctuary area."

"Ah, I live in Sanctuary District. That's right there for me." Aldebaran said with a smile.

They continued their shopping and then left together. The sun had just begun to set, so the sky was a beautiful crimson and yellow color.

"What a lovely sight!" Misty exclaimed from his seat beside Aldebaran his car. "A walk on the beach with that beautiful sight in the distance would be really romantic!" He said with a squeal.

Aldebaran smiled warmly at his childishness. 'He's really cute.' He thought to himself as he stole a glance at the blond. He had the cutest look on his face as he stared awestruck out the window.

"Alde, have you ever walked on the beach at sunset with your special person?"

"Ah, no I have never done that. Have you?"

"No! I want to try it soon though!" he pulled his hair into a pony tail and fixed his top. "Ne, has Aldebaran ever had sex on the beach?"

Aldebaran nearly ran off the road with that question. Misty had actually gone 'whee! Do it again!' as he straightened up again. "Um…no I have never done that."

"What are you talking about? I'm talking about the drink! You're such a pervert Alde!" He said with a chuckle.

"Oh that! It's okay but I don't really like alcohol so much so…" He trailed off as he turned a corner. "I'm going in the right direction?"

"So, have you really had sex on the beach?"

Aldebaran almost ran over an old lady this time. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Have you?"

"No I have never had sex on the beach!" Aldebaran yelled as they came to some traffic lights. The couple in the car in the next lane turned and stared at him strangely. Misty had turned the window down to admire the sunset, so his outburst was heard by everyone.

"Dude…we so didn't need to know that!" The driver yelled. When the lights turned green and the car drove off, the car behind it slowed down and a girl stuck her head out the window. "You should try it! It's great!" she yelled. Her lover (and driver) laughed hysterically as they drove by. Aldebaran turned the window up and switched on the radio.

"Oh my!" Misty said before covering his mouth.

"Am I going in the right direction?" Aldebaran managed to force out. He felt like flinging Misty out of his car and onto the side of the road. Why was it that he always felt embarrassed when Misty was near him?

"Yeah. The name of the place is Sakura Complex!"

Aldebaran ran over a trash can before he parked. "What? That's where I live!"

"Really? That's great!" Misty said cheerfully. "My apartment number is 116! What's yours?"

"118."

"I'm opposite you! This is so cool!"

'So he's the person with the leopard skin furniture that was moving huh? Good god! What am I in for?' Aldebaran thought to himself as he drove off.

"This is fantastic! Now I won't be as lonely anymore!" Misty roared.

Aldebaran remained silent the rest of the ride home. They parked in the garage downstairs and then made their way up to the fourth floor. Misty had jumped in the elevator until they reached their destination.

"I guess this is good night then." Aldebaran said sourly. He totally cast aside the earlier feelings he had felt this evening. Misty was still a little pest!

"Yeah! Thanks for giving me a ride!" he said before he tip-toed and placed a kiss to Aldebaran's cheek. Aldebaran turned red and something resembling steam flew out of his ears. "Have a good evening!" Misty disappeared behind his door and closed it with a soft 'click'. The number 116 stared at him in the face.

"This is going to be so much fun isn't it?" He asked himself aloud before sighing. He turned around and stuck his key in the hole and turned the lock. He picked up his grocery bags and carried them inside. He prepared dinner and took a bath and settled himself on the sofa with all the intentions of resting himself. His plans were ruined however, when Misty busted through the door in a pair of leopard print short and a t-shirt.

"Neighbor! I smell lasagna!" He chirped as he flopped down beside the tall Brazilian.

"What are you doing in here? Most importantly, how the hell did you get in here?"

"Oh that? The landlord gave me a copy of your keys just now when he came to welcome me!"

"What?!"

"Hey, where's my present! You're supposed to give me a welcoming present!"

"Misty…"

"Oh! Your place is just like mine but uglier!"

"Misty…"

"Why aren't you getting me a plate of food? I'm your guest! Guest!"

"MISTY!" Aldebaran roared. Misty stopped his jumping around to stare at him.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" He said with a wink.

Aldebaran wished more than ever he could teleport to somewhere faraway. He really envied anime characters sometimes.

"Have you fallen for me yet?"

"GET OUT!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: It's been a while ne? I really fought hard to write this chapter. I hope you all like it. I've finally written a scene with Isaac, Shun and Hyoga! That will be the love triangle from now on! Poor Shiryu! He had it coming didn't he? He's a sharp person, so of course he would've known Seiya loved him. He did like Seiya in the beginning but when he met Mu, those feelings were easily blown away! Did you guys like my scary Mu? Wasn't he just lovely being cold like that? I actually cried writing that scene you know. I just felt bad for everyone but fear not, Mu and Shiryu will make amends!

This chapter really has a lot of scary uke in it ne? Shaka threatened Hyoga, Shun's got a psychotic split personality and Misty's just…crazy! I really like writing Misty! He's so fun. He's going to torture poor Alde-chan!

I shall try to update before May but that's not a promise. I have exams coming up and I don't know if my computer will crash again like it did for New Year. Oh yeah, and I'm trying to edit the older chapters, so if it seems like I updated, it's because I fixed a chapter. My grammar and punctuation back then was really horrible. I think I've improved somewhat right?

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Please don't sue me. I'm not making any form of profit from this story.

A/N: Sorry that I've taken so long to update this story. I do hope that everyone enjoys this new addition to Sanctuary High!

Chapter 13

"Alde! Oh! You're so good! Do that again!" Misty moaned out loud. Aldebaran increased the speed and Misty's eyes rolled up into his head. "Good God, deeper! Go deeper Alde!"

Aldebaran blushed furiously as Misty cried out even louder than before when he pushed in deeper. "Jeez, do you have to moan and whimper as though you're having sex? I'm just cleaning your ears!" he said in an exasperated tone of voice. It had only been half a day since Misty had moved in next door, and he was already feeding and cleaning up after the flirty blonde. Misty moved his head off of Aldebaran's lap slowly before sitting up and leaning into the sofa.

"You're so cute. Was it embarrassing to hear me make those noises? It's not the first time you've heard me make such sounds is it?" Misty said with a grin. Aldebaran blushed even harder than before.

"That was when I was in high school and was curious about sex. Besides, it's not my fault that you were…doing that in the boys' locker room!"

"Oh! I remember those days so well. I was such a slut!" He giggled at Aldebaran's face. "Was that the first time you saw two guys doing it?"

"…I have to get to school! I don't want to be late!" he said as he got up hurriedly from the sofa. He stopped when Misty grabbed a hold of his hand. When he turned his head to look at Misty, he regretted his choice. Misty, who was wearing a short pink night dress and a pair of leopard print shorts, stared up at him with smoldering eyes and inflamed cheeks.

"W-what is it?" Aldebaran managed to stutter out. His eyes landed on Misty's juicy plump lips and he took a large gulp of air. 'Is he really going to…'

"You can't leave yet! Alde!" he moaned out.

"W-why?" Aldebaran asked in anticipation. Was Misty going to offer his body to him just after twelve hours of being his neighbor?

"You haven't made my breakfast as yet!" he said with his index finger pointed triumphantly in the air. Aldebaran's eyes widened in shock before he rolled his eyes and shook his head. He should've known. "What? Why are you shaking your head Alde? Come on, I can't cook to save my life! Please?!" he begged with puppy eyes. Aldebaran tugged his hand out of Misty's grasp and then walked over to the kitchen.

"Is cereal good enough?" he asked in an annoyed tone. His eyes narrowed even more when Misty beamed brightly at him.

"Yes! Oh, I just know that my life is going to be so much fun since I moved next door to Alde-chan!" Misty cooed.

Aldebaran could only sigh.

**00000**

'I feel so horny,' Hyoga thought to himself as he walked through the hallways of Sanctuary High. As he walked by, boys stepped out of his way while some whispered amongst themselves. Shiryu appeared at his right side, face forlorn and weary.

"Morning Shiryu," Hyoga groaned out. Shiryu only grunted in return.

'I wonder how Mu is today? I want to see him so bad," thought the raven haired boy. His fans (he did have a fan club) moaned and stuttered over his sad yet sexy look.

"Don't you just want to hug him when he looks like this? So sexy!" one of his fan boys cried. The others around him nodded their heads furiously in agreement as Shiryu and Hyoga walked past them.

"Good morning," Shun said in a strained voice. Hyoga perked up at the appearance of his lover, but Shun didn't look excited to see him at all. In fact, Shun looked like he would break down in tears any minute now.

Hyoga resisted the urge to grab his hand and carry him away. 'Fuck! If this goes on, soon enough I'll have to cheat on Shun… with myself,' he thought sadly. '…though make up sex is the best!' he said with an evil grin on the inside. Yeah, all he had to do was to cheer Shun up and then they could make love like crazy!!

"Good Morning!" Seiya said cheerfully. Everyone gawked at him as he smiled brightly at them. "What? Isn't today a great day today? The birds are chirping so nicely, the sun is bright!" he said with a huge grin. 'I lost my virginity last night!' he thought excitedly as he did a jump and a loud 'banzai' shout all in his mind.

"What did you eat this morning, pure sugar?" Hyoga asked in an annoyed tone. He was about to smack Seiya on the shoulder but then he saw Seiya and Shiryu giving each other the stare down of a lifetime.

"Yo!" Seiya said with a two finger salute. Shiryu nodded his head in acknowledgement but turned away after. Seiya's bright smile was quickly fading away and his eyes looked extremely sad.

"What do you think you four are doing? Don't block the hallway!" Saga called from behind them.

"Vice Principal! Good Morning!" the hallway chorused. Shun looked as lost as ever while Shiryu was busy looking all depressed. Saga paid them no attention.

"The bell is about to ring. You should all head to class," he said, his eyes never leaving Seiya's face. Seiya blushed furiously at the look he was getting. He had looked at him like that last night. "Seiya, come to my office at lunch break. I have to talk to you about your uniform," he said as he walked away.

"Yes, Vice Principal!" Seiya said loudly before bowing. "You heard him, let's get to class." He grabbed Hyoga and Shun's hands and pulled them quickly towards their class room. Shiryu looked at his three friends' fading forms before turning away and heading in the opposite direction. Their first class was Geography, Mu's class. He couldn't bear to see his angry lover now. It was too soon.

It was only when the three had gotten to their classroom did they notice Shiryu had not been following behind them.

"I think I'll go look for him," Seiya said worriedly. Hyoga shook his head at him.

"You of all people should know that he just wants to be alone right now. I don't think he's gotten over the shock of what happened yesterday."

Seiya's eyes widened in confusion at Hyoga's statement, "what are you talking about you? What happened yesterday?" he asked with clenched fists.

"You don't know? Mu and Shiryu broke up yesterday," he whispered into Seiya's ear. Mu and Shiryu hadn't gone public with their relationship in fear of Mu losing his job for having a relationship with one of his students. It shouldn't have been a problem really, since most of Sanctuary High's teachers had sexual encounters with their students at one time or the other. Ikki and Shaka often spoke of which teacher had been screwing whom and in which class on top of which desk. Shun had heard stories of teachers and students nonchalantly showing affection in the hallways.

Seiya was shocked into silence while Shun sadly looked down at his feet.

"This is my fault. I just know it is!" Seiya said as he clenched and unclenched his hands. It disgusted him to think about how happy he had been last night while his best friend had been suffering.

"It's not Seiya's fault at all. Mu and Shiryu know why they broke up. Seiya shouldn't blame himself," Shun said softly. He had noticed it. Shiryu had known that Seiya had feelings for him. Mu wasn't stupid, he probably noticed it too.

"…Yeah," Seiya muttered.

"Everyone take your seats," Mu said sternly as he made his way into the classroom. Everyone scampered over to their seats quickly. Mu looked like he wanted to chop someone's head off.

"Mu-sensei, what's wrong?' a student towards the front bravely asked.

"I have the results from the test I gave you guys last week. I'm very disappointed," he said as he pulled out a huge pile of papers from his bag. "Only ten students got A's. That was one of the simplest tests I've given for the year."

Everyone gulped as Mu, the normally poker faced teacher, glared at them with fire in his eyes. He walked around the class, handing out the papers to their respective owners. He stopped when he reached Shiryu's desk, staring down at the empty seat briefly before stepping forward to give Seiya his paper.

"You've been studying. Keep it up," he said softly as he stared down at Seiya. Seiya forced himself to smile and Mu narrowed his eyes in realization. It was only natural that Seiya would act nervous around him. He wasn't sure if Shiryu had told the spunky brunet about their now defunct relationship, but the events that preceded yesterday's decision was still fresh in many minds. He moved forward to hand Hyoga and Shun their papers.

Hyoga had gotten the second highest score while Shiryu had gotten the highest in the class. Shun had come in at third and Seiya had gotten the seventh highest score. It was all thanks to Shiryu that they had done so well. He usually forced them to do practice tests twice a week.

The hour allotted for Geography slowly passed by and when it was over, mostly everyone ran from the classroom. Seiya stayed behind to talk to Mu.

"What is it Seiya?" Mu asked as he gathered his books together.

"Did you and Shiryu really break-up?" Seiya said softly. He stared at Mu intensely as the lavender-haired teacher put his books away.

"Must we really speak of personal matters while at school?" Mu said as he stopped to stare at Seiya.

"When else am I going to talk to you then?" Seiya replied hotly. He had to keep his anger in check, especially since Mu seemed like a no nonsense type of guy. "Look, if you broke up with Shiryu because of that kiss, please reconsider your decision."

"This doesn't concern you Seiya. You should learn to keep quiet sometimes," Mu said as he narrowed his eyes. They were cold and full of anger.

"This does concern me! It's because of me you guys broke up! Do you think I could just sit back and let this happen?" he said loudly.

"No one ever asked you to interfere."

"Don't you love Shiryu? Don't you, Mu?" Seiya asked with burning eyes. "If you love him, you won't leave him alone."

"It's because I love him that I must leave him alone," Mu said softly, his eyes focused on the leather bag on the desk before him. "I'm giving him a resting period to think things over for a while. When he's ready, we'll resolve things."

"Mu…"

"You're a good friend," Mu whispered as he patted Seiya's head. "You're still hurting too I'm sure. Worry about yourself some more." He gave Seiya a small smile, picked up his bag and then left the classroom. Seiya closed his eyes and held his hand over his heart. Mu was right. He had himself to worry about. He would have to trust that Mu and Shiryu would resolve things on their own without his help.

"Shiryu…" he called out painfully as he grabbed a hold of his shirt over his heart.

"Where's Seiya?" asked Shiryu from his seat in front of Hyoga. Shun and Hyoga had gone ahead to math class while Seiya spoke to Mu.

"He should be here any moment," Shun said nervously. Shiryu continued to stare at him intensely. "W-what is it Shiryu?"

"I've never noticed how green your eyes are until now," Shiryu said as he continued his intense staring. Instead of blushing, Shun narrowed his eyes at Shiryu. Hyoga joined in on the glaring. "My, it seems I can't even compliment my friend now. What is with you two?"

"You should ask yourself that question," Hyoga fired back. "Look, I know you had a tough day yesterday and you're all emotional, but don't start this kind of bitchy shit here with me today." Shiryu narrowed his eyes at Hyoga while the blonde glared coldly at him.

"I didn't start any 'shit' with you. I was talking to Shun. You should mind your business Hyoga," Shiryu said before turning his eyes onto Shun. The icy stare that met his eyes surprised him greatly.

"Why don't you two stop your nonsense right now?" Shun said coldly. "You think you're the only one stressed Shiryu? And why are you looking to start a fight Hyoga? I can't fucking stand you guys sometimes," he said in a pissed off manner. Hyoga and Shiryu were taken aback by his foul language and harsh words.

"My my, that's some foul language coming from such a cute mouth now isn't it?" Milo whispered into Shun's right ear. Shun seemed to return to his normal self because he blushed in embarrassment and ducked his head. "But, you two needed it!" Milo said with a huge grin.

"How are my lovely students doing? Did you miss me?" he asked with a playful pout. All heads turned to the front, faces flushed in excitement of seeing their favorite sexy Math teacher. As usual, Milo's outfit was tight and revealing, making many boys' pants rather uncomfortable. After all, they were at the age when their hormones ruled their bodies' reactions. As he walked up and down the aisles, heads turned back and forth as their eyes followed the man's butt where ever it went.

'Milo's butt looks sexy today too. Also, he seems naughtier than before, as though he just came back from a love making session,' Shun mused to himself. His eyes landed on the huge ring on Milo's wedding finger and he smiled. It seemed that was the reason for Milo's glow. Camus probably proposed to him over the weekend.

By now, many more students had also noticed the ring and were whispering to their friends. Some cried at the thought of not ever being able to fulfill their dream of confessing their feelings while others cursed whoever had given the ring to Milo. Hyoga smiled softly at the thought of Camus down on one knee before Milo. If he had known the details of the evening they finally ended their feud and promised to stay beside the other for all eternity, his smile would've been wider.

"What's wrong?" Milo asked as he noticed that few were paying attention to what he was saying. Usually they hung on to every word he said but today they looked dejected.

"Milo-sensei…um, the ring on your finger…" a nervous student stuttered out. Milo stared at him with wide eyes then stared at his ring before breaking into a wide grin.

"Oh! Well…well…Camu…well I guess I'm off the market now!" he said before laughing awkwardly. Suddenly the nervousness disappeared and his seductive nature returned. "There's no need to feel sad. I'll still be my beautiful sexy self!" he said before winking. Most everyone sighed in relief. It seemed they were worried that he would turn all conservative on them.

"Mi-Milo-sensei you idiot!" a boy with glasses cried as he ran from the class. Milo looked at his fading form with wide eyes before he wiggled his butt a little and returned to what he was teaching.

When class was over, Shiryu, Shun and Hyoga quickly left in search of their friend. Seiya had never shown up to class.

"Do you think the flu he had returned again? He was pretty weak when I visited him over the weekend," Shun said worriedly. Shiryu had not even known that Seiya had been sick and it made him feel like a complete bastard. Whenever he was sick, Seiya was always there.

"I don't think it's that. He was pretty energetic this morning wasn't he? Maybe he got held up in that thing he was telling us about?" Hyoga said with a glance at Shun. Shun understood what he meant immediately and nodded his head in agreement.

"You three shouldn't be walking the hallways like this when you've got classes to go to," Camus said from his spot behind them. His face was calm as usual but there was a slight smile in his eyes that everyone picked up immediately. "What is it?" he asked as he noticed their smirks.

"Hmm? Nothing! We'll be going now!" Hyoga said as he grabbed Shiryu and Shun's arms and pulled them away. "Congratulations by the way!" Hyoga said with a huge grin on his face. Camus actually turned a little red in embarrassment before saying his thanks.

"That Milo!" he fumed. He made his way to the staff room and found his lover sitting on his desk with a broad smile on his face. "Milo!"

"Ah! Darling! What do you want?" Milo asked excitedly as he got up from the desk and made his way over to Camus. "Don't tell me you want to do it in school? You're so naughty!" he whispered into Camus' ear.

"What have you told your students? Hyoga just congratulated me!" he asked with wide eyes. All the other present teachers stared at him bemusedly. Camus never even yelled in their presence before.

"Oh, the married life is wonderful!" Aphrodite crooned sarcastically!

"Newlyweds are so sweet!" Death Mask groaned out. Camus spun around and glared at them but they only shrugged their shoulders at him. His glare was not as strong as it once was.

"…b-but darling! They asked me why I had this huge beauty on my wedding finger! I only said I was off the market!" Milo said with a pout. Camus' glare softened at Milo's pout then it returned with a vengeance.

"Why are you wearing that to school?" he asked with steam shooting from his ears. "I mean, we've told everyone here already, but the students will definitely ask if they see the ring!" he whispered into Milo's ear. When he pulled away and looked at Milo's face, he shrunk back. Milo looked as though he wanted to kill someone. "Um…Milo?"

"I'm not taking off my ring! You want me to fucking lynch you, you bastard? Hmm?" he roared. Aldebaran and Aiolia snickered in the background and Camus wished he could punch them out. His focus returned to Milo when he felt the murderous waves radiating from him.

"Milo, calm down already," he said in an exasperated tone.

"Bastard!" Milo yelled before punching Camus in the stomach and walking off. "See if you get any tonight!" he said with a toss of his hair and then he exited the staffroom. At the mention of losing out on some quality sex, Camus turned white before turning red and storming off after Milo. Laughter erupted in the staffroom. When Shaka and Mu walked through the door though, everyone froze in their spots.

'It's…it's suddenly gotten ice cold in here' Aphrodite thought to himself as he rubbed his hands together.

"W-what's the matter Shaka, Mu?" Aldebaran asked with sweat rolling down his face.

Mu turned to give Aldebaran a smile that made the Brazilian's heart freeze. That was no ordinary smile. Mu was pissed off.

"Shaka, here are some of the…." Aoilia said before stopping midway. Shaka's blue blue eyes were on fire. "I think I'll go put these on your desk."

"What's with the two of you? Jeez, it's always some new drama with you two," Death Mask said with another groan. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing? Do you want to die?" Aphrodite asked him. "When those two are pissed off, you have to stay away from them," Aphrodite whispered. "There's only one person I could think of that could possibly calm them down."

"Who's that?" Death Mask asked.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Saga roared from the doorway. Everyone froze in their spots for the second time that morning. If there was anyone more psycho than Mu and Shaka when they were pissed off, it was Saga. He may have been the Vice Principal, but he acted more like the Lord of Sanctuary High. He was usually calm when in a normal mood but when angered he roared like all the mythical beasts you could think of, rolled into one. He was affectionately called the Demon King by his staff.

Shaka and Mu glared at each other for the last time before going to their desks and settling down.

"I'll be in my office if you people need anything," Saga said before he left the staff room. Everyone's eyebrows twitched at being referred to as 'you people'. They had all gone to school together a few years ago. It wasn't as though they didn't know each other.

Shaka and Mu's eyes met and they glared at each other with great intensity. Only a few minutes ago Mu had told Shaka what had transpired between Shiryu and himself over the weekend. Shaka told him he was a 'big asshole who made the biggest mistake of his life,' to which Mu had replied 'well at least I'm not spreading my legs for a younger man.' Shaka had been stunned into silence and Mu had felt bad for what he had said.

However, Shaka had promptly taken a hold of his shoulder, squeezed it hard enough to break his collar bone and then glared at him with extremely devilish eyes. "At least I've gotten somewhere with my lover, who happens to be up to my maturity level,' Shaka had told him with a grin so evil the devil would've run scared. Mu had narrowed his eyes at the statement, a knowing blush covering his cheeks. The two high school friends had glared at each other until the second warning bell had been wrung, before they both stormed off toward the staff room.

Mu stared down at his desk, wondering if he really had made the biggest mistake of his life. It wasn't as though Shiryu had slept with Seiya. He had simply kissed him. However, Shiryu had been playing with Seiya's feelings, as well as his in a sort of twisted way. 'It's not as though I told him I hate him. I told him I would wait for him until he changed. Was that really the wrong thing to do?' Mu asked himself.

'If you love him, then you would forgive him,' Shaka had said. Seiya had said something along the same lines. Did he really make a huge mistake?

"Mu, are you alright? You look as though your cat as died," Aldebaran asked in concern. Mu did not look up at him but nodded his head in answer. "Hey, do you want to come over to my place for dinner tonight?"

At his suggestion, Mu looked up at him and studied his face. 'Aldebaran, you have always loved me. I always knew of your feelings and rejected you as tactfully as I could. I didn't want to lose your friendship. If you had been sad and your eyes full of tears, would I have also kissed you to make the pain go away? I would've in desperation. I would've,' Mu thought to himself. He realized that he had been too hard on Shiryu, that he had forgotten his own experience with both Aldebaran and Shaka. He had loved Shaka but Shaka had turned him down in the most genius way he could ever think of. They had all been running after someone who was in love with someone else. They had all gotten their hearts broken.

'_If you love him, you won't leave him alone,'_ Seiya had told him.

"I'm sorry Aldebaran. I can't come over tonight for dinner. Maybe some other time," he said with a forced smile. Aldebaran looked disappointed for a moment, but he smiled broadly down at Mu.

"I have Misty the pest to keep me company anyway!"

Mu stared up at him. Aldebaran was too kind sometimes. "I'm sorry Alde," he whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," he said as he stared at his fingers.

**00000 **

A few hours had passed by and no one could find Seiya anywhere. Of course someone did actually find him, since Seiya had gone to hide in his office anyway. Saga stared down at Seiya's slender body which lay on the sofa in his office.

'You must really trust me. Coming here and sleeping so peacefully. You must really think I'm not a beast,' he thought to himself with a smile. He pushed away the messy hair covering Seiya's forehead and kissed the tan skin he found there. Seiya stirred but did not wake. 'How I want to slip to you in your sleep. Inside you was so warm and tight, a perfect fit for me.'

Seiya shivered and Saga grabbed him into his arms and squeezed him tightly. "I want to tie you down so that you can never escape."

"Who do you think you're going to tie down?" Seiya asked between yarns. Saga tightened his hold on the boy and Seiya nuzzled into his neck. "You smell nice. Is that Issey Miyake?"

"You've got a good nose," Saga said as he kissed Seiya's forehead and then his jaw. Seiya grabbed a hold of his jaw and stopped him. "What?"

"You're kissing the wrong place," Seiya said with a smirk. He leaned in and rubbed his nose against Saga's lips before softly pressing his own lips to the firm ones below his. Saga happily ate him up, sticking his tongue inside the brunet's mouth and sucking on his tongue. His mouth traveled away from paradise for a moment to kiss the long warm valley that led to it. Seiya moaned and shivered as Saga kissed and bit his neck, not surprised by the older man's skill.

"Seiya, if we continue like this I'll eat you up for sure," Saga breathed into Seiya neck. Seiya could feel his arousal pressing into butt.

"Go on, you can eat me up right here," Seiya said as he rubbed his cheek against Saga's hair. He was also hard. Saga was just too arousing. Saga pushed him down into the sofa, unbuttoning his shirt with amazing speed. When Seiya's shirt was gone Saga dived right into Seiya's chest, licking and nipping at the pink nipples that were hard in excitement. "Saga," he moaned out as Saga stuck one of his hands into his pants.

"You're already like this,' Saga mused as he wrapped his fingers around Seiya's cock. All he did was rub the head and Seiya came with amazing speed. "That was pretty fast. And to think we only fucked yesterday. I've got a little sex fiend on my hands!"

Seiya sat up quickly and pushed Saga's hand away from him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm heading to class now," Seiya said as he got up off of the sofa. Saga stared at him with wide eyes. "I'll see you later."

"Where do you think you're going?" Saga asked as he grabbed Seiya's hands. He lifted the brunet into his arms before throwing him down on the sofa roughly. "I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Seiya stared up at him with wide eyes before smirking. He flung his shirt off and unbuckled his pants. "Well, you better do something if you're not letting me go. I don't like guys who don't keep their word."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Saga said as he undid his pants. Seiya wrapped his arms around Saga's neck and spread his legs. In the back of his mind, he wondered if what he was doing wasn't a crime.

**0000**

It was now the end of school and Seiya had finally shown his face for the final class of the day. He looked flushed and messy and Shiryu wondered if Seiya had been fooling around with someone.

It bothered him that Seiya had disappeared right after Mu's class. He probably spoke to Mu once again and probably had gotten upset. Funnily enough, Mu seemed to be on Seiya's side last night.

"What should I do? It's only been a day and I want to return to his side already," he thought to himself aloud. It wasn't as though they were completely over. Mu had told him he would wait forever. "Mu…Mu, why can't we just forget everything and return to normal?"

"Why not?" Mu asked from behind the raven haired youngster. Shiryu had been out in the flower garden waiting for Shun and Hyoga.

"Mu!" Shiryu called excitedly. He stopped in his tracks however, when he remembered what had transpired between them yesterday. Mu slowly closed the distance between them until he was a few feet away.

"You didn't come to class this morning. I've got your test paper for you," Mu said as he stared at Shiryu. He made no move to give Shiryu his test paper, instead staring intently at the dark haired boy before him.

"Well, I…" he broke off blushing.

"I'm an asshole," Mu said with a calm face.

"Huh?"

"I'm an asshole who has made the biggest mistake of his life. Well, that's what Shaka told me this morning," Mu said with a small smile. "Seiya also said I shouldn't leave you alone if I love you."

"So Seiya did talk to you!" Shiryu exclaimed. No wonder Seiya went missing. He probably thought it was fault that they had broken up because of him. He had been so busy with his thoughts that he did not see when Mu took two steps towards him. Mu's green eyes were shining down at him. "Mu…what is it?"

Mu wrapped his arms around Shiryu's waist and held him tight. "Let's just forget everything that happened yesterday. I can't leave you alone."

"Mu…are you for real? Is this a twisted dream?" Shiryu whispered into Mu's neck. Mu kissed Shiryu's head in reply.

"I'm sorry. I forgot your feelings. I knew them so well once before. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Mu whispered over and over again. Shiryu tightened his hold on Mu as he buried his face into Mu's neck.

"Mu…Mu!" Shiryu cried.

"Jeez, you can't even have a fight with your lover properly! What are we going to do with you?" Shaka asked from his spot behind a pillar. Mu and Shiryu broke apart. Mu turned to give Shaka a small grin.

"I'm sorry about what I said this morning."

"You're forgiven. Can you two go do that where no one can see you? It'll be troublesome if a student sees you two," Shaka said with a smile. The blonde literature teacher walked away and left the two lovers to themselves.

Shun was feeling happy all of a sudden. He tugged on Hyoga's hand as they walked through the court yard. They were on their way to meet Shiryu out in the flower garden.

"What is it?" Hyoga asked as he intertwined their fingers. Shun quickly stood on his toes and planted a kiss to Hyoga's cheek. "W-what was that for?" he stuttered out.

"I love you, Hyoga," Shun said with a smile on his face. "There's no one who can love you more than me!" Shun stuck his tongue out at Hyoga before walking off. Hyoga stared after him dumbfounded for a few seconds before running after him.

"W-wait for me Shun!" he yelled as he chased after the green eyed boy.

Cold green eyes stared at the duo as the left the school compound hand in hand. "You're wrong Shun, there's someone who can love Hyoga more than you."

"Isaac, are you ready to go now?" Camus asked his former student. Isaac was staring out the window of the chemistry lab with an evil look in his eyes. When Camus caught sight of Hyoga and Shun's fading forms, he narrowed his eyes at the serious youngster before him.

'Just what are you planning Isaac?' Camus asked himself.

'Just you wait Shun. I'll show you the person who Hyoga loves the most. It certainly isn't you,' Isaac thought with a devilish grin.

A bigger more powerful storm was forming and Camus hoped that Hyoga and Shun were ready for it.

TO BE CONTINUED…

For: Blood Ryne-sama and Fer-chan. Without your interest this chapter would have never been. Arigatou na!

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update. Please forgive me. I know most of my readers are long gone, but I want to thank every single person who has ever read Sanctuary High and still keeps up with it. I love you all for reviewing my work. I'm an unworthy author! Please visit my Live Journal community and join if you like. I'll be posting my artwork and stories (unedited) there. Fellow authors are free to post their stories too. Please look forward to the next chapter. I can't say when that will be out, but I hope it will be before the year ends. Everyone please review. The 150th reviewer will receive some colored artwork for Sanctuary High drawn by me! I felt like I needed to spoil my readers since I've been so bad to them. Contact me if you've gotten the 150th review! Thank you once again!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All rights belong to their respective owners. Please don't sue.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

000000 – change in scene/ time lapse

Chapter 14

"Ahhhn….ahhh…ahh! So good, so good!" a hoarse voice moaned in pleasure. The bent over figure tightened his grip on the metal bar that he clung to for support. With each thrust, his supple body shook making his wavy blue hair bounce ever so slightly on his head and shoulders. "It's coming through my throat…so deep…so deep…ahh…haa!"

"You like that don't you? Do you want it deeper?" the voice behind the bent over figure growled as he slammed harder and deeper into the tight body before him.

"Yes…yes, go deeper. Fuck me more…god..ahhhh…ahhnn!!" he cried out as he wish was granted. His mouth slid open as he let out a long and deep moan before cumming wildly all over the floor. His partner rammed deeply into him one last time before releasing his seed deep inside his tight body.

"Aphrodite…you…are you alright?" Death Mask asked after some time had passed. They had managed to pull their clothes back on, though their bodies were completely exhausted from their vigorous trysts.

"Do I look like I'm alright you asshole? Didn't I tell you not to cum inside me?" the gym instructor growled angrily. "You've never had jizz up your ass for the entire day, so you don't know what it's like. God…sometimes I want to strangle you because you don't listen."

Death Mask scowled as he looked down at his feet. It was in fact Aphrodite who had seduced him in the storage room of the gymnasium, so he didn't quite understand why he was being talked down too. He also didn't hear anything about pulling out in Aphrodite's moans and screams, so how in the hell would he have known to do that?

"Aphrodite…" he began but stopped when he saw the foul look on his lover's face.

"Get up off your ass already. You'll be late for your next class," Aphrodite said as he rose from the ground. Death Mask stared up at him for a few seconds before shaking his head and then rising from the ground, dusting his pants to ensure he looked presentable.

"Hey…did you think about what I asked you?" Death Mask asked softly as Aphrodite tugged at his clothes in an attempt to make them look like they did thirty minutes ago.

"About _that_ thing? I've got a lot of stuff going on recently, especially with my apartment being repaired and all. I don't need you pestering me to add to my stress." With that said, the beautiful blue haired teacher flipped said hair before taking his exit. Death Mask gritted his teeth as he thought about Aphrodite's response. He fingered the key in his pocket before also taking his exit. Aphrodite simply wasn't ready. He didn't want to push it.

000000

"Shun-chan!" Syd and Bud chorused as they approached the green-eyed pretty boy in the hallway. Shun was busy packing his books into his locker since he had quite the book load today.

"W-what is it?" Shun stuttered out. He always became a bit nervous whenever the twins approached him at once. They looked at him like they wanted to eat him.

"We're having a little get together at our house on Saturday night. We really want you to come," they said with grins on their faces. Syd leaned in close to Shun's face, taking hold of the curling green tendrils which framed Shun's pretty face. "I really…really want to see you _come_."

"Um…I…well…" Shun said with flushed cheeks. The voice in his head laughed loudly at the twin's statement.

"Who in the hell do you want to see come?" Hyoga growled from behind the twins. The two green haired brothers froze as Hyoga approached them with fiery eyes.

"H-hyoga! Of course you'll come too, won't you?" Bud squeaked out. On the inside he was rapidly cursing the blonde Russian for being so damn over-protective of his uke.

"Cum? I sure as hell don't want to cum in front of…." he said before pausing at the crazed looks he was receiving from Syd. Bud and Shun. Shun's face turned a bright red as their eyes met.

"Umm…Hyoga, he wants you to come to their party on Saturday night," Shun said softly as he tried to avert his gaze. Hyoga had recently started looking at him like he was going to devour him like a piece of meat. It was expected, since they hadn't had sex in two weeks. He just felt weird trying to _get busy _with Isaac in the very same house. Isaac of course, had interrupted them on several occasions when they had abandoned reasoning and listened to their sex drives. Each time Shun would bolt from Hyoga's house in embarrassment at being found in an awkward position.

Hyoga pushed aside the twin brothers to stand right before Shun, locking Shun into place with his gaze and his arms which pressed into the metal lockers behind Shun's petite body. The entire hallway grew quiet as Hyoga took hold of Shun's face.

"Shun, can I come over this afternoon? You have that chemistry assignment you need help with right?" Hyoga said throatily. Shun could feel the heat radiating from Hyoga's body and it was slowly driving him insane. His already red face turned even redder as Hyoga pushed forward slightly. The blonde leaned forward to whisper in his ears and his closed his eyes quickly and bit down on his lips. Hyoga's breath was blowing against his ear. "Shun, I really want you. Can't we…this afternoon? I haven't held you in two weeks. I'm going insane. I have to be inside you today. I can't take it anymore," he whispered in a husky voice. Shun shivered as Hyoga brought his other hand to his face and pushed away the wavy green hair his forehead.

The entire hallway of students all gulped. Some stood with their mouths wide open while others bit their lips in anticipation.

Shun opened his eyes to look at Hyoga. His sultry gaze undid the last of everyone's will and Hyoga pushed forward, his leg finding its rightful position between Shun's slender thighs…

"Now my lovely students, just what in the hell am I seeing here in the hallway this lovely morning?" Saga asked with a foul expression of his face. A tall muscular fellow with dark brown hair grinned wryly from behind the Vice Principal.

The entire hallway froze as Saga approached the 'loving' couple pressed up against each other. "I can see that you two don't know the school rules well enough," he said as he pulled Hyoga away from Shun by the collar. Hyoga gulped as Saga glared at him. "We all know what the joys of sex are, but will you simmer down when you're in school?" Saga asked Hyoga as he pulled him close. Saga wasn't as murderous as many thought of him as, since he had made sure that no one had heard what he told Hyoga.

"Y-yes Vice Principal," Hyoga stuttered out.

"This is why I hate working with brats. They can't control their hormones for even one second," the man behind Saga said before shaking his head. Hyoga scowled at him and the man grinned in return.

"Aren't you a bit too edgy at such an early hour in the morning?" Saga asked as he released his hold on Hyoga's collar. He wagged his finger at Shun as though to say 'you should know better' and then turned to the muscular stranger.

"Ehhh? Is that who I think it is?" Milo exclaimed from his spot down the hallway. Saga sighed as he nodded his head. Milo pelted down the hallway, galloping past Saga towards the man.

"As energetic as ever I see," the man said as Milo stopped before him. "Did you eat ten spoonfuls of pure sugar this morning?"

"God, you're still annoying as hell!" Milo groaned before grinning widely. He swung his right fist which the fellow dodged easily and then quickly brought his left fist down towards the stranger's head. "You haven't gotten rusty at all…" Milo said with a grin. "…Shura."

Shura grinned wryly at Milo, whose fists he held tightly onto. "Still a little wildcat aren't you. Do you want me to whip you into shape?" he said as he pulled Milo into his arms. "I can train you good and hard," he whispered into Milo's ear. Milo turned beet red, something which was not an everyday occurrence. He happened to have a thing for stern guys like Camus and Shura.

A thousand clicks were heard as the entire population of the hallway snapped pictures with their cell phones. "What is all this commotion out here?" Camus asked from his classroom door. He regarded Shura with hard cold eyes and Shura returned the sentiment.

"What is this that we are witnessing today?" one boy asked another. The boys whispered wildly amongst themselves as they regarded Shura and Milo. "Milo-sama! How dear he touch Milo-sama!" some boys cried.

Everyone grew silent as a sudden murderous aura surrounded them. Saga had practically sprouted two huge horns from his head and some boys swore his pretty eyes had glowed red. "Everyone head to their classrooms," he said sharply. "If I see even one person out here in this hallway when that bell rings in three seconds, I'll do with you what I want." He grinned evilly at the petrified looks on his students' faces. The school bell rang and everyone ran for the hills, scampering past the three teachers and the Vice Principal.

In a minute the once busy hallway was completely empty except for the teachers, Hyoga, Shun and Shura. Saga approached Hyoga and Shun, eyes ablaze with some unknown emotion. "I've been hearing about you two for the past few days. If I see another display like what I witnessed this morning, you'll be severely punished. This is a place for education, not some cheap love hotel."

"Yes Sir!" Hyoga and Shun said in unison. Shun's already bright red face threatened to turn an even brighter shade from embarrassment. Hyoga looked at him worriedly. Shun wasn't the type who took chastisement well.

"You can go to your classes now," Saga said softly. He didn't like the look on Shun's face. He didn't think he was being too harsh. He watched as the pair scampered away to their classes and he shook his head.

"Are you going soft Saga?" Shura asked from beside the grey eyed ex-teacher. "I would have given them detention if I had seen that kind of display in _my_ hallways."

"What about _your_ little act? Honestly, you're no better than those two horny children," Saga said as he folded his arms over his chest. Shura narrowed his eyes at Saga.

"I don't appreciate that statement. I'm not and never will be horny for this _piece of work_ known as Milo," he said as he pointed over his shoulder at the sultry-eyed math teacher. Milo stuck his tongue out at him, walked past Saga to give Camus a quick peck on the cheek before continuing his journey to his classroom. He slapped his butt and then turned slightly to eye Shura.

"Kiss it good and long. That's the only way you'll get to touch this ass," he said with a naughty grin. Shura glared hard at him but Milo only blew a kiss at him. Camus smiled smugly before turning to return to his class, only to realize in horror that his students had been peeking at them through the little glass window in the door of the lab. They all wore evil grins on their faces.

"Get back to your seats," Camus said as he approached the door.

"So you're the one who gave Milo-sensei that huge ring huh?" one of his students asked. "Oh, young love is so sweet!" the other boys chorused. They all had huge grins on their faces until Camus lifted his face to look at them. "S-sensei…come on now, we didn't mean anything by it! Please forgive us!" they screamed as Camus opened the door, entered the lab and then slammed the door with a loud BANG!

Saga shook his head. And people said that he was moody? As far as he was concerned, he was the calmest out of all the teachers. Another hot headed teacher strolled past him and Saga swore that he was radiating 'talk to me and I'll fucking kill you' waves.

"Oi, Death Mask, weren't you supposed to be in your class already?" Saga asked in a stern voice. Death Mask stopped, turned around and gave Saga the sourest look he had ever seen on the Italian's face. Well, Death Mask's face was never pleasant, but his face now seemed as though he had tasted the nastiest thing in the world. He spotted Shura standing beside Saga and he tried to make his face look pleasant (Shura was a good friend) but he only managed to make his already sour face look even worse.

"What's wrong with you?" Shura asked with knitted eyebrows. He had never seen Death Mask looking that distressed before. "Hey D, how's everything going with Aphro…" he began but stopped when he noticed Death Mask's face went from sour to a look that said something like 'mention that and I'll kill you.'

"Just report to my office when the lunch bell rings," Saga said before sighing. Death Mask nodded his head at him before continuing to his class. "What the hell is happening today?" Saga asked himself aloud. He signaled for Shura to follow him and then lead the tall Spanish man to his brother's office. Kanon seemed as stressed out as he was, for he regarded them with tired eyes. Saga left his younger brother to talk to Shura and slowly made his way back to his office, making sure to check the hallway for any late or runaway students. As he neared the older block of the school, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He smirked to himself as he continued walking.

"I seemed to have missed the three second warning you gave Saga-sensei, aren't you supposed to do with me what you want?" asked the owner of the pair of hands covering Saga's eyes. The person pressed themselves into Saga's back as they pulled away their hands from the tall Vice Principal's eyes. "What do you want to do with me?" the boy asked as he lightly grabbed the fabric of Saga's jacket.

"Everything," Saga breathed out before whirling around quickly to grab hold of the perpetrator. He backed into a narrow passageway, making sure to cover the boy's mouth as he pulled him into the darkness of the abandoned section of the school. He pushed the smaller body up against the wall before pressing himself flush against the front of the young boy. "I've known you've been watching me, Seiya."

Seiya looked up at him with mischievous brown eyes and smiled. "I'm impressed. Seems like you're quite sharp." He said as he wrapped his arms around Saga's upper body. When Saga pushed his legs apart with his own, Seiya inhaled deeply.

"I'm a lot of other things too you know," Saga said as he took hold of Seiya's hips, making sure that their fronts were completely pressed together. Seiya let out a little moan when he squeezed his butt.

"Well then, why aren't you showing me?" Seiya slowly moved his hands up Saga's back, something the older man apparently liked because he nuzzled into Seiya's neck and let out a small moan.

"Seiya…" he breathed out. Seiya gave a little nod of the head and before he could even blink, Saga was kissing the living daylights out of him. The brunette wrapped his arms around Saga's neck to deepen the kiss and Saga squeezed his ass roughly in appreciation. As they backed away further and further into the darkness, they did not see the person who watched them from behind a door.

Lunch hour came by quickly and Hyoga, Shun and Shiryu found themselves sitting in their usual spot in the school cafeteria. They all had Biology together but Seiya was a no-show. Aiolia had even asked them to stay behind after class so that he could question them about the brunette.

"He's really been disappearing often lately. It's not like he skips classes but he'll just disappear at lunch or if we have P.E." Shun said before bringing a potato wedge to his mouth. Shiryu nodded his head in agreement.

"It's been going on for the past two or three weeks now. Do you think he's still sick or something" Shiryu asked, glancing at Hyoga and Shun. Shun looked genuinely worried while Hyoga had a nonchalant look on his face.

"Just let Seiya do what he wants. Do you two really have nothing better to do than fuss over him?" the blonde asked in an annoyed tone. Shiryu looked sharply at him and Hyoga returned the glare. He didn't really give a damn right now what Seiya was doing.

"It's nice to know that you care that much about your friends Hyoga. Shun, you better watch out," Shiryu said with a disgusted look on his face. Hyoga could be really selfish at times and it was annoying to deal with.

"Go fuck yourself Shiryu" the Russian spat out. Shun closed his eyes in frustration. They were so hot headed at times, especially Hyoga. There were times when Hyoga would snap at him suddenly out of the blue or yell at him for not doing as he wished.

'Ever since Isaac has come, he's been easily riled.' Shun thought to himself. He glanced at the blue-eyed blonde quickly before averting his gaze.

"Hyoga…I don't think you should…" Shun began saying but stopped when Hyoga glared at him.

"You too? Give me a break will you?" he said as he rose from his seat. He grabbed his food tray and walked off, leaving behind a furious Shiryu and an upset Shun.

"Jeez, what's with him? Does he really think he can talk to people like that?" Shiryu grumbled. The boys nearby their table glanced at them from the corners of their eyes. Hyoga hadn't exactly spoken softly. Shiryu turned to look at Shun and found him looking devastated. 'Hyoga doesn't usually speak to him like that and Shun's the type who doesn't like to be shouted at. What the hell is going on with those two?' Shiryu asked himself. Hyoga had not realized that Shun happened to be the apple of many a boy's eye, so every movement and action the couple made in school was always under intense scrutiny.

"What's happening?" Seiya asked cheerfully as he approached the two. Shiryu and Shun looked at him as though he had sprouted a second head. "I saw Hyoga looking all sour as he passed by. Did you guys have a fight?"

"Seiya…where were you when we had Biology? Aiolia was asking for you. I don't think it's wise what you're doing…" Shiryu's eyes widened when Seiya placed a finger against his lips to quiet him.

"I'll handle that when I go home." Seiya said with a smile. He moved his hand away from Shiryu's lips and then dug into his lunch. Shun stared at him knowingly.

"Seiya, your hair's wet." Shun said with a serious look on his face. Shiryu looked at him questioningly.

"Ahh… I was feeling hot so I wet my head to cool down." Seiya said dismissively. He continued to eat his lunch but Shun continued his staring.

'He really must think I'm an idiot.' Shun thought to himself. His eyes darkened in frustration. One friend was hiding something from him and his boyfriend was treating him like a dog when he felt like it.

"Oh yeah, did you guys get invited to Syd and Bud's party on Saturday?" Seiya asked between chews. He noticed the look Shiryu was giving him and he looked down at his plate.

"Yeah, we all got invited." Shiryu said as he stared at Seiya evenly. Something was different about Seiya. He wasn't the only who had picked up on it. Shun had noticed it immediately and now several boys near their table were sneaking glances as the petite brunet.

'His skin's flushed, as though he was just running around or something.' Shiryu thought to himself as he continued to stare at his best friend. Shun also continued his staring, though he would look away now and then.

"It's so hot today!" Seiya said as he pulled at his shirt. He bent his head to the side, exposing his neck as he tried to cool himself down. Shiryu gulped while Shun blushed. Seiya looked quite erotic with his wet hair clinging to his face and flushed cheeks.

Shun couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to go look for Hyoga. I'll see you guys later." He rose from his seat, food tray in hand and then moved forward slightly before bending over to whisper in Seiya's ear.

"You really shouldn't walk around school looking like you do. This _is_ an all boys' school. You'll get eaten if you're not careful," Shun whispered. He took hold of a lock of wet hair and then let it fall away from his grasp. Shiryu swore the entire population of the cafeteria collectively shivered. Shiryu understood why. Seiya looked quite delicious (he admitted it to himself as well) and Shun, who constantly looked like he was begging to be eaten, was looking at Seiya with dark sultry eyes and a wicked smirk.

'He's going to eat me. He's going to eat me!' Seiya thought non-stop as he looked at Shun. 'Kiss him, Kiss him' was what ninety percent of the boys in the cafeteria chanted in their minds. When Shun pulled away and walked off, they let out a disappointed sigh.

"Did you just see that?" Milo asked between laughs. The other teachers at the table didn't seem to think it was quite funny. Everyone looked…uncomfortable. Well, except for Aiolia, who looked like he wanted to murder someone. Shaka also looked quite serious. "Oi, what's that dark cloud over there at the end of the table?" Milo asked loudly.

Death Mask looked up at him and gave him a very evil glare, one which seemed to have surpassed even the great evil lord's (Saga). Milo turned to Aphrodite but the beautiful P.E teacher turned away and ignored him.

"Well I guess they're having problems." Milo said softly to himself. "Why don't we all go clubbing Saturday night? Relieve some stress or something."

"Milo, quit it will you." Shaka said sternly, surprising everyone. Milo narrowed his eyes at him before flipping his hair over his shoulder. "What?" Shaka asked when he noticed the look he was getting.

"You don't want to dance with your beloved Ikki in our presence again?" Milo asked mischievously. Shaka shocked the hell out of everyone with what he said next.

"The kind of dancing we do isn't for such a young child's eyes like yours."

Mu shook his head with flushed cheeks while most at the table laughed. Most was the important word, since Death Mask and Aiolia remained sour-faced. It seemed the history teacher could no longer stomach all the laughing and smiling, for he rose abruptly from his seat and quickly made his way out of the cafeteria towards Saga's office.

"Trouble is amiss," Camus muttered to himself. Aldebaran, who sat next to the Frenchman, couldn't help but agree.

While all the teachers thought to themselves quietly, Shun was busy looking for Hyoga around the school. He had checked all Hyoga's favorite spots and still had not found the blonde.

'Where could he have gone to?' he asked himself as he absent-mindedly walked about the school gardens. He was so lost in his own world of thoughts that he did not see the various boys strewn about the garden who were waving at him excitedly. He continued past the garden in the new section of the school into the old dormitories, a place he did not like to visit much. It was creepy how everything seemed as though time had been brought to a halt there. He could faintly hear a voice in the distance and when he peeked out from behind an old broken door into one of the old classrooms, he found what he had been looking for. The words that he heard next prevented him from moving forward.

"There is no one I love more than my mother Isaac. She will always continue to remain the number one person in my heart," Hyoga said sternly into his cell-phone. Shun who was a good distance away from him, looked down at his feet. He knew that Hyoga loved his dead mother but…weren't they supposed to be very much in love? Hyoga would always whisper 'I love you so much' into his ears whenever they embraced after making love.

'This is ridiculous! Hyoga's mother died when he was young. Of course he would say something like that! Why would I feel that he should say otherwise?' he thought to himself. Shun slowly but quietly started to walk away from the old building, leaving his lover to discuss whatever it was he was talking about with Isaac. It hurt Shun more than he thought it should have. He felt as though Isaac had something to injure him with now.

Hyoga shut his phone with a click and then moved away from the dilapidated window. Isaac had upset him even more when he had questioned him about his mother and what she meant to him. He had called his ex-boyfriend and former best friend in hopes of calming down but his old friend had only made things worse.

'He knows how much I love Shun yet he so cruelly asks if I've forgotten the sacrifice my mother made for me.' He thought to himself as he exited the old building and made his way into the school gardens.

In truth, Hyoga's mother was no longer in his heart. She was long gone but Shun was right here with him. He would never forget her but Shun was most important to him now. He felt ashamed to admit that to Isaac, so he said otherwise. He wasn't too sure if Isaac was buying what he said.

As he made his way through the school garden, he felt the stares of the boys who sat in their various spots. He knew he wasn't exactly loved by everyone in school at the moment. Of course they would glare at him. He had taken the cutest boy off the market and he showed no remorse for doing so.

Mime who sat with Fenrir, waved at him, to which he bowed his head in acknowledgment. "Do you think we should tell him that Shun passed by here?" Mime asked his pale haired friend. Fenrir looked up from his book briefly to mutter a "that doesn't concern me" and then returned to his reading. Mime shook his head and sighed as he watched Hyoga's fading form. Maybe it was best he didn't get involved with that pair.

When Hyoga finally made it back to the school building, lunch had ended and classes had resumed. "Shit, I've got Shaka now. I'm so going to get in trouble," he muttered to himself as he pulled his books out from his locker hurriedly. He slammed his locker close and made wide strides to get to his classroom.

"I see you're being quite troublesome today boy," Shura as Hyoga walked past the staff room door. Hyoga seemed to have been startled, because he his shoulders did a little jump and he dropped some of his books. "The bell rang two minutes ago."

"S-sorry. I was caught up doing something." Hyoga said in his defense. Shura started to say something but Hyoga ignored him. Instead, he was busy staring with wide eyes at something down the hallway.

"You're really something, you know that kid? Looking in the other direction when I'm…talking…to" Shura stopped when his eyes caught sight of what Hyoga was staring at. A blonde man with wavy hair and the most ridiculous outfit he had seen was sashaying towards them. When the person came closer, Shura's eyes widened before narrowing in contempt. He had never liked that _fruit cake_.

"What's up mi amigo?" Misty asked with a charming smile. Hyoga stared at him dumbfounded. He was as pretty as Aphrodite. The ruffles on his shirt did not help the situation any.

"You go ahead to class kid. I'll deal with you another time," Shura said to Hyoga, who was blushing furiously. Misty had winked and blown a kiss at him. Hyoga hurried away, remembering he was late for Shaka's class. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you always speak to me that way? Do I look like a dog to you?" Misty asked with narrowed eyes. The two could not stomach to be in the other's presence. Mu, whose desk was now closest to the door, peeked out from behind the tall brunet to see who he was speaking to so roughly.

"Ah, Misty. It's been a while. What brings you here?" Mu asked with a small smile on his face. Misty did not return the smile though. He looked Mu up and down then rolled his eyes.

'Aldebaran likes this guy? Hmmph, well I'm hotter than he is anyway. Not like I like Aldebaran or something,' Misty thought to himself. "Where's Alde?"

"I'll go get him." Mu said before he disappeared into the staff room. Shura continued to look at Misty from head to foot. Yes, Misty was extremely gorgeous but he was too…easy going for Shura's tastes.

"I don't appreciate the look you're giving me," Misty said as he looked at his nails. "Look, I know you want to bang me and all, but you're probably boring in bed. Sorry."

"What did you just…" Shura started saying but Aldebaran placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Misty, you can't tell people things like that." Aldebaran said with a frown. Misty seemed to have perked up at the tall Brazilian's appearance, because his scornful frown disappeared and was replaced by a bright smile.

"Alde! You said you would be ready by now. I'm tired of waiting in the hot sun," Misty complained as he stepped forward to poke Aldebaran in the chest with a perfectly manicured nail. Aldebaran blushed in embarrassment. Misty could be too flirty at times. Shura shook his head and made his way back into the staff room. When Misty sauntered into the staffroom and sat near Shura, the Spanish man muttered some expletives under his breath.

Sorrento, the resident flirt of Sanctuary High, made his way over to the wavy haired blonde man. "Misty, why weren't you at my party?" He asked this all while fluttering his eyes and pursing his lips.

"I really couldn't make it that time. You know how busy I am with my store," Misty said while returning the charm. He pulled Sorrento down to his level before whispering in his ear. "I heard you and Kanon hooked up but now you're with Julian?"

"No no, I was only flirting with Julian to get Kanon jealous you see." Sorrento whispered in reply. "Worked like a charm too, since Kanon doesn't like Julian so much either."

"So…how is the head master in bed?" Misty asked between giggles. By now the entire staff room was looking at them.

"Oh…he's really, really, _really _good." Sorrento whispered before he joined in on the giggling. Shura swore he nearly busted a vain. They were so annoying.

"You two are always up to no good when you get together," Aldebaran said as he rejoined his guest. Misty drank in the sight of him, since Aldebaran happened to be looking extra handsome today. Maybe it was the hair cut he got or that fact that he actually trimmed his eyebrows, but whatever it was, it was turning Misty on.

"What do you mean? Aren't naughty boys the best kind?" Misty asked with a wink. Mu, who was at his desk, looked at his friend's face which was red in embarrassment and then frowned at the blonde man. Misty noticed Mu's look and quickly rose from his seat. He gave Sorrento a slap on the butt (Sorrento seemed to have been expecting it since he stuck his butt out) and then wrapped his arms around Aldebaran's neck. Of course poor Aldebaran had to lean over severely so that he wouldn't hurt his neck but Misty's grip was firm.

"Alde-chan! Hurry, I'll be late!" he said in a nagging but cute voice. Misty of course had not taken his blue-green eyes away from Mu's face, which had a weird expression painted across it now.

"Are you two going out?" Scylla Io asked as he passed by. He was one of the newer teachers who had just started teaching two weeks earlier. Since Shura had joined the ranks earlier in the day, on several occasions loud conversations in Spanish were heard coming from the staff room by the students. Even Mu who had known some Spanish found it hard to comprehend them due to the speed at which the two would converse in. Aldebaran seemed to be in his glee, since both Shura and Io could also speak Portuguese. He hadn't found another speaker of the language for a long while and had worried that he would forget his birth language.

Aldebaran turned a lovely shade of red at the question and Misty made the situation worse by trying to kiss him on the cheek. All of this was a show for Mu, since Misty seemed to have a severe grudge against the lavender haired man. Mu didn't exactly try to be nice to him either. He continued to frown in disdain.

"Ah…we're just neighbors. If you'll excuse me, we have to go now," Aldebaran said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. He knew Mu didn't exactly love Misty, but Mu looked as though he was really pissed. When Misty released his hold of the tall man, Aldebaran made his way over to his best friend's desk. "Are you still coming over tonight for dinner?" he asked softly. Mu looked up at him and then quickly glanced at Misty, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes and then replied with a soft "yes."

"Well, I'll see you later then," he said before saying his farewells to his fellow teachers. Mu looked at the two leave the staff room before sighing.

"I hope Aldebaran doesn't hook up with that guy. He's annoying as hell," Shura said as he walked past Mu. Sorrento looked at his wide back with narrowed eyes.

"I don't see the problem if he appreciates the guy. Besides, you guys don't know Misty well enough. He's a great man." Sorrento said before taking his leave. It seemed old high school bonds would never fade. He and Misty had been really close friends while most of the other teachers were all together in one huge group of friends. Misty had never sugarcoated his likes or dislikes, so many boys had been annoyed by his boldness. Then there was Misty's 'beauty' theory to love. He hadn't exactly been a nice person to deal with. Still, fifty percent of the population of boys wanted to have their way with him. Boys would always be boys. Regardless of if you were a bitch or bastard, once you got their cock to pay some attention to you, you were worth sleeping with.

Misty looked out the window of the front passenger seat of Aldebaran's car as they drove towards town. He had several problems receiving the goods for his store so he had asked Aldebaran if he would help him pick up some until the issue was sorted out. Aldebaran had agreed right away, saying it was no problem to help a friend out. He had been a bit surprised, since he had not been the kindest of persons to Aldebaran in high school. Being back in his former school in the staff room also reminded him of the fact that he was still greatly disliked. He had not been greeted with a true friendly smile. Not even Mu. After all, Mu had never liked him and his actions back in high school.

"Aldebaran…" he called softly.

"Yes, what is it Misty?" Aldebaran asked with a quick glance towards his passenger. Misty was looking down at his hands which were on his lap with a rare expression on his face. He looked somewhat sad.

"Do you…do you still like Mu?" Misty asked with a slight tremble to his voice. He looked at Aldebaran from the corner of his eyes. Aldebaran had a somewhat resigned look on his face.

"I'll always like Mu. He's my best friend after all." Aldebaran thumped his fingers on the steering wheel in nervousness. He didn't want to look at Misty for some reason.

"Yeah, that was a stupid question wasn't it?" Misty said as he turned to stare out the window. They slowed to a stop (a red light) and Aldebaran quickly stole some glances at Misty. He was indeed very beautiful to look at and Aldebaran appreciated beautiful things greatly. Everything about Misty was beautiful. His porcelain skin, his naturally pouty and pinks lips, his angelic hair, everything was beautiful. Back in high school, he had liked Misty a bit but Mu came along and stole the spotlight. And then there was the fact that Misty was only interested in beautiful people. Misty had flat out told him one day that he was 'an awkward existence' and that 'he wouldn't like to know what his lover must feel like being with him.' Mu had been so pissed that he had grabbed Misty by the collar of his shirt and had yelled at him in front of the entire population of the hallway. That had been the day he had fallen in love with Mu, who was the only one who bothered to waste time on an awkward boy as himself. He hadn't been visibly bothered by what he heard about himself, but he was a mess on the inside.

"Has there ever been a time when you wished you could go back ten years?" Misty asked as they began moving forward again.

Aldebaran nodded his head before agreeing out loud. "Yeah, but why? Why would you go back ten years?" He was curious as to why Misty would ask such a question.

"There are some things I wish to change," was all Misty said in reply. He remained quiet the rest of the ride into town. When he reached his destination, he quickly got out of the car. Aldebaran hadn't driven off as yet. "What's the matter?" he asked through the window. Aldebaran turned to regard him with a handsome smile on his face.

"I personally believe we falter early in life so that we can learn from it. Misty, you've taken note of your mistakes and tried your best to change haven't you? I think that's a pretty admirable thing you've done. I don't believe you realize that not everyone can even begin to realize their mistakes. You're an admirable guy."

"Baka," Misty said softly as he blushed. "I was going to go back in time to change how I treated you." He smiled when Aldebaran blushed. His own flushed face became worse when Aldebaran smiled his handsome smile.

"The past doesn't really matter. I like how you treat me now anyway. I think that's what matters to me. Please continue to treat me kindly." Aldebaran's eyes softened as he looked at Misty. "I'll wait for you outside here. Please take your time."

Misty stood dumbfounded for a few seconds but then gave Aldebaran a 'thumbs up' sign, a huge mischievous grin and then sashayed his way into the building. Aldebaran couldn't help but think he was too attractive for his own good.

000000

School had ended and everyone was scattered about in their various locations. Hyoga had noticed that Shun had been avoiding him in class and even after school outside by the school gate. It didn't help that Isaac had been waiting for him in some flashy car that he had rented. Several boys had crowded around the sleek red Mercedes Benz to appreciate its beauty. Isaac, who had sat inside the car with the windows rolled up, had looked like a super-star himself. When he had spotted Hyoga walking towards the car, he had rolled down the glass with a cocky grin on his face.

"You like it?" he had asked the stunned blonde. Hyoga had not been shocked by the choice of car since he knew Isaac liked luxurious things quite a lot, but he never thought Isaac would've come to pick him up with such a flashy car. Many of the boys who attended Sanctuary High were indeed rich, but a flashy red car like that was not seen very often around these parts. Isaac had been very insistent that he come along with him, even though he told him that he had promised Shun to go over to his place to help him with his chemistry.

Shun, who had made his way slowly out to the school gate, had heard the conversation and had given him the okay to go along with Isaac. He had been unsure if to go along, especially since Shun didn't look as thrilled as he had tried to sound.

"Are you sure?" Hyoga had asked him. Shun had given him a bright smile and nodded his head at him. "Well, we'll at least give you a ride home." Isaac had offered. "No thanks," Shun had said in a quiet voice. The look Shun had given Isaac had scared Hyoga a bit. It was the same look he had given Alberich when he was squeezing his neck.

"Hyoga, is the food not to your tastes?" Isaac asked from his seat opposite Hyoga. He had found a Russian restaurant where the food actually tasted like the high quality food he was accustomed to having at home.

"No, the food is great actually. I haven't eaten Russian food for so long. Thanks for bringing me."

"Look, if you're still angry over what I asked you earlier, I apologize for questioning you like that." Isaac had to admit to himself that he had pushed Hyoga a little too far with the whole 'have you forgotten your mother?' question. Hyoga had called him to ask for his advice about some one of his silly friends, and of course he had been going on and on about how he felt so bad for speaking to Shun roughly. There was only so much that he could take and mentioning Shun exceeded his limit. He had regretted asking the question but Hyoga's answer had thrilled him. It thrilled him so much that he had made this reservation for this restaurant.

"It's not that at all." Hyoga said as he looked down at his plate. He felt terrible. He had spoken to Shun like he was some rag toy and he had broken his promise to help him with his chemistry assignment. Not only that, but he was the one was had acted like he was going to go crazy if they hadn't made love for another day again?

"Hey, what's eating you up so much?" Isaac asked with a lazy smile. He took hold of Hyoga's hand which was on the table and gently squeezed it. "Hyoga, you know…I…"

"I'm sorry Isaac, but I shouldn't be here right now." He said as he shook of Isaac's hand. "Thank you for your thoughts, but I'm going to see Shun right now. If you will excuse me…" he said as he hurriedly walked away from the table.

"Hyoga! Wait a minute!" he yelled at Hyoga. Hyoga did not even turn around to look at him. Isaac looked at his retreating back with wide eyes but his shock quickly subsided and anger arose in its place. "I'll make you regret choosing him. You'll live to regret it, Hyoga." He whispered darkly to the empty table.

Meanwhile, Death Mask was busy drying his hair with a towel in his apartment bedroom. He had spoken to Saga at lunch about his situation with Aphrodite and Saga had basically told him to let Aphrodite decide on his own. The door bell rang twice, interrupting him from his thoughts. Never one to care if he was seen naked or not, he made his way towards the door in only the pair of pants he wore.

"Do you always have to take so long to come to the door?" Aphrodite said angrily when Death Mask opened the door. He had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a pissed off look on his face.

"What brings you here?" Death Mask asked as he stepped aside to allow Aphrodite to enter. The wavy haired man walked past the living room and headed straight for the bedroom. He had come here so many times before he didn't even feel weird sleeping here anymore. He plopped himself down on the bed and then sighed in relief.

"Apparently the pipes in my apparent broke today or something. Luckily it didn't spread farther than the bedroom."

"So I take it your bed was ruined?" Death Mask asked as he continued to dry his hair. He was trying to hide the wicked smile he wore but Aphrodite heard it in the tone of his voice.

"You're killing yourself laughing on the inside huh?" he asked with a sour look on his face. Death Mask spun around to regard him with a serious look on his face. "I'll just go sleep somewhere else. You can be a real ass at the wrong times." Aphrodite rose from the bed, picked up his bag and began moving towards the door. Death Mask grabbed onto his hand. "Let me go."

"No, I'm not letting you go. Seriously, you get spoilt by me too much."

"I get spoilt by you? You?…spoil me? Hah! Don't make me laugh!" Aphrodite yelled. Death Mask did not let go of his hand, so he pushed at his chest roughly. "Let me go you bastard."

"All of this wouldn't have happened if you would've just moved in with me when I asked you." Death Mask looked down at Aphrodite with stern blue eyes.

"This is the first time I'm hearing about this. When did you ask me to move in with you?" Aphrodite asked with wide eyes.

Death Mask looked at him as though he had grown another head. "I can't believe this. I asked you on several occasions. I even tried to ask you this morning but you blew me off," he said with a sigh. When Aphrodite wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck, he dumbly stood with his arms spread.

"Baka, I was waiting for you to ask me for so long. My apartment was too small for me to ask you." Aphrodite whispered into his ear. Not many knew that although Aphrodite was pretty stern, he was quite the romantic.

"You should try to listen to me more," Death Mask said as he wrapped his arms around Aphrodite's slim waist. Aphrodite looked up at him and he closed the distance between their lips. When they pulled away to catch their breaths, Death Mask continued kissing down the creamy expanse of skin on Aphrodite's neck. The smaller man shivered and shook when Death Mask sucked on his earlobe. Before he realized it, Death Mask had his hands under his sweater and was massaging his nipples.

"You're in a real hurry huh?" Aphrodite managed to ask between his little moans and mewls. Suddenly Death Mask picked him up and then flung him on the bed. "Hey! Be careful!"

"I'm going to take my time and enjoy you tonight." Death Mask gently pushed away the knitted material of Aphrodite's sweater until his pink nipples and creamy skin of his chest was exposed. He blew on the skin near Aphrodite's belly button, before he slowly trailed kisses up the Swedish man's abdomen until he reached the two pink peaks which were spread evenly apart. Aphrodite let out a little cry when Death Mask took one into his mouth and sucked and bit on it. While his mouth took care of one the pink little bus, his fingers rolled and tweaked the other. Soon enough Aphrodite was shivering once again. He loved when Death Mask kissed him all over.

"Death Mask…" he moaned out as his lover rolled his nipple between his teeth. He ran his fingers through the slightly damp hair, gently rubbing the back of his neck in appreciation. Death Mask pulled away from his nipples to place little kisses on his neck and then worked his way up to his lips. Aphrodite opened his mouth hungrily, wanting to feel his lover's tongue inside his mouth fighting for dominance. This kiss however, was nothing like their usual kisses. It was slow and sensual, as though Death Mask was simply enjoying his taste.

He wrapped his long arms and legs around Death Mask's neck to hold him in place. When they pressed their hips together, both knew that the other was feeling it intensely. They were both rock hard.

"Aphrodite…" Death Mask breathed out as he pulled away and buried his face into Aphrodite's neck. Aphrodite traced circles in his lover's strong back, loving the feeling of the muscles tensing and relaxing under his touch. Death pulled away and sat on the balls of his feet, his hands busy unbuckling the leather belt (then flinging it aside) and then he quickly pulled down the zipper. He stared at the sight which greeted him. Aphrodite wasn't wearing any underwear.

"What? I knew we'd end up in this situation anyway." The pretty-faced man said in his own defense. Death Mask ignored him and continued undressed his lover, hurriedly pulling of the tight denim jeans and flinging them somewhere in the same vicinity as the belt. Aphrodite sat up and got rid of his sweater and then rolled over to expose his backside to Death Mask, shaking his hips suggestively in invitation. "Hurry up and make love to me," he urged in a strained voice. Death Mask drank in the sight of his creamy clean skin and his plump squeezable buttocks.

"Good God…" Death Mask breathed out as his eyes zoned in on the prize. He couldn't help himself so he leaned forward and bit down on the plump butt cheeks in his face. Aphrodite mewled in appreciation. It wasn't a hard bite, more like a little nibble. Death Mask squeezed his buttocks softly before spreading them. The cold air rushing against his exposed nether regions made Aphrodite suck in a large amount of air. What Death Mask did next made his nearly choke. He was licking the sensitive skin between his legs, something which always served to undo him. The immense pleasure he felt whenever Death Mask licked down there was always too much for him.

"N-no…ahhh…don't lick me there…please…aaahhn," he moaned out. Death Mask ignored him and continued his actions.

'He smells and tastes of soap,' he thought to himself as he continued to lick at the warm pink skin. Aphrodite was shaking so much that Death Mask actually stopped to look at him. "Hey, are you alright?"

"S-sorry…I'm going to cum. I can't wait." Aphrodite said with teary eyes and a red face. Death Mask flipped him over so that he lay on his back. He looked at though he would explode. His cock was the darkest shade of red he had ever seen it at before. "Death Mask…sorry but I…ohhh! Ahhh!" he cried out as Death Mask licked at the engorged organ. "Ohhh…I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

Just as Death Mask put the swollen cock into his mouth, Aphrodite came violently. Death Mask coughed at the suddenly liquid in his mouth. "Shit Aphrodite, you could've held on longer!"

"S-sorry…I couldn't hold it," he said with tears in his eyes. Drool was also trickling down the sides of his mouth. He peeked at Death Mask to see if he was pissed and when he saw that he was licking his lips, he sighed in relief. When Death Mask hopped off the bed, his relief turned into panic. "I'm sorry okay, please don't go…and…"

"Go where? I'm taking off my pants," he said as he stepped out of the black material and kicked it aside. He went over to his dresser, grabbed a rather familiar bottle and then climbed onto the bed and between his uke's legs. "Spread your legs," he commanded as he flipped open the lubrication bottle lid. Aphrodite did as he was told, spreading his legs far apart. He thought Death Mask was going to prepare him but instead the tanned skin man took hold of one of his legs and then leaned forward to his the skin of his inner thighs. He looked at Death Mask with heavy lidded eyes, watching as his blue hair disappeared further between his legs. He little out little mewls of appreciation once more when his lover took him into his mouth again, squirming around and shaking from over-stimulation.

"Haa…Death Mask…hurry up and put it in," Aphrodite begged. Death Mask sat up once more, this time to coat his fingers in the mint lubrication they had bought at Misty's store. He pressed one finger against Aphrodite's entrance but met no resistance. He didn't waste anymore time and coated himself with a liberal amount of the minty liquid and then pushed in slowly. "Ohhhhhh! "

"Shit…you're gripping me so tightly," he grunted out. Death Mask continued to push until he was buried down to the hilt. Being inside Aphrodite was heaven. His lover reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down so that he could kiss him. "Aphrodite…I love you," he whispered when they pulled apart. He started to thrust his hips slowly, savoring the look of bliss on his lover's face. "I'll never stop loving you. Always love you so much…" he said as he increased his pace. Aphrodite was looking up at him with a smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing" he said as he wrapped his legs around Death Mask's waist. It was the first time Death Mask had told him he loved him. "I love you too…Valentino," he whispered. Death Mask flushed a bright red at hearing his true name.

"Aphrodite…"

"Ohhh! Ahhn "

00000

Shun lay on his bed face down with his head buried in his pillow. He had quickly done his chemistry assignment thanks to Shiryu's help over the phone. He felt restless. Hyoga was out doing God knows what with Isaac and he had allowed him to go. He couldn't exactly say otherwise with so many people watching them. He would've looked like a selfish person. Besides, he didn't want to be near Hyoga at the moment, since he still didn't know how he felt about what he overheard earlier in the day.

"He said he wanted to…" he thought aloud with a blush spread across his cheeks. Hyoga had pressed up against him in the hallway and basically told him wanted to pound him into the bed this afternoon. He would think that the idea of having sex would've beat out going for a ride in a fancy car. "That baka! I love him so much and he tortures me like this."

"Shun…are you in there?" Ikki called from outside the door. "You didn't come down for dinner. Is everything alright?" Ikki had just gotten back from a short business trip to Osaka so Shaka was rejoicing at his return.

Shun got up from his bed and opened the door for his older brother. "I'm fine Ikki. Just a little tired," he said as he returned to his bed. Ikki followed him and then took a seat beside him.

"So tired you don't want to eat something?" Ikki questioned with concerned eyes. "You're normally a bottomless pit whenever Shaka cooks something, eating until you can't move. I find it hard to believe you're tired."

Shun blushed as his greediness was mentioned. Shaka was a good cook though, so it was understandable. "Did you guys leave anything for me?" he asked cutely. Ikki burst out laughing and Shun joined in a little. "Ikki, do you and Shaka have problems sometimes?"

"Of course! There's been many a night when I had to sleep in the guest bedroom because our arguments," he said with a lop-sided grin. "Are you and Hyoga fighting? Don't worry so much, you guys will make back up."

"It's not really fights that are causing the trouble. It's a person." Shun looked down at his hands which he held together in his lap.

"Isaac is it? He's creating problems between you two?" Ikki asked with a very serious expression on his face. Some sweat rolled down the side of Shun's face. Ikki looked ready to go commit a murder. "If he does anything to you I'll…"

"Oh no, if some one has to knock some sense into him, I'll gladly do it," Shun said with an evil grin which scared the hell out of Ikki. "Nii-sama…is it weird to be…" he started asking but paused when there were knocks on his door. "You can come in Shaka."

Shaka opened the door and then stepped aside to allow a breathless Hyoga to come forward. Ikki slowly rose from his seat and then walked past his brother's lover towards his own. "We'll talk later Shun," he said as he closed the door.

"Do you think those two will be okay in there?" Shaka asked as he walked beside Ikki.

"It's up to them to decide that." Ikki grabbed Shaka around the waist suddenly, startling the long haired blonde teacher. "Besides, there's nothing that can solve a problem like love-making."

"We don't seem to have a problem to solve though," Shaka said as he pressed his cheek against Ikki's. Ikki slipped his hands under the shirt Shaka was wearing, slowly making his way up towards his chest.

"Oh yes we do. I haven't touched you in four days. That's a real problem," he said before taking Shaka's earlobe into his mouth. Shaka let out a low moan, his face flushed from Ikki's touches.

"If we don't hurry to the bedroom, that'll be another problem to resolve." He pulled away from Ikki and then quickly walked down the hallway. He stopped at their bedroom door, leaning against it with his arms folded. Ikki loosened his tie and advanced towards his lover. When he stopped in front of the blonde, he wrapped his arms around his neck and then the two disappeared into their bedroom.

"What are you doing here? Did something happen?" Shun asked before rolling onto his stomach. He grabbed a magazine from his bedside table and then flipped it open, pretending to be extremely interested in its contents.

Hyoga slowly approached the huge bed and stopped some inches away from where his lover lay. "I'm sorry about earlier in school. How I spoke to you and how I blew you off."

"There's no need to apologize. I asked Shiryu for help with the chemistry assignment." He did not move his eyes away from the magazine all the while he spoke to Hyoga, not wanting to look him in the face. "Isaac is your precious friend right? I don't mind you spending time with him."

"Shun…I'm really sorry about…"

"I told you to stop apologizing. It's not going to get you anywhere is it?" Shun yelled in frustration, surprising Hyoga. "God dammit! Go back to Isaac and continue whatever it was you guys were doing! I don't care anymore."

"Shun…" Hyoga said softly as he watched his lover bury his head under his pillow. He sat down beside Shun's legs on the bed. He slowly reached up and took hold of Shun's left hand and squeezed it tightly. "Won't you look at me Shun?"

"I don't want to see your face right now. Please leave." Shun said stubbornly.

"I've come to apologize so that everything between us will be alright. Please don't send me away," he whispered as he leaned forward. He slowly moved the pillow away from Shun's head, throwing it aside quickly so that he couldn't grab it back. Shun still didn't want to show his face. "Shun, I love you," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around Shun's upper body. He pressed his cheek against the back of Shun's head. "I love you."

Shun remained silent as Hyoga continued to whisper 'I love you' over and over. Hyoga loved him but he didn't love him enough to push Isaac away. He didn't love him enough so that he was number one in his heart. "Liar. It's all lies."

"I love you Shun," he whispered again. "I love you more than life itself." Shun eyes welled up with tears. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Please stop lying," Shun begged. "It hurts. It hurts because you've become the most important person to me, even more important than Ikki. Yet you…"

Hyoga kissed his ears and the back of his neck. "It's the same for me. Mother…you're more important to me than mother." At that, Shun turned slightly to look at Hyoga. His lover gave him some space to turn around. Hyoga wiped his tears away with his thumb and then kissed his eyes.

"But…Hyoga..you…"

"It's funny because Isaac asked me today and I felt so ashamed of myself. I'm not supposed to love you more than mother who died for me," he said softly. "But I do love you more than mother and I…"

Shun reached up to touch his face with his hand. Hyoga was crying. "I love you so much Shun, so much. I never want to live without you by my side," he whispered as he buried his face in Shun's neck.

"Me too. Always…I'll always love you." Shun wrapped his arms around Hyoga's back and held him tightly against himself. They laid there like that for a long while before Hyoga pulled away. He stared down at Shun with an intense look in his eyes. "Hyoga…you promised me you'd make love to me tonight," he said as his nimble hands rose to grip Hyoga's shirt. He undid the buttons slowly, waiting to see if Hyoga would take over or not. He pushed aside the dark material of Hyoga's shirt and then pulled it away. Hyoga had not taken his eyes away from him. "Hyoga…" he breathed out as he sat up to embrace Hyoga. He could feel the firm chest pressing into his own and he flushed.

Hyoga lightly took hold of his chin before cupping his cheek. They gazed at each other before closing the distance between themselves. Hyoga hungrily devoured Shun's lips, probing at the soft pink flesh to allow him inside. Shun complied and opened his mouth slowly. He wrapped his arms around Hyoga's neck to deepen the kiss, loving the feeling of their tongues swirling against each other's. They pushed forward and backward against each other, tilting their heads at different angles every now and then to deepen the kiss some more. When they pulled apart, they were breathless. Hyoga immediately nuzzled into Shun's neck before trailing kisses all over it. While his lips worked on Shun's lovely neck, his hands slowly crept up under Shun's shirt, pushing it above his now very erect nipples.

"Hyoga…" he panted out. Hyoga stopped his kisses for a moment so that he could pull the t-shirt Shun wore up over his head. Before Shun knew what hit him, his little shorts (and boy were they little) were taken off and flung somewhere in the room. Hyoga hurriedly pushed his pants down, stepped out of them and did the same with his boxers.

He climbed back onto the bed and between Shun's legs which were parted in invitation. They held onto each other tightly as they kissed and rolled around, totally enjoying being in each other's arms.

"You don't think Ikki will come back do you?" Hyoga asked when they pulled apart for some air. Shun who was busy kissing his neck and jaw, shook his head.

"He's been away from home for four days. He's definitely in bed with Shaka now," the petit boy said softly. "Will you make love to me Hyoga?"

Hyoga, who was leaning over the smaller boy, smiled down at him. "I'd love to." With that said, Hyoga slowed kissed his way down Shun's chest until he reached the perky little peach nipples he adored so much. He sucked and squeezed on them, making his lover moan and cry out in pleasure. When he thought he had bullied the cute little nipples enough, he continued to kiss his way down the middle of Shun's abdomen, past his navel and down into heaven.

"Hyoga!!" Shun cried out sharply as Hyoga took him into his mouth. Hyoga bobbed his head up and down over the organ, making sure his lover was feeling every little movement his mouth and tongue made. "I can't hold on any longer Hyoga…" he moaned out between huffs. His thighs were vibrating like the strings on a guitar which was being played with intensity. His toes curled as he got closer to orgasm. Hyoga pulled his mouth away and switched to his hand. He had only pushed the foreskin back a little when white thick liquid erupted from the hot swollen organ.

Shun's chest heaved as he tried to regain his breath. "Hyoga…I came too early, sorry." Hyoga kissed his forehead in comfort. "You…you can put it in now." He glanced down at the huge engorged cock and blushed. He still couldn't believe that big thing fit inside him so many times before.

"Where's the lube?" Hyoga half groaned out. It was getting pretty painful, his erection. He was way more aroused than he usually was and that probably had to do with the fact that they had not done it in a while.

Shun slipped his hand underneath one of his other pillows and produced the small bottle. "Always had it close by." Hyoga chuckled at the naughty look in his lover's face. He took the bottle from Shun and hurriedly poured the thick liquid over himself and on his fingers.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he positioned his fingers at Shun's entrance. Shun nodded his head at him and he pushed forward. There was some resistance at first, but then Shun relaxed some more and Hyoga began his preparation. He started with one but it quickly increased to three fingers.

"Ahhh!…haaa!" Shun moaned out when Hyoga found his spot. "Iyaa!…ahhhn! Hyoga…that…I want that," Shun moaned out. He was moving his hips in a circular motion against Hyoga's fingers.

"Shun…I'm putting it in now," Hyoga groaned. He pulled his fingers out and positioned the tip of his cock at Shun's entrance. He pushed forward slowly until he was fully encased in Shun's heat. "Shun…you feel so good around me," he whispered into Shun's ear. Shun blushed at his words but thrust his hips upward weakly to show he was ready to begin. Hyoga slowly pulled out and the pushed forward, repeating this action until Shun began his whimpering. It was possible for Hyoga to cum simply from listening to Shun moan and whimper when they were at it. He increased his pace, something Shun loved, because he moaned and whimpered even louder than before.

"Ohh….ah shit…ah shit! So deep…so deep," he panted out. He draped his legs over Hyoga's shoulders and Hyoga cried out at how deep he went in.

"S-shun! God…this is heaven," he groaned out as he slammed into Shun. He was pretty close and Shun was too, because he began to tremble uncontrollably again.

"Hyoga…ohhh…aaahh!" Shun moaned as he rolled his hips. Hyoga groaned even loader now, because he was about to burst. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"

Hyoga buried his face into Shun's neck after he slammed into him one last time. He was cumming and pretty hard too. So was Shun, who came all over his stomach and Hyoga's.

They repeated this several times and when they had finally stopped their love making, it was pretty late at night. Hyoga was busy fussing over Shun, who had gone immobile from the waist down.

"I'm fine Hyoga, just a little tired," he said before he kissed Hyoga on the forehead and then on his cheek. Hyoga nuzzled into his neck and then sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just relieved," he mumbled into Shun's neck. "I was in some serious trouble wasn't I?"

"We've fixed that haven't we?" Shun said with a mischievous grin. Hyoga pushed him down into the bed with a smile. "I love you," the green eyed boy breathed out. Hyoga smiled softly down at him before gently resting himself in Shun's arms.

"I love you too."

Such pure hearted words echoed through out several homes, except for one, where only wicked thoughts and a sinister plan were being created. The storm which promised to burst forth will only be delayed once. It was sure to come back with an even bigger bang next time.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next Chapter: The return of two beloved figures may mean the end of Saga and Seiya's little love affair. Who can it be? Stay tuned for the 15th chapter of Sanctuary High!!

A/N: Did you like my lame little teaser? Lol. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I really have to apologize to Ryne-chan and Ookami-san for making them suffer so. I know I promised at a certain date but I just wasn't satisfied with this chapter no matter how much I tweaked it. I even took out the oh so scandalous party and moved it to the next chapter. The good news is that I've already started the 15th chapter, so I shouldn't take as long as I usually do. I have decided that this story is coming to an end soon, and I will it will end at chapter 18. I've been writing this story for about four years now. Four years and only 14 chapters have been posted. I'm really terrible. The really great thing about this is that I have never received a flame in the four years I've been writing this story. That's wonderful isn't it? I've also received 90 sweet reviews. Oh, I really love you readers. You've been rather kind to an unworthy punk like me. Please continue to treat me kindly. Please over-look all spelling and grammar mistakes. I shall fix them at a later date.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I am in no way making any form of profit from this fictional piece of work. All rights belong to their respective owners.

A/N: For the purpose of this story, I'm making Roshi and Dohko two separate people. Please forgive me for not thinking of a better solution.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

---------------

Chapter 15 – _Frustration Can Lead to Good Things_

---------------

It was late in the evening of another rather eventful day in Sanctuary. Shun and Hyoga had gone from avoiding each other to passionately loving each other in the privacy of Shun's bedroom. Ikki and Shaka were only a few feet from them following their great example while some streets away, Misty was busy dancing around his apartment in nothing but a very short t-shirt to the new Britney Spears album he had just bought. Mu and Shiryu sat together in Mu's apartment staring at each other with lust in their eyes. And what was our other bronze boy doing?

"Hey, you want to get a room somewhere?" a fellow with a dark pair of sunglasses asked before leaning over the short brunet in his company. Said person smiled cutely up at his admirer with the lusty intentions. "Sachi-kun, I can live with your forever if you asked me too!" His hot breath blew against the brunet's face, revealing how intense his lust was for the shorter male.

"You're really nice and all, but I don't think of you in this way. It was nice playing with you though. Bye bye!!" The limber teenager quickly walked away as he left his former arcade partner behind.

Seiya heaved a huge sigh of relief when he jumped into the bus that had stopped before him. He knew that those types of obsessive guys could become dangerous rather quickly and even though he was strong in judo and karate, there was only so much his small body could do.

'Thank god I hadn't given him my real name. Jeez, recently it's been like this with all the guys I meet. I don't know what I'm doing to attract such perverts.'

Saga's face flashed briefly in his mind and he couldn't help but look down at his lap and blush. Saga was the biggest pervert of all, doing all kinds of things to him that would make him completely weak with passion. Recently they had been constantly having quickies all over the school, the last place being on a rickety old desk in the old dormitory. He didn't know why, but whenever he was with Saga, this huge sexual desire would rise from some hidden part within him.

'I can still feel his lips on my chest,' he thought quietly as he pressed his left nipple through his school shirt. His cheeks darkened while his heart sped up. This often happened after they parted. This incredible surge of desire would rise up in him and he would have to relieve himself to ease his suffering.

'Seiya…lift that sexy ass up some more,' Saga had whispered huskily in his ear as he had pushed himself inside the smaller male. Seiya bit down on his lip to suppress a moan. This was definitely not the place to remember what Saga had done to him less than an hour ago. People were already looking at him.

"Um…are you alright?" asked a middle aged salary man near to him. He wasn't too bad looking, but Seiya could tell he was a pervert. He was oozing pervert pheromones.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Seiya looked away quickly to avoid the perverted gaze that was on him at the moment. When the bus reached its second stop, Seiya hurriedly changed seats. He found however, that he had put himself in a worst situation than with the middle aged man. There were at least six seniors from Sanctuary High sitting around him and from the looks on their faces, they were turned on.

"Hey, you're Seiya right? You're pretty cute!" sang one rather tall lanky fellow. His friends all laughed at his comment and then continued grinning like ninnies. Seiya narrowed his eyes at the guy and immediately his cocky stance changed. He stuttered out an "I've always liked you. Please go out with me!" and then all his friends turned on him with glowing angry eyes. There were shouts of "you bastard! How could you confess when you know I love him so much" and then they started to hit and kick at each other and with that, Seiya knew he had to escape. He quickly jumped up and pressed the bell, waited for the bus to come to a stop and then flew out of there like a bat out of hell.

"Holy shit, what's happening to me?" he asked as he tried to regain his breath. He looked at his location and surroundings and decided that it was easier to walk home. He hurriedly spun himself around but bumped into someone. Immediately, the faint smell of lavender filled his senses. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright," said the stranger before walking away. Seiya's cheeks regained their earlier rosy coloring. "What a handsome guy!"

Seiya stared after the beautiful stranger with wide eyes. He had grown accustomed to seeing blond haired people with blue eyes, but he had never seen one quite like that man just now.

"Ah, the lingering scent of lavender! The scent I love most." Seiya spun around to look at the person who had just whispered those words but he had already disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm….is it just me or does something seem….different about school today?" Hyoga asked Shun and Shiryu as they made their way into the school compound. For an all boys' school to be this quiet, something was definitely up. Shun nodded his head in agreement. Things were really too quiet, a sign that something was amiss.

When they finally entered the huge towering school building, they noticed it right away. Everyone stood lined up neatly and precisely in the hallways. It was only a half hour before school was due to start, so it was extremely weird that their juniors and seniors were standing stiffly in the hallway as though in punishment. The three of them actually stopped in shock at the sight all around them.

"You three go put your stuff away and line up with your class," Mu said softly. He stared at them evenly before walking away to quiet down some other boys close to them. It wasn't only him who moved about nervously, everyone looked as though they had committed some serious unforgiveable crime.

"Shun, what's wrong? Go line up with your classmates," Death Mask…sorry, Valentino told him with a calm expression on his face. Shun, who had never seen the history teacher looking so normal before (and handsome), turned red under the intense gaze he was receiving. "Wh-what's wrong with you? Are you sick? Hey…" Valentino asked worriedly. His fussing only made Shun blush more, because he was looking even more handsome with every question.

"Valentino, I think you shouldn't show that kind of disgustingly happy face to your students. You'll only make them freak out like this poor kid," Milo said as he walked past them. Valentino frowned but it wasn't his usual scornful look but a tamer version. Then he shocked all the students and teachers in the hallway by laughing heartily.

"What am I supposed to do then Milo? My face will always look strange no matter what I do," he said with a truly handsome smile on his face. Everyone turned a slight pink but none turned as red as Aphrodite who tried his best to look cool and calm. Sorrento nudged him in the side softly before laughing.

"Someone's super happy isn't he?" Sorrento teased with a wicked grin. Aphrodite looked down at the ground shyly, another rare sight for the aloof beauty.

"Sh-shut up will you?" he shot back in a weak attempt to regain some sense of power over the situation. Camus, who stood opposite them, laughed softly at Aphrodite. When his students turned to tease him, his face returned to its usual cold expression and they immediately froze.

"Where's Seiya?" Shiryu asked Hyoga worriedly. "He's usually earlier than us but he's late today." Hyoga who had grown accustomed to Shiryu's fussy nature, sighed before forcing a smile on his face (Valentino turned him sour when he flirted with _his_ Shun) and then replied calmly.

"I'm not sure what Seiya's up to lately, but we definitely need to talk to the dude. He's acting strangely." Shiryu nodded his head and Shun said a soft little 'definitely.' "And am I the only one who's a bit tired of standing in this hallway for no reason?"

Shura, who happened to be passing by when Hyoga spoke, spun around and gave Hyoga a sharp look which made the blonde youth flinch. "And it's you again causing some kind of trouble. You're a real trouble-maker aren't you?" It seemed as though Shura was expecting Hyoga to apologize but just as he had done the day before, he looked behind Shura with wide eyes. "You're really…" he began before stopping. He noticed that it wasn't only Hyoga who was looking behind him. Everyone was staring in that direction. He slowly turned and just like everyone around him, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"That guy, isn't that guy…" Shiryu began with an awestruck look on his face. Hyoga gulped while Shun looked as though God had come down before him.

"Sh-Shion-sensei," Mu stuttered with wide eyes.

Shion continued forward with a small smile on his face as he spotted Mu, his former student. All the teachers straightened up as he walked through the long hallway. He stopped before Saga and Kannon and then turned slightly to acknowledge someone who was behind him. It was Aiolia's turn to be stunned. A tall handsome man with wavy brown hair and pretty blue eyes stepped forward with his hands in his pant pockets. He cocked his to the side and smiled as he caught sight of Aiolia's face.

"It's good to see you. It's been a long time huh?" Aiolos said in his deep manly voice. Aiolia, unable to help himself, briskly made his way over to his brother's side. He hadn't seen him in such a long time. Aiolos patted his head and then grinned brightly at him. "I'll have to intrude on you and Marin for a little while. Sorry about not telling you. I wanted it to be a surprise," he said softly so that only Aiolia would hear.

Kannon stepped forward to shake Shion's hand while Saga regarded both Shion and Aiolos with cold eyes. It seemed as though Shion returned the sentiment, because he surprised Saga with an extremely cold look on his face. Shion, like the typical Aries male, was not a person who smiled and grinned with everyone but he usually had a pleasant facial expression. For him to have looked at Saga with such a strong expression of disgust, it was clear that Saga had annoyed him. Yes, Shion's lover knew this very well and often called it the 'cursed words.'

'What was it that guy said the cursed words were?' Saga asked himself as he swallowed his initial feelings of annoyance. He actually felt uneasy, something which was not an everyday occurrence. He could tell his brother was also experiencing the same feelings as he was, since he wore a troubled expression on his face.

"I think everyone already knows who these very important people beside me are. Please everyone; welcome the former Headmaster and Vice Principal, Shion-san and Aiolos-san!" Kannon said in his kingly voice. It was awe inspiring just how his strong voice resonated through the hallway of students.

Shion took a step forward, his beautiful features shining under the bright light which filtered in through the glass windows. Aiolos also took a step forward and they both addressed the mass of teenage boys. It was needless to say that by the time that they were finished, they had gained a vast new group of young fans.

"Please follow after me Shion-sensei, Aiolos-sensei," Kannon said softly. He glanced at his twin brother and nodded his head, a sign that only Saga knew how to decode. Said twin did indeed know what it meant and took his place beside his brother. Shion and Aiolos followed after the twins, leaving the hallway in silence. When the four men disappeared from sight, the hallway erupted with noise. Everyone was asking a lot of questions or expressing their awe.

"I can't believe I just saw Shion-san," Hyoga said excitedly. "He's so gorgeous in person," Shun said with a flushed face. "Aiolos-san…I'll never forget this moment," Shiryu said in pure awe.

"Did you hear that Mu? Your precious little dragon is going nuts over Aiolos-san. Aren't you a little worried?" Milo said with a wicked smile. Mu turned to glare at him and Milo shrunk back. Mu, just like his teacher Shion, had very nasty glares that could scare anyone. In fact, it was mainly around those two and Julian that most people worried about whether they were liked or thought of as annoying. If someone was to ask Mu what was the question he was asked the most, he would definitely say it was a tie between "do you like me?" and "do I annoy you?"

'That guy called it something like 'cursed words' but I can't remember what those words are,' Milo thought to himself. "I wonder where that guy is. He's usually stuck to Shion's side."

It was as though Mu had cast a rather scary image of angered dragon before him, for both Camus and Milo took a step back at the extreme glare they both received. After making sure they were both completely stunned into silence, Mu spun on his heel and made his way down the hallway. He slowly passed by Shiryu in the bustling crowd of teenage boys, making sure to look down at him from the corners of his eyes. Shiryu quickly grabbed Mu's hand and then let it drop as he continued down the hallway, returning the lusty gaze he had just received with one of his own.

They were both frustrated beyond comprehension. Why? Well, they may have been in a relationship for a few months, but…well they had never gone all the way. Shiryu was not an innocent boy like Shun had been. Surely he had never had sex with anyone before, but he had darn well gotten close to it. He was a natural magnet to both sexes, never having had any short supply of persons whom he could fool around with. Of course, he had always loved Mu and had decided to wait for his chance with the older man but he had never stopped himself from exploring his fans body parts and what not. He had not felt the urge to admit to Seiya that he had done more than kiss a girl in Shun's slumber party. He had not wanted the relationship he had with Seiya to change and it did change due to his own selfish actions. However, Seiya was not his lover and was not the cause of his sexual distress.

'It's about time that Mu snaps. I've waited long enough already.' He told himself as he stared after the strong figure of his lover. 'I can't deny myself anymore.'

"Shiryu!!" Seiya yelled excitedly from down the hallway, bringing Shiryu back from his own thoughts. "What's all this about?"

"You missed it Seiya! Shion-san and Aiolos-san were here just a minute ago!" Shun said excitedly as he grabbed hold of Seiya. Hyoga narrowed his eyes a little, for he did not like how Seiya and Shun often clung to each other.

"Shion-san?...Wait…Aiolos?" Seiya asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, the former Headmaster and Vice Principal. They were so handsome!!" When Shun noticed that Seiya was not as excited as he was but actually a little pale in the face, he stopped his grinning. "Seiya?"

"Nothing's wrong, you cute little bunny!" he yelled before pinching Shun's cheeks. "I need to talk to Saga about something. I'll be back before class starts." He did not wait for them to answer before running off in the direction that Saga and Kannon had disappeared in. "Shit! He didn't even wait for me to tell him not to bother him now!" Hyoga said with gritted teeth.

"Leave him be. If he has to talk to Saga, then it shouldn't be so bad," Shiryu said as he walked towards their homeroom. Shun (who Hyoga had suddenly attached himself to) looked at Shiryu with narrowed eyes and a smug smile on his face. "What?" Shiryu asked him.

"I'm not so sure if that it's as good as you think it is," the green eyed beauty said before walking ahead. Both Hyoga and Shiryu stopped in their tracks. "What?" they both asked confused.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Shun said with a bright smile. Hyoga and Shiryu looked at each other and then quickly followed after the petite boy.

Meanwhile in Kannon's office….

Aiolos, Shion, Saga and Kannon all stared at each other in silence in the huge room. A few seconds of silence passed by until Kannon chose to upset the eerie quiet.

"It comes as a complete surprise that both Shion-sensei and Aiolos-sensei are here at this school today. May I ask what has brought about this unexpected appearance?"

"It's been so long since I have last set foot in this office. How nostalgic!" Shion said as he walked over to the huge windows of the room and peered outside. Aiolos leaned against the wall near the door with his arms crossed.

"Won't you just cut the bullshit and get to the point?" Saga interjected crudely. Kannon glared at him from the corners of his eyes, though he couldn't help but agree with his twin brother. It was not in Shion's nature to pussyfoot around important matters.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are talking to in that manner?" Aiolos asked with fire in his eyes. Kannon gritted his teeth while Saga frowned. Shion by himself was tough enough to deal with but when Aiolos was beside him, winning an argument or fight was futile. They were famous for being kind governors of the school but both of them couldn't stand disrespect in any form.

"Now that you two have shut your mouths for a bit, I will explain our visit." Shion said as he turned to look at them with dangerous eyes. They had that dangerous look in their eyes, the look a tiger would give leopard in its territory. "We have entrusted this school's future in you brothers' hands when we retired. It is only natural that we check up on you a little. I want to see if my choice of successor was correct."

"Not only that, but, there has been talk going around that the standards in this school have gone down terribly. It is for this reason that we have decided to conduct a little evaluation of everything in this school."

"Bullshit!" Saga said hotly. "Have we not gotten the average grades in this school to be above the rest in this country? Have we not set the standard for athletics in high schools? Have we not improved upon every single area that you left behind and proved to be better governors of this school than you have?"

"I believe that we have proven to you two that we are perfect for this job and institution." Kannon added. The two brothers stood beside each other, with mirroring looks upon their faces.

"Is that so? You are perfect?" Aiolos asked as he moved towards the brothers. His eyes landed on Saga and they glowed dangerously. "Aiolia, will you come in here?" he called loudly. Aiolia slowly opened the door and let himself in.

"What does he have to do with this?" Saga asked as he eyed the two brothers. Aiolia's facial expression was extremely serious. Shion moved away from the windows and then slowly made his way over to the doorway. "The talk about this school is over for now."

Kannon stared at Shion as he took a seat on the leather sofa and folded his legs. He looked at the two brothers and then at his own brother and realized that this did not have anything to do with him.

'What have you done Saga, for those two brothers to fix their wrath upon you?' Kannon asked himself.

"Is it true Saga?" Aiolia said softly. His blue eyes had never looked so intense. He was a rather attractive man with intensely handsome features which heavily resembled that of a lion's.

"Is what true?" Saga asked with a murderous look in his eyes. There were several types he did not like, and arrogant people like Aiolia and Aiolos always made his blood boil at dangerous temperatures. "Jeez, you guys are so…"

"Shut your fucking mouth you piece of shit!' Aiolia roared angrily. Shion closed his eyes while Kannon widened his. Though Aiolia was a person with a bad temper, it was rare to see or hear him expressing his anger at anyone.

"If you are a smart boy, you'll be honest with him." Aiolos said with a dark look on his face. The three looked at each other for a minute in silence before Aiolia began again.

"Is it true?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know what you're talking about?"

"Is it true Saga?"

"What is true? Do I look like a bloody…"

"Did you touch that child?" Aiolia roared again. Saga stared at him with wide eyes. "Is it true that you are fucking around with that child?"

"Wait a minute here! Why are you accusing my brother of…" Kannon began to say before Aiolos and Aiolia pinned him down with a deadly glare. His eyes wondered over to his brother's face and when he saw the expression on his older brother's face, his own eyes widened in disbelief.

There was a loud noise outside the door and then a petite body barged through the two huge oak doors. He spotted his target, not noticing the others in the room, and quickly made his way over to the man who he knew would be in a hell of a lot of trouble pretty soon.

"Saga! We need to talk about…" He began as he latched on to Saga's shirt but stopped when his huge brown eyes saw the two persons behind his lover.

Seiya did not see what happened, but he felt when Saga protectively moved in front of him. "W-what's wrong Saga?" he asked in a small voice. His small hands gripped the cloth at the back of Saga's shirt tightly. When he looked out from behind the broad back of his lover, he saw that Shion had caught hold of Aiolia's right fist with his bare hand and stood in front of Saga. Kannon had also jumped in front of his brother; for fear that Aiolos would have also jumped into the fray.

Aiolia had flown into a rage and had tried to punch Saga. Shion had acted fast enough to stop the feisty younger man before he harmed his superior but even though Shion was quite skilled, Aiolia was a force to be reckoned with. He remembered quite well the kind of damage that the young man's fists could cause.

"I think you need to calm down a bit Aiolia," Shion said calmly. His eyes travelled across to Aiolos' face and saw that he was gritting his teeth. 'Heh, he doesn't like that I touched his brother.'

Aiolia tried to pull himself away but Shion held tight to his arm. "You bastard, let go of my hand." Shion ignored him and he quickly brought his left fist up to hit the older man. Shion caught it without even blinking. "You damn piece of…" he did not get to finish his statement before Shion began to squeeze the fists in his hands. Aiolia began to cry out in pain but Aiolos quickly stepped in and harshly flung Shion away from his brother into the wall behind them.

"Shion, don't get involved. This doesn't concern you." Aiolos said in a terribly cold voice. He meant business if he had flung his long time friend roughly into a wall.

"How could you do that Uncle!" Seiya cried as he ran towards Shion to help him. "Shion-san!" he called as he gently hit Shion's cheek to try to get him to open his eyes. Shion opened his eyes slowly. It seemed he had blacked out a little. "Are you alright oji-chan?"

"Y-yeah…I'm fine." Shion said softly. To think that his long time friend would fling him so hard into the wall that he would blackout.

'Thank god Dohko-sensei is not here,' Kannon said to himself. Saga was not as grateful.

"I can't believe you just did that. Have you two been so blinded by anger that you will hit your own comrades?"

"You really aren't one to talk are you? I can't believe you would screw around with such a young child!" Aiolia yelled from his spot behind his brother. "Disgusting!"

"Don't talk to Saga like that!" Seiya yelled. "Besides, I don't know what you two are talking about. Saga would never do anything like that."

"I saw you two yesterday!" Aiolos roared. Everyone got quiet, including Saori who was peeking through the space in the doors. She was torn between running away and running in to help Shion. "I came here yesterday to surprise Aiolia and what can I see but Saga…_having his way_ with Seiya-chan all over the school." Seiya's entire face turned an interesting shade of red while Saga looked away.

"Is-Is this true Saga?" Kannon asked with a stunned expression on his face. Saga looked at him with an expression that told him all. Kannon gulped down the spit which had settled in his mouth.

Aiolia walked over to Seiya and picked him up and then grabbed his shoulders. "He forced you didn't he? How long has he been forcing you to do this? Answer me, Seiya!" Seiya stared back at him with huge glassy brown eyes.

"He…he…I…"Seiya struggled to say the words he wished to tell Aiolia, for he was very confused and scared. Saga looked at him with dark eyes and a pained expression on his face. "He didn't force me."

"What did you say?" Aiolia asked in shock.

"I said he didn't force me into anything. I decided on my own."

"You don't need to cover for him Seiya!" Aiolia urged with huge eyes. It seemed as though he was in disbelief. And his disbelief was quickly turning into anger.

"Seiya, that's enough. There is no need for you to help me out." Saga said in a resigned tone of voice. Seiya looked at him with wide eyes, the shock clearly showing across his face.

Aiolos stepped forward. "Is that true Saga? You really forced him into this…this kind of relationship?"

"Yes. He's an attractive boy with a lovely body. I haven't eaten such delicious flesh for such a long time." Saga said as he stared Aiolos in the eye. "As you know, I'm never serious about anyone. This was just a fling."

Shion did not have the strength to stop Aiolia this time and so his former student was given a solid punch to the face which sent him staggering backwards. Blood ran down the side of Saga's mouth. "I see that this family is really explosive when angry. Heh, really pathetic!"

Aiolia launched himself at the vice principal yet again but Kannon stood in front of him protectively with dangerous eyes. "If you touch him again, you'll be suspended." Aiolos glared at him.

"Then Saga should be fired." Aiolos countered. "The last time I checked, it was not acceptable for a teacher to be having sexual relations with a student."

"Did you not also do this Aiolos-sensei?" Kannon asked in a cold tone of voice. Aiolos' eyes shone with anger and embarrassment. "There is no rule in our school rules against it and as I remember, you were quite fond of _that child_ when you were Vice Principal." Aiolos stepped forward threateningly.

"That's enough, both of you." Shion said as he slowly rose from the ground. "You've all made spectacles out of yourselves in front of Seiya-kun and Saori-chan."

At hearing her name, Saori rushed into the office with tears in her eyes towards Saga who was bleeding from the lip. "What has gotten into you?" She asked as she wiped away some of the blood on Saga's chin with her handkerchief.

"I've also had enough. I'll be in my office." Saga said before gently pushing Saori out of the way. Seiya stared at him with huge tear filled eyes. Aiolia moved towards him but Seiya caught hold of his arm.

"That's enough Aiolia-nii-san." He said softly before looking down at his feet. "That's enough. Please, just don't hurt him anymore!" he said as he grabbed onto the back of Aiolia's shirt. He buried his face into the warm blue material, trying his best not to show his crying face to Saga. "Don't hurt him anymore!" he whimpered out before dropping to his knees. Saga immediately looked away, not wanting to see Seiya's crying face and then turned and walked slowly from the room. He stopped by the doorway and sent Aiolia a deadly glare.

"If only we had not so much company. I would've shown you what that punch was supposed to be like." With that said he closed the door and made the painful journey not to his office, but to his car. He didn't wish to stay in that school any longer than he needed to.

"You will not see him again Seiya. I forbid you." Aiolos said stern tone of voice.

"You…you come back from where ever the hell you've been all these years and want to tell me what I can and cannot do? Go fuck yourself!" Seiya yelled as he shakily rose to his feet. Aiolia pinned him down with a glare.

"You do not speak to him in that manner!" Aiolia said in the same voice as his brother. Shion had seen it; Aiolos had actually flinched at Seiya's words. Seiya looked at Aiolia defiantly. A vein in Aiolia's forehead popped up.

"Seiya-kun, I think it's about time you head to your class. You've already missed fifteen minutes of your class." Shion said with a soft smile on his face. It seemed to have calmed Seiya down, for he nodded his head and then quickly left the room. "Well, this certainly has turned into a huge mess. I will also take my leave. Kannon, I will return Monday with the evaluators. Please inform Saga-kun of this and prepare yourselves." Shion tugged at his jacket, pushed some hair from his face and then slowly made his way to the door. He stopped to offer Saori some comfort, ensuring her that he was quite alright and then continued his journey to the doors. Just as Saga did, he stopped by the huge door frame and looked back at Aiolos with dark eyes.

"_You_ are certainly not needed next week. I do not like to be used or treated like a puppet. Please do not show yourself before me for a while." With those cold words delivered, Shion closed the doors with a soft 'click' and then walked around the school. He somehow found Mu's and Shaka's classrooms, entertained the students for a while and then left in his white SUV.

Aiolos gulped. He had actually flung his close friend into a wall. Shion was right to be pissed. 'Thank god Dohko was not here. I would've been killed.'

"If you wouldn't mind, I really need to get this office cleaned up and I have a lot of work to finish." Kannon said coldly as he looked at the brothers before him. "Saori, I apologize for worrying but could you help me clean this up?" He asked as he gestured to the various items on the ground.

"S-sure!"

"Now, if you two will excuse us."

Aiolia and Aiolos stared at each other before leaving the office. Aiolos smacked Aiolia across the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Did you really have to go and attack that guy? Because of you Shion-kun is angry at me! He told me he didn't want to see my face!" Aiolos said with a pout. Aiolia rubbed the back of his head with a frown on his face.

"Don't you think he's too old to be referred to as Shion-kun?" Aiolia asked with one eye squinted. Aiolos took another swipe at his head but he moved aside just in time. "But, I'm getting a sense that I did something stupid back there."

"You think?" Aiolos asked with wide eyes. "You're very strong, but Saga is a monster! I remember when that kid participated in judo and karate tournaments! They wanted to ban him 'cuz he broke so many kids hands and feet."

"I'm not talking about that. It's Seiya's reaction that worries me."

"Oh well, those two won't be meeting up for a long time." Aiolos said nonchalantly. His cheeks turned red when he remembered the love scene he witnessed several times yesterday. It was as though everywhere he went to escape them; he found them going at it in his new found haven. 'I can't tell him that Seiya was totally into it and actually initiated it several times. He'll ground that guy for life.'

"Now scamper off to class kiddo. I'm going over to Marin's place to surprise her." Aiolos said with a huge grin. Aiolia felt a little better at his brother's bright mood, so he smiled a little himself. If he had seen the sweat rolling down the side of his brother's face as he walked away, he wouldn't have been smiling so much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm, Seiya…where are you pulling me too?" Shun asked the brunet pulling on his arm. It was now lunch time in Sanctuary High and as soon as the bell had wrung, Seiya had bolted from his seat and pulled Shun along with him. They had made the long journey from the newer school building to the old dormitories in a rather short amount time.

Seiya found a room in decent condition and sat Shun down on an old chair. "I've got to tell you something." He said in a tired voice. "I need…I need someone who will understand."

"Sure, I'm all ears!" Shun said with a kind smile. Seiya looked at Shun as though he had just been sent from heaven to solve his problems.

30 MINUTES LATER…

"Umm…well…hahahahahaha!" Shun said nervously. Sweat rolled down his face at the pathetic look Seiya was giving him.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Seiya asked with wide teary eyes. He latched onto Shun's arm, looking at him with huge hopeful eyes.

"Well, I definitely don't think Aiolia-san should have punched Saga-san. I also think that Saga was treated a bit unfairly. No one asked him why he started this relationship with you or if you minded going out with an older guy. From what you've told me, he barely had a chance to defend himself." 'I knew he was in some kind of lusty relationship with someone, but I didn't think it was Saga. I thought Saga had caught him with some guy or something. This is so surprising.'

"I…I really like being with him. I don't want to stop seeing him. He even tried to make it look like he took advantage of me." Seiya said as he looked down at his lap.

"Umm…can I ask you something a little personal?"

"Yes, of course. You can ask me anything!"

"This wasn't the room you two did it in right?" Shun asked with a deep red face. Seiya stared at him in silence for a few seconds before turning as red as a beet.

"No! It's a room in the first building. Not this one. We…we weren't patient to go pass the first building."

"Is he a good lover?" Shun asked in a soft voice. He looked shyly as Seiya and then down at his hands which were folded on his lap. "I mean, Hyoga is so gentle with me and he…"

"I know he seems like such a stoic and serious person but, he's really passionate. Well, he was passionate but he never hurt me."

"So um…how was his…you know." Shun covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I'm asking you all these private questions, but Saga-san is really sexy and I'm really curious!"

Seiya stared at him and then burst into loud laughter. "You always make me feel better Shun!" He grabbed a hold of Shun's arm and pulled him forward. "I'll tell you what he would make me do. Maybe you can try it on Hyoga." Seiya whispered in Shun's ear, telling him all the naughty little tricks he had learnt in the two months that he and Saga had been fooling around.

"D-does it really feel that good when you do that?" Shun asked with a shiver.

"Yeah, it's awesome! I thought I had died." Seiya said with a grin. "I'll really miss our meetings. It was more than sex. He would hold on to me so tightly, whisper in my ear, and comfort me if I felt bad."

Shun smiled at Seiya, which made him turn red. "I don't think you've realized it yet."

"Realized what?" Seiya asked with wide eyes.

"You're in love!" Shun said happily. "The order of things may have been different, but you're definitely in love with him. Didn't he also tell you that he has liked you for a long time?"

Seiya remained silent, his face burning bright red with embarrassment. "Yeah, I think you're right." There was a soft sound and then Seiya found himself in a tight embrace. "S-shun?"

"I'm so happy for you!" He said in Seiya's ear. "I thought you would never get over Shiryu. Thank goodness."

"Shun…" Seiya said as he wrapped his arms around Shun's torso. He buried his face in Shun's neck, making the green eyed youth giggle. "Oh god, Hyoga must love holding you. You smell nice and you're pretty soft." He squeezed Shun's waist, which made Shun let out a little mewl of approval.

"What the hell is going on here!" Hyoga roared from the doorway. Shiryu stood beside the fuming blond with a bright red face. "Shun are you cheating on me?" he asked as he rushed into the room hurriedly.

"How many times have I told you not to let other guys touch you? You're so sensitive all over!"

Seiya moved away from Shun and allowed Hyoga to latch onto his lover selfishly. He eyed Shiryu, who looked at him worriedly. "How did you find us?"

"I…don't under estimate me! I'm you're best friend aren't I?" Shiryu said with flaming cheeks. Seiya walked over to him and then pulled him down to his level, making sure that they were looking into each others eyes. "Seiya?"

"Just one time, let me do this one time." With those whispered words, he pushed away Shiryu's bangs and gently pressed his lips to the warm skin he found there. Shun and Hyoga's mouth dropped open in surprise and Shiryu…well his already red face turned an even darker shade of red. "I've finally found my someone, so this is my goodbye kiss."

Shiryu's eyes widened and then he closed them as he wrapped his arms around Seiya in a tight embrace. "Thank you."

Several seconds passed before the two stepped away from each other. Hyoga, who had his chin propped up on Shun's head, smiled brightly. "Now, why don't we all eat some lunch? I'm starving!"

"Yeah!" Seiya said cheerfully.

The four sat in the old room in the second dormitory eating and talking about, well as you guessed it, their love lives. Suddenly everyone turned to look at Shiryu with wide curious eyes. "What?"

"So….did you and Mu-san do it as yet?" Hyoga asked with a lecherous smile. When Shiryu's face went pale, everyone remained dead silent.

"I think it'll happen soon though. Mu's at his limit." Shiryu said with a small smile. Yes, with how things were going between them, it was only a short time until Mu turned into a lusty ram, ready to shove his horns into his target.

'He…he's on a totally different level than us!' Hyoga thought to himself. As though Seiya and Shun had heard his thoughts, they both nodded their heads in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours had passed since Seiya had confessed his relationship status to his friends and it was now late in the evening. Seiya had been shoved in Aiolia's car and driven straight home, where he got several smacks and hits to the head from Marin for being so irresponsible. He wasn't the only one. Aiolia had promptly received a hard smack to the back of his head and then Marin punched him harshly several times in his chest. Aiolos had smiled at them from the sidelines with an ice-pack to his forehead.

Shun and Hyoga…well, for the first time in a long time, they headed off to Hyoga's house to continue their loving antics from in school. It was only the day before that they had made up. Isaac, well he luckily had been out and about hatching his evil plan to break the pair up.

Shiryu had returned from cram school to find that his Uncle had come to visit. When he was introduced to his Uncle's lover, he nearly had a heart attack. Shion smiled softly back at him, while Dohko busied himself with fussing over Roshi and Shunrei whom he had not seen in a long time.

"I-I'm pleased to meet you." Shiryu stuttered out. Shion returned his greeting and then smiled knowingly at him.

"Please take good care of my nephew. He's somewhat difficult to deal with at times." Shion whispered into Shiryu's ear before returning to Dohko's side. Shiryu stared at him with huge eyes.

'He's Mu's….' he thought to himself, clearly still in awe.

"If you will, please spend the night here, Dohko-kun and Shion-kun." Roshi said in his ancient voice.

"Thanks gramps." Dohko said with a playful smile. Roshi glared at him from behind his eye glasses. Shion was quick to turn his frown upside down.

"We humbly accept your kind offer Roshi-san. " Shion said with a soft smile. Really, why was he so gorgeous? It was a sin for someone to be that beautiful.

'I…I'll show you to the guest room!" Shunrei said nervously. She climbed the long staircase with the two older men in tow.

"How is school?" Roshi asked his grandson. Shiryu elaborated on his various classes, his friends and then cram school. Of course he made sure never to mention Mu's name anywhere in any of his elaborations. "Well, I'm glad that everything is going fine for you. Don't overwork yourself too much."

"Yes," Shiryu said with a smile. His cell-phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out and flipped it open. It was Mu and he wanted to know if Shiryu wanted to come over to his apartment.

"Was it Seiya?" Roshi asked with a smile. He was rather fond of the small brunet. Shiryu gritted his teeth before nodding his head.

"He wants to know if I can come over. He said Marin-san and Aiolia-san are out on a date." Shiryu said with weird face. He was never a good liar and lying to his grandfather was scary, but…he really wanted to be with Mu right now.

Roshi stared at him from over the top of his glasses. "You can go. If it gets too late when you're ready to leave, you should stay over if Marin-san and they don't mind."

"Y-yeah I'll be sure to ask him about that. I'll get some clothes ready in case things go on later than planned." Shiryu said as he eyes travelled about the room. He could not look his grandfather in the face, for he would know that he was being lied to. "Thank you, grandpa."

With that, he quickly ran up the stairs to his room, shoved some clothes into his backpack and then sat on his bed to catch his breath for a few seconds. His eyes wandered over to his closet and he quickly walked over to it, opened the doors and then stuck his hand deep into the closet. He pulled out a small black plastic bag, clutched it tightly in his palm and then shoved it into his backpack with flaming cheeks. Just maybe he would get lucky tonight. He ran back down the staircase and into the living room.

"Well…umm I'm off to Seiya's place."

"Have a safe trip." Roshi said with a smile. He watched Shiryu walk to the front door and then leave before settling down into the recliner he loved so much. Dohko and Shion appeared with mugs of hot chocolate and some sandwiches.

"Eh? Shiryu's gone somewhere?" Dohko asked as he handed Roshi a mug of hot chocolate.

"He's off to see his lover," Roshi said with a smile before sipping his chocolate. Shion started while Dohko's eyes widened dramatically. "Well, he thinks I didn't catch on to his little lie but I'll forgive him this once. He's such a good child." He accepted the sandwich Shion offered him and took a bite out of it. "Besides, his lover is a good person. Isn't that true Shion-kun?"

Shion turned beet red while Dohko looked on in surprise. "Wait, you know about Shiryu's love affairs Shion? Why didn't you tell me?" Dohko cried with a sad look on his face.

Shiryu, upon reaching Mu's place, did not look as sad as his uncle did. Mu looked him over from the doorway and then smiled softly at him. "You didn't have to run over here" he said with his handsome smile on his face. He pulled the long-haired teenager inside gently, taking his backpack away from his as he entered the warm apartment.

"I…I wanted to get here as soon as possible." Shiryu said with flushed cheeks. Mu looked at him with wide eyes before laughing a little.

"Please forgive me for being so selfish and calling you out at such an odd time." Mu said before he pushed away some hair from Shiryu's face that had gotten loose from his hurrying. Shiryu looked back at him with adoration in his eyes. "Please do come inside and warm yourself."

"Please excuse the intrusion" Shiryu said as he followed after Mu. Mu's apartment was rather stylish with modern furniture and accessories scattered skillfully about the place. It never ceased to amaze Shiryu that Mu liked fancy and expensive things. Mu led him into the living room, which was a medium sized room with lovely decorations and furnishings.

"I prepared a little food quickly. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it." Mu said as he set Shiryu's backpack on a chair. He stopped talking about how poor his cooking skills were when he realized that Shiryu was staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Shiryu said as he averted his eyes. Mu slowly made his way over to him and then softly kissed his forehead before stroking his cheek. Shiryu leaned into Mu's warm body, loving how it felt to be touched. When Mu tilted Shiryu's chin upward with a finger and then rubbed the soft skin there and Shiryu let out a soft mewl of appreciation, Mu quickly stepped away from his young lover. Shiryu was disappointed, but he knew that things would probably go much better later on in the night. He was sure Mu was at his limit.

Mu had initially wanted them to have dinner in the dining room, but Shiryu insisted that they sit in the living room on the sofa. And so, they sat facing each other with plates filled with pasta and meat balls balancing on their laps. Being both men, they ate it up rather quickly and after transferring the empty wares to the kitchen, settled into the sofa beside one another looking at the news. Shiryu used every opportunity he had to press himself to Mu's body, making sure that their faces were close to each other. They stayed that way for several minutes before Shiryu decided to give up on his plans. However, Mu surprised him by pulling him into his chest and kissing him on the lips.

Mu buried his face into Shiryu's neck, placing kisses along the warm expanse of skin he found there. "Shiryu, I don't think I can hold it in anymore," he whispered into Shiryu's ears before nipping on them. Mu had been quite frustrated lately and only and hour ago, he took his frustrations out on Aldebaran who had invited him over for some dinner. Mu may not look like the type, but he was a very sexual person and he had restrained himself in fear that Shiryu was not ready to take the next step. There was also the feeling that he was corrupting someone younger and more innocent than himself.

Shiryu's answer was to place kisses along the pale skin of Mu's jaw line and then along his neck until he returned to the lips. "Mu, I love you." He whispered when they pulled apart for air. He pushed Mu into the sofa, climbing onto his lap and then wrapping his arms around Mu's neck. "I love you," he repeated before burying his face into Mu's chest. Mu stared down at him with wide eyes before smiling and wrapping his arms around him. He kissed Shiryu's head, running his fingers slowly through the long trailing black hair.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Mu whispered huskily. Shiryu nodded and then rose from atop of Mu's lap to allow the older man to stand up. Mu grabbed his hand and pulled him through the living room, then through a short hallway and then into his bedroom. Shiryu looked around the bedroom in awe. 'So this is Mu's room.' He was awoken from his thoughts when Mu kissed his neck and wrapped his arms around him. One hand slowly teased its way up under Shiryu's shirt while the other held him in place. When Mu's fingers passed over his nipples, he let out a loud moan. Mu paid him no heed, since he rubbed and squeezed the erect nipples between his fingers while sucking on Shiryu's earlobe.

"M-Mu…" he moaned out between pants. Not being able to stand it much more, he broke away from Mu and stood before the bed with a flushed face. "I…I umm…" Mu took a step towards him and he took one step backwards. This continued until he had no place to go and he tripped over and fell backwards onto the bed. Mu laughed at him as he began to undress himself. "Well I…I thought that maybe something might happen between us…so um…I brought something in my backpack for…this kind of thing."

"So you've been planning this huh?" Mu asked with an amused look on his face. His handsome face momentarily disappeared from view as he removed his sweater. Shiryu stared opened mouthed at his upper body, his face turning a deep red from being embarrassed. Mu's chest was not overly muscular but it was well defined and his skin…it was the most gorgeous thing Shiryu had ever seen. Mu took two steps forward and then climbed onto the bed until his was hovering above Shiryu, who looked back at him with wide eyes. Mu's hand slowly reached out and cupped Shiryu's cheek. "Are you afraid Shiryu? I won't hurt you." Mu looked down at him with kind eyes and slowly, with shaking hands, Shiryu reached up and held Mu's face betweens his palms.

"Please embrace me." He said with wide pleading eyes. Mu looked down at him for a moment in disbelief, before slowly closing the distance between their faces. Shiryu gently tugged at the hair band in Mu's hair while they kissed (Mu was busy unbuttoning Shiryu's shirt), letting loose a waterfall of silky lavender strands around them. Mu pulled away and then slowly kissed his way to Shiryu's navel and then back up to his nipples, the soft hair lightly tracing his skin made him pant and moan even more. Of course it also that Mu was quite skillful with his tongue. He swirled his tongue around one of Shiryu's nipples while his left hand took care of the other. It was not long before Shiryu began trembling.

When Mu had made Shiryu's nipples swell and harden as much as they possibly could, he kissed his way down to Shiryu's navel, his hands working fast at unfastening the jeans which protected the treasure which he hungered so greatly after. Shiryu surprised him by lifting his hips and pushing down the denim pants slowly, revealing a tiny pair of black underwear. Mu wasted no time reaching into the black material and pulling out the erect and swollen organ. It was already leaking that delicious nectar.

"Mu!" Shiryu yelled loudly as Mu slowly pulled down his foreskin. The sensation was too intense for him and he unexpectedly came on Mu's face. Mu stared at him with wide eyes as the thick liquid ran down his face. Shiryu felt so embarrassed that he actually started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Mu." He said with tears streaming down his face. He sat up quickly, reaching out to wipe cum from Mu's cheek, but Mu stopped him. "I-I'm really sorry!"

"Lick it." Mu said softly. Shiryu stopped his panicking and stared at Mu with huge eyes. "Lick it off Shiryu." Shiryu gulped at the dangerous look Mu was giving him but slowly moved closer to Mu until he was close to lick his face. He hesitated for a minute but then pressed his lips to Mu's cheek and then slowly lapped up all of the cum from Mu's face. Without warning, Mu grabbed Shiryu's chin and then kissed him deeply making sure that their tongues had perfectly wrapped and danced around each other's.

"You've got a sweet taste." Mu said while licking his lips. He pushed Shiryu down onto the bed and then slowly he slid down the nimble body below him until he reached paradise once more. The pants which Shiryu had only taken off halfway, Mu got rid of them. There was a look in Mu's eyes that both worried and turned Shiryu on. It was a predatory look, and it surprised him a little. Just a little though, since he could sense that Mu was not some innocent little lamb. And when Mu licked his cock then swallowed it down to the base, he knew right away that Mu was a beast in bed. He watched Mu's lavender hair bounce up and down as he gave him head, enjoying how the soft strands of hair felt as they slid back and forth on his inner thighs. Just when he thought that he would go over the edge again, Mu abruptly stopped and then pulled away.

"Mu?" Shiryu called as Mu climbed off of him and off of the bed. Mu was hurriedly pulling off his pants and underwear. Shiryu's eyes landed on Mu's cock and he looked away quickly. It was hard and engorged and really really delicious looking. His eyes wandered back over to Mu's cock and it was while he was busy staring at it in wonder that he had forgotten that thing which he brought especially if what was happening now happened. "Wait, I've got to get something from my backpack." Shiryu said as he sat up. He rose from the bed and made his way over to the door, only to be stopped by Mu's hand.

"Where are you going at a time like this?" Mu asked with flushed cheeks. He pressed himself into Shiryu, allowing him to fully feel his erection on his backside.

"Umm well, I brought some…some…" Shiryu said with a deep blush spread across his face. Mu let go of him and then grabbed his hand and as gently as he could, flung him back onto the bed. "M-Mu?"

"I'll be gentle." Mu said with a soft smile while he climbed on top of Shiryu. They kissed for a while and then Mu paused panting a little. "Is..is it alright now?" Shiryu stared up at him and then nodded his head.

As he had done a while ago, Mu slid down Shiryu's body until he reached paradise once more. Shiryu slowly and shakily spread his legs and Mu wasted no time in delving right in, kissing a licking at Shiryu's inner thighs before licking at the pink puckered flesh right at the very center. At this, Shiryu shivered and moaned a little but what Mu did next made him cry out. Mu had drenched his fingers with the clear lubrication and then slowly inserted one finger into the tight hole. He slowly started to thrust the finger in and out before adding another one when he felt that it was alright to do so. It was not long before Shiryu had four of Mu's fingers inside of him. Shiryu's entire body shook with pleasure. He had thought that he would be crying now in pain.

Mu pulled away and Shiryu protested a little, but when Mu positioned himself between his legs, he turned silent once again. Mu pushed forward slightly and Shiryu bit down on his lip. It was hurting a little.

At seeing his face contorted in pain, Mu stopped pushing forward to fuss over his lover. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

With tears forming in his eyes, Shiryu nodded slowly and then weakly forced himself to sit up a bit to place a kiss upon Mu's lips. "It's ok. Please make us one." Mu kissed him back gently while pushing forward until he was all the way inside. Shiryu wrapped his arms around Mu's neck and back to encourage him to move a little and Mu complied. At first his thrusts were slow and shallow but as Shiryu opened up a bit more beneath him, he increased his pace. Soon enough, he was going at a good enough speed. Shiryu wrapped his legs around Mu's waist, totally enjoying himself now. He would reach up and kiss Mu's neck, jaw line, any place his lips could reach.

"M-Mu…aaahh..you're really good!" Shiryu moaned out when Mu hit his spot. Now that he had found that magical place, Mu pounded into it relentlessly until Shiryu could no longer form words but only produce moans and pants. Saliva slowly trickled down the side of his mouth and Mu greedily licked it up, not wanting to miss anything from his sweet lover.

"Do you like that?" Mu asked wickedly as he increased his pace. Shiryu cried out his approval. Feeling a tab bit wicked tonight, Mu reached out with one hand and fondled the red engorged cock of his younger lover, slowly pulling down the foreskin and squeezing the tip. The legs which were wrapped around his waist now slid away and could not stop shaking.

"M-mu, I'm…I can't hold on any longer," he cried out weakly as Mu continued to play with his cock. Mu reached down to kiss and lick at his earlobe, seeming to be able to handle three different tasks at the same time quite well.

"You're so tight and hot inside Shiryu," Mu moaned out as he himself was nearing completion. He released both earlobe and cock and then grabbed Shiryu's hips as he slammed into them harder and faster.

"Mu!" Shiryu cried out in pleasure. He couldn't hold it anymore and came hard on himself. Mu followed his lead and released inside the super tight warm flesh. Mu collapsed on top of Shiryu, his long hair spreading about them. It was quite a beautiful sight to behold, the mixing of Mu's light colored hair and Shiryu's dark hair on the bed around them. Shiryu reached up and embraced Mu once more, spreading his legs some more and shifting his body so that Mu was comfortable. Mu was still cumming inside him.

"I love you." Mu whispered into Shiryu's ear as he returned his embrace. "Yeah, I love you too." Shiryu said before kissing the side of Mu's head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aldebaran sulked as he looked at all the food he had prepared. Mu had turned down his offer of coming over for dinner. He could tell that his friend was frustrated, perhaps with his relationship with his young lover, but Aldebaran still felt that he did not need to be spoken to so roughly.

"After all the cooking lessons I gave him, he treats me like this!" he said to himself as he looked down dejectedly at the stuffed pork tenderloin and vegetables he had prepared. As soon as he had mentioned that he Misty would be there, Mu exploded at him for no apparent reason.

There were several knocks to his front door and then Misty made his way inside. Aldebaran's apartment was like his second home now. In fact, he hung out in Aldebaran's flat more than his own. "Aldebaran?" Misty called from the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Aldebaran yelled loudly. It was only a few seconds before Misty appeared before him and his breath was taken away. Misty's hair had gone back to its natural wavy state and his face…his skin was shimmering under the kitchen lights. He wore no makeup, no lip gloss or anything. Misty was quite a knock out naturally, Aldebaran just didn't know why he had to hump heaps of makeup on such a pretty face.

"Oh! This smells really good! What did you cook?" Misty asked with a huge bright smile upon his face. Aldebaran stared at him stupidly for a while before he snapped out of his stupor.

"Oh, stuffed pork tenderloins and some vegetables." Aldebaran said as he turned away to hide his pink cheeks.

"Where's Mu?" he asked as he looked around the room. There were only two of everything set out on the dinner table. When Aldebaran laughed and then scratched the back of his head, Misty's eyes widened.

"He couldn't make it." Aldebaran said as he put some slices of stuff pork tenderloin on Misty's plate. Misty stared at him as he busied himself with serving the food.

'He's so god damn cute! I want to eat him up right away.' He thought to himself as he watched Aldebaran pouting. "Well that means more food for the both of us!" Misty said cheerfully. Aldebaran was thankful for his cheery mood.

"Here, have a seat." The Brazilian said as he pulled out a chair for Misty. Said blonde stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before accepting the seat he was offered. Aldebaran hurried over to his seat and the two had a blast discussing the day's happenings. When Aldebaran told Misty about Shion and Aiolos' visit, Misty reacted excitedly.

"Oh, I don't know how long it's been since I last saw Aiolos-sensei! He's so damn handsome!" Misty squealed like a fan-girl.

"There were rumors that you two were an item." Aldebaran said before taking a sip of his white wine. Misty stopped his squealing and stared at him sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry to bring that up. Forget I mentioned it."

"Honestly, with the kind of rumors that flew around that school about me, I've slept with 75% of the students. It's not fair, I've only ever had three lovers." Misty said before resting his chin in the palm of his hand which propped up his face.

Aldebaran nearly choked on his wine. "Only three lovers? But in high school you…"

"I was a slut?" Misty asked with hurt in his eyes.

"No, I wasn't going to say that. Not at all." Aldebaran hurriedly said to try and fix the dampening mood.

"But you were implying that you thought I had many partners right?" Misty asked sadly. "This…I really hated high school because of this. I never slept with anyone other than my first boyfriend when I went to that school. All those other guys, they approached me with friendship but when they all basically tried to force themselves on me and I refused them, they spread rumors that they had done every move in the kama sutra with me."

Aldebaran was quiet at Misty's confession. Even he had slept with more people than Misty. Also, he too was guilty of thinking badly of Misty before their reunion some months ago. Back in high school, Misty hung out mainly with Sorrento and Julian Solo and there was always some rumor going around the school about Misty's sex escapades. He had even seen Misty and Algol at it in one of the locker rooms.

"Ah, so how is Shion-sensei?" Misty asked quickly. Aldebaran smiled weakly at him.

"I did not speak much with him, but hopefully I can invite him and Aiolos-san over for dinner sometime."

"I would like that. I was particularly fond of Shion-sensei. He was the only one who understood my troubles. Oh, did Dohko-sensei also come?"

"Now that you mention it, that guy didn't turn up and usually he never leaves Shion's side." Aldebaran looked over to Misty's plate and saw that he had cleared the plate completely. "I think it's time to wash up." He said as he rose from his seat. He took Misty's wares as well as his own and transported them over to the sink. Misty followed after him.

"So how is your business going?" Aldebaran asked as he scrubbed the plates.

"Business is good! Just today I sold three animal outfits! Oh, the costumers were so adorable too!"

"Animal outfit?"

"Yeah, I've just got in this new line of animal inspired outfits. Of course the clothes themselves are revealing and there are ears and tails involved, but altogether, it's pretty cute."

Aldebaran laughed heartily. "Maybe you should try on one for me to see it!" he said jokingly.

"That's a great idea!" Misty cried excitedly. Aldebaran quickly tried to point out that he was joking, but Misty would not hear him. "I'll go change right away!" He said as he dashed out of the kitchen, out of Aldebaran's apartment and into his own. When he returned ten minutes later, Aldebaran dropped the glass he held in his hand in shock.

There standing before him, was Misty in a bunny suit complete with ears and tail. The tail and ears didn't have him mesmerized as much as the length of the outfit itself. Misty always had a great body, but now it seemed as though his body had gotten even more sensual. His legs were long but very nicely shaped and Aldebaran found his eyes were drawn to the little space between Misty's thighs. The top of the ensemble was tight and short and pink, revealing an ample amount of milky skin.

"Look at the tail how cute!" Misty said before spinning around. Aldebaran's already wide eyes went wider. The short pants were…very short. The pink material was cut in such a manner than Misty's behind was basically halfway hanging out. Misty sauntered over to Aldebaran, rubbed under his chin with a long finger nail and then wiggled a bit, opening his huge clear eyes wider and pouting his lips. "Isn't this just adorable?"

Aldebaran, who had not gotten any action in over a year's time, could not stand to look at Misty much longer. His little self was already responding and that was bad. He couldn't let Misty see it. He would never live it down. Also, it seemed as though since yesterday that Misty had been giving off some sweet smell which his body really reacted to. "You should go take that off now."

Misty ignored him and sat himself on the counter top, his legs spread. Aldebaran quickly looked away. He was getting too turned on. Why did the skin on Misty's legs look so delicious, especially on the inner thigh?

Misty noticed Aldebaran's discomfort and blushed. He had already made up his mind that he wanted Aldebaran and he figured that if even he could get him to like him or at least want to…fuck him, he would be happy. "Aldebaran…"

Aldebaran quickly packed away the dished and fled the kitchen. Misty stared after him with wide eyes before jumping down off of the counter and following him. Aldebaran was heading towards his bedroom. "Aldebaran, where are you going?"

"My stomach suddenly hurts! You can go home now. I need to rest a bit. Thanks for coming over to dinner tonight." Aldebaran said quickly as he ran into his room. Just as he was about to close the door, Misty pushed himself through the small space and grabbed him.

"What's wrong with you? What kind of reaction is that? I dress up like this and you run away?" Misty asked with a flushed face. "Look, I know you're still in love with…"

Aldebaran silenced him with a finger to his lips and then turned away. "This is very embarrassing, so please just leave."

"What are you so embarrassed about? It's me in the bunny suit!"

"Get out of here now. I don't know what I'll do if you don't" Aldebaran said in a serious tone of voice. Misty turned an even darker shade of red but pressed forward.

"Did I turn you on or something?" Misty pressed forward, stepping closer and closer to the tall man. He was quite nervous but didn't show it. He walked around until he was face to face with the large man. Aldebaran stared down at him with lust filled eyes. "Y-you want a piece of me?"

Aldebaran took one step forward. Misty gulped but decided he would not give up. "It's alright, just admit it. I know you want my…" he did not get to finish his words, because Aldebaran grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I told you to get out Misty. Why won't you listen to…" Aldebaran started to say but was stopped. Misty had gently pressed his lips to his mouth. Even though Aldebaran had bent over a little, Misty still tip toed. "Misty why did you…"

"I don't know. I just felt like it." Misty looked away shyly, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I know I'm not your type and that you and Mu have…"

Aldebaran was clumsily returning his kiss. Misty quickly opened his mouth and Aldebaran delved right in, enjoying how good Misty's lips felt against his. When they pulled apart, Misty buried his head into Aldebaran's chest. Aldebaran wrapped his arms around Misty's slim waist and then lifted him until Misty was looking down directly into his eyes. Before he could tell him to, Misty wrapped his legs around his waist and then wrapped his arms around Aldebaran's shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes before closing the space between their faces and kissing once more.

Aldebaran slowly made his way to the bed and carefully sat down on the edge. They stopped their kissing and pulled away to look at each other. "Misty, once we go beyond this point, there is no turning back."

Misty pushed Aldebaran down onto the bed and climbed on top of his lap, rubbing his ass against the hardness in Aldebaran's pants. "I don't want to turn back." Misty said in a husky voice. He pressed his lips to Aldebaran's once again, and the nutrition teacher quickly grabbed a hold of Misty's waist.

They were not stopping alright, not until one of them was completely satisfied.

Meanwhile,

Dohko stroked the hair of his lover who he held firmly in his lap. They had just finished the quietest love making session they ever had and Shion was quite exhausted. Perhaps it was the added stress of having to control his voice that had him so tired. But nonetheless, he was quite satisfied. "What's this bump at the back of your head?" Dohko asked him. Shion leaned in and gave Dohko a kiss to the forehead and then to the lips.

"That's the bump I got when I fought with Aiolos" Shion said wickedly. Dohko's expression grew dark and Shion held back a laugh. Aiolos, who was having trouble sleeping, shivered at the sudden cold chill that ran down his spine.

"What the hell was that?" he asked worriedly as he covered himself with more blanket. He did not sleep well that night, for he swore that someone somewhere was cursing him pretty badly.

He didn't know how correct he was.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/n: I apologize for such a late chapter that is definitely lacking. I tried my best. I hope someone likes it. Ryne-chan…I'm sorry I did not meet the deadline I set for myself but as I explained, I was having serious problems with the ending. I still don't like it very much. This chapter is especially for you. I'm dead tired now, but I'll try my best to update this story as well as Two Weeks in Sanctuary soon, well at least before the year ends. *collapses*


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and am in no way making any profits from this fictional piece of work. Please don't sue me!

Chapter 16

It was a dark and damp Saturday morning in Sanctuary (Japan). Isaac stared out of the bedroom window with determined eyes. He had been in Japan for about month and he had yet to sway Hyoga's feelings in his favor.

'That stupid slut of a boyfriend he's gotten himself…he's obviously much stronger than I had thought' Isaac said to himself as he watched the raindrops sliding down the glass of his window. He had not thought of Shun as loose until last night since he lost sleep due to the green eyed youth's loud moans and whimpers. He was sure it was done on purpose, for he could not imagine that someone could be that loud normally during lovemaking.

He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. It wasn't only Shun who had been loud, but Hyoga also. One could easily tell from the noise level that the couple was obviously enjoying themselves.

Many times he had felt that he should give up on Hyoga and move on, but there were still strong feelings of love residing within him. It had been Hyoga who had ended their relationship years ago. He had been totally satisfied with their relationship and had not wanted to separate, but Hyoga insisted that he could not handle a long distance relationship and that it made no sense for them to remain lovers. Then Hyoga moved to Japan and had not contacted him for about two years. It would not lie to himself and say that Hyoga cutting him off angered him, and there had been many instances where his love had been overshadowed by anger and hurt, but even after all that he still could not let Hyoga go.

He had decided that this would be his last effort and if Hyoga did not change, he would return to Russia immediately. He had come for Camus and his lover's upcoming engagement ceremony, but that didn't matter much to him anymore. He wanted Hyoga back and he wanted him back soon.

There were several loud knocks to the door and then Hyoga entered the room. "Hey…" the blond said softly with a smile on his face. Isaac narrowed his eyes. "Sorry about last night. We weren't aware that you had gotten home as yet. Shun's really embarrassed about it all." Hyoga scratched at his head in a nervous manner. Even though he could not clearly see past the blond, he caught sight of a beet faced Shun standing outside the door.

"Doesn't really matter…what else did you come to ask me?"

"Heh…you really know me well. These twin brothers in school are having a party at their place tonight. Wanna come along with us? They told us we could invite extra people."

Isaac stared at Shun's face. He wore a slightly annoyed/bothered expression on his face. 'Heh…I really won't give you the satisfaction' he thought to himself wickedly. "Sure! I don't have any plans for tonight so I'll tag along."

"Ok! Then we're set! Oh…there's some weird rule about wearing black…though Shun is wearing white so…anyway, don't forget to wear all black!" Hyoga said excitedly before leaving the room. Isaac smiled wickedly. Maybe tonight would be the night for _that_ plan.

*****

"You're glowing Misty!" raved Sorrento. He was currently in Misty's store in the mall acting all excited. Kannon was nowhere in sight but that didn't really bother the blonde bishie much.

"I-I am?" Misty asked shakily, trying to hold back a huge blush that was threatening to spread across his face. Sorrento stared at him for a while and then he let out a cute cry.

"Kyaaaaa! You had sex didn't you? You're all pretty and glow-y and there's nothing else that does that to you! So…who was the stud?" He wrapped his left arm around Misty's shoulders and then brought his right hand up to caress Misty's cheek and then ear. "You're blushing to the top of your ears! Was he that good?"

Misty didn't know what to say. He really didn't want to tell anyone about what happened between him and Aldebaran just yet, but Sorrento was his best friend forever so…he didn't really know what to do. "Uhh….yeah, I met this great guy."

Sorrento stared at him before narrowing his eyes. "You think you can hide this from me? Who was the first one to come tell you about Kannon's bedroom antics?"

"You were." Misty said flatly. He'd never forget that conversation. It was either that Sorrento was a dramatist or Kannon was the living and breathing sex God of the twenty first century. He figured it was a bit of both.

"Come on Misty-chyan! Tell me please?!" Sorrento begged with puppy dog eyes. Misty knew that Sorrento's puppy eyes were among the deadliest in the world. He had no choice but to surrender. Besides, Sorrento would never spread any weird rumor about him or Aldebaran.

"Oh alright already! Follow me to the back!" Misty said loudly. He quickly flipped the sign on the glass door to 'At lunch' and then hurried to the small store room at the back of the shop with Sorrento in tow.

"Aldebaran?!" Sorrento yelled out in surprise. Misty nodded his head and then turned a deep red.

"Really? That big ol' guy? Isn't he a bit…too manly for your tastes?" Sorrento asked quickly. Misty stared down at his hands which were folded in his lap.

"Y-yes…but he's a really good man! He's very kind, a good listener and he's got a cute personality."

"Cute personality…holy shit! He's not the uke is he?" Sorrento asked with panic in his eyes. Misty gave him a hard slap to the side of his head.

"Don't be dumb! I was never a fan of bear uke in the first place! If I'm topping, then the person has to be cuter than me!" Misty said with a huge grin on his face. "Iyada! I'm so cute I'm always uke! Of course, if Siren would be my uke, I'll show you my skills!"

Sorrento pressed his cheek against Misty and then rubbed himself against the blond as though he was a cat. "You're such a sweetie saying I'm cuter than you!"

"It's because you're adorable! I'll rape your cute ass!" Misty said jokingly before pushing Sorrento down to the floor and getting on top of him.

"M-Misty!" Sorrento cried out in surprise. "Our little jokes and sexual harassment are enjoyable, but…"

"I pushed him down on the bed like this." Misty said huskily as he looked into Sorrento's eyes. Sorrento's mouth dropped open. Not only was Misty going to tell him the story, but he was going to punish him too. He decided he wouldn't protest but listen carefully. It had been a long time since Misty had been this excited about someone.

FLASHBACK

Misty pushed Aldebaran down onto the bed and climbed on top of his lap, rubbing his ass against the hardness in Aldebaran's pants.

"I don't want to turn back." Misty said in a husky voice. He pressed his lips to Aldebaran's once again, and the nutrition teacher quickly grabbed a hold of Misty's waist.

"Misty…" Aldebaran said softly when their lips parted. Misty had this really intense look in his eyes. Not to mention that his slightly bruised and plump lips, the soft hair that fell into his face and pooled beside his own cheek and the crystal clear blue eyes turned him on even more.

Beautiful things excited him greatly. He had known that from a young age and it held true all throughout his teenage years into adulthood. If he wasn't admiring some artwork somewhere, he was admiring the beautiful humans he found. He always resented Misty for his beauty. Not even his strong feelings for Mu could sway his opinion. Mu was indeed beautiful, but in his eyes, Misty was the most beautiful human he'd ever laid eyes upon.

Aldebaran slowly but surely reached out and caressed Misty's cheek with his hand. It was soft and warm and the eyes above it made his knees go weak from the intensity.

"Beautiful…" he whispered as he kissed Misty's cheek. He kept muttering 'beautiful' as he kissed along the smooth skinned jaw line and then down a slender and sensitive neck.

"Aldeba---" Misty began to cry out, but said person silenced him with a kiss. He immediately opened his lips to allow Aldebaran's tongue entry. It was explosive as soon as their tongues met and Misty's already red face turned an even darker shade of crimson than before. His head was boiling. It had never been this intense before.

Aldebaran pulled away slowly, a thin line of their liquid passion hanging between their faces. Misty stared at Aldebaran with a dazed expression before focusing on the string of passion slowly falling away from them. Aldebaran slowly inched closer and then licked away the spit that slowly trickled down Misty's mouth.

It was all too much. It was too intense too early and Misty's body threatened to completely shutdown under Aldebaran's ministrations already.

"Aldebaran…" Misty said softly when the Brazilian began working on taking off his outfit. Aldebaran quickly glanced at him before returning to his task; however his task was over rather quickly. It seems that the designer for Misty's little bunny outfit knew that it would cause that person to be ravished quickly, so the clothes were easy to remove.

Aldebaran slowly removed Misty's little shorts, marveling at the creaminess of the blonde's legs. There wasn't a single blemish on the smooth skin and they were perfectly shaped. When he had removed the mentioned shorts, he found that he couldn't release the beautiful legs in his grasp. Beginning from the toes, he slowly kissed his way up north stopping short of central. Misty's inner thighs were not only phenomenal, but what they lead to was also breath taking. At Aldebaran's bold stare, Misty quickly squeezed his legs together.

"D-don't look!" Misty stuttered out cutely. Aldebaran, like a child denied its candy, quickly looked up at him to complain…only to get distracted by the pink perky nipples that were staring him in the face. They sat amongst the creamy skin of Misty's chest and stomach, erect from arousal and looking absolutely delicious. Before he knew it, Aldebaran found himself nipping at the left nipple.

Misty cried out loudly. "A-Aldebaran…don't lick there!"

"Delicious…you're really delicious." Aldebaran said as he gave Misty a heated glance. He swirled his tongue around the pink bud, nipping and biting at it ever so often while his hand took care of the other nipple. Five minutes later and he found himself buried in Misty's chest with a very swollen and abused little nipple between his lips. Misty was shivering and shaking like a leaf in a storm. The clear drop of dew shining from the mouth of his sex glistened attractively and it wasn't before long that Aldebaran noticed it.

The Brazilian kissed his way down Misty's chest, past his now red nipples and down to his belly button and then lower. Misty tried in vain to squeeze his legs together more tightly, but Aldebaran slowly and gently pried them apart with his strong arms.

Aldebaran couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was a lovely shade of pink…a really lovely shade of pink. Unable to control himself any longer, Aldebaran began to shiver slightly.

"Alde? What's wrong?" Misty asked worriedly. It was worrying that someone would look at your private parts and then zone out and shiver as though in shock. "I'm sorry that I've not…I've not lived up to your expectations!"

"Baka!" Aldebaran shouted. Misty nearly flew out of the bed.

"Alde?"

"It's pink…like a rose…pink…very pink…" Aldebaran muttered as he stared at Misty's nether regions. His face kept getting closer and closer until his mouth was buried between Misty's manhood and his ass.

"Aldebaran!" cried out in shock. When Aldebaran started licking at his perineum, he cried out weakly but this only encouraged the Brazilian even more. Soon enough Misty's cock was steadily leaking sweet nectar. Aldebaran licked at the engorged organ hungrily, lapping up the sweet cum that was leaking from the tip.

He didn't know why, but every little reaction Misty's body had just got him harder and harder. It was actually becoming a bit painful to be that aroused.

"Aldebaran…Aldebaran…" Misty called softly. Aldebaran felt soft hands slipping beneath his shirt and caressing his neck. Suddenly Misty sat up and then bent over so that his upper body was covering Aldebaran's head. "Aldebaran…I can't take it anymore. I'll cum." Aldebaran ignored him and continued sucking and licking the hot organ that was in his mouth. Misty grabbed a hold of Aldebaran's head and then as gently as he could, pushed him away from his cock.

"What's wrong with you?" Aldebaran asked angrily, clearing acting like a spoilt child whose favorite toy had been taken away. Misty did not allow him enough time to express all of his annoyance. He had already ripped off his shirt and was pulling down the zipper to his jeans. Creamy hands found the extreme hardness in Aldebaran's lap and pulled it out and fondled it. As soon as Misty's eyes landed on his lover's cock…his mouth dropped open.

"W-what's that?" Misty stuttered out in awe. He pointed at the big hard member and then covered his mouth with his other hand.

"Um…it's my penis?!" Aldebaran said while scratching at his head. "Never mind me, let's get back to yours right now!" he said excitedly as he tried to grab a hold of Misty's waist.

Misty slowly reached out and took a hold of Aldebaran's cock. It was extremely hot and hard and he didn't know why, but his own already hard cock swelled up even more. To put it simply, nothing aroused Misty more than the sight of penises. Aldebaran suddenly found himself on his back on the bed with Misty licking and kissing at his stomach.

"Oh my…oh my!" he cried excitedly as he rubbed his cheek against Aldebaran's cock. Misty was on his knees with his ass up in the air, his face and upper body at Aldebaran's lower stomach and thighs. There was a predatory glow in Misty's eyes that scared Aldebaran a bit, but the thought flew out of his mind as soon as Misty swallowed the tip of his cock.

"Misty!" he cried out in surprise. Misty looked as though he was in heaven as he licked and bobbed his head over the thick engorged cock.

"Helicious! (delicious)…shooo helicious (soooo delicious)!" Misty said happily as he allowed Aldebaran to slip deeper inside his mouth. He couldn't stand it much longer and so licked his fingers quickly and then began fingering himself. "Aldebaran…you're amazing!"

Aldebaran closed his eyes tightly as Misty deep throated him. If Misty kept this up, he would faint from being over aroused, something which had never happened before. "M-Misty…don't…"

"Amazing! You just keep getting bigger and bigger!" Misty said after he let Aldebaran's cock slip out of his mouth. He wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft and then slowly started to pump the swollen penis. Aldebaran actually cried out when he flicked his finger over the head.

"Misty…please…" Aldebaran said slowly and softly between heavy breaths.

"It's painful isn't it?" Misty eyed the darkening cock in his hand and then looked at Aldebaran's face. His eyes were squinted and sweat ran down his forehead and onto his cheeks. "Do you have any lube?"

"It's on the bedside table." Misty quickly crawled over Aldebaran, grabbed the bottle of lube and then returned to his suffering partner. Without hesitation, he opened the bottle and poured a copious amount of the liquid over Aldebaran's cock and then covered two of his fingers as well. He fingered himself for a short time before climbing on top of Aldebaran's lap, positioning his ass right above the stiff dick.

"Wait…Misty you…" Aldebaran began before being left speechless. Misty had lowered himself onto his cock, and with some trouble, was attempting to seat himself until all of Aldebaran was inside him. He looked at Misty's face scrunched up in concentration and he smiled. He sat up, pulled Misty into an embrace and then kissed him gently on the lips. "It's alright…you don't have to rush" he whispered in Misty's ear. He kissed away the tears that had begun to well up in Misty's eyes before kissing the blond on the lips again.

"Sorry…" Misty said softly as he wrapped his arms around Aldebaran's neck. He didn't know why he had gotten so tense before, but not that Aldebaran held him gently, his body relaxed and he slowly sank down completely on Aldebaran's lap.

"It's not painful is it?" Aldebaran asked as he stroked Misty's back. Misty shook his head before gently pushing Aldebaran backwards into the bed. He looked at Aldebaran in the eye as he slowly lifted his hips and then brought them back down. Aldebaran let out a little groan, but did not take his eyes away from Misty's. Gradually Misty increased his pace as his body relaxed more and soon enough, Aldebaran could no longer hold back his loud moans. Misty himself was whimpering and moaning loudly, so the pleasure was mutual.

"I'm going to die…I'm going to die…" Misty kept crying repeatedly as he bounced up and down on Aldebaran's lap. "Heaven…I'm going to heaven" he whimpered when Aldebaran thrust his hips upwards.

"I'll accompany you…" Aldebaran groaned out as he grabbed Misty's hips. The blond cried out loudly as Aldebaran reached even deeper in him than before.

"Ahhhn….ahhhh…cumming…I'm going to cum" he moaned out loudly. Aldebaran could tell he was close. He was clamping so tightly onto him. It was too intense. Misty's erotic expression, the tears and spit running down his cheeks and chin, the tightness and warmth of his ass and good heavens, the moaning, sent Aldebaran over the edge before he wished too. He released all of his seeds in Misty's hot tight ass, a funny light feeling washing over his body. Was he going to heaven? Misty followed right after him and came all over Aldebaran's stomach. The blond looked as though he would pass out, for his mouth hanged wide open; his eyes began to roll backwards and his body shook violently.

"La petit morte* (the little death)… c'est magnifique! (it's magnificent!)" he whispered before passing out and falling backwards.

"Misty!" Aldebaran yelled.

END FLASHBACK

Sorrento stared at Misty with wide eyes. "You…you passed out?"

Misty nodded with a beet red face. He was currently perched on Sorrento's lap with a dreamy expression on his face.

"La petit morte you said?" Sorrento asked, obviously still in shock. "Wait…he didn't even pump you while you were riding him and you came that hard?"

Misty giggled and held his cheeks. "Normally I wouldn't cum that easily, but it was really intense. So intense that he didn't even need to touch my cock. Oh and we went back at it when I awoke too. Oh my…we did the 69 position for foreplay then we tried all types of positions. We eventually stopped at around three in the morning."

"Unbelievable!" Sorrento muttered. He felt slightly jealous. While Kannon was undoubtedly a sex God in his own rite, he had yet to make him pass out after cumming. 'I've got to fix that!' he thought to himself.

The bell on the door jingled as someone slowly opened the door. Misty quickly rushed to the front of the store but stopped in his tracks when he saw who had entered his shop. "A-Aldebaran!" he stuttered out in disbelief. Aldebaran stood there in all his glory. Misty didn't know what it was, but Aldebaran was breathtakingly handsome today. Misty couldn't help but turn red. "Can I help you with something?"

Aldebaran shook his head and then looked around at the items in the store. 'Lube, dildos, butt plugs and BSDM items,' is what flashed through his mind. His eyes landed on a mannequin wearing a cat-girl/boy outfit and his head nearly exploded.

"Umm…I came to get something in the mall, so I thought I'd stop by to see how things are going."

"Everything's fine! Business is a bit slow today since it's raining so much, but I'm sure once the sun comes out a bit later things will get a lot better." Misty smiled sweetly at Aldebaran as he made his way over to the giant. "Umm…about last night…"

"You're not hurting anywhere are you?" Aldebaran asked quickly. Misty stared at him for a few seconds before smiling. "You see, I've not done that in a while so I was a bit aggressive. I apologize if I hurt you in anyway."

The word aggressive bounced around in Misty's mind for a bit and he turned crimson. Yes…Aldebaran had turned into a complete beast after the first round. He was not given the chance to dominate the rest of the times, it was all Aldebaran. 'He's got a lot of stamina. We were at it for around four hours and I didn't see any signs of him being tired while we were at it. Kyaa…I just remembered he even had a wicked moment when he was tugging on my hair. Kyaa! His strong back was so sexy and…'

"Misty?!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Seems I got a little carried away just now. I'm quite fine," Misty said with a flushed face. He didn't want to ask the question which was at the tip of his tongue, but he knew he had to for his sanity to remain intact. "I'll understand if you don't want to take things too seriously. After all, last night was pretty crazy and…"

Aldebaran was glaring at him. He looked away quickly with an embarrassed look on his face. He knew he shouldn't have said it! Aldebaran moved closer to the blond and took a hold of his hand.

"I didn't want you to get that feeling. I realized you felt that way after you fled this morning without even giving me any notice. It may have come out of no where, but I don't have casual flings." Misty stared at him with wide eyes.

"Aldebaran…are you saying that you…" Misty began to say but stopped when the door of his store opened. The face that peeked inside surprised him. "Shion-sensei?!"

Shion stepped inside followed by Dohko. They looked around at all the items in the shop as Aldebaran did and then tried their best to keep a straight face. "We're not disturbing you are we? I noticed that you had that 'at lunch' sign up." Shion said as he took a step forward. When he realized that it was Aldebaran standing before him, a huge grin spread across his face.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked out of curiosity. They really were a bit odd. Not many people would want to be caught alive inside his kind of store.

"We heard that you had a store in this mall and thought we should visit you." Dohko said as he looked at some of the outfits on display. He noticed the school girl outfit and he grew excited. "Shion, this would look great on yo- owww!" he cried as he held his head. Shion had slapped him pretty hard on the side of his head.

Sorrento, unable to hide any longer, emerged from the store room with a big grin on his face. He grinned wickedly up at Aldebaran and then smiled at his former teacher/headmaster.

The five of them chatted for a half hour and then Sorrento said he had to run away to meet Kannon. Both Dohko and Shion also decided it was time to leave, but before they could, Aldebaran invited them over for dinner. They both agreed and then left the store. Misty stared at Aldebaran with a small nervous smile on his face. He got the surprise of his life when Aldebaran quickly moved closer to him and then kissed his cheek, before trying to escape from the store.

Misty quickly grabbed him and then tip toed so that he could kiss Aldebaran on the lips. "Thanks for coming to check on me. I'll see you later alright?"

Aldebaran stared dumbly at him but then nodded his head and then left the store. It was a great idea to come into a sex shop, especially if you were a teacher in a high school.

A few blocks away, Shiryu was now returning from Mu's place. His uncle and his lover were not around and his grandfather had not questioned him about his sleepover at Seiya's. He only grinned knowingly at him as he limped to his room.

Before he could even sit down on his bed, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" It was Seiya and he wanted to know if he would speak to Marin on his behalf. Seiya had been grounded when Marin had found out that he had been 'fooling' around with Saga.

"_Please Shiryu? I really wanna get out of this house so badly. Every time I see Aiolia or Aiolos I feel like roundhouse kicking them."_

"I'll talk to her for you, but you owe me one!"

"_Thank you so much!"_

Shiryu sighed and then counted to three before Seiya put Marin on the phone. He really had to get creative for Marin was no idiot. Two streets away, Shun and Hyoga kissed and then parted ways.

When Shun had returned home, he found the house to be extremely quiet, too quiet in fact. He quietly slipped into the house and then made his way upstairs. When he reached Ikki's room, he regretted looking inside.

There buck naked was Ikki and Shaka in bed and…they were having a lot of fun. It seemed that they were having so much fun that they forgot to close the door to their bedroom. Shun slid past the door as most ninja-esque as he could before he dived into the safety of his room. He made sure to slam the door loudly so that they would know that he had arrived and surely as he predicted, twenty minutes later and ruffled and flushed Shaka came to greet him.

"Seiya called earlier for you. It seems that he has gotten permission to go to that party with you guys." Shaka said as he stared at Shun. Shun avoided looking at him, but found it hard to not look at the older man in the eye when he was speaking.

"D-did you eat anything as yet?" Shaka asked nervously. Shun was eyeing him strangely.

"Yeah I ate at Hyoga's place" Shun said as he stared at Shaka. His normally neat blond hair was rumpled and flying all over the place. His face was flushed and he actually was out of breath.

"Hey kiddo!" Ikki said as he entered the room. His already bird nest type hair was in an even worst state than usual and his shirt was buttoned incorrectly. "You've got a big party coming up tonight. Are you prepared?"

"Yeah. Apparently the hosts have a special outfit already chosen for me but I still got some stuff just in case it was a lie."

"What kind of party is it?" Shaka asked.

"Apparently their parents are abroad, so they're just having a party for fun. I heard that their parents even gave them the money for it too." Shun climbed into bed. "I think I'll sleep for a few hours before I get ready to go." He said before snoring. Ikki and Shaka took the hint and left the room, and hurriedly returned to their own.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Shun had dressed and waited for Hyoga and Isaac to arrive and then they would head over to the twins home. Seiya and Shiryu had agreed to meet them there. Shun hadn't really wanted Isaac to come along, but Hyoga insisted. Shun couldn't help but feel like something bad would occur but tried to put the odd feeling to the back of his mind.

Hyoga and Isaac arrived and Shun left quickly, knowing that Ikki didn't like Isaac very much. It was a twenty minute walk from his house to the twins' place. Ikki had chosen a great neighborhood for them to live in and close by was the wealthy folk's community.

When they finally got to the place, both Hyoga and Shun's mouth dropped open in disbelief. The twin's home looked like a castle for forty, not four. "May I please have your names young sirs?" asked a butler at the entrance. He searched through the list and then let them through the gate. He gently pulled Shun aside, something which Hyoga didn't like.

"His name is on the list. Didn't you just check that?" Hyoga asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"The young masters have a special outfit prepared for him. If you would kindly follow me young sir..."

"Y-yes!" Shun stuttered out before following the old butler. A younger one appeared out of no where to handle to guest list. Hyoga and Isaac wondered about waiting for Shun to return.

"Woah…" Hyoga said in awe. Sid and Bud had called this their humble home…well there really wasn't anything humble about it. There were huge fountains and statues in the garden and pathway, the house was huge and there sure as hell was a lot of gold or silver shiny stuff lying around.

"Welcome to our home! We hope that you enjoy yourselves!" the twins echoed. They eyed Isaac, who looked very handsome in his all black attire. "And you might be?" they asked in sync. Shun always thought that was a bit creepy.

"Kraken Isaac, it's a pleasure to meet you." Isaac gave them a very tiny smile and Hyoga was grateful. The last thing he wanted was to have to worry about Isaac acting all rude and sour to his schoolmates. They stared at the golden eyed Russian for a while until their eyes fell on Shun. "S-shun…that outfit…"

Shun turned red when everyone turned to eye him, everyone except Isaac that is. "Ahh…well when we got here, you're butler told me that this was my outfit."

Sid and Bud slapped their hands together and then looked at each in the eye. "He's the perfect little angel," Sid said with a smile. "His outfit is perfectly little too!" Bud chorused with a lecherous grin. What exactly was Shun wearing? He had originally been dressed in a white skin leg corduroy jean with a fitted white t-shirt and ugg boots. He had looked good, but apparently without him knowing, he was chosen to be one of the 'angels' at the twin's party so when he had arrived the butler pulled him away from Hyoga and Isaac and then handed him his outfit.

Standing there looking more embarrassed than ever was Shun, clad in a white short but loose white shirt and a white pair of shorts that were fitted enough that his shapely behind was seen with his white ugg boots and a pair of small angel wings on his back.

"Shun! Hyoga!" someone yelled loudly. The said couple spun around to see Seiya running towards them down the long hallway with an annoyed Shiryu in tow. It was only when Seiya was a few scant meters away from them did they see what he was wearing. He wore a fitted short black overall with a long sleeved red shirt below it, a tail and a pair of horns ever present. While Shun's shorts where indeed shorter than he would like, Seiya's was definitely 'barely there.' When he sprang a hug on Isaac, (who had not even been paying attention) everyone's mouth dropped. Half of his butt cheeks were hanging outside.

"Seiya!" Shun yelled as he ran over to pry his friend from the devil incarnate. Isaac, in trying to remove the annoying unknown brunette from himself, grabbed Seiya's hips in an attempt at trying to gently pulling the 'pest' off only to realize when his hand slipped a little lower that he was grabbing some really nice ass. Seiya flew away from Isaac quickly with a bright red face.

"Pervert!" Seiya yelled as he pointed at the Russian who also wore an extreme blush. He stumbled over to Shun and then latched onto him before kissing him on the cheek. "Shun-chyan! You've got to keep me company tonight!"

"Is he drunk?" Shun mouthed to Shiryu. Shiryu nodded his head and then sighed. He did some weird hand motions and then looked away with a pink face. He had basically told Shun to pull down Seiya's shorts. Shun quickly pulled the cloth to cover's Seiya's behind, though with the cut of the overall, there wasn't much cloth to do that.

"Oh! Shun's a naughty boy!" Seiya said before he giggled and slapped Shun's behind. Syd and Bud stared with their mouths wide open, as did a few other boys who had just arrived. It was the school's two cutest boys in really short clothes clinging to and slapping each others behinds, in angel and devil costumes.

Sid and Bud looked at each other and then did a very tiny 'banzai'. "We're geniuses aren't we?" Bud said to Syd, but the other boy was staring at Shun and Seiya pressed together.

"Oh my god! Sid-bocchama, your nose is bleeding!" cried one of their many maids. She rushed over to the tall youth and wiped away the blood running down from his nostrils.

"Let's go inside," Hyoga said as he narrowed his eyes at Shun a bit. Shun widened his eyes but followed after his lover with a drunk Seiya in tow. Shun and Isaac looked at each other before following after the trio.

When they had found their 'corner' in the large darkened room (disco ball and all), Hyoga turned to Shiryu for some answers while Seiya dragged Shun around with him as he socialized. "Why the hell is Seiya drunk? Wasn't he supposed to get ready at your place?"

"Ah…you see, my uncle had carried him a drink, but he had also been carrying a drink for his lover and Grandfather. Seiya chose the wrong drink and well…now he's drunk." Shiryu said before sighing.

"What the hell kind of drink was your uncle giving to your old grandfather?" Hyoga asked with a raised eyebrow. Shiryu coughed and then looked away. Hyoga turned to Isaac, who looked extremely bored but still had flushed cheeks. "Sorry about earlier. He's my good friend Seiya. This guy here is Shiryu, also one of my close friends."

Isaac stared at Shiryu for a few seconds and then looked away. Shiryu had done the very same thing. Hyoga sighed. Why couldn't they all get along? A waiter passed by with a tray of drinks. Hyoga quickly grabbed a glass for himself and Shun, gulping down his quickly. His eyes widened dramatically when he was finished.

"What's wrong?" Shiryu asked as he took a glass for himself. Isaac also took a glass and then both Shiryu and Isaac took a sip. Both of their eyes shot wide open as well.

"This…this is real champagne!" Hyoga said in disbelief. He had thought that there would be no real alcohol allowed at the party, but he could tell that Syd and Bud's parents probably let them do as they pleased. "We can't let Seiya drink anymore of this stuff Shiryu!"

It was too late. Across the room, they spotted Seiya taking a sip from his glass. He had the same reaction as they did, but instead of letting his surprise stop him from drinking, he took a large gulp of the drink and then gave the waiter back his empty glass and then taking another.

"Oh my god, he's gonna be out of control in thirty minutes if he continues like this." Hyoga said as he looked at his brunette friend. Shun was staring at his glass of champagne as though someone put something strange in it.

Sid and Bud finally made their way to the party room, Sid dressed in black and Bud dressed in white, and stood in the centre near the DJ. "Welcome to everyone! We'd like to thank all you guys for coming to our party tonight! Let the fun and games begin." With that said, the DJ wasted no time in getting the party bubbling hot. Everyone was dancing and jumping around excitedly to the loud music, thoroughly enjoying themselves to the fullest.

"Is that Mime?" Hyoga heard Shiryu say in disbelief. Mime stood a few feet away from them in an outfit similar in nature to Seiya's, though a bit longer and in white. His red hair was bone straight and his face…Hyoga and Shiryu had not realized that he was quite so pretty. Fenrir and Hagen looked as though they were his guards, with their serious facial expressions and their all black attire.

Hyoga had realized something and was a bit worried. There were a lot more guys wearing black than white. Then he looked at the ones who were wearing white. Small build, cute faces and gentle/slightly wild personalities: "Ukes in white, semes in black…this is dangerous." He looked for Shun and Seiya and quickly made his way over to the uke duo. They were surrounded by a lot of guys.

"Shun!" Hyoga yelled trying to get his lover's attention. Shun did not hear him for the music was extremely loud.

"Seiya-chan, won't you dance with me?" a tall awkward looking boy asked from the crowd. Seiya giggled, wiggled and then shook his head. The boy looked dejected as he walked away and it was like that for many more boys who asked the brunette to dance. In fact, Seiya may have been drunk but though he was giggling more than usual, whenever someone approached him with lusty intentions, his eyes had a serious, even scary look to them. He would quickly giggle and then wiggle around to distract them from this, but he refused them nonetheless.

When the DJ started playing some of Lady Gaga's* songs, Seiya went crazy. "Oh my God! I lurve this song!" he yelled excitedly as he skipped towards the dance floor. Shun and Hyoga stared at him as though he was crazy and then followed after him. He had latched onto to Jabu and was basically having his way with him.

"Thank God it's Jabu…they're childhood friends," Hyoga said to Shun. Shun was startled, for he had not realized that Hyoga was standing next to him. "Hey, do you want to dance?" Hyoga asked with a small blush on his cheeks. He was not such a great dancer, but it was the reason he had actually bothered coming to the twins' party. He had never danced with Shun and he really wanted to see how it would be. He figured that since Shun was shy, he wouldn't really want to dance too much with so many people around him.

Oh boy how he was wrong! Shun quickly nodded and conveniently, the DJ started playing his favorite Lady Gaga song, 'Star struck.' It was as though some kind of sultry dancer had stepped onto the dance floor. Shun could dance pretty well and he knew how to move his hips in a way that drove Hyoga crazy. The worst/best thing about it was that the green eyed beauty had not taken his eyes off of Hyoga while he danced. Hyoga stared at him as he danced, unable to take his eyes away from his lover.

"_I'm so star struck, baby could you blow my heart up?" _Shun looked at him in the eye and sang the chorus of the song, never looking away as he moved his hips sensually in time to the beat of the music.

Unable to hold back any longer, he put his hands on Shun's waist and pulled his lover closer to him. Shun seemed all too happy for the contact, for he quickly spun around so that his back faced Hyoga's front. He pulled Hyoga closer so that their bodies were pressed together and then moved his hips.

Shiryu stared at them with his mouth hanging open, as did many boys. They were quite a picture on the dance floor. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Isaac looking on at them with clear disgust in his eyes. Shiryu felt a little wicked tonight, perhaps because he did not have his own lover to dance with and he had to look at someone else having fun as a couple. He moved closer to Isaac and then smiled at the Russian.

"They're quite the picture of bliss aren't they?" Shiryu asked as he looked at his two friends on the dance floor. Isaac ignored him. "It must feel so nice to be able to dance with your special someone. I'm a little jealous."

"And why are you telling me this?" Isaac asked in an annoyed tone of voice. Shiryu smiled wickedly.

"You're really transparent Kraken-san." Shiryu looked at him from the corner of his eye. "It's really obvious that you're trying to get Hyoga back."

Isaac narrowed his eyes. "And what would make you think that?"

"Because you look at Shun as though you want to crush him," Shiryu said as he looked at his green eyed friend. "There is no one who would look at that guy with eyes like yours."

"That's because he is so kind right? Don't make me fucking piss myself from laughter." Isaac snarled. Shiryu turned his head to look at him. Isaac did the same. "Do you think I'm intimidated by you? You're nothing to me you silly boy."

"I had no intentions of trying to intimidate you, so why did you bring that up? Maybe you _are_ intimidated by me and all of Hyoga's new friends here in Sanctuary." Shiryu smiled when Isaac glared at him.

"Shiryu! Come on Shiryu!" Seiya hollered from on the dance floor. Jabu was limping away, clearly no match for Seiya's wild dancing skills.

"I don't usually like to interfere in other's business…but if you fuck around with my friends, I'll fucking tear your limbs off." Shiryu gave Isaac one final glance and then made his way over to Seiya. Fenrir, who had been close enough to Shiryu and Isaac to hear their conversation, gulped nervously. Shiryu was a quiet person, but for him to say something like that…it clearly was something serious. Fenrir looked at Isaac from the corner of his eye.

"Fenrir?" Mime called softly, getting the wolf-like boy's attention quickly. "You've been standing since you got here. Won't you dance with me?" Fenrir looked at Mime and then looked away quickly.

"Sorry, dancing isn't my thing. Why don't you go ask Sid or Bud?" Mime looked disappointed but nodded his head and made his way over to the twin hosts. Hagen suddenly appeared next to Fenrir with a drink in his hand.

"You're really stupid. He'll get stolen away really quickly if you don't move fast enough," Hagen said before taking a sip of his champagne. Fenrir stared at Mime, who was guided onto the dance floor by both twins and then closed his eyes.

"He'll get stolen away huh?" he whispered to himself as stared at his childhood friend. He looked awkward there caught in the middle of the twin sandwich. "Ah, did Alberich come?"

"No, I think he's trying to avoid having to see Seiya. After all, he did know of Sid and Bud's plans." Hagen said before eyeing some cute little thing in white. "Hey, isn't that the student body president?"

Fenrir narrowed his eyes as he stared at the said person and then nodded his head. "I didn't realize he was that cute. You're hungry right? Go have that _tasty little snack_."

"It'll be my pleasure to devour him." Hagen saluted Fenrir and then made his way over to the president. Fenrir turned to look at Isaac, but the golden eyed Russian wasn't in sight.

A few hours had passed by and Seiya had tired Shiryu out (though he didn't really dance much) and was now dancing with Shun and Mime. Hyoga had gone to get some drinks (water), so he did not notice that most of the boys had stopped dancing to stare at uke trio lustfully.

"Where did Isaac go?" Hyoga asked Shiryu when he did not spot his childhood friend.

"I don't know where he went to. Look, Hyoga that guy…" Shiryu started to say but Hyoga walked away. He asked a few people and he eventually found himself on the second floor in some dark bedroom.

"Isaac?" he called as he stepped further into the darkness. He could not see well, but he saw the silhouette of someone near the window. "Isaac?"

"Hyoga?"

"Yeah…what are you doing here?" Hyoga asked as he approached his fellow Russian. When he was a foot away, Isaac grabbed him.

"Where did Hyoga go?" Shun asked Seiya and Mime. Mime shrugged his shoulders, but Seiya said nothing. He slowly wobbled over to Shiryu, holding his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Shiryu asked. His eyes grew to the size of saucers when Seiya all but fell over on him. "Seiya! What's wrong?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he said with heavy lidded eyes. Shiryu quickly gathered up Seiya and headed to the bathroom. As soon as they got their, Seiya rushed in and then went to town i.e. puked his liver-strings out.

"Are you alright?" Shiryu asked worriedly. Seiya replied with a loud cough and more puking. The raven haired youth leaned against the wall and then sighed. Pretty soon Shun and Mime joined him, Shun going into the bathroom to help clean Seiya up. The brunette started crying uncontrollably, hiccups and gasps and all.

"Are you alright Seiya?" Shun asked worriedly. Seiya latched onto him.

"This really sucks. Really really sucks!" he said before burying his head in Shun's chest. "Everyone else gets to be with their lover but I can't see mine."

"Have you tried contacting Saga-sen…um I mean Saga-san?" he asked while patting the small brunette's head.

"He's not answering my calls or my emails. I think he's really finished with me for good."

"I think he's looking out for you. Didn't Aiolia-san forbid you from seeing him?"

"Yeah, I even got grounded but had to beg Marin to allow me to come tonight."

"Well, I may not know Saga-san well, but I don't think he's one to play around with you like that. I definitely think he's keeping his distance so that he won't cause anymore trouble. Don't worry too much, we'll find a way for you guys to meet." Shun said with a smile.

"Really? You'll help me see him?" Seiya asked with huge puppy eyes. Shun nodded at him and he squeezed him around the waist happily. "Thank you! I really do love you. I think I'll steal you away from Hyoga if things don't work out with Saga."

"No such thing will happen, so don't even think about it." Shun said with a giggle.

"Is Seiya alright?" Sid asked from outside the door. Shun slowly emerged from the bathroom with Seiya latched onto him. Mime handed Seiya a bottle of water.

"This should help you feel a little better," Mime said softly. Fenrir was close by as usual, never having let Mime out of his sight. Seiya took the bottle of water with a soft 'thank you' and then followed Shiryu to a sofa close by.

"Do you think we should leave soon?" Shun asked worriedly. Even though Seiya was feeling a little better, he still looked sick and he was clear that he had a massive headache.

"Yeah, I think you should go look for Hyoga and Isaac. I'll try to get this guy to be livelier. If Marin finds out that he was drinking a lot, he'll be grounded for life." Shiryu said with a small laugh. "Shun…that Isaac guy, I don't like him."

"It's alright, I can handle him." With that said Shun set out in search of his lover. He asked several people and most of them told him that they saw Hyoga heading upstairs. He slowly made his way upstairs, a little weary of venturing outside of the area he barely knew. Sid and Bud had a huge house and when he got up the stairs, there were two corridors which only served to confuse him more. He went with his gut feeling and chose the corridor on the right and surprisingly, he found Hyoga and Isaac in the very first room he encountered. What he saw made his eyes widen and his mouth hang open.

Isaac had Hyoga pushed up against the wall near the window and was looming over him, his face dangerously close to the blonde's own. "Hyoga, I love you. Why won't you come back to Russia with me? We can be together like old times."

"Isaac…I'm flattered that you still feel this way about me, but I'm in love with Shun. I'm not going to leave him for you. I'm sorry." Hyoga turned his face away but Isaac grabbed a hold of his chin and forced him to look his way. "Isaac…I'm sorry but please, let me go."

"You left me high and dry in Russia for no reason to come to Japan. You ended things when there was no reason to, and yet you've moved on so quickly. Do you think it was fair what you did to me? I still haven't got over you!"

"I'm sorry…" Hyoga said softly as he looked away again. Shun was happy that Hyoga was refusing so adamantly but was worried by Isaac's behavior. "Please, just let me go back to Shun…" Hyoga pleaded. Isaac gritted his teeth and then roughly pulled Hyoga closer to himself. He crushed his lips against his former lover's but Hyoga refused to respond.

"Why won't you respond to me?! Is he so much better? I don't understand!" he yelled loudly as he shook Hyoga. Hyoga looked at him as though he grew another head and somehow that helpless expression only made Isaac angrier. He kissed Hyoga roughly again, this time tugging at the blonde's clothes and nipping at his mouth aggressively. Shun had seen enough.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked sternly as he entered the room. Hyoga pulled away from Isaac hurriedly. Shun looked extremely pissed off. "Is that what you do Isaac? Force someone who isn't interested in you into loving you again? That's not going to cut it."

Hyoga didn't know where this side of Shun came from, but he was happy to see it. However, he remembered what happened with Alberich in the cafeteria and he worried that Shun may fly off the handle again.

"Ah, it's the slut. How sweet of you to join us!" Isaac said as he glared at Shun.

"Don't speak to Shun like that!" Hyoga said angrily.

"Why? A slut is a slut. I can't help but call him out on his true nature." Shun stared at him evenly. Isaac's comments weren't affecting him at all.

"I thought that you were more mature, but you're resorting to kindergarten insults. Sorry, that's not going to cut it." Shun quickly crossed the room and then grabbed Hyoga's hand and pulled him away from Isaac and out of the room. "We're getting out of here Hyoga. Seiya's sick and Shiryu's uncle is already on the way to pick us up." Shun said as he walked quickly down the corridor.

He pulled but Hyoga wasn't moving. Isaac held onto his other hand.

"Let him go Isaac. He doesn't want to be with you!" Shun said sharply. Hyoga had never heard Shun speak in that manner before, so he knew that Shun's anger was growing. Shun may have been a sweet and gentle person, but because they rarely fought Hyoga realized that Shun had one of those 'sleeping volcano' type of personalities.

"I'm not letting him go. I've loved him for so long; I won't lose him to you." Isaac said in return. He tugged on Hyoga's arm.

"Isaac…I'm sorry but I love Shun now. I can't be with you anymore." Hyoga stared at Isaac. "I'm sorry but I won't change my mind. Please accept my decision." Hyoga's pleading expression angered Isaac and the golden eyed Russian shoved his former lover out of the way grab Shun roughly. They were dangerously close to the staircase but none noticed this.

"You…you ruined everything!" Isaac said as he squeezed Shun's hand tightly. Shun cried out and Hyoga grabbed a hold of one of Isaac's hands.

"Isaac stop it!" Hyoga said sternly but Isaac ignored him. Isaac eyed Shun and after a few seconds of struggle, the green eyed youth stared at Isaac quietly as he squeezed his hand. It was done so quickly that Hyoga barely recognized what was done, but Shun stamped on Isaac's toes and then elbowed him in the stomach. Isaac released his hand quickly as he held his stomach in pain.

Hyoga stared at Isaac worriedly but his worry quickly turned into shock as he leapt up to grab Shun roughly. Shun instinctively pulled away but Isaac was stronger than he was.

"Isaac let him go!" Hyoga yelled angrily. He tried to separate the two, but Isaac shoved him aside. Before his very eyes, something that he wished had to never see happened. Shun got one hand free and slapped Isaac across the face and then tried to run away, but Isaac grabbed hold of one of his hands. Shun pulled and pulled but Isaac would not let go. By now with all the noise they had made Shiryu and Seiya were looking at them at the bottom of the stairs, for the sofa had been located near the staircase.

"Hey! Let him go!" Shiryu yelled as he took a step forward and placed one foot on the first stair. Isaac loosened his grip a bit and Shun, noticing this, pulled himself away with all his might. He had not realized that he was standing at the top of the staircase nor did Isaac, so when Shun pulled away with all his might and he started to fall backwards, he tried to step backward to regain his balance but his foot slipped off of the stop stair and twisted.

He didn't stop falling. Hyoga, Isaac, Seiya and Shiryu watched in horror as Shun fell backwards; his right hand sticking out in front of his body hoping someone would grasp it. No one grasped it.

"Shun!!!!!!!" Seiya screamed loudly.

A few miles away, Ikki's cell phone rang nonstop. "God, who is this pest at this hour," he grumbled as he climbed out of bed. It was now one in the morning and he had been sleeping peacefully in bed with Shaka beside him.

"Hello? Look, it's one in the God damn morning, why don't you…" he began to say but suddenly stopped. His eyes widened and Shaka, who had been awakened by the cell phone, sat up worriedly.

"What did you just say?" Ikki asked softly. Ikki's entire face went white and then he mumbled some 'yes' and 'I'll be right there' before ending the conversation. He stared blankly at the space in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Shaka asked worriedly. Ikki turned to look at him with a very worrying expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Shun…he's in the hospital."

"What!?"

Shaka's exclamation echoed through the night. A few blocks away, Misty's phone rang. He crawled out of Aldebaran's bed and crawled over to his cell-phone. He sang the new ring tone softly as he opened his phone. "I'm so star struck…"

…_Baby could you blow my heart up? _

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

*La Petit Morte: French phrase meaning 'the little death.' This 'little death' is referring to the experience of having a mind-blowing orgasm. I've also read that this phrase may also come from the fainting spells some people reach after orgasm. I actually learnt about this in one of my Literature classes. Oh…the corruption! XD

*Lady Gaga is a new-ish artist with really cool songs. I've fallen in love with 'Star struck' 'Disco Stick' and 'The Fame'. Please check her out on youtube or something. She has great music for clubbing.

_**Author's Notes**_: Sorry for not updating in a while. This has been one of the most difficult chapters to write. Not only am I not satisfied with the outcome of this chapter, but I had difficulty actually getting the chance to sit down and type this out. My siblings were down my throat for 'hogging the pc' which is an inevitable thing if you are writing fan-fictions with long chapters like these. Heh, I got that sorted out and then bam…an entire week of migraine and it's come back too. I was supposed to have posted this a while ago, but it's posted today. I apologize to Ryne-chama especially because I know she has been looking forward to this for a while and I kept disappointing her. I apologize once again.

Next up in line is 'Two Weeks in Sanctuary' and then this will be updated two to three weeks after that chapter is posted. I'm trying to spew out a chapter every 2 weeks since I have much more time on my hands. I probably could write them in a week, but something always prevents me from reaching that goal.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! It'll cheer this migraine prone sister up a lot.


End file.
